Only in a Moment
by PatronusCharmBabe
Summary: It is Lily's seventh year, and everything changes, especially when Stella is finally right about the world ending, Alice is as hyper as ever, and Sally is actually not mouthing off to the entire male species. Its only in a moment.
1. Hyperactivity

A chilly wind blew deep red hair onto Lily Evans freshly glossed lips. Impatiently she yanked her hair away and looked around anxiously. Behind her a scowl sounded telling Lily Petunia wasn't in the mood.

"Oh come on all ready," Petunia snapped. Her pale hands drummed impatiently on the side of the light blue car that sat in the driveway. Lily ignored her sister, this couldn't be rushed. Then something in the distance caught the read heads eye, smiling brightly Lily held out her arm and her owl landed lightly on it. The rich brown feathers were ruffled slightly, a creamy envelope in the bird's beak.

"Good girl Chocolate," Lily cooed, taking the letter she walked to the car where the rest of the family was waiting.

"Can we go yet?" Petunia asked impatiently. Rolling her eyes Lily gave Chocolate a treat and grabbed the owl cage from the back seat. Chocolate hopped easily into the cage.

"Petunia, please?" A pretty woman with red hair pleaded. Mrs. Evans stood by the passenger door of the car and looked at her other daughter.

Not saying anything Petunia climbed into the car behind the driver, slamming the door. Sighing Mrs. Evans got into the car. Mr. Evans, who stood at the drivers door gave Lily a small smile and got into the car starting it up. Locking Chocolate's cage Lily opened the side door of the car and set the cage on the seat, having one last look at her childhood house Lily clambered into the car, holding the owl cage on her lap.

As the car pulled from the driveway Lily ripped open the letter Chocolate had brought and began reading eagerly.

_Hello love!_

_I left the other day with some creep from France's Ministry. He's weird, all pale and has a permanent scowl on his face. He and Petunia could get along splendidly, in my opinion. I should get to the train station at ten. _

_I am so happy I was able to get away from Bauxbatons this year! I hate that school and never want to go back._

_Hearts and Stuff!_

_Sally_

Bubbling with excitement Lily folded the letter and shoved it into the purse. For the past nearly eight years Lily had been living with just herself, her parents, and Petunia, practically forced to forget about her other sister, her twin, Sally. Dumbledore had said it was for the best. At the time Lily didn't understand, he was just some old man in a funny robe. Now Lily could relate some more to Dumbledore's actions. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dumbledore was headmaster. He knew a great deal and felt that dark powers were rising and felt it best for Sally and Lily to be separated. All those years ago Dumbledore explained that the dark wizards hated Muggles, the non-magic folk, and thought they were better off dead, two witches in one muggle family brought to much attention. Being Muggleborn in the dark wizards eyes was to be a Mudblood, to have dirty blood.

But now, Sally would be coming to Hogwarts for bother her and Lily's last year of wizard schooling. She had had a horrible sixth year and practically forced the transfer to occur. To be frank Lily was unbelievably happy. Over the past years Lily only got to spend one or two weeks of the whole year with Sally, now they would be living together in the same dorm, hopefully, if Sally were sorted into Gryffindor.

Looking out the window Lily felt her stomach twirl. The train station loomed just up ahead. Biting her lower lip, Lily tried to calm herself. Last year she had been made prefect, this year, she was head girl. Something she had wanted since first year. Being in charge of other prefects and school activities. Her friends Alice green, and Stella Prewitt thought she was a dork for being so worked up over it, but for Lily, she felt she needed to prove she belonged at the school and had something to prove. Now she really had that chance.

"Here we are!" Her father said loudly pulling into one of the last front spots. Squealing Lily through open her door and jumped out, Chocolate hooting at the distress Lily was causing her. Her father and mother got out of the car as well, opening the trunk and pulling out her school trunk.

"I'll go grab us a trolley," Mrs. Evans said giving Lily's shoulder a squeeze. Lily gave he mother a smile and waited next to her father.

"Let me take Chocolate," he said. Handing her father the cage Lily looked around, anxious once more. It was about nine fifty. Laughing Mr. Evans set the owl cage on top of Lily's trunk. "It'll be fine."

"I know," Lily said with a smile. "I m just so excited to see her! We haven't seen each other since before sixth year."

Mr. Evans laughed again, "it will be good to see her."

Lily's mother than appeared with a trolley and they loaded Lily's things onto the cart. Rubbing her hands on the metal handle bar Lily looked over at her father who was having a few words with Petunia. Petunia hadn't gotten out of the car yet.

"They can catch up," Mrs. Evans said lightly hooking an arm through Lily's. Nodding Lily pushed the trolley into Kings Cross Station. Glancing around Lily saw many of the people were muggles. Though every once in a while Lily thought she caught the sight of an owl cage.

But out of the few trolleys with owls she saw she didn't recognize anyone. Trying to hide the disappointment that was starting to grow Lily pulled her trolley to a stop at Platform 10. Lily's mother was about ot say something when Mr. Evans appeared looking quite upset.

"Petunia's having a cow," He muttered quietly to his wife, obviously assuming Lily wouldn't be trying to listen in. "Apparently Vernon Dursley was going to come pick her up at ten forty-five sharp."

Mrs. Evans looked torn. It was nearly ten on the nose. Traffic now would be difficult to weave around, and Petunia probably would figure out a way to get Vernon to be at the house. "Lily darling?"

Lily looked at her mother playing her best-confused role. "Yes?"

"I just remembered I have a meeting." Mrs. Evans lied smoothly. Lily couldn't hide the dissapointment on her face. "Oh sweetie I am so sorry but I really need to go. Tell Sally I love her will you?"

"Of course," Lily said with a smile. Her mother pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Mrs. Evans hugged his daughter as well and told her he was sorry.

"Be good," Mrs. Evans said, "and write."

"I always do." Lily replied wishing they would leave so she could let the tears fall. Final hugs and kisses were exchanged and her parents disappeared into the throngs of people. Anger grew in Lily as she though of Petunia. "Selfish brat. Stupid cow. Whore." Muttering to herself Lily swung the trolley around and pushed it to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "Lying, deceiving horse."

As Lily passed through the barrier she calmed herself as she looked at the scarlet engine of the train. Taking another cleansing breath Lily pushed the trolley to a door, and with the help of a train worker, she loaded her things into a compartment. Glancing at her wristwatch Lily let out a yelp. It was ten o'clock exactly.

Quickly Lily exited the compartment and ran out to the barrier. After a few minutes a girl, first year by the looks of it stepped through with her parents, a few people in Lily's year. Isaac Bones, a fellow seventh year said hi then went on his way. Trying hard not to gag Lily watched the barrier intently losing hope.

Just then the barrier on Platform 9 and ¾ spat out a girl. The girl wasn't the tallest thing; her hair was like her sisters, but not as red, more brown and her eyes were more hazel. But everything else was exactly the same. Sally Evans looked around nervously, and then she was nearly tackled to the hard cement ground by her twin sister.

"Sally! I was so nervous you wouldn't make it!" Lily's voice was both scolding but relived.

"Of course-" But Sally never finished her sentence because four boys had just emerged from the barrier and fell on top both her and Lily.

"Oh, sorry Evans!" A boy's voice said.

James Potter was practically lying on top of Lily, his nose inches from hers. His best friend Sirius Black had landed next to Sally and Peter Petigrew was lying on all of their feet. The only one who had actually kept his balance was Remus Lupin who was now laughing very hard at the scene.

"Whatever Potter!" Lily said shoving him on to Peter, trying to forget what he had smelled like. She got up and looked at her sister, "Sally are you ok?"

"Oh bloody brilliant!" Sally said with a French accent tangling with her words. She got up and wiped her hands together, "my new shoes are all scuffed up!" But right after she said that her eyes got very wide. "Oh! I've spent way too much time at Beaxbatons! The girls are starting to get to me." Sally looked as though she would be sick. Lily nodded her head at her sister's remark.

"My stuffs all in compartment 6 D," Lily told her sister, "I've got Prefect duty, since I m Head Girl it'll only be a moment." Sally nodded her head gave a disapproving look at the boys still on the ground and heaved her stuff on the train.

Sirius then jumped up, "Let me help you with that!"

"Um how about no?" Sally said sweetly. Flipping her hair over one shoulder she heaved her things along to the train, Sirius trailing after trying to help.

"So Lily how was your summer?" James said standing up.

"Oh wonderful!" Lily said, "Until you showed up. Now if you will excuse me?" Lily said stepping around James and onto the train.

"This will be very interesting," James said with a grin on his face, unshaken by Lily's comment.

"Poor Lily," Remus muttered earning a glare from James. "Um right then! Onto the train!"

Peter followed dutifully after. James still grinning to himself followed lazily after.

oxoxoxox

"This is so cool!" Sally said for probably the tenth time. The trolley had just come by filled with sweets.

"You've been saying that for the past 10 minuets!" Lily said laughing at her sister stuffing her face. "They really didn't let you have any candy there did they?"

"None at all." Sally replied.

"Lily!" A girl squealed and the compartment door burst open.

"Hey Alice!" Lily said recognizing the voice as a slender dark haired witch entered the compartment. "How are you?"

"Oh I m very good!" Alice said grinning, "What about you?"

"I m lovely!" Lily said, "Oh this is my twin Sally, Sally this is Alice Green."

"Fabulous to meet you!" Sally said as she unwrapped another sweet.

"You too!" Alice said with a grin. She then turned back to Lily. "I heard James tackled you Lily!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "He is so annoying, he probably just wanted attention."

Sally scoffed, "Lily I've only been her for less then an hour, and I can tell he likes you, seriously likes you!" Sally looked at her sister with her serious eyes and went back to her licorice wand.

Alice giggled, "She does have a point Lily! I mean even fifth year when Severus was being a complete jerk, he was kind enough to stick up for you! You should give him a chance!"

"Yeah I will as soon as he stops being an arrogant, spell casting jerk!" Lily did not like how Alice was being so kind worded towards James Potter. "And I can't even believe Potter was made head boy! Its irrelevant!"

Lily had gone to the prefect compartment at the front of the train and who else had been their then James Potter. Lily guessed she could deal with being a prefect last year, but being Head Boy had been to much.

"That's a very rude thing to say you know!" A voice said snapping Lily from her thoughts.

All three girls turned. Lily sighed annoyed while Sally and Alice giggled. James, Sirius, and Peter were standing in the compartment doorway. Both James and Sirius had cocky grins on their faces, while Peters was in an odd grimace. With his hair always messy, a spell always coming from his lips, Lily didn't understand why girls were always flocking over to James Potter, or Sirius Black for that matter. Stupid, cocky, arrogant.

"Go away!" Lily yelled, pathetically tossing a candy wrapper at him.

"If you go out with me." James said the grin still on his face.

"Ew," Lily said at the same time her sister spoke up.

"This is what its all about!" Sally half shrieked, half laughed, "You send me an owl every day going on and on about someone who only wants a date? Really Lily."

"Oh! I think I like you!" Sirius said taking a seat next to Sally, "Giving anyone a chance!"

"Don't you even!" Lily growled.

"Protective much?" Sirius retorted.

"For your information she is my twin sister and if you even lay a finger on her you will be sorry!" Lily hissed.

"You have a twin?" Remus had appeared, most likely wanting to see what the yelling was about. "I didn't know that."

"Yes, this is Sally," Lily said to Remus. She was grateful he had shown up, maybe he would get the egotistical two away.

"Lily pie don't worry," Sally said rolling her eyes, "I hate men, it's all good."

"Oh come on," Sirius said shocked, "We're just so studly how can you hate us?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Sally said raising her eyebrows.

"You guys go away." A new girl's voice broke out. A tall blonde angel like girl stood behind James, a smirk played on her lips.

"Stella!" Lily said happily, "Make your cousin go away!"

"James go away." Stella said glaring at her cousin, a hand ready to smack him upside the head.

"Come on you guys, were almost to school," Remus said pulling his friends away before James could retort.

"See ya!" Sirius said and he winked at Sally as he left.

"I hate those boys." Lily muttered as Stella entered the compartment closing the door behind her so no unwanted company would come in.

"You say that, like, every year." Stella said sitting next to Sally. "Hi, I m Stella Prewitt."

"Sally Evans," Sally smiled.

"I think I like you. Oh Lils," Stella said grabbing some chocolate, "James and I aren't immediately related like cousins, I think I m more closely related to Sirius then James."

"Oh that's a disturbing thought." Lily said sincerely.

The girls burst out into laughter and began eating more candy, talking about their summer and the new term. Eventually Lily ordered them to change into their robes. With Stella and Alice rolling their eyes they obliged, then started laughing at Sally when she saw the girls' cloaks weren't fitted.

The train pulled to the station and the girls got off finding a carriage to take them up to the castle. Lily was grateful to see that the Marauders had found their own carriage. With a smile Lily looked back at the train.

"Here we go," She murmured and got into the carriage next to her sister.

oxoxoxoxox

**Edited July 13, 2010Please read and review!**


	2. Oh Really Now

**Well this is Chapter 2! Read it Love it Review it!**

**Though I am obsessed with Harry Potter I do not own it, JK Rowling does however and all credit goes to her!**

Once inside the castle everyone got a whiff of the delicious feast and entered the Great Hall taking their seats at their respected table. Sally stuck to her sister like glue. While the school waited for the first years conversations buzzed and Lily introduced Sally to several people, then McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher, opened the large oak doors of the Great Hall and several shrimpy looking eleven year olds followed after.

The first years waited nervously at the bottom of a few steps that led to the High Table. McGonagall went off to the side of the room and grabbed a stool with a very old looking hat sitting upon it. She set the stool down in the center of the top step and stepped back as the Sorting Hat gave its song.

When the song was over, and cheers erupted from many students McGonagall began calling names up to be sorted. After the last child, Mina West, to Ravenclaw, was sorted several students looked to their plates expectantly. Then Dumbledore stood up.

"We have one more to be sorted, a transfer student from Beaxbatons" Dumbledore said. "So if Miss Sally Evans would please come up?"

Lily shoved Sally up off her seat and blushing profusely Sally went to the stool, and with everyone watching her, placed the hat on her head like the younger students had earlier. She sat patiently getting bored quickly, then heard a husky voice whisper in her ear.

"Ah," The voice murmured causing Sally to jump, "Your mind is complex, simple but so complex. Brave and confidant, nervous and strong. Love is a strong emotion blooming in you. Hm, yes your sisters have much influence on you."

Sally let out a small laugh and muttered back to the hat, "You are wrong, one hates me."

"Yes and that makes all the difference," The voice whispered back, then yelled, "Gryffindor!"

With a smile Sally got off the stool and took her place back next to her sister.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore called, and the plates filled with food.

The feast was superb. Everyone thought so. Sally squealed at everything with over 18 calories and got at least five helpings under her belt.

"I don't think that will even effect her figure!" Alice said amazed. "Wait until dessert though, its always amazing!"

"There is dessert?" Sally said with a mouthful of food. When Alice nodded her head Sally pushed her plate away eagerly awaiting the sugary goodness. Lily laughed at her sister shaking her head.

"I already love your sister!" Stella giggled swirling her pumpkin juice in he goblet.

"She is one of a kind." Lily agreed.

After everyone had eaten enough dessert Dumbledore stood up again.

"Welcome new students and welcome back to all you older students! Tomorrow Classes will begin your schedules will be handed out then at breakfast. And to all of you whom wish to tryout for Quidditch see the captains their name will be on your bulletin boards in the Common rooms." He stopped here to give a small cough, "Now on a more serious note, our caretaker Mr. Hugh would like me to again, remind you that the forest is off limits unless accompanied by a teacher. Also no magic is to be used in the hallways." At this moment he paused to give a stern stare to the Marauders, who were trying to look as innocent as possible, but that, was not working, "Now to bed with you!"

The hall was filled with noise of prefects calling for first years and students talking loudly of their summers. Sally stayed close to Lily as she gathered the first years. James looped his way over to where they were standing.

"All right Potter," Lily snapped. "Lets get this over with."

James winked at her and called to the Gryffindor first years to follow him.

"Stupid, arrogant men." Lily muttered with Sally rolling her eyes behind her.

oxoxoxxo

"Alright the password for now is Roterlorker." Lily said in a loud voice. She had taken over showing the kids around not trusting anything James said to the little ones. "Try to keep it a secret within our house and not share it with another house. Follow us inside."

"Wait inside?" Sally had a trace of skepticism in her voice. When the first years began laughing, along with James, she tried to defend herself, "Haven't you heard of transfer student from a school that is so different from this? And Potter shut up."

"Sally, shush." Lily said rolling her eyes with a laugh.

"Whatever." Sally said with a huff.

The evening went by fairly quickly. Lily was able to keep her sister shielded from the Marauders, introduce her to everyone around the dorm, and get her prefect duties done all before ten o'clock. Now they were in their dorms getting ready for bed.

Sitting cross-legged on the golden colored bed Sally watched her sister flit around the room hanging clothing up and getting her outfit for the next day situated. Stella and Alice, who were in the dorm with them acted like this was perfectly normal for Lily to do. Stella sat on her bed brushing her hair and smirking lightly. Alice was in the bathroom finishing up a shower.

"Lily-Pie," Sally said nervously watching her sister, "You know that there will be a lot of time to get your clothing ready right? Tomorrow is the first day of classes, you can spend tomorrow evening getting everything ready right?"

"Oh, sweet Sally," Lily laughed, closing her trunk finally. "I like to be one step ahead."

"You got that right." Alice said stepping from the bathroom. A towel was wrapped in her dark hark hair and a tank top fit her slender form, flannel pajama bottoms matched the top. "Lily is always ahead in everything, best grades of everyone. But Potter is close behind as well as Remus."

"That never ceases to surprise me." Lily said grabbing a bottle of lotion she had placed on her bedside table, and she began to rub it on her face. "I have a choice of moving to the head common room, but then that would mean having to face Potter all the time, but also a quieter atmosphere if he stays away."

"What!" Sally squealed jumping up from her bed and hugging her sister around her waist, "Don't leave me!"

"Sally!" Lily hissed, "I cant breath!"

"Me, no care!" Sally said suppressing a laugh.

"Wow," was all Alice had to say.

"Ok!" Lily coughed out as Sally squeezed tighter, "I won't leave."

"Yay precious!" Sally squealed still holding on.

"Oh dear." Stella muttered setting her brush down. "Alice I think we should claim that head common room."

"Yeah," Alice said her brown eyes wide. "This is starting to scare me."

**oxoxoxox**

**Edited July 13, 2010**

**Read and Review! **


	3. Who Needs Sleep With You Around

When the sun rose the next morning everything remained silent. Which was quite odd, considering the first years were usually to excited to stay asleep, and how Lily Evans always woke up promptly ten minuets before sunrise. But the whole castle was sleeping. Except of course four seventh year boys.

"Hurry up mate!" Sirius called down to Remus. He was standing on the third floor landing looking down to the second floor where Remus was trying to usher a still very sleepy Peter up the stairs.

"You try having to keep shoving Peter around," Remus shouted back.

"You guys even though we put the whole school to sleep doesn't necessarily mean we can yell all we want," James said staring at his friends. He had to hand it to Remus though, bringing in that sleeping draft and convincing the house elves to slip it into everyone else's food had been pretty smart.

"Technically yes my good gentleman," Sirius said mockingly, "Peeves is on our side all the way and the other ghosts don't bother enough to tell on us."

"To true," James said nodding his head.

"Oye!" Remus yelled. Peter had fallen asleep again. "Why don't we just keep him in bed?"

"Because then he'll blow everything by asking why we didn't wake him up," Sirius said trotting down to Remus who was trying to support the chubby Peter. "Enervate!"

"Wha-?" Peter said confused his small eyes blinked for a moment then he realized what was going on. "Oops."

"Yeah oops," James said. "Come on, the sleeping potion will wear off soon."

"Right," Peter muttered. He took a step forward than tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Pathetic." Sirius muttered. Flicking his wand Sirius raised Peter to the air and began to make him float behind them as they walked back up to the third floor.

"I can walk you know." Peter grumbled.

"Yeah, but your feet say other wise." Sirius said as the group ducked into a secret passage.

"Ouch!" Peter cried in the dark. Sirius had accidentally caused Peter to smack his head smartly on the low ceiling.

"Sorry," Sirius muttered trying hard not to laugh.

oxoxoxoxox

"No!" Lily cried running around the dormitory. A brush was caught in her hair and her pajama bottoms twisting at her ankles.

"Wazzamatta?" Sally muttered sleepily sitting up.

"Patrificus totalus!" Stella groaned as she kept sleeping.

"What is it Lily?" Alice asked grumpily sitting up in her bed.

"Its seven!" Lily shouted as she yanked the brush from her hair.

"You woke me up at seven freakin' o'clock?" Sally screamed fully awake now. "Oh you shall pay."

"Ask me if I care." Lily muttered, she walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

The dorm door then opened and Sirius Black walked in followed by James Potter and Remus Lupin.

"Hello ladies!" Sirius beamed as her entered the girls' room.

"Aaa!" Stella shouted and pulled her covers over herself. "Black!"

"Prewett!" Sirius shouted back and he jumped on to her bed.

"Ew!" the blond hissed. "This is wrong on so many levels!"

"Sirius get out of your second cousins bed." James yelled entering the room also.

"Oh were second cousins now?" Sirius asked amused, "Good to know."

"Lily!" Stella moaned from beneath her covers.

"What!" Lily hissed opening the bathroom door. She had brush through the rest of her hair, a loose tank top on, and her jeans were still unbuttoned and unzipped. Her eyes snapped to James and Sirius, a blush formed on her cheeks. "Ugh! I hate men!"

"Hey that's my line!" Sally shouted, already digging herself deeper into her warm covers.

"Sirius get off Stella." Alice said calmly. She got out her bed and stretched.

"Why she is so squishy!" Sirius said poking the lump of covers that was Stella.

"That was my tummy!" Stella yelled, a giggle escaped her though.

Satisfied Sirius got off the bed, he than went and jumped on Sally's bed.

"Oye!" She yelled. "Fattie get off!"

Sirius gasped, "I am not fat!"

"The bed screaming in exhaustion tells me otherwise." Sally said trying to shove Sirius off the bed.

"How do you know its not you?" Sirius asked spreading himself across the bed so he lay horizontal.

"Oh now that is just rude!" Sally shouted now trying to sit up. "Ugh! Help me!"

"Yes James come and help her!" Sirius grinned.

"Don't you even!" Sally yelled, but James was already jumping on the bed lying next to Sirius.

"Your stomach makes an excellent pillow." James commented.

"Like I care!" Sally shouted, "Go away!"

Lily then emerged from the bathroom fully put together. She had her brilliant red hair pulled into a side ponytail, and a green shirt to match her eyes, with her jeans hugging her curves.

"Out," She hissed. "You shouldn't even be in here."

"Awe I m so comfy and cozy!" James protested, Sirius was nodding in agreement.

"You guys come on." Remus said, he was trying to control the laughter he was holding back.

"Potter you are head boy out of the girls dormitories now!" Lily said again.

"Ugh." James said dramatically. He stood up and than pulled Sirius up as well.

"Awe." Sirius groaned. "Please cant we stay?"

He than made puppy dog eyes at Lily and jetted out his bottom lip.

"Go away." She said. Though she was fighting back a smile.

"Fine," Sirius sniffed. "We know when we aren't wanted. Lets go boys."

James followed suit and Remus went last.

"Sorry," He muttered. "They woke up early and you know."

"Its ok Remus I don't blame you." Lily smiled.

When the boys left Stella hopped out of her bed. She was wearing only boxers and a sports bra. Grumbling to herself she grabbed some fresh clothing and went onto the bathroom.

"Sally get up." Lily yelled to her sister walking over to the bed.

"No!" Sally said quickly.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Popcorn!"

"What?" Lily yelled both with laughter and a scared edge.

"Popcorn!" Sally repeated happily. She than sat up and pushed her covers back. "I want some popcorn."

"Is she always so random?" Alice asked slightly scared her self.

"I don't really know." Lily said slightly worried.

Finally the girls were all ready. Stella had on a pink tube top, white sweater and black skinny jeans, Alice had on a blue shirt and light wash jeans, Sally put on a white shirt and black and white checkered scarf.

Down at breakfast everyone was talking about how late they had gotten up. No one could explain it and it was all they could talk about.

"It is quite odd, would you not say dear Prongs?" Sirius said in a monotone voice.

"Oh yes dear Padfoot," James replied in the same voice, "Quite odd indeed. What does your mind tell you Moony?"

"Oh I am not sure myself, Prongs." Remus said fighting back a laugh, "Wormtail what do you have to contribute to our predicament?"

"Oh my dear sirs, I do not know." Peter said pretending to think by putting his hand to his chin, "It is odd indeed."

"Are they always like that?" Sally muttered across to her sister. The four girls were sitting a few people down from the group, on Lily's request.

"Oh it gets worst." Lily said sincerely.

"Just be glad you don't have to live with them nearly every day of your life." Stella muttered. The girls all turned to look at the Marauders, who were now loading their plates and stuffing their faces. Only Remus was the civil one.

Shuddering the girls turned back to their food. Alice turned to Frank Longbottom and began to talk to him.

"Poor boy doesn't know she likes him, let alone that he likes her," Stella muttered.

"Yeah," Lily agreed sadly.

"Hogwarts students can be so dumb." Sally muttered.

"Well I have an announcement!" Lily said excitedly to her friends.

"Oh! Do tell!" Stella squealed excitedly, leaning over to her friend.

"For all of yesterday, and most of today I have perfectly avoided," Lily began, but she was interrupted.

"Lily?" A guys voice asked.

"Crap." Lily hissed. She looked up a grimace on her face and saw Severus Snape standing behind Sally. She looked at him bluntly. "What?"

"Oh look who it is." Stella muttered. Alice turned her attention back to her friend's direction.

"Yippee." She muttered with out any excitement showing on her body.

"Oh no he 'aint." Sally whispered recognizing Snape from her childhood.

Before Snape could answer, another voice filled the air.

"Lily?" It was James Potter, he was headed down to Lily's end of the table. "We had that heads meeting remember?"

He stopped where she sat eyes intent on her, perfectly avoiding Snape.

"Um," Lily gaped, Potter wasn't paying any attention to Snape. For what the first time in his life? Seeing a slight pleading expression in James' eyes Lily nodded her head profusely, "Yes of course. Thank you for reminding me. If you'll excuse me?"

She stood and followed James out of the Great Hall.

The entry way was empty and when the large doors to the Hall closed James let out a large breath, like he had been holding it since he first went to Lily. They both stayed silent for a moment, mainly because Lily had no idea whatsoever what to say.

"Well that was weird," She finally said, when James made no notice he had heard her she continued. "Usually you can't wait to hex or insult him."

"Yeah," James said quietly. "What did he want?"

"I don't know," Lily shrugged, "You res- interrupted before he could say."

Lily took a breath glad she had caught herself before she said 'rescued'.

"Right." James said slowly.

The Hall doors opened and Stella, Alice, and Sally entered. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were behind them.

"Lily!" Stella sang, "Schedules!"

"We've got History of Magic!" Alice said feigning happiness, "Lets go!"

"Bye-Bye!" Sally said waving dully at the boys as the girls left together.

When they were gone Sirius walked over to James.

"You ok Prongs?"

"Yeah fine," James said shrugging. "What do have now boys?"

"History of magic." Remus said. After a moment the boys burst out laughing. None of them knew exactly why but it seemed to fit at that moment.

oxoxoxox

"He does know that barely anyone pays any attention to him, right?" Sally asked as everyone filed from the room.

"Well no one pays attention except Remus and Lily." Sirius said.

"Oh to true." Sally agreed.

"What happened?" Stella said groggily. She had been in a stupor the entire class, and as she walked from the room she awoke from it.

"We've established that Remus and Lily are dorks." Sally said brightly.

"All in favor say I." Sirius said raising his hand, "I!"

"I," Sally shouted.

"I" Alice agreed.

"I," Stella muttered still trying to wake herself up.

"I," James said coming up behind Sirius.

"I," Peter yawned.

"Why are you all saying I?" Remus asked finally exiting the room, Lily behind him.

"What?" Sally said innocently.

"What?" Remus said confused.

"What?"

"What!"

"Shut up!" Sirius shout looking at them both. Everyone than burst out laughing.

"You are all freaks." Lily muttered shaking her head.

"What do you have next?" James asked innocently.

"I've got Charms." Lily said.

"Free!" Sally shouted, "Ha!"

"Charms," Stella said.

"Care of Magical Creatures." Alice moaned.

"Alice why do you put yourself through that class?" Sirius asked shocked.

"I don't know!" Alice yelled. "I think there is something wrong with me!"

"You just figured that out?" Remus asked.

"Hey." Alice shouted pointing a finger at him while everyone laughed. "Oh hey Frank!"

And with that Alice fled over to Frank and began walking with him to class.

"She is so blind." Lily muttered. "Well Potter what class do you have?"

"Charms." James grinned looking at her.

"Oh just excellent." Lily muttered.

**oxoxoxox**

**Edited July 13, 2010**

**Ello poppets! **

**Sorry I just watched Pirates of the Carribean!**

**Anyhow! Chapter three! Yeah!**

**Hope you liked it! Fluffy fun next!**

**REVIEW! DO IT!**


	4. Ice Cold

Lily reached the charms classroom and entered looking quickly for a good seat. Tiny Professor Flitwick stood on top of a pile of books perched on his desk looking around the room at the other students already there.

"Ah Miss Evans!" Professor Flitwick squeaked when he saw her. "Excellent to see you again! And Mr. Potter."

"Hello Professor!" Lily said brightly and took her seat. Inwardly she groaned as James took the seat next to her. "Potter is it impossible for you to leave me alone?"

"Well Evans, there are no more good seats available. So you are going to at least try to be civil." James muttered next to her.

"Oh I can be civil." Lily hissed.

"Prove it." James whispered. And Lily realized just how close he had gotten. His lips were centimeters away from her face that it sent shivers down her spine. 'Bad Lily!" she scolded her self you had this arrogant, self centered, good looking jerk. Wait good looking? Crap.' She thought in her head. Resisting the urge to say something Lily pursed her lips and pulled out her wand and spell book from her bag, trying desperately to ignore James. Like that went well.

Reviewing where the lessons had left off at the end of the previous year was mainly how they spent the class, and what was needed in this advanced class. As hard as she tried to ignore him, Lily kept getting distracted by James. He would constantly fiddle with his wand or rip parchment up, then mess with his hair. It took everything Lily had not to scream.

"Alright class why don't we try that out then?" Flitwick squeaked and the class began to move around.

Lily blinked, and stared wide eyed. Crap, she had been trying so hard to ignore James she hadn't heard what they were supposed to be trying out.

"Evans?" James asked, surprising not only Lily but also him self at using her first name.

"What?" She asked quietly, shaking her head.

"Um, the patronus charm." James reminded her.

"Oh yeah," She said. "Crap."

"You want me to go first?" James asked with a smile.

"Sure." Lily said avoiding her eyes.

"Right than." James muttered. He raised his wand arm and gave a light flick. "Expecto Patronum."

When James flicked his wand his chair was snapped backward and his torn parchment was blown everywhere.

"Oops," He grinned, girls over the classroom giggled, and Lily rolled her eyes. "Why don't you try Evans?"

Rolling her eyes again Lily stood brushing her hair back from her face. Taking a breath she flicked her wand saying the incantation. There was a slight flash of white and a small shield erupted from her wand. It stayed for a moment then disappeared.

"Very well Miss Evans!" Flitwick said beaming. "Ten to Gryffindor."

"How did you do that?" James muttered amazed.

"Its easy." Lily rolled her eyes. "Happy thoughts is the key word."

"Words." James said suddenly.

"What?" Lily asked looking at him, her face scrunched up slightly.

"Happy Thoughtssss," James said dragging out the "s". "More than one."

"That's not how it works," Lily said shaking her head while laughing.

"How do you know?" James asked raising his eyebrows.

"How do you know I m wrong?" Lily asked, before he could reply, Lily spoke again, "As well as having happy thoughts you need to focus, which means no goofing off."

"That takes all the fun out of everything though." James said pouting.

"Just do the charm." Lily said glaring at him.

"Fine," Raising his arm James focused on when Sirius had come to live at the Potter's manor, that had been amazing. "Expecto Potronum."

This time James wasn't knocked back, but papers flew everywhere and his untidy hair was pushed back as well. A small shield was produced but instantly retreated. Huffing James sat grumpily back on his chair.

"Close," Lily said grudgingly at how James had succeeded, but she had a nagging wonder on what he had been focusing on.

"Meh," The Head Boy replied grumpily.

"What were you-" Lily had begun to ask but across the room someone had managed to blow up a pillow sitting nearby. Losing her bit of courage she dropped the subject.

oxoxoxoxox

"Ugh," Sally groaned. "Why is this so boring?"

She was lying strewn across one of the only comfy chairs in the Gryffindor common room waiting for the free period to end. Sirius was lying awkwardly on the couch so his head was on the floor and his feet on the cushiony part of the couch.

"All your blood will rush to your head you know." Sally said raising her head to watch him. "Then you shall die and I shall laugh."

"Oh that's nice." Sirius muttered, rolling his feet so they crashed to the ground. "Ow."

"Ha!" Sally grinned triumphantly. "Told you."

"I m not dead." Sirius groaned, "Not unless having your nose shoved into scratchy carpet is heaven."

"Sirius, Sirius," Sally said shaking her head disappointed, "You aren't going to heaven, your going to the bad place."

"Why would I go to the bad place?" Sirius asked sitting up watching her.

"Well one I hate all men so that's where they all will go," Sally said holding up a finger, "Two you annoy me, and three I hate men."

"Why do you hate men?" Sirius asked confused, "Were so hot!"

"And you're a man whore." Sally said. She stood up and stretched then began to walk to the girl's dormitories.

"How do you know I m a man whore though?" Sirius asked reaching over and grabbing one of her feet so she fell next to him.

"Unga!" Sally squawked falling down next to Sirius.

"What was that?" Sirius said barking out a laugh.

"That is the sound of me going to kill you!" Sally hissed staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah right!" Sirius said composing himself.

"I would sleep with one eye open Black." She threatened and stood up again, this time carefully avoiding his hands.

"I already do love!" Sirius ginned as the bell rang.

oxoxoxoxo

"Potter your friend is perverted." Sally said as she sat down next to Lily at lunch.

"You just figured that out?" Stella asked in disbelief as she sat down as well. "Are you sure you aren't blond?"

"Hey!" Sally said frowning, "Look in the mirror sista'!"

"Oh," Stella said widening her blue eyes, "That was mean."

"Burn!" Sirius yelled, "That was amazing!"

"I do try!" Sally smiled and scooped some salad on her plate.

Rolling her eyes Lily continued to eat.

"Oh Lils," Stella said with a mouthful of bread, "Thanks for abandoning me for Potter."

"I was lazy and you were all the way across the room talking to that one girl." Lily defended.

"You being lazy? I find that hard to believe." Stella muttered.

"Yeah," Alice agreed.

"I don't," Sally said shoveling salad into her mouth.

"Hey!" Lily shouted, she had been finishing of a glass of iced water, so she dug her hand into the ice and flung it at her sister. Unfortunately Sally had a deep v-neck shirt on.

"Eek!" She squealed, "Ice down my shirt!"

Everyone was laughing hard especially Lily who had been tipping ice into her mouth, and she swallowed some. Coughing she gasped.

"You make me swallow ice!" Hissed the red head.

"You threw ice down my shirt!" Sally hissed back, digging the ice out of her shirt.

"You made me swallow ice!" Lily repeated.

"You made me feel myself up!" Sally exploded. By this time the whole school was watching, both amused and scared.

"Ugh!" Lily shouted standing up and she left the hall.

"Ugh back!" Sally said sitting down. With the melting ice in her hand she threw it at Sirius, who had been watching Sally the whole time. "Whore."

She then stood up and left the hall in a flourish.

"Stella what did we get ourselves into?" Alice asked horrorstruck. But Stella was banging her head in the table shaking with laughter, as well as the Marauders.

oxoxoxox

Sitting in Potions Lily and Sally were speaking again, but only so Lily didn't have to sit with James. Alice and Stella sat with each other and the Marauders sat in the back corner of the room. Slughorn beamed over Lily and how well she was accomplishing everything so well. Sally sat back and stared at the textbook with disgust. Both Alice and Stella were gossiping quietly and the Marauders stayed in their corner talking quietly.

When the class was over Lily was the first to leave, very quickly.

"I hate that class." She moaned.

"Why?" Sally asked confused, "The teacher loves you! I would give anything for that!"

"Exactly!" Lily muttered, "He favors me and I hate it with a burning passion."

"Three o'clock danger!" Stella coughed coming up next to the girls.

"Repeat," Alice coughed as well coming up on Sally's side, "Danger,"

"Oye!" A deep voice boomed, and it wasn't Slughorn's. "Mudblood!"

"Oh," Sally gasped. She was about to turn and shout at the person, but Alice and Lily gripped her arms, hissing, "don't," quietly. But Sally twisted easily from their grasp and faced the taller Slytherin.

"Excuse me?" She said firmly. Behind her she heard the other girls make an odd noise.

"Mudblood," the first Slytherin laughed. A second cackled beside him.

"Better watch out," The second one said.

"Or what," Sally said. She knew she was being stupid, but the six years she had spent at the French school had taught her things outside of magic. Extending her neck slightly and widening her eyes, Sally watched the boys appearing both innocent and amazingly good looking at once.

"McNair!" Sirius' voice shouted. "Leave them alone." He came up and took Sally's arm and pulled her back. "Watch your tongue, as well."

"Or what blood traitor?" The first Slytherin, McNair, said mockingly his dark eyes taunting.

"Detention." James said, he appeared with Remus and Peter, though Peter was slightly cowering behind the two. "Get out of here within the next three seconds or detention for the both of you."

"That badge wont save you forever Potter," The second one hissed flicking his brown hair from his eyes. The Slytherin's eyed the girl's as they left, and it was only when they had rounded the corner did they boy's relax.

"Do you know how stupid that was?" Sirius muttered to Sally so she was the only one who heard. They were all walking to Transfiguration together, not really talking after what had happened in the dungeons.

"Why should I care how stupid it was?" Sally whispered back.

"Those guys could curse you so bad you would wish you were dead." Sirius said grabbing her arm and pulling her so they were face to face.

"Oh, I m so scared." Sally said pretending to shake. Composing herself she glared at Sirius. "I can take care of myself Black."

"Can you?" He whispered, leaning close to her.

"Yes." Sally said sweetly and pushed him back so he had to step back or else fall down, hard. "If you will excuse me?"

She turned and walked into the Transfiguration room leaving him in the hall.

oxoxoxox

_**EDITED July 15, 2010**_

_**Yay! I gotsted me some reviews! **_

_**So it's the first day of summer and I am spending it half blind with my eyes dilated! Yippee for me! Whatever its better than school!**_

_**Hmff I liked the idea f the ice better in my head. I was laughing madly to myself for a long time over that. Ugh. Tell me what you thought! Guess what? We get to find out what the Marauders are up to next!**_

_**So give those lovely reviews and I shall update!**_


	5. Notes

_**S O R R Y ! ! ! ! !**_

Sirius watched Sally all through the lesson. She was weird. He mainly thought this because he had been so used to the way Lily acted he thought Sally would be another Lily but he had thought wrong. He couldn't grasp how Sally had stared down those Slytherin's like that; it was weird especially for a Muggleborn female.

Sally knew Sirius was watching her, and was thoroughly annoyed. He was sitting behind her so she threw him an evil glare then turned forward again. Quietly she picked her bag up and fished through it for a piece of parchment.

**Stop it Black. **She scribbled onto the parchment. When she finished she spelled it so it appeared on his desk.

Ummm, how about no? Sirius replied, a smirk on his lips as he sent it back to her.

**Its annoying, and stalker like, and perverted.**

Should I care?

"Ow!" Sirius yelled as something invisible kicked his leg harshly.

"Mr. Black." Professor McGonagall's pained voice sighed. She was at the front of the room a chair before her for a demonstration. "It has only been five minuets into my class, and I would love not to give you a detention."

"Sorry." Sirius muttered. When the professor continued with the lesson Sirius shot a look to Sally who just smirked in her seat. A note then appeared on his desk. The writing was Lily's.

_Please stop flirting with my sister._

Why would I flirt with her Evans?

_Don't give me that Black. Stop flirting with her._

Why?

_Like I would tell you._

Why?

_Go away!_

Why?

_POPCORN!_

What?

_GO AWAY!_

Why?

Growling to her self Lily discreetly threw the paper at Sirius and returned to taking notes.

**Leaving me out of the notes?**

_Potter! Go away!_

**Why?**

_OMG! I am going crazy!_

James leaned back in his chair grinning to him self. Annoying Lily could be so much fun. Just than a cough came from behind him and he saw Remus nod slightly at him. James relaxed his hand and kept it slack at his side and wiggled his fingers. In response Peter scraped his chair gently. Sirius gave his response by sneezing extremely loudly.

"Excuse me," He said innocently. "Sorry professor."

McGonagall ignored him and went on with lesson once more, but kept an eye on the four boys.

"Professor may I go to the restroom?" James asked with his hand in the air.

"If you must." The professor sighed. Sirius than began sneezing uncontrollably. "Black out!"

Sirius sneezed in response.

"Sorry professor, but I have that one meeting," Remus said, easily looking innocent.

"Yes Mr. Lupin."

"Um," Peter squeaked.

"Just go Mr. Pettigrew." McGonagall practically groaned. Sniggers from many students filled the room.

When they exited the room the Marauders ran to one of the secret stairwells a few hundred yards away from the Transfiguration room and used it to quickly run up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Once through the portrait hole the other boys stayed while James ran up to the dorm the four boys shared and to his trunk. He dug through it until he pulled out his invisibility cloak. The silvery fabric was like liquid in his hands. He also grabbed his broom, Sirius' broom, and Remus' that were stored off to one corner.

"That was extremely easy." Sirius said, grinning as James came down from the dorm, items in hand.

"Yeah," James said, "amazingly enough."

"We only have ten minutes you guys." Remus reminded them checking his watch.

"Moony go with Wormtail, make sure he doesn't mess up on the seventh and sixth floors." James said quietly. "Padfoot go do the fifth, fourth and third floors, and I'll get the second, first, end entry stairs. Meet in the Great Hall."

"And break!" Sirius whisper shouted. Each boy, besides Peter, grabbed his broom. James, and Sirius ran from the room. James flung his invisibility cloak over him self, and Sirius muttered a dissilusment charm on himself and went to his designated floors.

"Come on Peter," Remus said taping his wand on his head then Peter's.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sally and Lily were walking down the third floor, having just left Transfiguration. Desperately wanting to leave the room, Sally sent a note to Lily telling her to get them out of the room. Lily had tried very hard not to hit Sally upside the head before raising her hand telling McGonagall Sally didn't know where her next class was. McGonagall had no trouble sending them out.

"Why do all the teachers love you?" Sally laughed, as she and Lily went down one of the halls to the bathroom. The hallway was pretty much isolated until the class periods were over.

"I don't know." Lily said shaking her head. "I don't really do anything but take notes and turn stuff in."

Giggling Sally continued walking until something up ahead made her stop.

"What was that?" Sally asked confused. She was pointing along the wall, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Frowning she dropped her hand. "I thought I saw something,"

"Are you sure babe?" Lily asked eyeing her sister.

"It must have been nothing." Sally shrugged, but she glanced back over her shoulder eyeing the empty hall. Shrugging she and Lily continued on their way. They passed a portrait of an annoying soldier then turned a corner and headed down some stairs that led to the fourth floor. It was then James Potter sighed in relief and vanished the staircase that led to the isolated hall.

Exactly eight minuets later all the staircases in the entire hall were vanished and classes were let out. Then everyone began to shout in confusion about the stairs having disappeared.

"I am so hungry!" Lily exclaimed, as she was about to descend the stairs to the thrird floor, but there were no stairs. Screaming Lily flailed her arm and grabbed onto the banisters. "Sally, a little help?"

"Cripes!" Sally shouted, and she pulled her sister back.

"I HATE HEIGHTS!" Lily cried as she backed away from the edge.

"Relax," Sally muttered. She inched forward looking at how far it was to the ground. It was quite a long way.

"Relax?" Lily sobbed, "You expect me to relax? How can you possibly want me to relax? I hate heights and am having the crap scared out of me!"

"Accio Comet 290." Sally muttered.

"And your ignoring me!" Lily carried on.

"Shut up." Sally said rolling her eyes as her broom zoomed to where she and her sister were standing. "Get on."

"No!" Lily shouted. "What do you not understand about me hating heights?"

"Fine." Sally grinned and hopped on her broom and left Lily on the stretch of landing.

"No!" Lily yelled. "No! No! No! Not fair!"

At this Lily stomped her foot and stared out over the castle. She felt sick.

"Did you really just stomp your foot?" A voice asked behind her.

"Eek!" Lily squealed. Spinning quickly, she nearly ran into James Potter. "What the heck Potter!"

"Seriously did you just stomp your foot?" James repeated fighting back a laugh.

"No!" Lily defended her self wringing her fingers, "I was," Lily trailed off, then looked up at him, "What are you doing up here, you weren't up here a minute ago."

"I do have a broom," James grinned, brandishing his broom.

"Still," Lily grumbled to her self.

"Attention students!" Sirius' voice exclaimed magically magnified, from somewhere below. "You have just experienced the Marauders first prank of the year! Enjoy! And we ask you to please refrain from following in our path, mainly because we are highly experienced. Also if you see Mr. James Lucas "Prongs" Potter, tell him I hate him! Thank you!"

"Sirius hates you." Lily said to James suppressing a grin as she watched his dumbstruck look.

"Well that's not nice!" James shouted, as laughter and applause broke out.

"Actually it's quite funny." Lily muttered, "But when will the stairs reappear?"

"It is not funny!" James said appalled, "The stairs wont reappear for another hour."

"What?" Lily squeaked highly.

"Are you ok?" James asked watching her.

"I hate heights, and now I hate you." Lily hissed.

"You didn't hate me before?" James asked looking at her pale face that was getting paler by the minute.

"Oh you have no idea." Lily said murderously.

Just than the stairs reappeared and Professor Dumbledor walked up them.

"Ah! The heads!" The old wizard beamed. "Sorry Mr. Potter, but we needed to speed up the stairs reappearing."

"All right professor." James shrugged. "It was fun while it lasted."

"See you at the meal!" Dumbledor smiled and he continued restoring the stairs.

"I hate men!" Lily hissed, and she shoved past James and went down the rest of the stairs to the Great Hall.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Edited July 15, 2010**

_**This is a short chapter and I am sorry! Tomorrow I don't have anything going on so I will hopefully get two chapters done by than for this and my other story. Review!**_


	6. Did that Just Happen?

**Edited July 15, 2010. This chapter (chapter 6) has been combined with the original chapter 7- 'It's the End of the World'**

Lily stabbed at her meal murderously and glared at the Marauders who kept getting praise from everyone around them. _Stupid, arrogant, amazingly good-looking, _Lily faltered in her thoughts, _amazingly good-looking? Crap, where did that come from? Honestly Lily? _Lily shuddered to her self and sipped at her pumpkin juice. Staring back at her salad she sighed, why did she always have salad? It was so plain most of the time.

"Lily you know your staring at your food, and it's really weird, right?" Stella's calm smooth voice broke through Lily's thoughts. Confused she glanced up at her friend who had a spoonful of soup nearly to her lips.

"Sorry," Lily said. "I was contemplating on whether or not to ditch out on the salad and have something else."

"But than earths gravitational pull will be out of wack!" James Potter yelled out quiet loudly. He and the other Marauders were now finding a place to sit after talking to a couple of eager looking third years.

"But you know?" Lily said trying hard not to yell, "Who needs food? I've got homework. See you."

Getting up from her seat quickly Lily left the Great Hall making sure to smack James on the back of his head with her bag. Quickly he climbed up the several flights of stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Roterlorker." Lily muttered to the Fat Lady and climbed through the portrait hole to the chairs by the fire.

Slamming her bag on the dark table in front of the couch Lily pulled out her textbooks and began to get started on the stupid transfiguration essay. But Lily both hated and was horrid at transfiguration. So throughout the whole first paragraph she had to refer back to her stupid transfiguration book.

"I hate, my life when I have to do transfiguration." She hissed to her self. A small cough from behind her caused her to jump. Spinning around in her seat she saw James Potter looking at her quiet amused.

"What?" She asked rudely.

"Nothing." James shrugged.

"Than stop breathing down my neck." Lily hissed.

"Lily," James laughed and moved a bit closer to her, "If I were breathing down your neck I would be even closer than this. If that's what you would want."

Looking up at him, Lily made a slight choking sound, rather frightened. For one he had called her Lily, number two he was extremely close, number three he had beautiful hazel eyes, number four he smelt really good, and number five she came up with this long of a list. At that moment the portrait swung open. Lily jumped back far from James and watched the hole.

"You play quiditch!" Sirius shouted in disbelief, coming into the room first, Sally following, her broom still with her from the Marauders prank.

"Yep, beater," Came Sally's amused response.

"That is so weird." Sirius muttered.

"Only for you Black." Sally rolled her eyes. She looked over to Lily who seemed really confused. "Lily please tell me you aren't trying to do transfiguration on an empty stomach."

"Um," Lily said even more confused for the moment, "Um, I don't think so."

"You need sleep." Sally decided, "Go get ready for bed I'll bring your bag up."

As Lily headed up to the dorm Sally gathered her sister's things. Only when the dormitory door slammed shut did Sally walk over to James and slap him upside the head.

"Sally please don't hit on me, I already have a girl in mind." James said rubbing his head. This earned another disgusted slap from Sally.

"Why does the world tolerate men?" Sally muttered out loud. Sighing she brushed her thick dark hair from her eyes. "And why girls line up to go out with you Potter I do not understand either."

"That's mean." James muttered.

"Ha!" Sirius grinned.

"Black shut up." Sally said turning back to him.

"Ha!" James scoffed.

"Oh," Sally began.

"Ha!" Sirius retorted back.

"My," Sally continued, now rubbing her temples.

"Ha!" James shouted.

"Would you both be quiet for one minute for someone else to talk?" Sally hissed looking between them. Both boys lowered their heads slightly and turned away from each other. "Thank you. Now, Potter you are an idiot when it comes to trying to get Lily to go out with you, first off. Black stop flirting with me, I hate men. They are arrogant idiots. Potter, Lily lost one of her best friends a few years ago, you don't respect that, hint, hint. Black flirt with any girl you want, just not me. Potter I plan on trying out for the team so let me know when tryouts are. Now if you will excuse me?"

Sally looked between the both of them made a disgusted face then marched off to the girls' dorm. When she left James and Sirius looked at each other.

"That was," Sirius said scrunching his nose.

"Weird?" James asked.

"No," Sirius said.

"Odd?" James tried again.

"No," Sirius said trying to find the right word.

"Utterly, with the most highest degree of confusion, crazy?" James asked one more time.

"Yeah," Sirius said nodding his head slowly. "Yeah."

"Alright then." James muttered.

xoxoxoxoxxo

An hour later the girl's dorm door burst open and Stella and Alice entered the room. Sally glanced up from a magazine with a bored expression on her face. Lily closed a spell book and set her quill ot the side watching Stella.

"What did you two do to my cousins?" Stella asked walking over to her bed. She tossed her bag onto the neat covers and turned to look at Lily and Sally.

"What?" Lily asked confused, she glanced over at Sally.

"They were being idiots." Sally shrugged. She stood up and began gathering her things for a shower.

"Aren't they always though?" Alice asked in confusion walking over to her bed, dumping her own things onto her bed.

"Yeah they really are," Lily said nodding. She leaned back against the oak headboard to her bed.

"Hey they are my cousins," Stella said sternly.

"Sorry," Sally, Alice, and Lily muttered in unison.

"I forgive you," Stella said in a motherly voice. "Now, Sally hurry in the bathroom, I want to shower also.

Brushing hair, and teeth, applying lotion, and deodorant, fluffing pillows, and taking quick showers the girls got ready for bed. Pulling on the hem of a tank top Lily yanked back the covers of her bed.

"Ahh," Lily sighed collapsing on the soft bed, and freshly plumped pillows.

"What does pillow fluffing do?" Alice asked pulling her navy blue covers back so she could climb into her bed.

"It makes pillows softer." Lily shrugged. She pulled her covers up around her getting comfy.

"Weirdo," Stella yawned snuggling down in her pink blankets.

"Pretty much," Sally grinned flattening her black comforter at the sides. "So Lily what were you and Potter talking about before Sirius and I came into the common room?"

"What?" Stella squealed sitting up.

"Oh tell!" Alice laughed.

"He called me Lily." The red head said plainly, staring up at the ceiling.

"What?" Stella and Alice said blankly.

"Wait," Sally asked confused, "what's the big deal?"

"James never calls Lil by her first name and Lil never calls James by his," Stella explained. "Its like a written law."

"That's just sad." Sally muttered, the other girls ignored her.

"Why did he do that?" Alice asked.

"Did someone poison him?" Stella muttered.

"I have no idea." Lily said groaning.

Sally laid in her bed and rolled her eyes. Her sister was so clueless sometimes.

oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

When the sun rose the next morning the castle began to get into motion. Guys got up to try and make themselves more attractive, even if it was a losing cause. As it was in Justin Parkingtons case. Girls got up to do their make up and pick out the perfect outfit, or all except one.

"I swear if you don't get up I will dump ice onto your bed!" Lily shouted at her sister who was shoved under her covers. "Get up lazy butt!"

"Lily who knew you could rhyme?" Alice giggled brushing out her shoulder length light brown hair.

"Oh I will start using a more colorful rhyming scheme," Lily hissed. "Saffron Rose Evans! Get out of bed now!"

"Saffron?" Stella shouted leaning out of the bathroom, her toothbrush in her mouth. Alice covered her mouth trying to hold back giggles.

"Hey!" Sally shouted fiercely. "Not nice Lillian Chrysanthemum!"

"Chrysanthemum?" Stella now began to coke on toothpaste. Alice was now doubled over barely able to breath.

Lily stood with her mouth open glaring at her sister.

"Low, Sally so low," She hissed.

"Whatever," Sally grumbled, and she began to climb out of her bed. "I wont be able to get back to sleep again. Clear the bathroom please!"

"Are parents obsessed with flowers?" Stella asked walking over to her wardrobe.

"Yep, Petunia Violet, is our sisters." Lily said sadly.

"Your sister!" Sally shouted form somewhere in the bathroom. "I exclude that woman from my heritage!"

"Fine that's what my sisters name is!" Lily shouted.

"What-?" Stella began but Lily began waving her arms and dragging a finger over her throat to silence her friend. Stella, finally taking the hint began to mumble about something to do with gillyweed and dumped her toothbrush on her bed before heading out of the dorm.

After getting through breakfast and a few boring lessons Lily and Stella headed to the Charms class.

"Dang it." Lily muttered as she read over a homework assignment from the previous day.

"What?" Stella asked, turning away from Jeffrey McGlaggen.

"I didn't practice the Patronus Charm," Lily groaned.

"Does it matter?' Stella asked lazily.

"Um, yeah!" Lily said, "Its one of the most complex spells."

"Relax." Stella said rolling her eyes, and she began talking with McGlaggen again.

As the class went on the only progress made was when Stella created a strong wave of wind that blew Lily's hair back, which was apparently an "accident". But Stella had been trying to flirt with McGlaggen, again.

"Now I have to keep it up all day." Lily grumbled, pulling a hair tie around her thick red hair.

"Sorry," Stella said quietly. The class had ended and students headed off to their next class.

"Oh you are not." Lily spat, "Flirting your butt off,"

"Shut up." Stella hissed in a strangled voice yanking her head behind her to where James was standing. Quickly the blonde dashed to the door and out into the hall.

"Oh now you ask for a favor." Lily grinned evilly following behind her.

"Popcorn!" Stella yelled out. Everyone flooding through the halls stopped and looked at her.

"So not going to work this time!" Lily said with a roll of her eyes.

"Smoothies!" Stella tried again desperately.

"Potter I need your help making your cousins life a living nightmare." Lily called, not taking her eyes off Stella.

"Excellent!" James said happily walking over to the girls.

"Channing Tatum!" Stella screamed.

"What?" Lily squealed excitedly. "Where?"

"Burn!" Stella shouted and ran down the hall.

"Stella no yelling in the halls!" Lily called, "And no running!"

"Oh, my." James muttered.

"You can go away now." Lily said defeated.

"Yeah," James muttered and walked away.

Shocked Lily looked back and saw him walking away. Turning forward again it took Lily a moment to process what had happened. James Potter had respected what she had said. Trying to control the shock she was feeling Lily began to run down the hall to find her friends.

Bursting into the lunch room Lily's eyes clicked around until she found Stella, Alice, and Sally sitting towards the back of Gryffindor table. Dancing around a few people Lily speed walked to where they sat, slamming her hands down on the table.

"He listened to me." Lily said darkly looking around at the other three girls.

Stella looked appalled. "You told him?"

"No," Lily snapped. "I told him to go away and away he went!"

"Huh?" Alice asked, her nose scrunching.

Stella's jaw dropped. "James listened to her. He didn't keep talking or anything?"

"He just listened to me." Lily confirmed, her emerald eyes wide.

"Its official!" Stella declared raising her goblet. "The world is going to end."

"Yeah." Lily said she dropped into her seat and grabbed the goblet in front of her.

"Idiots." Sally muttered under her breath.

Alice gawked looking at Lily and then to James who was entering the Great Hall cackling madly with the other Marauders. "He did what?"

"He listened to me." Lily said, "That's just not normal!"

"What?" Alice asked again still utterly confused.

"You are all making my head hurt and that's not a good thing." Sally groaned laying her head on the table.

"Its just," Alice muttered. "I cant, its. What?"

"Alice," Stella said widening her blue gray eyes, "Its time for you to shut up."

"Yeah," Alice muttered to her self, tearing apart a biscuit that sat on her plate. She shook her head with all the new information tumbling around in her brain.

"What is wrong with you all?" Sirius asked wandering over to the girls. He sat next ot Stella and dished himself up some food.

"The world is ending!" Sally moaned looking at Stella mockingly.

"It is," Stella insisted.

"Why is the world ending?" Remus asked taking a seat next to Sally.

"Does that mean I m going to die?" James asked sitting next to Remus.

"It means everyone is going to die, idiot!" Stella said scrutinizing him.

"What?" Sirius barked, he looked up form his plate of food. "Then who will enjoy my amazing good looks?"

"Why would anyone want to enjoy anything to do with you?" Sally asked feigning bewilderment.

"Ouch," Sirius said grimacing, "Low,"

"Should I care, or?" Sally asked widening her sea green eyes.

"Do you want a spot on the team or?" James said imitating her voice.

"Now that's low," Sally stated taking a sip of her drink.

"Should I care or?" James asked, a gleam in his eye.

"Lily I see why you don't like him," Sally said plainly, her upper lip rising slightly.

"You know he actually is being fairly useful," Lily shrugged, everyone turned to stare at her.

"Now the world is ending." Stella said her eyes very large.

"What I mean is," Lily said rolling her eyes. "He is annoying Sally for me, and I love it!"

"Serious?" Stella said.

"What?" Sirius asked looking up from his fudge tart.

"Not you Sirius, the emotion serious." Stella hissed.

"What's an emotion?" Sirius asked bewildered, "I've never heard of it."

The Marauders broke out in laughter, except Sirius.

"Pads," Remus choked out, "An emotion isn't a living thing."

"Yeah you git!" James sniggered, "Its something you feel."

"Oh!" Sirius said his eyes widening, "That emotion. Ok!"

"I say we leave." Lily said looking to her friends.

"Agreed!" The girls all said in unison. On perfect beat they all stood up, and walked out of the Great Hall together. James, Remus, and Peter broke out into laughter.

"Well that was rude." Sirius muttered, digging into his second fudge tart.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sitting in her seat during transfiguration was completely dull to Lily. After the first five minutes the Marauders hadn't ceased to annoy Professor McGonagall so she made a seating chart. Now Lily was sitting next to James, and was highly unpleased. Mainly because James would look at her every other minute, both distracting and annoying at the same time. She smirked though when seeing how Sally was doing sitting next to Sirius. It was hilarious. They seemed to be having a war over where their elbows were allowed to go, Sally was winning. Alice was seated next to Frank Longbottom so she was in bliss. Remus and Peter were seated next to each other, mainly because Peter was worse at the subject then Lily.

That's what made it even more excruciating. James was brilliant at the subject, and she, Lily, was horrible. He was listening carelessly and distracting while she was trying to pay attention. And he shouldn't even be distracting her. Eventually the class ended and Lily sped out of the room, very, very quickly.

Later that evening Lily and Stella were back in their dorm with nothing better to do then stare at each other it seemed. Sally was at Quiditch tryouts, hoping to make beater. And Alice was hanging out with Frank.

"Ok, seriously." Stella said lying with her head flopped over the side of her bed, looking over at Lily. "What, my dear, is up?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Lily blushed.

"Oh I beg to differ." Stella said sitting up and spinning over to look at her best friend. "What was up in transfiguration?"

"How should I know," Lily shrugged, "I was paying attention as always, and you were trying to get McGlaggen to flirt back, as always."

Stella's eyes widened at Lily's words. Smirking Lily opened her Charms spell book and began reading.

"I, you, uh!" Stella sputtered, blinking rapidly.

"Yep, Miss Flirty," Lily said looking at her friend unblinkingly. "I saw you. First McGlaggen, who will it be next week?"

"Oh!" Stella said jumping off her bed, "That's not fair!"

Lily yawned. "You said that last year when I said you would grovel over McGlaggen after you had broken it off with York."

"Whatever!" Stella seethed glaring at Lily. "You are changing the subject. In every class you are the last to leave. Now when you are seated next to my dear second cousin, or whatever, you are the first. Explain."

"What?" Lily laughed, fairly shrilly. "I do not know what you are talking about!"

"Your starting to sound like Alice." Stella said this time being the unblinking one.

"I, you, uh!" Lily said wildly.

"Now, me," Stella said. She got up and walked over to Lily's bed. "What is going on?"

"Your making my head hurt!" Lily moaned trying to roll away from Stella.

"Op! Op! Op!" Stella yelled grabbing onto Lily's shoulder. "You are not getting away that easily."

I gotta go!" Lily shouted, "Patrols!"

"But!" Stella began, but a mud streaked Sally entered the Dormitory.

"I have another reason to kill Black," She hissed tossing her broom onto her bed. "And no one can stop me."

"Good luck with that," Lily muttered and dashed out of the room her black robe in hand.

As Lily walked down the halls for patrols, she tried to block out the conversation she and Stella had. It was to disturbing to want to think about. She hated him, he was arrogant, rude, and besides the thing her pulled earlier this afternoon, had complete disregard for people's feelings.

"What are thinking about so hard?" His voice drifted towards her. Spinning around Lily watched as James walked up to her, her heart thudded when she remembered they had patrol together.

"Why would I tell you?" Lily breathed turning away from him, and she began walking once more.

"I don't know," James said thoughtfully, and for one sickening moment Lily had the feeling he was going to ask her out, but he just sighed and walked along the corridors with her.

"Is Sally ok?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah, except she want to kill Black," Lily shrugged, "Why is that by the way?"

"Ha," James grinned, "That's funny. Well Sally was doing beater exercises with Sirius, because he's the other beater, and he got distracted and hit the bludger when Sally wasn't ready, yeah it knocked her off her broom and she feel to the ground. They were only, like, eight feet up, but still."

"What?" Lilly laughed. "That's all?"

"Yeah?" James asked as if a question, "Why,"

"Sally will milk it," Lily grinned, "She is a lot tougher then she seems, but she can act hurt really well, it's a device she uses to get what she wants."

"So she probably wasn't even fazed?"

"Nope," Lily said. "Where did the bludger hit her though?"

"Stomach," James muttered. At Lily's horrified expression he continued talking quickly, "She said she was fine no broken bones, but most definite bruising."

"Is she on the team?" Lily asked.

"Heck yeah," James said, as if Lily were crazy, "she is really talented, its amazing."

"Yeah, that's mainly all she did at Bauxbatons. Quiditch, classes, quiditch classes." Lily said, "If she did anything else she said she would be overly exposed to the veela effect."

"Veela effect?" James asked.

"Veela perfect beautiful beings, like what most girls want to be," Lily explained. "If she over exposes her self to all the girl ness those school girls did she would have gone crazy."

"She's not already crazy?" James asked with a grin.

"No!" Lily laughed, "but sometimes I do wonder."

"I knew it," James said, "I knew you would turn on your sister eventually."

"I would never hurt in anyway, shape or form." Lily said seriously, "If I could help it at least. Besides Stella and Alice, she is really the only one that understands me."

"How's that?" James asked hopeful.

"Potter, Potter, Potter," Lily sighed, they had reach the portrait hole again, Lily gave the password and was about to step through, "Not quiet the time yet, not quiet the time."

With that she entered into the Common Room and left James standing out in the hall. After a minute of thinking of what had happened James shook his head and entered Gryffindor Tower. Nodding to a few people he walked up the stairs to the dorm he shared with his friends. Once there he explained what had just happened to his friends.

"She was so flirting!" Sirius shouted as he brushed through his dark hair with his fingers.

"Or maybe she was just being rude." James said. He was sprawled out over his bed staring up at the ceiling of the boy's dormitory.

"Prongs, you've been waiting for something like this to happen forever," Sirius shouted to his friend. "Why are telling your self she isn't interested when its clear she finally is?"

"Maybe she isn't." James groaned.

"Ugh!" Sirius yelled as Remus walked into the dormitory. "Moony you try to talk to him!"

"About what?" Remus asked confused.

"Prongs will not believe me when I say that Evans is finally flirting with him." Sirius said exaggeratedly.

"That's nearly impossible," Remus muttered walking over to his bed.

"Thank you Moony." James muttered.

"But," Remus said.

"Ha!" Sirius shouted.

"BUT!" Remus yelled over Sirius, and glared at him, "Ugh, I don't know!"

"Boo!" Sirius hissed giving his friend a thumbs down.

"Shut up." James groaned. "Its past eleven."

"Tomorrow is Saturday Prongs." Sirius yawned and laid back on his bed.

"Tomorrow's Saturday?" James asked sitting up looking sharply at Sirius.

"Yep," Sirius mumbled. "Why?"

"Hogsmead." James breathed.

"Excellent." Sirius said suddenly awaked and sitting up.

"Oh dear," Remus muttered flopping down on his bed.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Lily was having a fairly amazing dream. She was walking through some snow that was falling down in colors, and she felt no coldness over whelm her. Looking around all Lily saw was white, so she kept walking. There was something ahead of her. Getting an excited feeling Lily ran to meet it. Just as the shape took better form something punched Lily in the stomach.

Groaning Lily tried to roll over in her bed but found she couldn't, a certain blonde was sitting on her stomach.

"Foodies time!" Stella squealed when she saw Lily was awake.

"Ugh!" Lily grunted. "Get off!"

"Oh come on!" This time Sally jumped onto her bed.

"Ungh!" Was all Lily could get out. Stella was compressing Lily's stomach, and Sally was jumping on the bed.

"Oh come on!" Sally said pouting, "During the week you wake up at five prompt, but oh no now you must sleep in on the weekend. Get up!"

"Then get off of me." Lily shouted.

"Only if you get up!" Stella shouted back.

"Ok!" Lily groaned, "Like I could fall back asleep now."

"Yay!" Stella squealed clapping her hands. She carefully climbed off Lily's stomach then turned to Alice's bed. "Alice get your skinny patuttie out of bed!"

Squirming Alice popped her head out from the covers.

"Can I meet you down for breakfast?" She asked sleepily, her skinny fingers dug into her eyes as she whipped sleep from them.

"Fine." Stella grumbled.

"Why couldn't I do that?" Lily groaned holding her dark skinny jeans to her waist.

"You need to tell us what happened during your patrols." Stella said firmly pointing a finger at Lily.

"Not at breakfast!" Lily shouted pulling her pants on. "Are you kidding me? On the walk down to the village I will. And what's the big deal?"

"Um, you came into the room oddly bubbly." Sally said leaning out of the bathroom, her fingers were arranging her bangs as she made them into a poof.

"And you were just with James." Alice mumbled into her pillow.

"So either way you are spilling." Stella said sternly.

"Whatever," Lily muttered rolling her emerald eyes.

"Hurry up!" Sally yelled jumping up and down at the door. "I want my foodies!"

Sally had on gray form fitting jeans, a bright pink v-neck shirt, and a matching rainbow scarf around her neck. Her stormy green eyes were bright and excited as she watched Stella and Lily finish getting ready.

"You know sometimes I hate you." Lily muttered walking over to the door, Stella in tow.

"Why?" Sally asked quietly. They were walking down the stairs and coming out into the common room.

"You get your self looking stinking amazing with out trying, and then you don't even except a date from guys that ask you out." Lily said annoyed.

"You told her?" Sally yelled at Stella, her eyes wide.

"Um, uh," Stella scrambled for words, as she looked frantically around the common room they had just entered. "Oh here is James and Remus! Let us go converse with them!"

Stella ran over to her cousin and Remus, avoiding Sally's glare. Stella's long dark blonde hair flowed behind her. She was wearing a long gray open vest with a white shirt underneath; a dark brown skirt came to a stop just above her knees.

"Since when are you so keen to talk to us?" James asked turning to her.

"Since Sally wants to kill me," Stella smiled sweetly.

"Who asked you out?" Lily asked giving her sister the evil eye. They came to a stop just beside Stella.

"Why would I tell you?" Sally retorted avoiding Lily's eyes.

"Because she wants to go see what would make them want to ask you out," Sirius yawned, shuffling down the stairs. His dark hair was disheveled and hanging in his eyes as he walked over to James and Remus. "Peter still wont wake up."

"Even at the mention of food?" James asked.

"Yep." Sirius said yawning again.

"Maybe Stella is right and the world is ending," Remus said thoughtfully. The three boys looked at each other and all shuddered at once.

"That is a very scary thought." James whispered pretending to be scared.

"Extremely," Sirius whispered back.

"Don't tempt me." Stella hissed narrowing her dark brown eyes.

"Oh we are so scared!" Sirius squeaked.

"Oh someone save us!" James mocked grinning.

Stella crinkled her nose at them and turned away walking to the portrait.

"Come one lets go get our foodies!" She hissed back to her friends.

"Yes!" Sally cheer throwing a fist into the air.

oxoxoxoxox

When the girls reached the Great Hall it was still fairly empty so they could choose where they wanted to sit with out much trouble. Taking a spot towards the middle of the table the girls sat and began loading their plates with food. Lily would not let the subject of Sally being asked out drop.

"Who?" Lily asked widening her green eyes at her sister once more.

"Nope," Sally said popping the "p" and looking across the table at her sister sweetly.

"Oh come on!" Lily groaned shoving a piece of poppy seed muffin into her mouth. Lily watched Sally carefully as James, Remus, and Sirius entered the Great Hall taking a seat along Gryffindor table.

"I m not telling."

"Stella who asked her out?" Lily asked turning to her.

"Uh," Stella gawked, she looked between both quickly, Sally looked pleading while, Lily looked menacing. Clearing her through Stella sighed, "That's for Sally to tell you."

"Why do you all hate me?" Lily pouted. She picked her muffin up again and began eating it. James, Sirius, and Remus began laughing loudly, and Lily noticed just how close they were to the girls' conversation, so she lowered her voice to a harsh whisper. "Now I m not telling you that thing I was going to tell you."

"What." Stella whined. "That is so not fair. I told you all about my first kiss you spill about this."

"What are you talking about?" Lily shouted. Heads turned and glanced at the girl's section of the table. Lowing her voice back down to the whisper she continued. "I never said I kissed anyone!"

"So you have never been kissed?" Stella asked.

"Seriously?" Sally asked raising her eyebrows.

"You have?" Stella asked looking back to Sally.

"Well duh." Sally said, "I haven't always hated men."

"I find that hard to believe." Sirius said butting into the conversation.

"No one asked you Black." Sally hissed glaring at him.

"I know, but people can give their opinions." Sirius shrugged.

"Well what if we don't want to hear it?"

"To bad,"

"Ugh!" Sally groaned. "Lily can we go?"

"Yep," Lily said standing up quickly. "Stella?"

"Yay!" Stella grinned. "Oh wait what about Alice?"

"I'll run up and get her, than meet you two down at the Three Broomsticks." Lily said flicking her hair out of her face.

"Ok!" Stella said. "Lets go Sally!"

"Yay," Sally said still ticked off at Sirius.

"Oh ignore him." Stella muttered under her breath as the girls left the hall.

"Its harder than it looks." Sally grumbled.

"I know," Stella laughed, "I live with them for most of the summer."

The two girls stepped out onto the grounds and began walking to Hogsmead. Warmth still lingered in the air, and the sky was still blue.

"Is it hard having to live with them?" Sally asked breathing in the fresh air.

"Sometimes," Stella shrugged. "But they can be really nice,"

"Ha!" Sally laughed harshly. "I find that hard to believe."

"Yeah it seems that way." Stella grinned, "Mainly their rudeness occurs at school more than anything. I think its because they know people watch them and judge them, and they know there is a quota to fill. But you should give them a chance."

"I cant," Sally said plainly.

"Why?" Stella begged, "Why do you always say you hate men?"

"Its true." Sally said thickly, tears were beginning to well in her eyes as her last year at the French school slipped into her mind.

"You can trust me." Stella whispered. "Lily and I are best friends and the two of you are the best of friends. So why cant we?"

"I lost the ability to gain peoples trust a while ago, Stella." Sally murmured. She watched as a butterfly fluttered slowly across the path of brown leaves twigs lying on the ground. It was probably perfect in everyway, didn't have anything to worry about, just pure bliss fluttering along.

"Ok," Stella sighed. "Oh! We're almost there!"

Stella grabbed Sally's hand and pulled her quickly down the path and towards the village. Laughs and shouts began to grow as other students fled to the village. As the girls ran down the path Sally glanced back, releasing Stella's hand. She could have sworn she heard something along the path besides just them. She shook it off and ran to catch up with Stella.

oxoxoxoxox

_**Edited July 15, 2010**_

_**Review please! If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, than hit the review button! I want 15!**_


	7. Turning Point?

_**Yay! I am happy! So I shall get this out as soon as possible!**_

Once Sally caught up with her, Stella began pointing things out to Sally, who found her eyes snapping around trying to take everything in. The train tracks cut through the top of the village, but that didn't seem to affect the business. Many shops lined a neat little road, with other paths branching off. Witches and wizards moved about entering different shops or pubs to take care of whatever sort of business they had.

"Oh!" Stella squealed pointing to a brightly painted shop. "That is our first stop. Huneydukes. It's a sweet shop."

Quickly Stella pulled Sally into the store.

"I love this store." was the first thing Sally said. "I really love this store."

"I know!" Stella giggled. "It is so amazing!"

"Oh I am so happy." Sally whispered. She looked around at all the sweets sitting in jars along the light blue walls.

"Here," Stella said shoving a large baggie into Sally's hands. "Load up on treats. I'll pay."

"Oh, no," Sally said widening her eyes, "I cannot let you do that, I will wipe you out of money."

"Pureblood," Stella said pointing to her chest, "And that means galleons, lots of them."

"But," Sally said glancing at the bag.

"Load it up or else," Stella said firmly, she walked away to start filling up her own bag.

"Pushy, pushy," Sally said under her breath as went over to some fizzing whizbees. As she was scooping some into her baggie cool air drizzled on her neck. Spinning around, and scattering some of the candies, Sally saw nothing behind her. Taking a deep breath she accioed the fallen treats into her bag and moved over to where Stella was about to tell her what had happened, when the door burst open to the shop.

"How did I know to find you ladies here?" Lily grinned, an angry Alice trailing behind her.

"Lily this is always the first stop, now load up," Stella said shoving bags into her other friends' hands.

"Does she always do this?" Sally asked leaning over to her sister.

"Yeah," Lily laughed. She looked at Alice who was still glaring murderously at her. "Alice I m sorry ok? I didn't know he was standing there, and about to ask you out."

"Yeah right," Alice seethed shoving some candies into her bag.

"Alice!" An all to familiar voice sang out, "I didn't know you liked cockroach clusters!"

"Eww!" Alice squealed dropping the bag and staring at it for a moment.

Sirius Black, and James Potter roared with laughter behind her.

"Ugh! Can we leave?" Alice hissed looking to Lily.

"Yeah we can come back later," Stella said trying to keep a straight face.

"Aw leaving so soon?" Sirius pouted.

"Yep." Stella said popping the "p", "Don't wait up."

"Yes don't," Sally said sending a flirtatious smile the boys' way and following Stella out the door.

"Come on Alice, there's already an I want to kill the Marauders club I'll sign you up." Lily muttered pulling Alice to the door.

oxoxoxox

On a path through the trees the girls walked along. Alice was stalking a little more loudly, and still quite grumpy. The trees loomed overhead with leaves fluttering down every so often. Moss lined the soft pathway that twisted ahead. At the moment Stella and Sally were trying to force Lily to spill on what had happened the previous night.

"You promised!" Sally pouted.

"You said you would when we got to the village." Stella whined.

"Who asked Sally out?" Lily asked looking at either girl.

"Sorry that remains a secret." Sally said pretending to lock her lips.

"Secret, secret!" Stella echoed.

"Oh come on!" Lily groaned, "I m giving you gossip, so I expect some back!"

"No!" Sally shouted, "The gossips about you so it doesn't count."

"Yes it does." Lily said.

"Nope,"

"Yes,"

"Nope,"

"Yes,"

"No-" Sally began, but she was interrupted.

"Would you just shut up!" Alice hissed looking at either girl. "Diggory asked her out. Happy? And burn to you Sally."

"What?" Lily choked out, she was fighting back giggles hard, which was more than could be said for Stella, who was doubled over laughed her guts out.

"Alice!" Sally cried horrified.

"Diggory, he, he, as-as-asked Sally out?" Lily stuttered with giggles, "To Hogsmead?"

"Yes ok?" Sally huffed, "It was awful!"

"Ha!" Lily grinned, "You my dear, are just a boy magnet!"

"Yeah and what was that smile thing with Sirius?" Stella asked.

"False hope," Sally shrugged as if it was no big deal, but she felt her chest pounding really hard.

"Why would you do that?" Stella asked with an evil grin.

"Do you not ka-know how to play the game?" Sally asked looking at Stella.

"Oh I ka-know." Stella grinned.

"Than what is your explanation on what I am doing?" Sally asked innocently.

"Oh dear," Lily muttered, while Alice rolled her eyes.

"You are giving him false hope so he thinks he is in," Stella said, "So now that he thinks that he is going to lay off a little bit."

"Your getting there," Sally shrugged, "I think it's more of a gift to tell this stuff apart."

"Well then!" Stella said pretending to be offended.

"I m kidding!" Sally laughed. She looked around and saw they had come to a clearing, a large shack sat on top of a small hill, it was dark, and all boarded up with grimy brown paint peeling. "Where are we?"

"This my dear Sally is the Shrieking Shack." Stella said grandly brandishing a hand.

"'Tis the most haunted building in Britain." Lily continued gesturing to the house. When Alice didn't say her line Stella smacked her upside the head.

"Ow!" Alice muttered rubbing her head, "I was getting there. On some nights the town's people claimed that shouts of pain echoed form the shack, snarls and vicious cries. No one dares go near it. Not even ghosts."

"Wow." Sally said mildly impressed. "The only scary thing at Bauxbatons was the candy shop."

The girls broke out into fits of giggles and laughed hard leaning against each other for support. Then from somewhere within the trees a twig snapped, very loudly.

"What was that?" Sally asked when she found her voice.

"Umm," Lily said looking at the other girls. Instantly they all took a step back towards the Shrieking Shack. Except Sally.

"I am not going to the house of death!" She hissed.

"Fine die by crazy snapping twigs!" Lily shouted.

"Shut up!" A voice hissed from behind the girls. They all screamed loudly.

Lily felt a hand clap over her mouth to stop her screaming. When she tried to turn to see who it was she found she couldn't, their grip was to strong.

"Black let go of me!" Sally hissed. She had managed to get her mouth free and succeeded in stomping on his foot.

"Geez!" Sirius muttered, "That hurt."

"Oh poor baby." Sally said in a mocking tone.

"Will you all be quiet?" James hissed at them.

"What is it James?" Stella asked bored. "This is stupid, we were just talking when you scared us, and I for one am offended."

"Stella," James said licking his lips and looking around, "Did you read the paper this morning, or any morning for that matter?"

"Uh," Stella said, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she thought, her eyes than sprang back to normal and very wide. "I am an idiot. Shoot, shoot, shoot."

"What?" Lily asked looking between Stella and James.

"I shouldn't have brought you two so far from the main village," Stella said looking at Lily, and Sally.

"Um," Alice spoke up, "What about me?"

"Your pureblood. You dong count." James said dismissing her.

"Well that's nice," Alice muttered.

"Yeah it is." Sirius spat looking around. He was mad, very mad.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Sally asked bored.

"Now really isn't the time." James said grabbing Lily's arm, "We need to get out of here."

"If you are suggesting going into the house of death, you are all on you own." Sally said taking a step back to the path that led to the village.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A deep voice said stepping forward out of the trees. Several other people followed.

"McNair." James said coolly. "What are you doing here?"

"Why would we tell you?" A softer voice said, it sounded young and familiar to the boys.

"Reg?" James asked mockingly, "Hanging with the big boys now?"

The younger boy cracked his knuckles threateningly. James didn't look impressed, just bored. Sally glanced at Sirius and saw his eyes were pained and hurt. Turning to the boys that had come from the forest something registered in her mind. That younger boy looked an awful lot like Sirius.

"Calm down Regulus." McNair laughed. "He's scared."

"I am?" James asked raising his eyebrows. Gently he pulled Lily and Stella behind him. Sirius took Sally and Alice and pushed them towards the shack. His eyes never left Regulus.

"Scared of death!" Cackled a high voice. "Sirius your mummy's upset with you. I just thought I would let you know."

Lily looked over James' shoulder and looked at the new person. She was tall, and had dark hair; it was easy to see she and Sirius were related. Her skin was paler and her eyes colder and dead. She looked at Regulus. He was only in his fifth year yet hanging with the darker kids. He had browner hair than Sirius, and his eyes were bluer than Sirius' gray. Though they were brothers, they were opposites in so many ways.

"Bellatrix." Sirius muttered darkly. "Is your master pleased? Have all your dreams come true? A life of certain death? Must feel good I assume."

There was a loud bang and smoke filled the whole clearing. Shouts and curses filled the air. Lily felt James grabbed her hand and pull her away. She tightened her grip and ran behind him. Stella was hissing curses and profanities and she flicked her wand behind them.

"In," Lily heard James whisper as he held a board up on the door to the Shrieking Shack. Without hesitation Lily crawled through quickly she fell to the ground on her butt and dust billowed around her.

"I think I am going to be sick." Stella murmured as she landed next to Lily. Alice and Sally came through the opening next, more gracefully so they didn't end up falling on the floor.

"Ingga," Sally coughed looking around. She looked like she would be the one who would puke first out of them all.

Sirius and James entered the house looking disheveled and disgusted.

"Is everyone all right?" James whispered.

"Oh just dandy!" Sally hissed. "We are in the house of freaking death! What do you think?"

"Its not 'the house of freaking death'." A voice muttered. All the girls jumped and looked to see Remus and Peter coming up through a doorway that must have led to the cellar.

"Really?" Sally asked dangerously, "Than why is blood splattered on the walls?"

All four boys paled as something flickered through their eyes.

"Nothing," Remus said briskly avoiding the girls' eyes.

"Thanks for the diversion mate," James said walking over to Remus.

"No problem." Remus grinned. "Peter mainly thought of it. So, who were the alleged Death Eaters?"

"Bellatrix, Regulus, and McNair." Sirius said in a hollowed voice.

"Sirius." Remus said with pained eyes.

"Whatever." Sirius said shaking his head. "It doesn't matter."

"Lets get back to school." James said.

"Um I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Stella said, "But how?"

"Crap." James muttered. Remus looked at him wildly.

"There's the Honeydukes." Sirius suggested.

"But then we'd have to," Remus muttered.

"It's the only one besides telling them," James said.

"But the Death Eaters." Peter squeaked.

"Peter has a point,' Sirius said.

"James," Remus muttered.

"Aw." James moaned. "But she'll tell my mom, and my dad finally gave it to me." James whined pointing to Stella.

"Now that is just rude." Stella huffed.

"But most likely true." James said looking at her.

"I don't even know what we are talking about." Stella said pointedly.

"Can't we do disillusionment charms?" James asked pleadingly.

"That would be best,' Remus nodded, "Then no worrying if anything shows."

"I am getting both grossed and freaked out." Sally moaned into Lily's lap. She had sat down and laid her head in Lily lap trying to calm down.

"Disillusionment it is." Sirius said ignoring Sally's remark.

"Ladies if you would please stand up." Remus asked looking to the girls.

"Stella help." Sally groaned.

"Pathetic." Stella grinned taking Sally's hands and she pulled her up.

Lily stood up and brushed dust off of her. Sighing Alice glared at Lily.

"Thanks to you I am in this mess." She hissed.

"Sorry," Lily muttered.

"Explanation." Stella said looking at both girls.

"Now isn't the time." Remus said glaring at the girls. "Stella go with Peter, Alice come with me, Sally and Sirius, and Lily and James."

"Um," Peter muttered.

"Oh right." Remus said. He took out his wand and pointed it at Stella and Peter. Murmuring a spell the two trickled away. "Wait a few minutes then we can go Alice."

"Ok," Alice sighed, "But I have no idea what is going on. And the whole world knows I stink at casting spells."

"I'll disillusion us then we leave for Honeydukes." Remus explained.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"You shall see." Remus rolled his eyes and tapped her on the head with his wand. She slowly disappeared, then Remus tapped him self with his wand and he disappeared.

"We'll go next." Sirius said. James nodded in response.

"Why can't I go with Lily?" Sally whined.

"Does Lily know where a secret passageway is in the cellar of Honeydukes?"

"Uh,"

"Exactly," Sirius said triumphantly. "Here we go."

He rapped Sally on the head with his wand then did the same to him self.

"See ya!" An invisible Sirius called.

"I am so confused." Lily muttered.

"You of all people?" James asked raising his eyebrows, a smile playing on his lips.

"Shut up." Lily hissed.

"Why are you confused?" James asked.

"Why are purebloods so," Lily began, sighing she shook her head. "Its stupid."

"No," James said, "It probably isn't,"

Lily looked up at him. His hazel eyes looked at her carefully. Opening her mouth to speak Lily shut it again shaking her head.

"Shouldn't we get going?" She whispered.

"Yeah," James said huskily. "Would you do the honors?"

"Sure," Lily said quietly. Carefully she pointed her wand at James and slowly he disappeared, then she pointed her wand at herself. Coolness overwhelmed her until she faded away becoming transparent.

James took her hand slowly and pulled her to the door.

"Stay quiet." He murmured. Lily squeezed his hand in reply.

Quickly they ran from the house treading lightly on the ground. They didn't break pace until they reached the main village. Slowly James pulled Lily towards the candy shop. It wasn't as crowded as it had been that morning so it was easy to navigate to the back room. Slipping down the stairs to the cellar James disentangled his hand from Lily's, and walked over to a tile on the ground. Slowly his form began to come into view. Easily he moved the tile back and a dark hole was revealed.

"Padfoot?" James called down softly.

"Here mate." Sirius called up.

"If you hurt Lily I swear." Sally's voice hissed up from the hole.

"Lily come on." James grinned stepping back from the hole.

"You want me to jump down into a dark creepy void?" Lily questioned.

"Its ok," James said watching her.

"You first." Lily whispered.

"That means I'll be the one catching you." James warned.

"I would pick you over Sirius any day." Lily breathed.

"Hey!" Sirius shouted, "I heard that and am hurt!"

"Your hurt?" Sally shouted. "I m hurt. Why am I not being chosen to catch her?"

"I'll go." James said not taking his eyes from Lily. James dropped down into the darkness and a thump told Lily he had landed.

"Prongs!" Sirius cried. "I was so worried! Ow! Stella stop it!"

Lily sniggered at the sound of Stella slapping Sirius.

"You didn't say that to me git!" Stella hissed.

"Lily come on down!" James called up.

"Um," Lily said uncertainly walking over to the hole.

"Its ok." James called up.

"Don't you dare let me hit the ground." Lily hissed down the hole.

"Why would I do that?" James said.

"Ok," Lily breathed, "I m coming."

"On three," James said, "One, two, three."

On three, Lily closed her eyes and slipped down the hole. She didn't fall that long when strong arms were wrapped around her. Keeping her eyes closed she breathed out.

"Is it over?" She whispered.

"All over," James murmured in her ear.

"Good." Lily sighed, "You can set me down now."

"Fine," James sighed. Lily's feet touched the ground and Stella and Sally were at her side immediately.

"Can we go now?" Sally asked.

"Just a minute." Remus said. There was a swish of air and a scraping as the tile closed over the whole. Everyone was plunged into darkness.

"Ow!" Sally that is my hand!" Lily hissed.

"I HATE THE DARK!" Sally shouted. "So I do not care about your hand right now!"

"Lumos." Sirius muttered. His wand illuminated the darkness.

Everyone looked at Sally and saw she had her eyes scrunched shut and left hand brought to her mouth, her right hand was clutched in Lily's. Everyone burst out in laughter.

"Are you sucking your thumb?" Remus choked out.

"I hate the dark Lupin." Sally hissed, "So shut up."

oxoxoxox

**Edited July 13 2010**

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**To fix any confusion- Stella is related to both James and Sirius. More closely to Sirius, fairly distant to James. They are all three pureblood so they have to be related in some way, by now at least.**_

_**Anything else? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Suggestions? REVIEW!**_

_**PUSH THE BUTTON! **_


	8. Oh Dear

_**I really like this chapter! Yay!**_

_**I may be obsessed with Harry Potter but I don't own it!**_

The whole walk through the dark corridor Sally and Sirius would not shut up. No matter what they found something to fight about. Whether it was quiditch, food, or who was more of a slut, they always had an opinion to shout out about.

"Patricia Klark is to one!" Sally argued.

"No." Sirius retorted. "Only been through two guys so far. That pretty good."

"Obviously you haven't been to a broom close lately." Sally scoffed.

"Burn!" Remus and James shouted. Peter sniggered uncertainly beside them.

"Sally you are my hero." Remus laughed.

"Well I do try." Sally grinned. She turned to look at Sirius and laughed. "Don't worry, I haven't been to a broom closet for nearly a year."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Not gonna tell ya." Sally said shaking her head.

"Lucia Finn?" Sirius asked, already knowing the answer.

"Do you have to ask?" Sally shouted looking at him.

"Obviously not." Sirius grinned.

"Dead end." Alice stated from ahead. She had chosen to walk by herself for a bit and thus found the wall sooner.

"If we are stuck in the abyss of darkness I will kill you all." Sally hissed. "Starting with Black."

"What did I do?" Sirius whined.

"You were so flirting with me."

"Was not!"

"Oh give me a break."

"Shut up." The others said in unison.

"Geez," James muttered. "Peter you still have it right?"

"Yep!" Peter said proudly holding up a piece of parchment.

"I am impressed." Sirius said amazed.

"Yeah," James said looking frightened at Peter's sudden ability to remember something.

"If you ladies will excuse us." Remus said and they walked down the corridor a little.

"They are taking the light." Sally hissed.

"Are you a witch or not?" Alice asked looking at her.

"Oh right." Sally laughed. Her wand illuminated the area quickly. "Now that that is settled. Lily what did you do to sweet little Alice?"

"What?" Lily asked.

"Oh!" Alice asked happily. "Thank you Sally. So this morning I was sitting with Frank and he was about to ask me to go to the village with him when Lily came and dragged me off with her. So for the day I hate Lily."

"I m sorry," Lily grumbled. "I didn't know he was going to ask you out."

"Generally when a girl is sitting with a guy something is going to happen." Alice said grumpily.

"Sorry," Lily grumbled again.

"Ok," James clapped his hands. "It is all clear so if I could get by to the wall."

"It's a wall James nothing is going to happen." Stella rolled her eyes.

"Ah Stella your sarcasm is always a joy," James grinned. With his wand he tapped the wall and muttered something inaudible. Slowly the wall began to swing out about three feet and then it stopped.

"Please exit quickly and quietly." Sirius said, "We enjoyed some of your presence, and hope you don't ask any questions."

"Holy." Alice muttered when she exited the passageway. "What the HECK?"

"Wait," Stella said confused as she exited the passage. She began spinning on the spot looking around her. "We're back at the school."

"How can you expect us not to question this?" Lily hissed looking at James.

"Uh," James said, "We asked politely?'

"Not working." Lily said.

"Sorry about that," Sirius said, "But we must be off!"

"See you ladies later!" Remus said and he walked down the hall, Sirius and Peter following.

"Bye!" James called happily and ran back after his friends.

"Well that was one of the weirdest things to ever happen to me." Sally said.

"Ditto." Lily and Alice said together.

"Hey I've had to put up with them most of my life already," Stella shrugged. "What time is it?"

"Yeah I am hungry." Sally said rubbing her stomach.

"Its eleven thirty." Lily sighed.

"Yay!" Sally cried, "Lunch!"

"Yay!" Lily said halfheartedly. He mind was wandering over what had happened. It was so confusing. Her mind was jumbled as she thought about James' hand in hers. Less than a week ago she would have shuddered at the thought. Now her hand seemed empty. Less than a week ago she would rather have died than spend more than a minute in the same room as the Marauders, now the room seemed empty.

Lily shuddered at her sudden change in mind. Everything was so confusing.

oxoxoxox

After lunch the girls sat around the common room splayed out over the furniture. Sally lay across the arm rests of one of the chairs by the fire place, Stella sat cross legged on another chair, Alice was lying on the floor her feet propped up against the couch, and Lily was laying on her back on the couch. Every so often students would drift into the common room after the excitement of Hogsmead wore off.

"I m so bored." Sally moaned.

"We all are." Stella said watching as she made bubbles with her wand.

"I m going to the library." Lily said. She was lying across the couch and still wasn't moving.

"You are going to have to get up eventually." Alice said, "I don't think any of us are going to carry you there."

"I know that." Lily snapped, "I am just supper comfy at the moment.

"Go get smarter dork!" Stella shouted aiming a stream of bubbles at her.

"I m going." Lily sighed and she swung her legs off the couch and began walking to the portrait door.

"Have fun!" Sally called.

"Love ya dork!" Stella shouted.

"Don't bring more books back!" Alice advised.

Lily rolled her eyes and stepped through the portrait hole and went to the library. As she walked Lily enjoyed the silence. Saturday was always so calm and peaceful. The halls were empty except for the occasional first or second year.

Reaching the library Lily pushed open the large doors and entered the perfect silence. Quickly she walked back to the Charms section and began grabbing books to do with the Patronus Charm. It was the one spell that she hadn't quite mastered yet, and that bugged her.

She sighed and dragged the books over to the nearest table. Silently she started to skim through them looking for some help. Most of the information she already knew. Frustrated she slammed the book shut and grabbed the next one.

"Frustrated?" A voice asked. Letting out a squeak Lily jumped and spun around. She stared up at James Potter with wide eyes.

"James!" She breathed. _Lily did you just call him by his first name? Oh crap, the world is ending._

"Lily," James said simply. He smiled inwardly as her name passed his lips.

"You do know it's rude to scare people right?" Lily asked watching him.

"Yes but it is fun to see their reactions." James grinned and walked around to the other side of the table sitting across from Lily.

"You are a Marauder." Lily laughed.

"So what are you doing?" James asked looking at the books around her. "I find it highly doubtful you of all people didn't do your homework Friday."

"I m looking up the Patronus Charm." Lily sighed. "It's the only spell that I cannot get."

"Really?" James asked.

"Yes." Lily said fighting back the pout on her lips. She looked up and saw he was watching her. "What?"

"Nothing," James said shaking his head. "Are you thinking as happy as possible?"

"I think so," Lily mumbled. "When Sally and I were able to spend the whole summer together in France, that was amazing."

"Sometimes bad memories fight against the good ones," James said watching her green eyes. "Have you had any bad ones?"

"Yes," Lily whispered. Her eyes glazed over, memories flashed forward. Petunia calling her a freak, Petunia shoving her into the mud the previous Christmas yelling at her for expecting to be part of the family, Petunia cursing Sally from the family, Severus calling her a Mudblood, it all came forward.

"Lily?" James asked still watching her, "I m sorry if,"

"No," Lily cut him off, watching him as he was her, "Its fine. I need to get over those things. Its all in the past I guess."

"Still," James said, "I pried."

"What happened to you?" Lily asked shaking her head.

"What?" James asked with a laugh leaning towards her.

"What happened to you?" Lily asked again in a whisper, "You used to pull pranks on every other person walking down the corridor, have a different girl every other week. Just one prank and that was on the whole school, and no girls hanging off you. What happened?"

James watched Lily. Her face seemed both pained and confused, wanting and mystified. Her green eyes seemed to be staring deep into him as if he couldn't lie or deceive her in any way.

"Honestly?" He breathed watching her. "I think, well for one your sister chewed me out, and you didn't like who I was."

Lily watched him curiously. Part of her knew he was telling the truth but part of her knew he could be playing her and keep her to show off he had finally won then drop her like a rock.

"You confuse me." She finally said. "A great deal."

"Really?" James asked grinning.

"Yes." Lily said smiling back. "Really."

"Excellent." James breathed. He stood up and left he library.

Lily slumped back in her chair. She watched him leave, her smile still planted on her lips.

"Crap," She whispered grinning the whole time. "Crap, Crap, Crap."

oxoxoxoxox

"Lily?" Stella asked when her friend entered the dormitory. "Are you ok?"

"She doesn't look good." Alice muttered.

"Crap!" Sally yelled. "You idiot!"

"What?" Stella asked looking between the twins.

"The world is ending." Sally said shaking her head at her sister. "I can feel it."

"Oh," Stella gasped.

"My," Alice hissed.

"Gosh." Sally finished. The three girls watched as Lily sunk to the floor and put he head between her knees.

"You like him," Stella said shaking her head. "Idiot."

"This is to much." Alice muttered rubbing her temples.

"Ya think?" Stella replied from her bed

oxoxoxoxoxo

_**Edited July 15, 2010**_

_**Welllll? Tell what you thought!**_

_**I want something in the twenties as a review #! You know the drill!**_


	9. Hormones and Meetings

**HEY! So here is the next chapter! It's kinda slow at the beginning, but I think it gets a lot better near the end! *Evil Cackle***

She was having a good dream. She didn't know why but it was really good. A bright moon was high in the sky illuminating the grounds of the school. All Lily really saw was the lake glowing gently as the moons rays hit it. She walked slowly along the shore her feet barely touching the water. Staring forward to the trees of the Forbidden Forest she saw something. A startling white creature slid form the trees and lightly walked over to her. It was a beautiful white stag. When she saw it Lily felt relaxed, and knew everything was going to be fine. She didn't really know what was worrying her, but she knew it would be fine.

Through out the dream Lily had the feeling as if someone was watching her, judging everything she did. But whenever she looked around the darkened grounds no one was around except the Stag and her. As she watched the Stag something seemed to happen. In her dream Lily couldn't place what it was but she knew it was weird of what was occurring, mainly because James Potter suddenly appeared and reached his hand out to her and telling her to come with him. That was when she woke up, gasping.

Sitting up in her bed Lily looked around. It was still dark out but the sun was beginning to peak over the mountains. Looking at the clock on her bedside table Lily side, it was five in the morning on a Sunday. Turning on her side away from the window she tried to go back to sleep but she felt wide-awake.

Grumbling to herself she pulled back her blankets and stumbled out of bed. Finding her slippers she shoved her feet in them and grabbed a book and went down to the Common room to read.

Curling up on one of the chairs Lily opened her book and began reading. It wasn't long before she slapped it shut and tossed it onto the coffee table. She wasn't in the mood for reading. Everything snapped back to the previous afternoon. Stella and Alice had pried the library experience out of her and began talking excitedly over stupid 'what-ifs'. When Sally heard about what had happened she shut Lily out. Lily knew not to let it get to her. Sally was still hurting over what had happened at her old school and the main reason she had transferred to Hogwarts.

Sighing Lily looked to one of the windows in the room and watched as the sun rose. Her stomach began to flop around. She had avoided James all last night. But today she wasn't so sure. An uneasy feeling rose inside of her, she had given off a really bad vibe to Stella and Alice when talking about the library. They were going on a whole different path then Lily had expected and it was making her nervous. She wasn't even sure if she really did like James. Oh she hated hormones, even more than she hated Sirius. Why did it have to be so confusing? Everything had to change and it was stupid.

Shifting in the chair Lily positioned her self so her feet were hanging off one end of the chair and her head the other. What was she going to do about everything?

"Excuse me?" A squeaky voice said. Jumping Lily snapped her head around until her eyes fell on a house elf.

"Yes?" She asked hesitantly.

"Miss Evans?" The house elf squeaked again, "I have a note for you from the headmaster!"

"Oh!" Lily said swing her legs so she was now sitting properly. "What is it?"

"Here you are ma'am," The house elf handed her a scroll and bowed. "The sir asks you to tell Mister Potter of it ma'am."

"Ok," Lily said trying not to sound disappointed.

"Good day ma'am." The house elf bowed again and snapped its fingers. With a pop it disappeared and left Lily sitting on the chair alone in the room.

Sighing Lily unrolled the scroll and saw Professor Dumbledore's handwriting curling on the page:

_Miss Evans and Mister Potter,_

_After breakfast if you would please come to my office for a meeting. The password is lemon drop! Much thanks._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Lily grimace as she read the letter again. Yay, she got to talk to James after she realized she might have a crush on him. Didn't fate just love her?

"Why are you up at this unholy hour?" Lily stiffened at the voice, she had been dreading this.

"I couldn't sleep." She shrugged not looking over to him. "What about you?"

"Sirius snores," James said and sat down on the couch.

"Should that surprise me?" Lily asked, making the mistake of looking at him.

"Apparently not," James grinned watching her.

"Oh," Lily said thankful for a reason to look away form him, she handed him the scroll, "Professor Dumbledore wants to meet with us."

James read over the letter.

"Alright," He shrugged.

"Ok," Lily said, standing up she began to walk back to her dorm, "I m going to go back to bed."

"Good luck," James said watching her leave.

"I'll need it," Lily muttered to her self. "Stupid hormones."

What she didn't know was James had heard her, and was now grinning to him self shaking his head.

oxoxoxoxoxxo

"Stupid bludgers!" Sally groaned as she walked down the stairs to the Great Hall.

"Who hit them at you?" Lily asked watching her.

"A stupid sixth year who thought he could do better than a seventh year girl." Sally hissed rotating her shoulders. "And it was a guy."

"Your on the team though aren't you?" Stella asked.

"Oh heck yeah!" Sally shouted as they entered the Great Hall. "I am the master at all things."

The girls laughed as they took their seats. Alice had run off to sit with Frank toward the front of the room.

"Food, food, food," Sally sang as she loaded her plate with hash browns.

"Muffins!" Stella squealed grabbing a muffin from a plate. "I love muffins!"

Lily grinned and shook her head as she spooned fruit onto her plate.

"Hello Lily!" A cheery voice said. Lily turned to see Isaac Bones take a seat next to her.

"Hi Isaac." Lily smiled.

"So what did you do yesterday?" Isaac asked her.

"Well Stella, Alice, and I showed Sally around the village," Lily said ignoring both Sally and Stella who were giggling uncontrollably into their hands.

"Cool," Isaac smiled.

"Yeah," Lily said. She turned her head to look pleadingly at Stella but she was beyond reach. She was doubled over in her seat shaking with laughter, Sally along with her.

Lily shot Stella a pleading look.

"I-I-I-I," Was all Stella could choke out before she started giggling again.

The Marauders then burst into the Great Hall with booming laughter. The boys sat down a few seats from where Lily and Isaac sat.

_'I do not need this right now,'_ Lily moaned on her mind.

"Anyway," Isaac continued, "I was thinking we could go to Hogsmead together next week end. What do you think?"

Many things happened in the next moment. Sally snorted, fairly loudly, with laughter and began pounding the table and trying to rasp in breathes of air, Stella fell of her seat and onto the ground now freely laughing out loud, and James upset his plate showering Sirius with catsup and potatoes.

"Are they ok?" Isaac asked gesturing to Stella and Sally.

"I honestly don't care." Lily hissed glaring at them both.

"So, Hogsmead?" Lily looked up to Isaac's face. It was hopeful. She had to admit he was good looking, but her eyes caught someone else's hazel ones.

"I-I-I," Lily stuttered for a moment. She wasn't used to anyone besides James asking her out, oh she hated hormones. "I think I am going to need to get back to you on that," Her voice trailed off towards the end, coughing she continued. "I gotta go."

With that she stood up and tried her best not to run for the doors. When she stepped out of them she flung her self against a wall out of view from anyone with in the Great Hall and sank to the floor. Why? Why, was it so hard? Why did Isaac have to ask her out? Why did she think she might like James? Why? Why? Why?

"I cant breath!" Stella gasped as she ran through the doorway from the Great Hall. Sally was trailing behind her.

Sally leaned against her sister shaking in laughter.

"Lily!" Stella gasped trying to speak again, "That was,"

But giggles over came her immediately and she had to lean against Sally for support.

"I am so pleased my love life amuses you two so freaking much." Lily hissed at her two friends. "My list of whom I want to kill has been modified. First place is tied between the two of you gits."

Lily stepped around the two of them and began walking to the stairs. With an awkward squawk Sally wobbled on her feet and collapsed to the ground, Stella falling on top of her.

"Ah! Miss Evans!" Lily spun around to see Professor Dumbledore walking towards her. Behind him she saw James was trailing behind looking in a very bad mood.

"Professor!" Lily said with a smile. It was hard to keep the smile plastered there when she realized the meeting.

"Are you sister and Miss Prewitt alright?" Dumbledore asked looking down at the two girls who were trying to sit up from there laughter.

"At the moment," Lily said brightly, "I could care less."

"But!" Sally began, but Stella than began hiccupping very loudly and that set the girls off again.

"I tend to ignore them when they reach this stage," Lily said gesturing to the two teenage witches.

"Of course!" Dumbledore beamed. "Shall we proceed to my office?"

James and Lily followed Dumbledore silently as he led them to a statue of a gargoyle. Saying the password Dumbledore stepped through the doorway that had appeared when the gargoyle had jumped aside.

Lily stared at the doorway uncertainly; she had never been to Dumbledore's office before. Rolling his eyes James grabbed her arm and pushed her lightly into the office.

Looking around Lily wanted to run back out of the office. Though it was simply decorated it seemed intimidating with the trinkets shinning in the sun that slipped through the window. Dumbledore sat behind his desk beaming at both Lily and James. Like that wasn't intimidating either.

"We have a need to talk about yesterdays Hogsmead trip," The headmaster said, gesturing for James and Lily to sit down. Lily felt a nervous pang as she remembered the stupid kids. What had Remus called them, 'Death Eaters'?

"What about it sir?" James asked. Lily glanced over at him. His face showed no emotion, but his eyes were set.

"Well word of apparent Death Eaters came around." Dumbledore said, "And some were seen at Hogsmead. You both know what the seriousness of this is?"

"Yes," James replied.

"Um," Lily said uncomfortably. "Not really sir,"

"Ah yes," Dumbledore smile at her. "Death Eaters are supporters of Lord Voldemort. And he is a power hungry wizard that seems to be gaining more power and supporters each day."

"And he wants to rid the world of muggles and muggleborns." James added. "Plus rule the world."

"I think it would be better if the world ended." Lily mumbled, thinking of what Stella had said, this would qualify as something in that category.

"Yes it most likely would." Dumbledore laughed.

"Sir what does it matter about Death Eaters being at Hogsmead?" James asked watching the professor.

"Ah," Dumbledore sighed. "Well word has gotten to parents, which means students have heard. Mainly concern of safety has aroused, and the teachers are worried for that matter. A good moral booster would help, I believe."

"What kind of moral booster?" Lily asked nervously feeling her eyes getting wider by the second. "Sir."

"Well Miss Evans," Dumbledore beamed, "What do muggles usually do around Halloween?"

"The little kids dress up and go to neighbors houses and ask for candy." Lily said still uneasy.

"Wait," James said obviously confused, "If we do that then everyone's going to end up going to Hagrid's and I m not entirely sure he had enough candy for the whole school."

"That's not quite what I had in mind Mr. Potter." Dumbledore laughed. Lily stopped herself from laughing as well and instead rolled her eyes. "Miss Evans I believe knows what I am talking about."

"Um," Lily said gaining her composure as James glanced over at her. "We all dress up for a party?"

"Almost." Dumbledore said, "A masquerade."

"A ball." Lily said blankly.

"Precisely!" Dumbledore beamed.

oxoxoxoxox

**Edited July 15, 2010**

***More Evil Cackle* Its so cliché its amazing huh?**

**PLEASE READ!**

**IF ITS PAST 2009 YOU ARE TO LATE, I AM NOW 16. Friday is my birthday! I will be 15! So in your reviews you had better wish me happy Birthday or no update. Any way, I hope to get another chapter up today mainly because I will be doing a lot of running around and wont have time to write. So I am sorry if there is no update until Saturday. I will be home all day the 4th of July, yeah I m lame get over it. REVIEW!**


	10. Spill it and Take it Wherever

**JK Rowlng owns the world of Harry Potter- I am just overly obsessed.**

**READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END! 3**

"I am never leaving my dormitory ever again." Lily seethed through clenched teeth as she and James left Dumbledore's office.

"Why?" James asked suppressing a laugh.

"Because every time I've left the dorm something has happened." Lily explained slightly shrill, "I got stuck on the platform of death hanging in mid air, Hogsmead was a disaster, I was asked on a stupid date, and now I have to throw together a Masquerade Ball!"

"Oh yeah I heard Isaac Bones asked you out," James said tightly, "How was that?"

"Ugh!" Lily groaned, "Don't remind me, I have to face him sooner or later. I wish it was later."

"You don't want to go out with him?" James asked not daring to breath.

"I don't know!" Lily cried. "I hate it when people ask me out! Its so ugh!"

They had reached the portrait hole by now and were standing on the out side.

"LILY!" Turning James and Lily saw both Stella and Sally rushing towards them.

"No screaming or running," Lily yelled at them when the two girls came closer.

"Whatever," Stella rolled her eyes, "Gossip alert!"

"On Alice!" Sally giggled.

"Hey!" Stella snapped, "No revealing anything until we are perfectly confined!"

"Right," Sally said slapping herself. "But still, its Lily she doesn't fully appreciate gossip sometimes."

"True," Stella nodded.

"I am right here." Lily hissed glaring at them both, "And for your information I have juicy stuff to tell you."

"Really?" Stella questioned looking to Sally.

"A taste please." Sally said crossing her arms.

"It has to do with Halloween." Lily said. "And I am in charge of it."

"What about me?" James asked pretending to be hurt.

"You're a guy you'll screw it up!" Lily said shaking her head and pushing him out of the way.

"If a guy can screw it up," Stella said thinking for a minute, "This has to be good."

"DORMITORY!" Sally called and gave the password to the Fat Lady.

"What about Alice?" Lily asked.

"Oh you shall see." Stella laughed evilly.

"Oh boy," James muttered to himself. He shook his head and pulled out a piece of parchment, and began muttering to it.

oxoxoxoxo

"Spill!" Lily said when the girls were seated on Stella's bed.

"He, he!" Sally giggled. When the other two girls glared at her Sally slapped both of her hands over her mouth.

"Anyway," Stella said shaking her head. "So Sally and I were just finishing up breakfast, and were looking around for Alice. But she and Frank were no where to be seen."

"They were making out in a broom closet!" Sally burst out. She clapped her hands back over her mouth and started shaking with laughter.

"Sally!" Stella cried.

"I couldn't help it!" Sally choked out, "Gossip is the one thing that rubbed off on me from that evil school!"

"Wait, hold it!" Lily said holding up a hand. "Are they together? Or?"

"I don't know." Stella said shrugging her shoulders, "You are the queen of interrogation so you can find that out."

"Well how did you guys know they were making out?" Lily asked watching them both.

"Besides that giggling group of Ravenclaw girls that have enough makeup for the whole school of Bauxbatons, who craves for gossip more than anyone?" Stella asked.

"Rita Skeeter already graduated." Lily pointed out.

"Who else?" Stella said waving her hand.

"Gessabella!" Lilly asked.

"Yep!" Stella said triumphantly.

"No!" Lily gasped, "She saw them?"

"Yep!" Sally grinned.

"Interesting." Lily said, "Well I think we will find out if Alice and Frank are together very shortly."

"Why?" Stella questioned.

"Professor Dumbledore called James and I to his office to discuss something." Lily said acting as though she was bored.

"Keep it coming!" Sally urged leaning in closer.

"I would just like to point out something." Stella said raising her hand. "You called James by his first name."

"Shut up," Lily hissed blushing, "Anyway,"

"And you are blushing!" Stella interrupted again.

"Stella!" Lily hissed. "Shut up. Guess what will be happening Halloween night?"

"A feast." Stella said plainly. "Is that all? Come on Lil's!"

"Not a feast idiot!" Lily snapped, "We are having a Ball. A Masquerade Ball."

"What!" Sally shouted as Stella fell off the bed.

"Are you serious?" Stella asked from somewhere on the floor.

"No I m Lily." The red head grinned.

"Shut up!" Stella hissed clambering back onto the bed.

"I am being completely honest." Lily said. "I would like you guys to be on the decorating committee. But James and I need to tell the other prefects firs. Its only for fifth years and up since they are the only ones who seem to really understand what's going on."

"Cool!" Stella grinned. "This will be amazing!"

"Oh yeah." Sally muttered.

"Come on!" Stella urged, "Dressing up hot to taunt the guys."

"That will be fun." Sally admitted with a smile, "But still, they're such pigs!"

"Yeah most of the time." Stella agreed.

"What happened with McGlaggen?" Lily questioned.

"Making out with Jessica Lube," Stella shrugged. "Whatever, Harper Jorden seems nice,"

"You say that about every guy no matter what." Lily pointed out. "You said that about Snape in second year, look what happened."

"Oh yeah," Stella mused, "But Harper does seem nice."

"What ever." Lily rolled her eyes.

oxoxoxoxox

"Ok, break!" Lily clapped her hands and prefects began forming groups. The groups were; decorations, food, entertainment, and dress code joint with publicity. They all seemed to be fairly excited and ready to work. It was Monday evening after dinner. Stella, Sally, and Alice were organizing the decoration committee, mainly by yelling at all the males to get out and go find a different committee.

"Be nice!" Lily scolded them when she walked over to them. "Does anyone have a general idea for a theme?"

"Masquerade?" A cocky snide girl laughed. Her group of friends began giggled and scoffing.

"Very good!" Stella said as if talking to a baby, "You remembered what kind of Ball it was."

"Stella leave it." Lily murmured. "A color theme, this is mainly going to be of what kind of stuff we put up."

"Since it's a Masquerade, maybe it should be darker in the room," A fifth year girl said, "And gold and black decorations."

"Good," Lily nodded jotting the idea down on some parchment. "Anything else?"

It went on like that for another hour. Someone would get cocky, and Stella would slap them down and it would setting down, but not before someone else would have to try and make someone else look stupid. It got pretty entertaining by the end when Stella was to lazy to carry out a full insult.

"Finally," Sally moaned when it was over. She was laid out over a chair and had her eyes closed.

"I am so tired." Stella sighed. "Can we go to bed?"

"Please?" Alice pleaded.

"Lets get to the dorms," Lily muttered tiredly.

It had gone well apparently in all the other groups. James and Sirius put themselves in charge of food, Remus was in charge of entertainment, and Gessabella and her boyfriend were in charge of the dress code and publicity. All had reported things were going smoothly. So Lily wasn't as stressed out as she though she would be.

When the girls slumped into there room, at ten o'clock, they all laid on their beds.

"Alice?" Lily asked innocently.

"Hmph." Came her reply.

"What were you doing after breakfast?"

Alice bed squeaked as the girl shifted her weight.

"Um I was in the Library." Alice said quietly.

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Yep."

"Ok." Lily sighed and stayed quiet for a moment on her bed. "Alice."

"Yep?"

"You are a terrible liar."

"Crap." Alice hissed into her pillow.

"I expect full details when I can keep my eyes open for more than a minute." Lily yawned.

"Yeah, yeah." Alice muttered and dropped off to sleep.

oxoxoxoxox

"Ok," Lily said as Alice took a bite of her eggs. "You two are officially going out?"

"For the hundredth time Lily, yes!" Alice nearly shouted.

"Ok," Lily said and began cutting up her pancake. "Seriously?"

"Yes!" Alice yelled. "If I was anymore serious I would be Sirius!"

"That is a scary thought." The real Sirius muttered.

"It kind of is." Sally muttered.

"Again! The world is ending!" Stella stated, "Sally and Sirius have finally agreed on something."

"Shut it Prewitt." Sally hissed.

"Touchy, touchy," Stella muttered.

"Well I gotta get to Charms." Lily said and jumped up.

"We have like twenty minutes." Stella said confused.

"Can't you tell when someone is trying to avoid someone else?" Sally asked looking at Stella.

"Oh!" Stella slapped her head. "Right! Ok! Hey Lily wait up!"

Stella got up from her seat and went to walk with Lily.

"Lets pretend were talking about something important," Lily muttered, "Maybe then no one will bother us."

"Right," Stella muttered. "Why did you wear those shoes today?"

"Stella!" Lily snapped whacking her friend on the arm. "My shoes are fine."

"Sweetie, those shoes and that top are a big no, no." Stella said wagging her finger.

"I don't care!" Lily groaned. "It doesn't matter to me right now. I am juggling a Masquerade Ball, homework, and trying to avoid to men who like me."

"Why would you want to avoid them though?" Stella asked. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Only to you," Lily huffed.

"Oh now that was mean." Stella pouted.

"Should I care?" Lily asked pretending to be bored.

"Nuh!" Stella stuck her tongue out and ran to the transfiguration room.

"I m kidding!" Lily called and ran after her.

ox

All through transfiguration Lily could not focus. One, she found it to be rather boring, two, James was sitting rather close, three, Isaac Bones kept glancing over at her, four, Stella was playing footsie with McGlaggen and that was fairly disturbing, five James was sitting really, really close.

Why was this happening? It was stupid! James was an idiot! _But what about the Library Lily?_ Shut up rational part!

"Miss Evans!" Lily jumped at Professor McGonagall's voice. "Please pay attention."

"Sorry," Lily muttered lowly. She heard James next to her stifle a laugh, so she rammed her elbow into his side. He let out a stream of air and glared at her. Ignoring him Lily paid attention to the front of the room.

oxoxoxoxox

**I wanted to add that last little part! I thought it was funny so yeah.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I feel happy inside!**

**Something was brought to my attention so I am posting a poll so please please check it out, even if you don't review check it out!**


	11. Happenings

_**GAH! That last chapter was bad. I am sorry about that! Hope this one is better!**_

September paced by and Lily was successful in all her doings. She was able to avoid James and avoid Isaac Bones, but Isaac had gotten the flu. Plans for the Masquerade began forming and everything was getting in place. Students were talking excitedly about the dance and what would happen. Girls were talking about dresses and boys about who they would ask out.

It was around the middle of October when things mainly when tensions had begun to grow. More so in the school area.

"I hate studying!" Sally hissed as her eyes snapped over the pages of her Charms book.

"I think we all do." Alice whined.

The girls were sitting in their dorm lying all over their beds. This was mainly for Lily's sake since she was trying to avoid two people within the same House.

"Ugh!" Stella groaned, "I cant focus on classes when we are going dress shopping tomorrow!"

"Try harder." Lily shrugged.

"Not all our brains are as absorbent as yours." Stella whimpered.

"Obviously," Lily muttered under her breath.

"What?" Stella shouted.

"Hm? Oh nothing." Lily said holding back a smile.

"Yeah right."

"Can I go?" Alice pleaded. "Frank's been waiting for like ten minutes."

"Its good for him." Lily pointed out.

"Please?" Alice pouted.

"Polly Juice Potion, go!" Lily said without looking up from her book.

"A potion that allows the drinker to change form. Only temporarily, lasts for an hour, and only ment for human transformations." Alice said in monotones.

"Go, be merry!" Lily said with a wave of her hand.

"Is she always like this at test time?" Sally whispered to Stella.

"Pretty much." Stella shrugged. She was used to her friends antics over grades.

"Shut up!" Lily shouted.

oxoxoxoxox

The next morning Stella was shouting at everyone to wake up. She was fully dressed in her best jeans, and a loose fitting hot pink shirt. All the other girls groaned and dug themselves deeper under their covers.

"Oh come on!" Stella shouted. "Get up you lazy butts! I am so excited its not even funny!"

"You just want to show McGlagenn what he's missing!" Lily whined sticking her red head out of her covers.

"That and I love shopping!" Stella said fiddling with her purse.

"Idiot." Lily muttered. She crawled out of bed lazily. Her friend loved guys as much as shopping. No matter what Stella would go out of her way to gain attention from a cute guy and flirt non-stop with everyone. Stella would get over it sooner or later.

"It's not even seven!" Sally whimpered. "And Lily didn't let us go to bed until midnight!"

"Get up!" Stella sang, "It's going to be a fabulous day!"

"I call the shower!" Alice yawned.

"Go fast," Sally muttered groggily, "Or else I m going to fall asleep."

Eventually the girls were ready to go by nine. Stella wouldn't let them leave the dorm until she was satisfied with how they looked. She kept insisting it would help with getting sales and a date. Alice had on her dark skinny jeans with boots and a loose fitting shirt. Sally was forced into some form fitting gray jeans and a long sleeved yellow shirt. Lily was seething in her magically altered black pants and a light blue v-neck.

"I hate these jeans." Lily hissed they walked down to breakfast.

"They make your butt look good." Stella said confused.

"Exactly." Lily fumed. "Everyone will stare at me."

"That's good!"

"Crap." Sally squeaked. "Diggory!"

All the girls snapped there heads towards Hufflepuff table and saw that Amos Diggory was coming over.

"I hate men, I hate men, I hate men." Sally muttered under her breath over and over.

"Hey Sally!" Amos said with a smile.

"Hi!" Sally said messing up on the over dose of excitement.

"So what are you doing today?" Amos asked.

"Shopping!" Sally replied immediately. "We are going shopping for our dresses. Right ladies?"

"Oh yes." Lily grinned.

"And we are ubber excited!" Stella squealed.

"Frank!" Alice called happily. Quickly she excused her self and ran to where he was.

"Um, yeah we gotta go, get those good sales," Sally muttered.

"See ya later." Lily laughed and took her sisters arm and dragged her to the table.

"I hate men." Sally complained as they sat down to eat.

"He's nice," Lily said shoving her sister lightly.

"They are all pigs." Sally seethed and shoveled pancakes onto her plate.

"Hello ladies." Sirius said happily and took a seat next to Sally.

"Yeah right," Sally muttered.

"She's just upset because she almost go asked out again." Stella grinned.

"Who would be crazy enough do that?" James asked as he sat across from Lily, much to her disappointment.

"Ha, ha." Sally said glaring at him.

"Amos Diggory." Stella said sipping at her juice.

"What?" Sirius hissed.

"Ugh." Sally moaned, "Is my love life all we all have to talk about?"

"Nope!" Stella sang out, "Shopping! Hurry up ladies we have some damage to take care of!"

"Lets go!" Lily said jumping up. She was feeling a tension beginning to rise between her and James, for some idiot reason.

"I want my food." Sally whimpered.

"To bad." Lily hissed staring intensely at her sister.

"Ok," Sally said actually scared. "See you all later."

"Alice lets go!" Stella squealed. Disappointed Alice stood up from her spot next to Frank said good-bye, and lightly skipped over to her friends.

"What's our first stop?" She asked.

"Evenya's Formal Shop!" Stella grinned.

"Wait isn't that the place with the dresses that have all those slits up the sides?" Sally asked nervously.

All she got was a cackle from Stella.

oxoxoxoxo

Three shops later and no dresses bought the girls were getting slightly cranky.

"Prewitt," Sally groaned, "Please tell me we are done!"

"We haven't even found a glimpse of something perfect!" Stella pouted.

"Wait!" Alice breathed. "Holy. I think I found it."

"Now that's what I am talking about!" Stella grinned. Quickly Stella ran over to where Alice was looking. "Holy. Get that, get that, get that now."

"Let me see." Lily gushed and moved over to where they were. "Oh yeah! That is the one."

"Ok!" Alice laughed. "Let me try it on."

"Sally, any luck?" Lily asked looking over at her sister.

"Um," Sally gaped pointing to a dress.

"You are getting that!" Stella shouted grabbing it off of its hanger.

"No money." Sally said with a weak smile. "Muggleborn."

"I'll buy it!" Stella said, "Lily find your dress and I will buy it also."

"No!" Lily, and Sally shouted together.

"You are not buying our dresses," Lily said, "They cost more than all the spell books put together for two years!"

"There so pretty!" Stella whined clutching the dress Sally had found.

"I don't care." Lily said firmly.

"Fine be that way." Stella huffed. "Lets get lunch after Alice buys her dress."

"Cha-ching!" Alice squealed, "I am so excited for the dance!"

"You would be," Stella muttered, "You're the only one with an official date."

"Don't worry," Alice consoled, "Your to pretty to be single for that much longer."

"Thanks," Stella uncertainly.

"Foodies!" Sally yelled, "You all dragged me away from my breakfast to early. Now I want my food!"

"Ok," Stella laughed, "But I am buying lunch!"

oxoxoxoxo

Sitting under a tree on the school grounds the four Marauders were watching as leaves fluttered in the wind. All of them were extremely bored with nothing to do.

"This is why I need a girlfriend!" Sirius groaned, "To entertain me when I am this bored."

"What is there to do?" Remus asked watching a leaf flutter to the ground.

"I don't know but watching leaves isn't what I consider fun." Sirius muttered.

"When's full moon?" James asked quietly.

"Next week." Remus replied lowly.

"Excellent," Sirius muttered, "You'll be in top shape for the dance."

"It's a Ball, Padfoot," James corrected with a grin.

"Says your girlfriend," Sirius said.

"I wish," James whispered.

"Ask her to the Ball then." Sirius yawned.

"No!" James said urgently, "She's just started being descent to me if I ask her out now then what?"

"Ask her to dance." Peter put in.

"What?" James asked looking at him, Peter shrunk back slightly.

"What I mean is," Peter said licking his lips, "Ask her to dace as soon as possible, you'll have your mask on and she wont be able to see who it is,"

"Oh!" Sirius grinned, "I have a plan coming on! And somehow Peter inspired it!"

"Well, well, well." A husky voice said. "Look at you all so cozy in the sun."

"Crabbe, Goyle go away." James said in a bored voice, "Or else Gryffindor will really kick your butts in the match."

"Always so arrogant." Spat Crabbe.

"Always so stupid." James hissed back. "Who beat who 456 to 30 last year? I believe is was Gryffindor."

"I'd watch yourself and those around you." Crabbe muttered darkly, "Foul blood is bad luck, as are traitors!"

"Look who's talking!" Sirius yelled jumping up. Peter was shrinking back to hide behind Remus, who had his hand to his pocket where his wand was nearly immediately after hearing Crabbe's voice.

"Sirius," James muttered lowly, "Don't do it."

"Oh come on Black," Goyle taunted. "Show us the little spell you know after being around Mudbloods."

"Goyle!" James yelled grabbing Sirius by the arm, "Detention and twenty from Slytherin. I would suggest you get out of here now, the both of you."

"Watch yourself." Crabbe whispered before they left, "And those around you."

"Ignore them." James murmured still holding Sirius by the arm as the two Slytherin's stalked away. "Let is go."

"If you weren't here." Sirius muttered darkly.

"What?" James asked looking Sirius dead in the eye. "You would attack them and get thrown out? Then what?"

"I would laugh!" Sirius yelled. "I would laugh and curse them and tell the world it was worth it. They will be the first gone in the end. They aren't going to last long. Idiots!"

With that Sirius stormed to the castle.

"Let him go." Remus muttered in a low voice as James took a step foreword. "He needs to cool off, he basically lost his brother, imagine what this is doing to him."

"Right." James whispered. "Right."

Falling heavily to the ground James pulled out a snitch from his pocket. He hadn't gotten this thing out in a while. The smooth cool ball felt light in his palm as he tossed it between his fingers.

"I m hungry," Peter muttered softly.

"You would be," Remus laughed and looked to James.

"Yeah, lets go into the castle." James said absent-mindedly. The three remaining Marauders got up and made there way to the castle.

**READ ME!**

Hey! Once again sorry for the last chapter! Guess what?! I AM 15! Wahoo! I guess. Meh I couldn't sleep last night so I must have been excited.

Anyway- Did you vote on the poll? I know only _**3 **_ people did. Not good you guys. Vote or else the masquerade chapter will take a long time for me to right. Seriously. SO! Hopefully I can give you another chapter later today, I will try. But any ways REVIEW! If you don't want to go to my profile page for the poll, in your review tell me weather or not Sirius and Sally should get together.

Luv ya!!!! Thanks for the B-day wishes!


	12. Dreams

_**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them!**_

As it neared later in the afternoon Alice, Sally, and Lily left to go back to the school. Stella was staying back since she had run into her older sister, Molly, and her new husband. She said she would meet the girls at dinner later. The day had been pretty unsuccessful after lunch, except for Alice finding a mask to match her dress.

Around dinner time the school went down to the Great Hall. Lily and her friends were talking excitedly over the quiditch match that was to come, or Sally mainly dominated the conversation on how Gryffindor would cream Slytherin.

"LILY!" Stella's perky voice exploded through the hall. Everyone turned to look as she ran towards Lily and attacked her with a hug. "GUESS WHAT!"

"The world is ending?" Lily guessed with a grin.

"Shut up." Stella laughed, "Where's Sirius, he needs to hear this also!"

"What?" Sirius' voice came through the crowd, he looked in a sour mood.

"Molly's going to have a baby!" Stella squealed, "I m going to be an aunt!"

"Really?" Sirius asked slightly perking up.

"Yes!" Stella grinned, "I am so excited!"

"Your excited?" James asked coming up next to Sirius, "Wait until my mom finds out, our house is going to be very scary."

James' voice lowered towards the end and shuddered when he had finished.

"Baby's are so cute!" Stella gushed, "Oh Molly will never get me to leave her house ever again!"

"Good!" Sirius muttered. "Now I can breath in normal air when I wake up."

"My hair products are not that bad!" Stella snapped slapping Sirius.

"How would you know?" Sirius retorted, "Your brain's already malfunctioning."

"Shut up and eat." Stella hissed. Laughing everyone took a seat and began eating.

After the meal students dispersed to their House Common rooms. The girls were forced by Lily to go to the dorm and study. Much to their dismay.

"Lily, we all get good grades no matter what." Stella whined.

"Yeah but not by much," Lily pointed out.

"Ugh!" Stella moaned. "My brain will explode."

"All you've done today is shop, eat, and talk." Lily said watching her friend.

"So! Its Saturday." Stella pouted.

Rolling her eyes Lily looked back at the book she was reading.

"Crude!" Sally cursed, "Quiditch practise!"

"Oh I'll come!" Lily burst out, jumping off her bed.

"Why?" Sally asked in a worried tone, while Stella grinned to her self.

"Scenery change," Lily shrugged, "Plus Stella is annoying me."

"Hey!" Stella shouted defensively.

"Babe you know its true." Lily said.

"Whatever go and watch her." Stella muttered. As the two girls were leaving she shouted out after them, "Don't flirt to much!"

oxoxoxoxox

Lily sat in the stands and watched the Gryffindor team practice for a few hours until the sun began to set. The team looked really good and well organized. Sally and Sirius were excellent at blocking bludgers and had great control over their brooms. James was a great leader and a great chaser.

"Good job everyone!" James said when the practice was over. "We're looking really good out there and will do great against Slytherin. Monday same time."

As the team was putting the equipment away Lily ran to where Sally was.

"Good job!" She said brightly.

"Yeah," Sally shrugged, "My shoulder got knocked out of whack though."

"Is it ok?" Lily asked.

"Probably." Sally shrugged.

It was around ten when the girls began walking back up to the school. They were some of the last to leave the stadium. The moon was beginning to glow in the air and stars shined down on the grounds.

"Ugh." Sally groaned, "I am going to be so sore tomorrow. Black let that stupid bludger hit my shoulder. Then I had to hit most of the bludgers from the other players. Seriously what is his problem?"

"Um," Lily muttered before answering. She had a feeling that the only thing that was bugging Sirius was how Sally was being rude to him. On some regards Lily understood her sisters point, but she began to think that if James could change then Sirius could as well. "I have no idea."

"It is so annoying." Sally carried on, "That's why I hate men, rude and inconsiderate for other peoples feelings!"

"Sally that was only one guy!" Lily snapped. "Only one guy out of the what? Two you have ever dated?"

Sally blinked watching her sister.

"You have no idea what I went through." She hissed.

"No I don't," Lily admitted, "But come on! Not all guys are as dense and pig-headed as Carter was."

"Don't!" Sally cried. She was shaking heavily, "Don't even think about mentioning him."

A snap of a twig echoed through the night air. As the girls had walked they wandered a little to close to the Forbidden Forest then intended.

"Lets get back up to the castle." Lily whispered gently taking her sisters arm.

"No." Sally said stubbornly, it was easy to hear the tears she was fighting back.

"We shouldn't be so close to the forest," Lily urged looking through the trees uncertainly. "Come on."

Lily pulled sally back. Digging her heels into the round Sally fell down and pulled her sister with her. They both sat on the hard ground staring into the trees. A shaped moved lightly through the darkness edging closer to the girls.

"There's something there." Sally muttered slightly scared.

"Yeah," Lily gulped, slowly she began to stand up. "It looks big."

Heavy breathing began to come from the shape and it stood on the edge of the trees. Yellow eyes pierced through the darkness and landed on the two girls. Carefully it took a step forward.

"It's a doggy!" Sally said happily wiping her face. She than stood up, but took a step toward the giant beast.

"Its not a dog it's a bear!" Lily cried, "Don't go near it! Its could have horrible diseases."

The dog seemed to laugh at Lily words it closed the distance between itself and Sally and sat down before her.

"Hello!" Sally cooed, "Hello precious!"

"It's a dog," Lily muttered mainly to her self, "How could it possible understand you?"

"Your so cute!" Sally continued and began scratching its ears, "Yes, such a big dog, so big and nice! Yes you are!"

"Oh dear." Lily rolled her eyes and peered slowly through the trees. Something seemed to flash with in her, like a memory of some sort she was about to relive. A soft trample of feet sounded and another shape came close to the edge of the forest. Its fur coat glowed lightly in the darkness, due to its soft coloring.

"I m losing it." Lily whispered barely audible as she watched the stag get closer to her. It had large brown eyes and a smooth light brown coat. The creatures nose come up to Lily shoulders and its antlers were long and graceful.

"Talk to it," Sally said. She was rubbing the top of the dogs black head, whose pink tongue was beginning to slide out of the side of its mouth.

"That is just weird." Lily snapped.

"Weirder than talking to your self?" Sally pointed out with a grin.

"Hey!" Lily said defensively. "You talk to your self all the time as well."

"Not as much as you." Sally grinned again.

"Fine," Lily grumbled, softly she muttered a hello to the Stag.

"Pat his head," Sally suggested.

Slowly Lily reached her hand out. The Stag lifted its nose so it lightly touched her palm.

"He's kissing you!" Sally giggled.

"Good Stag." Lily muttered a little louder. The creature snorted, as if in laughter.

Once again Lily moved her hand to its head and lightly touched the soft coat. Slowly she moved her hand to its ear and lightly caressed it with her fingers.

"It likes you!" Sally taunted.

"Yeah well the bear of a dog likes you to." Lily laughed. Suddenly something triggered in side her, "Shoot! We have to get back to the castle!"

"Aw," Sally pouted. "Do we really have to?"

The dog seemed to whine as well, a low growl grew in its chest.

"Hey," Lily said firmly, "No pouting and no whining. Either of you."

Snorting the Stag took a step back. The dog stayed put. Again the Stag snorted and stamped one of its legs to the hard ground. Whining the dog licked Sally's had and ran back into the trees.

Lily laughed uncontrollably and looked back at the Stag. Its large hazel eyes bore into her. Something else seemed to be triggering in her, but she was so mesmerized by the animal's eyes, it didn't quite click.

"Lily," Sally's voice snapped her back to reality. "We need to get back to the castle."

"Yeah," Lily muttered absent-mindedly. "Lets go."

oxoxoxoxoxo

Monday morning everyone woke up slowly and grumpily. Tests would be taking place all day, mainly for the sixth and seventh years. When the girls arrived at breakfast that morning Lily was jumping up and down every other step.

"Relax your going to do great!" Stella soothed rolling her eyes at Alice and Sally. "You know everything by heart most likely."

"I can't do that stupid patronus charm though!" Lily seethed. "Flitwick is going to put that on the test."

"Its just written stuff babe," Sally said buttering up some toast. "You don't have to cast any spells for him."

"Yeah but I will thanks to McGonagall," Lily moaned. "I am horrible at transfiguration!"

"You can't be any worse than Peter." Alice put in cocking her head to where Petigrew was trying to turn a saltshaker into something else, but it was obvious it going wrong, due to the fact the saltshaker began to melt.

"Yeah," Lily said hopefully.

"Stella I think your owl is going to die!" Alice exclaimed pointing the where the large barn owl was being weighted down by to large packages.

"Oh yay!" Stella squealed. "I have an early birthday present for you and Sally, Lil!"

"You didn't." Lily whispered as Stella threw one of the boxes at Sally and the other at Lily."

"Oh she did!" Sally screamed and she began jumping up and down in her seat as she opened her box. Elegantly folded was the dress Sally had been eyeing the other day.

"I didn't get you masks because I thought you would want to pick them out." Stella said grinning. "And Lily I went for shape, hair, and eye flattering for you, since you were to stubborn to try anything on."

Wincing Lily opened her box and gasped at the dress inside, it was beautiful.

"You are dead." Lily breathed.

"Don't kill me until Masquerade night," Stella said sipping her water, "I want to look hot when I die."

"THIS MEANS MORE SHOPPING!" Sally squealed. "I am now looking forward to this dance!"

"Yep," Lily announced, "The world is ending."

_**Have I made up for that one really bad chapter? **_

_**I hope so! But guess what? The Masquerade is coming up! I AM SOOO EXCITED TO START WRITING IT!**_

_**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**_

_**Up in the 40's!**_


	13. Midnight

**THE VOTES ARE IN! DON'T HATE ME!**

Throughout the week students were mainly focused on studying for tests. Even Remus was getting ready for the full moon he was still adamant about getting ready for tests. But as it turned out every passed with good grades, and no worries. Things began ot go back to normal, or at least slightly.

Saturday morning as students began to leave for the village, was when Sirius began pacing. He didn't really know why he was pacing. But Crabbe's word vibrated in him from last week, and it was making him nervous. Sure the big bloke was an idiot on a whole different level, but he knew spells, horrible ones, and was probably not afraid to use them.

Trying to relax him self Sirius began thinking there would be a lot of people down at Hogsmead shopping for last minuet things for the Ball, the dance was next weekend as it was. The girls would be fine no one would try anything. But that first weekend, Bellatrix and his brother had come.

Clearing his head quickly Sirius decided it best to go practice quiditch. That always relaxed him best. Grabbing his broom Sirius ran down from the dorms to the common room. James and the others where there. Remus looking very pale and disturbed.

"I m going down to the quiditch pitch." He said, "You'll know where to find me."

"Right," James said, "You'll be back in time for,"

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius dismissed, "I m not going to be out there for twelve hours."

"Right," James grinned. "See ya,"

"Bye," Sirius called as he left through the portrait hole.

Taking the long way Sirius climbed down all the stairs until he reached the Grand Entry way. Nodding to some of the teachers on his way Sirius exited the Castle and walked to the quiditch pitch.

He stopped for a moment and looked to the trees. There was the spot he and James found Lily and Sally. Sirius remembered ho the found them. Hearing sally carry on about how much she hated him. So Sirius had thought it would be funny to scare her. Then Lily snapped, and something changed in Sally. She became defensive, her emotions went all contorted, and hurt had mainly filled her. As a dog Sirius could sense all this. Lily had carried on and mentioned someone's name. That had been too much for Sally and she had broken down yelling at Lily. That was when Sirius had made his appearance, not to scare but mainly to comfort.

Sally had been able to calm down and she patted him on the head a lot. James had gotten a kick out of that later. Slowly Sirius continued on to the pitch.

oxoxoxox

That night the Marauders sat in the common room waiting for it to empty. At around nine o'clock, Remus left for the Hospital so he could go to the Shack alone. Finally at around eleven the last student left for bed.

"Lets go," James muttered, standing up. He pulled his invisibility cloak from his book bag and moved towards the portrait hole.

"Peter, wake up idiot!" Sirius hissed prodding the boy with his wand.

"I-I-I-I m awake." The small watery-eyed boy yawned standing up.

"Lets go." Sirius urged. They both stood up and followed James out the door.

Yet they didn't realize that someone was about to come down the stairs from the girls' dorm. Sally Evans stood with her eyes wide open in confusion.

"What?" She muttered. Confused she stood for a moment and then went back to the dorm.

oxoxoxox

After sneaking out to the grounds Peter was the first to transform and he ran to the Whomping Willow. James and Sirius ran after him and started transforming when they got close to the diabolical tree. As a rat Peter weaved in and out of the beating branches and reached to the not that immobilized the tree. As a Stag and dog, James and Sirius slipped through a hole near the ground, Peter followed quickly after.

Once in the tunnel the boy's transformed back to their human forms and began moving down the tunnel.

"I've got an uneasy feeling about this." Sirius muttered.

"Why?" James asked confused. "We've been doing this for ever, and now are you all the sudden nervous."

"I don't get it either," Sirius muttered, "But I have the feeling we were being watched."

"None of you pulled another 'Nearly Kill a Student Prank,'" James said mainly watching Sirius. "Right Sirius?"

"That was one time, and I didn't think he would actually try it." Sirius said defensively.

"But he did." James hissed. "That was so stupid. Moony is still upset at you for that. Mainly because both Snivelliss and Lily know."

"Snape told Lily?" Sirius asked paling.

"They were best friends you git," James snapped, "Of course he told her."

"Well," Sirius began.

"Shut up," James said, "I think we're getting close. What time is it?"

"Eleven forty." Peter breathed checking his watch, with his illuminated wand.

As Peter finished speaking they heard Remus start screaming in pain as the long transformation began. The boys were used to the sounds by now, but they were still disturbed by them and knowing that it was their friend that was being tortured so badly.

James nodded his head after ten minutes and the boys shifted into their Animagus'.

Sirius went first through the door of the cellar of the old Shrieking Shack. Peter and James waited for a moment until Sirius let out a faint yip. Quickly Peter scrambled through the door, and James followed. Barely illuminated by the moon the shack was still as Remus finished transforming.

Waiting a bit longer James and Peter stood at the foot of old stairs waiting for Sirius to calm Remus down after the transformation. Sirius was the one who did the calming since a dog and a werewolf were close together in species. Snarling and barking irrupted from upstairs as was normal. Harsh pounding echoed through the house on the old wood floor and then Sirius came bounding down the stairs still in dog form. His tongue was hanging from his mouth as if in a sloppy grin.

Moony in wolf form followed slowly. It was not clear what was going through the beasts mind. He knew that the creatures before him were his friends, yet he had the urge to attack them. In his confusion Moony decided it best not to attack.

The creatures ran back through the tunnel and up through the hole by the Whomping Willow. Quickly they fled to the trees. Prongs led the group twisting through the trees. Wormtail scuttled after, and Padfoot bounded next to Moony keeping him in check. As they ran other animal stirred, large spiders scampered through the brush, as if in a memory a unicorn would slip by, and centaurs would stand and look up to the stars.

But something unknown slipped through the trees. Dark and mysterious. Evil was easy to sense coming from this thing. Moony was the first to really know it was there. Growling lowly the werewolf stopped and turned towards whatever it was.

Barking Padfoot snarled at Moony. The werewolf ignored the dog and took a step to the unknown thing that was in the trees. Swearing the shape took a step back. Prongs lifted his head up. Snorting to Padfoot Prongs galloped to the stranger. Padfoot rammed him self into Moony and barked at him. Moony turned his attention to the challenge and went onto attack mode.

Squeaking Wormtail ran in tight little circles, not knowing what to do.

Prongs stopped in front of the stranger to the Forest. The stranger kept taking steps back muttering about a cursed werewolf. Recognition triggered in Prongs as he realized it was a Death Eater, he didn't know which one, but the man was one. Hate and disgust rippled through the human part of Prongs as he stamped his hoof at the Death Eater.

"Stupid animal," The Death Eater muttered. "Your lucky if I don't kill you."

Prongs snorted unafraid.

"Get out of here," Hissed the man. Prong stood his ground. "Whatever."

Taking a step to his right the Death Eater looked around and muttered lowly to him self. A loud moan rippled through the night cursing the Death Eater pulled out his wand and ran blindly behind him.

Prongs didn't wait to see what happened to the Death Eater as he took of running to the moan. Hearing a desperate squeak Prongs stopped and saw Wormtail chasing after him. Snorting desperately Prongs stamped his hoof. Squeaking in response Wormtail took off ahead. Prongs easily followed the rat until they found a trail of blood leading to a body.

Bleating angrily Prongs turned to see Moony who was cowing and shaking heavily. Snorting at the rat Prongs moved closer to Moony. Nervously the rat began to transform.

"Sirius?" Whispered Peter nervously, moving over to his friend who was covered in blood. Swearing Peter brandished his wand and muttered a spell pointing it at Sirius. Gasping the boy convulsed.

"Arg!" Sirius hissed. Blood began pumping again from his wounds. Moony howled through the night.

"We need to get out of her," Peter moaned.

"Really?" Sirius grimaced. "I don't know how to help you seeing as I've been butchered to pieces!"

"Lets just get away from Moony," Peter said anxiously, "The blood!"

"Ok!" Sirius gasped, "Help me up!"

Peter pulled his friend up and supported most of his weight as the moved quickly through the trees away from where their werewolf friend. When they neared the edge of the woods they stopped.

"What do we do?" Peter whispered.

"I don't think I can transform." Sirius gasped in pain. "I can make it to the castle and go to the Room of Requirement, you stay with Moony and Prongs."

"Are you sure?" Peter moaned.

"No!" Sirius hissed, "No go!"

Quickly transforming Wormtail scurried away leaving Sirius braced against a tree, grimacing in pain.

"Here we go," He whispered hoarsely. Brandishing his was Sirius disillusioned him self and made his way to the castle. When he entered the castle darkness met him. Only one torch was lit up the Grand Staircase. Cursing Sirius made his way up to the second floor, being as quiet as possible. He reached a secret passageway that would get him to the seventh floor quickly.

When he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady he hissed the password at her and lazily she swung open. Tiredly Sirius slumped onto a chair and got his breathing under control. It was a miracle he hadn't gotten caught.

The slashes that covered his body were still bleeding but not that bad anymore. He would need to get them tended to. But at what cost?

"Holy!" Squealed a voice. Sirius winced as he turned to see Sally Evans standing on the stairs coming down from the girls' dorms. "Sirius!"

"Shut up!" Sirius hissed. "Or I will get expelled."

"What happened?" Sally breathed as she ran down to come over by him.

"I can't tell you." Sirius muttered.

"Unless you want to die." Sally snapped back. "Why are you bleeding?"

"I cant," Sirius winced as blood began to spurt harder.

"Ok, ok." Sally soothed. "You just need to relax."

"Oh yeah just let me imagine I m freaking Mary Poppin's!" Sirius hissed.

"How do you know about Mary Poppin's?" Sally asked staring at him.

"Is now really the time?"

"Sorry," Sally muttered, "Try and relax, but I need to silence you or were going ot get caught."

"You aren't going to try and heal me are you?" Sirius asked suddenly feeling well.

"You know I m guessing you are going to have a hard time explaining this to Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore so I would suggest you shut up and let me work." Sally said staring fiercely at him.

"Fine," Sirius muttered, "Get it over with."

"Silencio." Sally muttered tapping her wand on Sirius' head. "Also try and hold still."

Sirius rolled his eyes and set his jaw. Everything stung as Sally began. Not knowing where else to look he watched her face. Her dark hair was pulled up in a sloppy ponytail, and her face held no makeup. In the pale light she seemed extremely white, her storm green eyes were set as she worked. It seemed hours later before she removed the silencing charm.

"You ok?" She breathed.

"Sure." Sirius shrugged, "Why not?"

"Can you get back to your dorm alright?" Sally asked, with a smile.

"I think so." Sirius said finally looking away from her.

"Get some rest," Sally said gently touching his shoulder, "You're going to need it."

"Most likely," Sirius muttered. "Shoot, the chair."

"I'll take care of it, you go to bed." Sally ordered pointing a finger to the boy's dorm stairs.

"I m going." Sirius grinned. Cursing lightly he stood and made his way to the stairs. Before he started to climb he turned back to Sally, "Thanks, for the help."

"Your welcome," Sally whispered, and she watched him go up the stairs. With her heart thundering she closed her eyes and took a calming breath. Flicking her wand she dissolved the blood from the chair and made sure it was clean. Standing in the dark Common Room for a moment, Sally cursed her self. She had started falling again.

oxoxoxoxo

Sunday morning none of the Marauder's were at breakfast no on but Lily seemed to notice. Sally was consumed with her own thoughts, Alice was giggling next to Frank, and Stella was fiddling with her hair watching Alexander McGlaggen. Uncertainly Lily shoved the absence aside and went on with her eating.

The same thing happened at lunch. No Marauders. Same at dinner. It wasn't until ten o'clock that night when Peter and James ran into the Common Room and up to their dorm and started yelling at one of the remaining Marauder's. Curses and profanities followed and a disgruntled, limping, and pale Sirius came down the stairs and left the Common Room with a furious James and a shaking Peter.

"I have to admit that was weird." Stella muttered looking up from her Potions essay she was finishing.

"Yeah." Lily muttered. "Do you think it has something to do with none of them being at any of the meals?"

"Well they were in the castle," Stella pointed out. "Gessabella told me Remus was in the hospital, so they must have been with him all day."

"Oh right," Lily said, she remembered looking out her window the previous night and seeing the large full moon looming over the school.

Sally remained silent and flipped her books shut and dismissed herself for bed.

ooxoxoxoxo

Ok! I am sorry it took so long to get this out! I was lost for inspiration. Next chapter is the Masquerade! Yay!

**I WANT REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! SO give 'um up! Up in the 40's!**


	14. Posh

**Hey look at that! I m not Jk Rowling!**

Over the week tensions had rose, mainly because the long awaited match between the two rival Houses, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Slytherin's were getting detentions right and left after hexing Gryffindor's, and James was having a hard time in protecting his players from all the harshness.

"I really don't understand it," Stella said one day, "You are really scary when you are serious."

"The emotion thingy or me?" Sirius had asked.

It was known through out the Castle when Friday had arrived thanks to Stella. When she woke up she had been screaming excitedly and all through the day she had been jumping up and down and would not shut up.

"WE UNDERSTAND!" Sally burst out during lunch. Stella stared wide-eyed at Sally until Sally couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing.

"I am so excited!" Stella shouted again.

"It was nice while it lasted." Sirius muttered under his breath to Sally.

"To true." She grinned. Suddenly an owl fluttered into the hall.

"Doesn't it know its know breakfast?" Stella asked watching it as it landed in front of Sally. "Sally?"

Sally stared at the bird for a minute. Then with a shaking hand she took the thick letter clutched in the owls beak. Staring at her name written in twirling writing Sally dropped the letter into her bag and continued eating her food that was out in front of her.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Stella asked.

"Nope."

"But," Stella tried again.

"Leave it." Lily muttered from next to Stella.

Sirius watched Sally for a minute. She seemed distant, her eyes were slightly glazed over and her feet twitched uncontrollably under the table. Her breathing was stressed. When ever someone asked she would smile politely and say she was fine. Sirius didn't believe it, not for a minute.

Eventually the time of the match arrived. Seas of red and gold, and silver and green made their way to the quiditch pitch. Everyone was shouting and laughing as they waited with anticipation.

"Sally!" James called Sally over to him before they headed out to start the game.

"Yeah," Sally muttered when she reached him.

"What is wrong with you?" James muttered lowly so no one else could hear.

"Nothing." Sally said tightly, trying to keep her mind away from the letter sitting at the bottom of her bag.

"Pull it together." James hissed under his breath as he called the team together for one last pep talk.

As they walked out onto the pitch screams echoed all around. Thrills raced through the team as they mounted and took a lap around the field before taking their place where Slytherin was waiting.

The match began.

"Potter takes the quaffel immediately!" Came Remus' voice as the announcer. "Passes to Bones, back to Potter!"

The crowd screamed loudly. Sally snapped through the air ready for the bludgers that would come. She saw Sirius out of the corner of her eye. She saw a bludger whiz toward where James and Isaac were.

"Great intercept of that bludger by Sally Evans! Potter passes to Bones, and he SCORES! Ten-zero Gryffindor!"

The crowed screamed out. Sally hovered close to a Slytherin, she recognized him as Crabbe.

"How's that for a mudblood!" She called. He growled at her as she sped off.

"Dunes of Slytherin has the Quaffel!" Remus called, "Not passing he seems to be wanting to go all the way, NO! Black of Gryffindor hits a bludger! Dunes loses the quaffel! Chaser Jake Spinnet grabs the quaffel and passes to Potter, and he SCORES!"

It kept going on. Gryffindor scored twice more bringing it to 40-0, in Gryffindor's favor. The score got rallied up to 80-50 still in Gryffindor's favor, but no sign of the snitch.

"Potter has the quaffel, no other teammates can get to him," Remus shouted, "Bludger could interfere, but no Black gets there in time! Evans is caught up, literally!"

Up in the air the Slytherin beaters were distracting her and racing by unsettling her broom. They streaked away as a bludger flew up their direction, Sally avoided it, but only by swinging her body so her legs hung onto the broom and the rest of her body flailed around as she tried to stay on her broom. The bludger flew back around toward her; she blocked and tired to twist up back on to her broom.

"The Slytherin's aren't doing any immediate affect, so we cant call a foul for that!" Remus shouted while Gryffindor supporters booed. "In the distraction Potter scores! That 90 to Gryffindor! Wait has Aarons of Gryffindor seen the snitch?"

Brandon Aaron streaked down towards the ground. Slytherin frantically tried to black him by whacking bludgers his direction. Both Sally and Sirius flew down and smacked the bludgers back. But Crabbe rammed in from the side and knocked Sally out of the air a bludger got threw and smacked into Aarons, but not before he caught the snitch.

Screams thundered through the stadium. The stands unloaded quickly. All of Gryffindor team ran to the wounded players.

"Sally?" Sirius was the first to reach her. She had been nearly twenty feet up. He sat her upright so she lent against him.

"Can I kill Crabbe," She gasped out holding her side.

"To late." Sirius muttered in her ear. Sally cracked her eyes open and saw Stella, Lily, and Alice were screaming him out, only until McGonagall broke it up.

"Lets get you to the hospital," Sirius said. Aarons was all right just had broken arm he ran quickly over to help Sirius take her to the hospital.

"You did amazing Sally," he said.

"You to, Matt." Sally muttered through clenched teeth.

"Crabbe's getting at least a months worth of detentions," Matt told her.

"Good," Sally said, "Less chance for me to kill him."

After an hours work Sally and Matt Aarons were free to leave the hospital. Once out the doors Lily, Stella, and Alice grabbed Sally.

"Only two hours to get ready!" Stella said frantically. "We gotta move."

"What about my food?" Sally yelled, "If I don't get food I will kill you before I kill Crabbe!"

"Relax!" Stella snapped and they dragged her toward the Common Room.

"See ya Matt," Sally said.

"Good luck," Matt laughed.

oxoxoxoxo

"Ok," Stella announced when the girls reached their dorm. Stella had chased all the younger students away so they got to the common room in record time. "Strip down to the minimal ladies, that means bras and panties only!

"I m cold." Sally whined.

"To bad." Stella said unsympathetic. "We have to look hot and taunt the guys. Now strip!"

Grumbling the girls stripped down and pulled their dress out to lay them neatly on the beds. Lily's was a beautiful deep blue with jewels pinning the skirt in bunches every so often jewels also glistened on the bodice, Alice's was more simple; green with the straps crossing in front then laying neatly in back. Stella's was a variety of colors and was flowy, a large bow tied in the back, and Stella's was a beautiful pink strapless dress, it was layered and one some of the layers were hitched up at the hip with a large pink fabric flower, the bodice was scrunched at bits as well.

"Lily, you take Alice and beautify her, and I'll take Sally," Stella said.

"I m no good with makeup that's why I don't wear it!" Lily said uncertainly.

"Its ok!" Alice said happily, "If all else fails I will have my mask!"

"Ok," Lily breathed, "Lets start with the hair. What is your vision?"

For the next two hours shouts and curses filled the bathroom as eyebrows were plucked, and hair was pulled. Hairspray filled the room as hair was getting pinned in place. Glitter began to litter the floor and countertop as well. Lily concentrated as she poofed Alice's light brown hair, her front bangs lay lightly fluffy just above her eyes. Stella French braided Sally's bangs pinned them, then pulled her long hair into a side pony tail and began to curl it, applying a lot of hairspray.

Makeup came next. Lily brushed silver shadow over Alice's eyelids and framed them with black and dark green. She painted her lips with a soft silvery gloss. Sally was attacked with a bright yellow liquid situation over her eyes, and plenty of mascara and liner to last a month. Sparkles from her hair fluttered to land on her cheeks and just above her eyes. A creamy pink covered her lips.

Lily and Stella were slightly easier. Sally twisted Stella's hair up into an elegant bun with soft little bits tumbling out every so often. Little pink flowers pinned it all together. Alice grinned evilly as she curled Lily's fiery red hair. In the end Lily's hair tumbled gently over her shoulders, and her bangs were pinned back in a poof.

Sally framed Stella's eyes with silver and gray. Pink softly mixed over the eyelids making Stella's brown eyes irresistible, and princess pink lipstick spread over her full lips. Alice made Lily's green eyes stand out with black mascara and liner then shaded a deep blue over the lids. Soft silvery liner was smeared underneath her Lily's lids and through her eyebrows. Deep red covered her lips.

"No looking in the mirrors!" Stella ordered. "Dresses first!"

Carefully the girls helped each other into their dresses, as to not ruin hair or makeup. They all looked at each other with the same wide eyes.

"Holy," Sally gaped at her friends. "Is that, I don't, holy."

"We are so hot!" Stella squealed. She looked at everyone than ran for the bathroom.

"Cheater!" Lily screamed and ran in after her followed by Sally and Alice.

Everyone remained silent except Stella who swore.

"I don't know about you guy, but I am smoking!" She said.

"Lily why are you reaching towards the mirror?" Alice asked watching her friend nervously.

"I don't believe it." Lily muttered.

"We are late!" Stella shouted.

"Shoot my mask," Sally hissed.

"What about it," The other girls asked.

"I have a special design," Sally explained, "Shoot, how about I meet you guys down there?"

"Ok," Stella said uncertainly.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked.

"Yes, yes," Sally said ushering them towards the door, "The men are waiting."

"What men?" Lily asked, "I am solo."

"Frank, for example." Sally stated.

"Crap," Alice hissed she ran from the bathroom grabbed her mask and ran down to the common room.

"Oh she fell hard." Stella grinned.

"Yeah," Lily laughed. "Ready?"

"Totally!" Stella shouted pulling her mask on. "You sure you're going to be fine Sally?"

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute." Sally said shoving them to the door. "Make all the guys want to leave their girl."

"That wont be hard!" Lily grinned and pulled her mask on. "Lets go!"

As they left Sally didn't breath. She felt her self begin to shake. Slowly she walked to her book bag and dumped the insides out until she found it. The letter with her name swirled on it. With trembling fingers Sally pulled open the envelope. A picture fluttered down onto her bed but she ignored it as she red the announcement.

Arthur Cunningham and His wife Greta

Are pleased to announce the marriage of

Their daughter Isabella Cunningham

To Mr. Carter Holms.

You are cordially invited to attend

On the twenty eighth of January.

The writing was in lavender ink and filled the page elegantly. Sally gasped for air not realizing she had been holding it in. She felt tears burn to be released. Stella would kill her if the makeup were messed up though. Fighting it back Sally folded the note up and stuck in a small purse she would carry around. If Lily saw it she would freak. Something else caught her eye. The baby announcement. Isabella had decided to keep it. Laughing to her self Sally grabbed a bag she had gotten at Hogsmead. Carter would flip out when the baby came, she just knew it. That's probably why he had broken her heart things were getting serious. They had been dating for nearly two years and then she found him making out with Isabella. A week later it had gotten around Carter and Isabella had done it. Sally acted as though she didn't care. Isabella was an idiot. Breathing deeply one more tip Sally went to the bathroom.

One there she set the bag down on the counter. Pulling it open tons of colorful feathers spilled out. Each color matched her dress. Pulling her wand out Sally charmed them with a glue spell so they would stick to her face. Gently she smoothed them over her eyelids just above her lashes. She did this quickly and dried the glue with her wand. Looking her self over once again she sighed. Nothing ever really seemed perfect for her. But this night she would change it. She pushed the letters from her mind and walked from the bathroom and down to the empty common room.

oxoxoxoxo

As she descended the steps of the Grand Staircase, Sally saw many people waiting outside getting last minute meet ups done. Eyes turned to her as she reached the bottom steps she ignored everyone until she saw Lily's familiar dress; quickly she walked over to where her sister stood.

"Your eyes!" Lily gasped, "Oh my gosh!"

"Thanks," Sally grinned. "No masks I saw were good enough, so I took matters into my own hands!"

"You look amazing!" Lily gushed.

"Did you see yourself in that mirror?" Sally asked looking at her sister, "You look amazing."

"Whatever," Lily rolled her eyes, "Ready to go in?"

"You know it." Sally smiled.

The girls entered the Great Hall. Fog was rolling across the floor and golden streamers hung from random points. Black cloth covered the stonewalls, and along one of the edges of the room were tables, and chairs, and food.

"It looks fabulous in here!" Sally laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Lily agreed, she glanced around the room looking at all the swirling bodies dancing. She found Stella dancing with someone, she couldn't quite tell whom, but it looked like Stella had gotten her dance with McGlaggen already.

"Now what?" Sally asked looking toward her sister.

"Um," Lily began, but someone caught her attention. A tall figure was walking towards her; he had on a black tux and a silver mask. She thought she knew who it was but she wasn't sure, until her eyes locked with his. His hazel eyes sparkled, as he got closer. A smile formed on her lips as he stopped in front of her.

"Lily may I have this dance?" James asked.

An old part of Lily was screaming at her to say no, but that part was so far gone and distant she easily pushed it aside.

"Of course James." She smiled. Something flickered in her as she kept her eyes locked with his. It was like a dream, a perfect beautiful dream that kept coming back for more.

**I am ubber tiered. **

**YOU ALL HAVE BETTER REVIEW YOUR HEARTS OUT! I AM SO FREAKING SERIOUS! I WANT HIGH 40'S PEOPLE!**

**If you want to see the dresses of the girls and masks go to my profile!**

**Also I see contention in the SiriusxSally relationship, why? **

**REVIEW! NOW!**

**Also don't kill me if I don't update for a week I have a basketball camp all week starting Monday ending Friday. I have to get up at the crack of pack with my dad and the camp goes from 8 am to 5 pm, and I wont be home until like 6 and by Wednesday I will be dead tiered so I AM SINCERELY SORRY!**

**PREVIEW:**

She sat on the floor leaning against the wall. Torches were flickering, and laughter was coming from the Great Hall.

"Idiots," she breathed. Footsteps made her look up. When she locked eyes with his shame, and a blush broke through her. She looked down and finally let loose on the tears.


	15. Hidden

"Where were you?

When everything was falling apart?

When all my days spent by the telephone

It never rang and all I needed was a call,"

-You Found Me, The Fray

As James led Lily to the dance floor, she couldn't seem to break gaze with him. His eyes are what caught her attention. She felt like she had seen them before, in a memory, or dream. They were soft and caring, protective. It seemed like something was screaming from the back of her mind, but it seemed invisible.

"As always, you look fabulous Lily," James said looking down at her.

"Have you seen Stella?" Lily asked watching him.

"She's wearing a lot of pink," James said scrunching his nose slightly, "Pinks not my most favorite color."

"Then what is?" Lily questioned in a near whisper voice.

"Green," James said automatically.

"Really?" Lily said cocking her head to the side. _Oh why, why am I flirting? _ Mentally she slapped her self, she shouldn't be doing this. It was bad, bad, bad, not the small mistake on an essay, bad like not doing homework, bad like cheating on a diet. It was that bad. But it seemed perfect, wrong and perfect. They could be the same, maybe.

"Yes," James grinned, still watching her. "What's yours?"

"Hm-hm," Lily hummed. She caught herself from saying "hazel" that would have been extremely bad, like very, very bad. "Lavender."

"That's a flower." James pointed out spinning her lightly as the song continued.

"Its also a color," Lily said, getting slightly breathless as James twirled her. "Where did you learn to dance?"

"To dance?" James laughed uncomfortably. "You would laugh,"

"How would you know?" Lily asked with a slight pout. James shot a look at her and she broke out into laughter. "Ok I most likely will, but you should tell me."

"Why?" James asked leaning closer to her.

"Because," Lily said blinking rapidly at the sudden heat she felt. _Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, _she sang in her head. "I said so."

"And I should automatically do what you say?" James asked coyly leaning still closer so their bodies were pressed against each other.

"Yep," Lily said trying to find air.

"Ah," James sighed shaking his head. Before he said anything else he pecked Lily on the cheek and disappeared into the crowd as the song ended.

"Oh, now that's just not fair." Lily said gaping at where he had left. "I still expect an answer!"

"Sally!" Alice ran over to her with Frank in tow a few songs after the slow one. "Lily and James were dancing together!"

"Yep," Sally rolled her eyes, "Stella is right, the world is ending."

"Told ya!" Stella giggled as she danced by with McGlaggen.

"She got her dance," Alice mused.

"Yeah," Sally grinned

"Well I love your eyes!" Alice squealed hugging Sally as they decided to get some punch. "I am amazed and totally approve!"

"Thanks!" Sally laughed watching her. Alice was beyond happy it was slightly scary.

"This is so much fun!" Alice continued squeezing Frank's, "There is even a live band!"

"Remus went over the top on entertainment it seems," Sally nodded sipping at her punch.

"Still it's amazing." Alice beamed, "So has anyone asked you to dance?"

"Ha!" Sally barked, "That's a good one,"

"What?!" Alice shouted, "Come on you look amazing!"

"So?" Sally asked with skepticism, "There are so many other girls that look better than I do,"

"Apparently he doesn't think so," Frank said with a laugh and nodded over to someone that was walking towards them.

"Crap," Sally muttered, downing the rest of her punch, it was Amos Diggory.

"Have fun!" Alice giggled, as Frank pulled her back to the dance floor.

"Hello Sally," Amos said when he reached her.

"Hi," Sally smiled, trying to hide the panic in her voice.

"You look amazing," Amos continued.

"Yeah," Sally said trying to catch Stella of Lily's eye, "You look pretty snazzy yourself."

"Thanks!" Amos laughed, "Hey would you like to dance?"

"Um," Sally inwardly winced, she hated them, so stupid and cocky didn't realize anything.

"Sorry, Amos," Noticeably this time Sally winced as Sirius Black Came up from behind. "She promised me she would dance,"

"I did?" Sally muttered blankly, trying to decide which boy she would rather dance with, it wasn't looking good for either of them.

"Of course," Sirius said he put an arm around her waist and pulled her into the throngs of people dancing.

"Your welcome," Sirius said as he took her hand.

"I never said thank you." Sally hissed, trying to pull away.

"Oh come on." Sirius begged keeping a tight grip on her. "Please one dance?"

"No," Sally snapped. That's how it had begun before, pulling her into a dance whispering everything under the sun, then it fell and shattered to a million pieces.

"Ple-," Sirius didn't have a chance to finish, Stella slipped through the dancers and stopped by them.

"Sally, Alice said you dropped this by the punch table," Stella beamed holding Sally's pale green purse out, "She's off dancing with Frank and I m free right now, so here ya go!"

"Thanks," Sally muttered taking the purse sloppily, things splattered out as Stella slipped back through the groups of people. Sirius bent down to pick the things up.

"What's this?" Sirius asked holding up a piece of parchment. Sally's heart seemed to beat in slow motion.

"I-I-its nothing," She spluttered. "Nothing."

She made to grab the parchment but Sirius held it out of reach.

"Sally," He said carefully, he had seen the names, and dates and everything.

"Nothing," She whispered and slipped past him running for the door, her dress billowed easily around her. Sirius made to go after her but a voice stopped him.

"Sirius," Lily's voice floated over to him. He turned slowly to see Lily moving through students to where he was, he saw Remus cast a nervous glance to him from where he and Lily had been dancing.

"What's wrong with her?" Sirius asked shaking his head.

"We should sit down," Lily muttered and rubbed her neck.

They reached some chairs, and Lily sat down heavily her dress slightly puffing up from the air around it. Sirius sat down next to watching as she ducked her head down, her hands rubbing her neck harshly. Sighing heavily she sat up and stared at the dancers.

"Two weeks into fourth year Sally sent the usual letters." Lily began. "Talking about school how idiotic the girl's are, how hot the boys are, everything is normal. Then she began talking about one boy in particular. She talked about how she hadn't really noticed him that much but he seemed really nice, and funny. By October her letters were mainly centered on him, how he would act around her, then how he would act around other girls.

"It got boring to me," Lily laughed harshly. "I was to in tuned with studying and school to really care, she had started to change. I didn't really know how she acted anymore I only saw her during summers, but in the letters I could see it. That one boy was all she talked about. Than it happened." Lily shook her head wetting her lips, it was easy to see she was getting agitated, "New Years Eve he asked her out. She sent me a howler with her screaming on and on about how happy and excited she was."

For a moment Sirius didn't quite understand what was happening, then it clicked, hearing that conversation by the woods.

"It was Carter wasn't it?" He asked feeling a rage build inside of him.

"Yep." Lily hissed through clenched teeth. "During that summer I saw how happy she was, she wasn't a girly girl, thank goodness, he didn't change her that way, but she was deeper in a way. I can't explain it. It was the same through fifth year, how happy she was, how smart and funny he was, how caring. I began ignoring the stuff it was making me sick."

Sirius couldn't help but laugh and Lily scrunched her face at the memories.

"That summer I couldn't see her, Petunia wasn't going anywhere for vacation, she needed to earn money for when she went to college, a further education program. So my parents were focused on helping her and couldn't get around to helping me get to France." Rolling her eyes Lily sighed again. "The letters came at the start of the school year. But something was off in them. She wasn't gushing on and on about Carter, but how much she hated this one girl,"

"Isabella," Sirius muttered.

"Yep." Lily said, "That girls was part veela. As the letters continued to come Sally kept on writing about how worried she was about Carter how weird he was acting. I started paying attention then, Sally is detailed, she lives for the most exquisite details, and the letters were getting blander, and blander. The day after New Years Eve no letter. For three weeks it went like that. I got worried, I sent her letters, no reply, for a month it went on like that, until we got a letter from the school. Sally was screwed up in a weird way. They sent her home and she told me how Carter cheated on her."

Sirius' head snapped up. Lily was staring in trance off in a weird direction. At her words nothing else really seemed exist, the words hung in the air for so long it seemed. Then Sirius stood up and headed for the door.

"Sirius," Lily whispered snapping out of her trance. "She loved him. She loved him so much, and she falls hard, really hard."

Letting the words sink in he ran out of the hall.

When she heard Lily call after Sirius, Sally knew she was going to explain it all to him. It didn't register completely though, just numbness glazed over her fingers and legs. She ran out of the castle and out onto the grounds, a fine mist began to pull around the school and a wind began to pick up.

She didn't know how long she stood out there for. Just that the numb ness increased over her body was a sign it had been a while. The salty tears kept falling as she stood still letting the wind slip around her and let the growing drops hit her. When she heard her name being called her eyes snapped open but she continued to stare forward towards the Lake.

"Sally," Sirius called over the wind. He reached her and stood a few steps behind her.

"Who is it?" Sally asked plainly with out turning.

"What?" Sirius asked taking a step foreword.

"Which one of you is the werewolf?"

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. "Ho did you know?"

"Its kind of obvious when someone is walking around butchered up and bloody." Sally said still staring at the lake. "I need to know, my trust issues are acting up."

"I," Sirius began. Groaning he turned away from her. "I can't say."

"I know its not you, otherwise you would have still been in wolf form and most likely ripped me to bits that one night."

"It wasn't," Sirius trailed off.

"Yeah it wasn't what it looked like." Sally muttered shaking, "It never is it. New Years Eve just the standard peck on the lips, you didn't know what you are seeing. Stupid, and idiotic."

Staying silent as she ranted Sirius moved closer to her. Her breathing was sharp as she stopped talking.

"He told me so much and promised everything." She whispered after a minute.

"I m sorry," Sirius muttered in her ear.

"Well, well, well." A husky deep voice laughed and stepped from the darkness of a tree.

"Rudolphus," Sirius cursed to the night.

oxoxoxoxox

"Having fun?" Lily asked Stella with a grin. The girls were standing at the punch table sipping at their cups.

"Sure." Stella shrugged something seemed to be bothering her. Lily bit her lip and watched her friend.

"You sure?"

"Of course!" Stella laughed. Though Lily could tell it was fake.

"You seem," Lily began, but Stella scowled violently banging her cup on the table.

"I fine." She snapped and walked away.

Lily watched her and bit her lip. This was weird. Stella was always happy and perky, and flirting with the guys and everything, this wasn't normal.

"She needs space," Lily jumped at the sound of James' voice.

"I know," Lily sighed, "I just wish I could do something."

She stood there and kept watching where Stella had departed.

Why had she done that? He clearly wasn't interested. But she liked him. Really liked him, always before with other guys, all the flirting was because she was bored or in a good mood, now he wasn't interested. It was hard, now he was most likely dancing Helena Ritz. She sat on the floor leaning against the wall. Torches were flickering, and laughter was coming from the Great Hall.

"Idiots," she breathed. Footsteps made her look up. When she locked eyes with his shame, and a blush broke through her. She looked down and finally let loose on the tears. Why she was crying she didn't know. Lily wasn't taking her seriously, Alice was caught up with her man, and Sally was, what? In denial or something? But she, Stella, couldn't look one guy in the eyes for more than a minute, oh why was it so hard?

"Stella?" McGlaggen said.

"Yep." Stella said plainly letting the tears fall quick and silent.

"Are you ok?"

"Yep."

"Stella!" Lily shouted and ran out from the Great Hall, "Problem. Get of your butt or else your going to wrinkle that dress."

"What's wrong?" Stella muttered, grateful for a reason to get away from McGlaggen.

"Not now." Lily muttered nearly inaudible. Louder she continued. "We need help getting you to help Peter find a girl to dance with."

"Fine," Stella laughed shakily, but shot an intense look at Lily. "See ya."

Stella grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her back to the party.

"What is wrong?"

"Where's Sally?" Lily asked looking around.

"How should I know?" Stella fumed, "She doesn't tell me crap, she's rude beyond belief to my cousins, so how, and why should I know?"

"For just a minute step out of your own little bubble." Lily snapped, "Forget all about yourself, if possible. Where is she?"

"I saw her leaving the Hall," Stella muttered quietly, then the offensive side of her kicked in. "And that was rude!"

"Stella," Lily groaned, "The big picture here!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Stella shouted. Someone slammed into her then ran out of the hall. "Stupid Slytherin's!"

Both girls stopped and looked at each other. Lily looked at Stella with a "Now do you get it?" look, and Stella stood and let her mind work it out. She then swore loudly and made to the door.

"No!" Lily hissed. "We can't take on a bunch of Slytherin's!"

"Right." Stella started bouncing in her heels. "Right, right, right. James!"

She spotted him and ran to where he was standing with Peter and Remus, they were all talking and laughing over something.

"What's up Stella?" James asked slightly bored.

"Where's Sirius?" Stella asked quickly.

"He went to talk to Sally," James said slowly.

"Oh this makes it worse." Stella cursed.

"I am confused now." Lily whined.

"Sirius is considered a blood traitor." Stella said quickly, "Blood traitor and muggleborn equals?"

Lily swore then.

"What is going on?" James asked rubbing his temples. Something seemed to click form the previous Saturday. Sitting out beneath the trees, talking with his friends, than Crabbe's words. "Remus the map, check it."

"Right." Remus muttered and dug around in his pockets. Peter was dancing in place, probably both confused and nervous.

Remus held a piece of parchment and poked it with his wand muttering something quickly. Lines began forming on the map, dots and words made an appearance as well.

"What the," Stella muttered.

"Not good," Remus muttered. "Not good."

"What?" James grabbed the map. Looking at it quickly he swore. "Lets go."

"What is going on?" Stella whined.

"You two are staying here," James said pointing at them, "We are going to go get Sirius and Sally."

"No!" Lily hissed stepping toward him murderously. "There are at least five Slytherin out there, a few who found a way onto campus, and Sirius and Sally are most likely disarmed, we are coming."

"Ok." James said stepping back. Her green eyes were wide and desperate.

Quickly the group made their way back out to the Great Hall. James and Remus left to the grounds first, and the others followed. Rain was pounding harshly against the ground, and wind was howling. No one could be seen.

"Where are they?" Lily shouted over the rain.

"More towards the Lake!" James replied. He took her arm and they moved quickly.

Suddenly a large bang filled the air and sparks flew out into the night. Shouts echoed through the wind. Lily stopped fear slipping through her, she only could thing of the worst that could happen.

"Its ok," She heard James say beside her. Remus and Stella ran to the edge of the woods to get closer. Peter had run back to the castle.

"I can only think of the worst." She whispered unsure if he heard her or not. She felt his hand slide into hers and he pulled her ot where Stella and Remus were in the trees.

"Sirius is gone, that's what that bang was apparently." Remus said, "Sally is staying silent and not doing anything."

"What do we do?" Lily asked. But before anyone answered more shouts filled the air.

"Cruccio!" Shouted a voice. Sally's screams seemed to silence the night. Lily gripped James' hand hard fighting the urge to run out to her sister.

"Lets hope Peter got some help." Remus muttered.

"What do we do?" Lily hissed again.

"Its not just Death Eaters from the school," Stella whispered. "Bellatrix's fiancé is here, and Luscious, also."

Her voice snarled out "fiancé" and she began snapping her knuckles.

"Remus we can," James began but a loud roar made them all stop.

A large dog came bounding through the trees behind them and ran out to where the Death Eaters were. Stella shrieked loudly, and Lily screamed and ducked down.

"Idiot." James hissed. "Idiot. I need to go save his pathetic hide."

"The Giant Squid could be of use." Remus suggested.

"Good point." James muttered.

"What, what are you going to do?" Stella whispered, her voice nearly lost in the wind.

"I don't know," James muttered and ran out to the Death Eaters and giant dog.

"James!" Lily shrieked.

"Why don't you go help him!" Stella shouted smacking Remus upside the head.

"I cant." Remus muttered, "I m, um,"

"Use your wand," Stella snapped pulling hers out. "What spell?"

"Do something to the water." Remus muttered, "Wake the Giant Squid and Mer People."

"Oh they will not like that." Stella grinned she pointed her wand to the dark water.

oxox

"Get going!" shouted Luscious Malfoy.

"She's a feisty one," Rudolfus said gripping Sally hard.

"Behaves well." Luscious grinned patting Sally's wet head.

She stood there with the rain smashing down. Her dress was drenched, and she was shivering horribly. What had happened to Sirius? He muttered something under his breath and a loud harsh bang filled the air and he slipped away. Of course he had, that was what was expected form him. She needed to do something, but she felt so drained and her body ached.

That's when the large dog bounded over growling and snarling. Rudolfus and Luscious watched it amused. But Sally felt hope.

"Stupid animal." Rudolfus muttered kicking at it.

"Where are the others?" Luscious asked.

"Looking for that loophole I found a week ago." Rudolfus said. "Idiots."

"We should," Luscious began, but a spell shot down at there feet causing them to look up. A shape was running their direction.

Grunting Sally dug her heel into Rudolfus' foot and tripped forward. Only to be yanked back by Luscious.

"I don't think so," He hissed at her.

Several things then happened. The giant dog plowed itself into Luscious causing him to fall to the ground, so Sally tried to forward again.. As Rudolfus ran after her, a large tentacle rose from the Lake snapping against the water harshly, causing water to knock him over. A spell whizzed by and smacking into his chest. Sally's head snapped up and she saw James running towards her.

"Come on." He said holding out his hand to her.

"I-I-I," She stuttered shaking violently.

"Come on." James said, and he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the trees.

Just then spells and curses banged through the night, many of them coming from castle. Many people were moving quickly down the path wands out, spells flying.

That's when the world went black to Sally.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**Hey! I am ubber sorry about the wait! **

**I know lame ending but I really wanted to get this out. And Hey! I dint die!**

**So you all must review! Somewhere in the 50s! High 50s preferably!**


	16. Breathing

"I don't think she's blinked in over an hour. Oh wait. . . never mind her eyes just flicked."

"Yeah and she hasn't moved either."

"She's been like that for nearly two days."

That's the way it was from Saturday to Sunday. Everyone talked about how Lily sat at her sisters bed side all day, nothing else seemed important, which annoyed Stella and Alice. They were mainly upset that no one was talking about how the Ball went. Even though Death Eaters had found a way on to the grounds and Sally had been tortured.

Lily heard the words. She heard them, listened to them, and analyzed them, but they didn't really seem to click in her head all that much. She watched her sister all day. Madam Pomfrey said she should have woken up early Sunday, but now it was nearly four o'clock in the evening of Sunday. So Lily was getting less and less relaxed, and nearly hysterical.

"Is she even going to wake up?"

"No, they're going to send her to St. Mungo's just to give some peace in the air, then announce her dead."

Those words slipped through also. Lily chose to ignore them. She just sat in her chair, elbows on her knee's, and her hands cupping over her mouth and nose, her red hair covering the rest of her face, with her green eyes piercing through unblinking.

"Miss Evans," Lily heard the voice but wasn't able to really comprehend who it was.

"Sir maybe," The voice trailed off, but Lily moved at the sound of his voice. It was soft and worried. When she moved her eyes from her sisters bed, Lily locked eyes with James' hazel ones, she held gaze for a moment then looked back to her sister.

"Miss Evans." The first voice tried again. Oh it was the headmaster.

"Mph," Lily tried to say something but couldn't bring herself to speak.

"Lily," James said moving in front of her.

"Just let her sit there." Stella's voice now, "Her twin sister might be,"

"Stella," Lily cut her off quietly, everyone, however many people there were, snapped their heads to look at Lily. "Shut up. I do not need this."

"Miss Evans," Dumbledore said quietly, "We need to discuss a few things as to what precautions need to take place in order to avoid what happened Friday evening."

"Yes sir." Lily whispered. She stood up slowly and shakily, never taking her eyes off of her sister. Lily was still in her dress from the ball her mask fluttered to the ground from her hands. As she moved Lily saw Alice, Remus, Peter, and Sirius were also in the room, each were slightly shrunk back against a wall. "You all are going to take shifts to watch her, if I find out she was alone at anytime I will kill you all in whatever way it takes."

"I'll go first." Stella muttered, as Lily left the wing with the headmaster and James.

As they walked down the hall, the few people that were walking through glanced at Lily and began talking to their friend, or begin sprinting back to their Common Room to spread the gossip. Lily ignored it all and didn't even realize when they had entered into the head masters office.

Everything seemed to be gold, all the trinkets on the table glimmered slightly in the fading afternoon light. Soft gold curtains hung at the windows and golden table clothes flowed over the tables that were set up. In one of the rounded end of the room and golden pedestal stood holding a small blood red animal on it.

"Please take a seat." Dumbledore said gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk. Sluggishly Lily took a seat; it wasn't until she was settled that James took his seat.

"What exactly did you want to take about sir?" James asked tensely.

"I want to know what Friday evening." Dumbledore said plainly.

"Um," James muttered ruffling his hair. "I don't really know sir, Stella ran up to Remus, Peter, and I yelling about something, and told us to go outside to help her and the rest is obvious I guess."

Lily knew he was trying to keep it as vague as possible and could tell there was something else, which even she didn't know about. Dumbledore had the same thoughts.

"Mr. Potter I need to know everything." Dumbledore said seriously. James stared at him blankly, so lily sighed and began to speak.

"Sir," She began, her voice was scratchy from not speaking, and crying for hours on end. "You know part of the reason why Sally transferred over here is that she for some reason went into a catatonic state that the school didn't know about." Lily stopped for a moment before continuing to speak, "Her boyfriend cheated on her and when she falls for a guy she falls hard, so it was really hard on her and that's why she was sort of kicked out of Bauxbatons for a while. She finished her sixth year than switched to this school. I only just found out that Sally ex-boyfriend is engaged and she found that out Friday night, and that why she was outside in the first place, and why we went to find her."

Lily stopped there and put her head in her hands as she relived what had happened.

"Anything else," Dumbledore prompted watching them both.

"We saw the Death Eaters and didn't know what to do," James said uncertainly, "Then when they used the unforgivable curse I acted."

James looked up at the old professor, who looked right back.

"Crabbe threatened us," James mumbled nearly inaudible.

"Explain."

"Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I were sitting under a tree a few weekends ago, and Crabe came up and told us to watch it, he mainly threatened Sirius for being a 'blood traitor', or what ever."

"Ok," Dumbledore said plainly. "I will question your other friends. Miss Evans?"

It took a moment but Lily raised her head slowly.

"I need to ask you not to visit the hospital." When Lily was about to object, Dumbledore raised an arm, "You are the head girl and there are other things that need to be watched I know she is your sister but I feel it would be beet for you not to visit her for a while."

"You sound sure she isn't waking up for a while professor." Lily stated staring stonily at him.

"It was her first time experiencing that curse." Dumbledore said, "It was powerful coming from a Death Eater with experience, even if it is minimal experience, it is still great against a good person."

"I can't leave her alone." Lily whispered.

"You have friends that will help I am sure." The headmaster said nodding to James. "But I feel it would be best,"

"I don't give her my own support." Lily snapped cutting him off. "Excuse me I have my own duties to take care of!"

Moving with graceful speed Lily stood and left the room, her dress flowing sadly after her.

oxoxoxoxox

It was Sirius' turn to sit with Sally. He didn't mind at all, or partially. Guilt was pounding in him like he had swallowed a bludger. If he hadn't tried to get away to get help, Luscious never would have used the Crutatious Curse. The flash of light kept snapping in front of his eyes, and Sally's screams panged in his ears.

He felt horrible. This wasn't a normal feeling for him. Usually he would curse someone and think nothing of it, going about his day. But being the cause of Sally being tortured and maybe not wake up was, something different.

"Mr. Black, you need to leave." Madam Pomfery's voice broke through his thoughts. "You can come back in the morning."

"All right." He said slowly. The healer walked away to the back room to get a round of medicines.

Slowly Sirius stood up and glanced back at Sally one more time, then turned to leave the Hospital. When he left the wing he was nearly ambushed.

"Is she ok? Is she awake? Has she moved?" Lily spat the questions out quickly while tugging on the front of his robes, while Stella, and Alice were trying to pull her back.

"Lily," Cooed Alice trying to calm her down. "He will tell you, relax."

"She hasn't woken up yet Lily," Sirius said softly, "Sorry."

Lily's green eyes widened to an alarming size and she made a few odd noises and then ran back down the corridor.

"Could you have said any plainer?" Stella hissed smacking Sirius upside the head.

"OW!" Sirius yelled, "What was I supposed to say? 'Oh yeah Lily she's fine perfectly great you can see her tomorrow!' Would that have been better?"

Stella shrunk back slightly and watched him before turning back and running after Lily.

"Don't ask me what's wrong with her, she wont talk." Alice said softly. She stood next to Sirius for a moment then began to walk away, "Its almost nine."

Standing in the hall for a minute taking a deep breath Sirius began to walk to the Common room, taking the longest path possible.

oxoxoxoxox

Able to evade Stella, Lily ran into an empty classroom and sat in a chair that was placed in the middle of the empty room. It was dark except for a soft glow coming from a cresset moon in the night sky. She sat rubbing her temples her elbows digging into her knees. The silence helped. She could lets her thoughts drift away easily and be able to think of something peaceful and happy, however small the thought was.

Lily lost track of time for how long she was sitting there, but eventually the door cracked open, and a shadow stretched from the light of the corridor. Not looking up Lily dug her fists into her eyes, wiping away the tears that she didn't know had been falling. Sharply she sucked in air and slowly released it trying to calm herself.

She heard the person's heavy footsteps, and how they stopped in front of her. Lily's heart began pounding harshly as she realized who it was. Digging her fists harder into her eyes shook her head slightly wishing it all way.

"Lily?" She heard his voice.

Making a small noise she shook her head quickly.

"Lily?" His voice was closer now; she felt his breath on her head. Warm hands gently took her wrists and pulled them down away from her face. Making another noise Lily fought for her hands' freedom but lost. Instead she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head some more.

"Hm-mm." She mumbled, still drinking in deep breaths, with her head ducked down. "Hm-mm, hm-mm."

"Lily." James' voice was more forceful now he firmly, but gently, pulled her head up with a hand on her chin.

She didn't dare breath but just kept her eyes shut. Lily heard James exhale sharply. She was being difficult but didn't care, she didn't know what to do in any situation he put her through.

"Please just open you eyes?"

"Hm-mm." Lily shook her head. She mainly didn't know what would happen if she did.

"Please?" She felt he was moving closer, his breath blew gently across her face, this wasn't good.

"No." She stated in a small voice, hating how weak she sounded.

"Please?" Who knew she could smell so good?

"Go away." She pleaded in a quiet voice shaking her head, she tried bringing her fists back to her eyes but his hands caught them quickly and he held them down in her lap.

"I cant," James whispered softly. "Stella told me not to come back to the Common Room without you, and Stella can be very scary when she is upset."

"I don't care."

"You are very difficult."

"I don't care."

"Please?"

"No!" Lily snapped. Her eyes almost fluttered open but she didn't trust herself to keep them open.

"Why not?" James questioned. She could d\feel his eyes boring into her.

"I cant!" Lily muttered she felt more tears begin to pool in her eyes and slip down her cheeks. "I can't deal with the people, t-t-the stares! Its to hard."

She sounded like a baby, pouting and whining. She hated it. Tomorrow he would most likely snap back to his usual self and mock her with Sirius and Remus.

Forcefully she yanked her hands from his and recovered her face wiping her tears, and trying to control herself.

"No one knows. They don't get it!" She continued in a muffled voice keeping her face hidden. "They don't understand how hard it is when it's your sister who might not wake up. Nothing matters, just laughing and staring. I hate them!"

James knew she wasn't cursing out the other students anymore but cursing out the Death Eaters as well.

"Lily," James said quietly. He wasn't sure what to do. She usually was strong and never showed weaknesses. This was confusing and hard to him. "You know she is going to wake up. Sally is your sister and knows you will find a way to kill her if she doesn't wake up get better. And she knows not to mess with you."

Lily peeked between her fingers at James. He was watching her carefully his face five inches from her own. She drew in a shaky breath. Slowly she stood up brushing her hair back with her tear stained hands. James stood as well, still watching her.

"I m going to be now." She whispered silently. She moved past him to the door, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a strong hug.

"I m sorry." He muttered into her hair.

"You always say that." Lily said and pulled away. Without turning back she left the classroom. Her heart was pounding, her palms were sweating and the tears kept coming.

SORRY IT'S BEEN A FEW DAYS! We had company over today or else this would have been up a lot earlier. So tomorrow, I will post another chapter, maybe. I wasn't high fifties in review numbers! Also vote on the poll I posted it's a new one, about another story I may start working on.

**AND! GIGANTIC THANK-YOU TO- TinkerBella24Gerf! Your comments helped me out a lot last chapter, so thanks!**

**Review!**


	17. Silence is Scary

**GUESS WHAT!!! I m not JK Rowling!**

Sunlight banked into the room harsh and bright. Two lumps groaned and moved on their bed, while one stayed still and pulled her covers tighter over her body. As the two other girls began talking and moving around, the last lump laying on her bed twisted and writhed in her bed trying to block it out.

"You need to get up eventually Lily." Alice called looking ot the red heads bed.

More twisting.

"You're going to miss class." Alice continued.

More writhing.

"And miss that big test in Charms."

Nothing happened.

"Alice she isn't going to wake up," Stella yawned untwisting her hair from a bun so it fell curled around her shoulders. "Lets go."

"Ok," Alice sighed, "Fine."

The girls left the room and headed down to the Common Room. In the silence Lily poked her head out from her covers. Sighing she pushed them back off of her so none of the blankets touched her. Staring up at the ceiling she counted the knots she saw. Eventually she stopped when she kept repeating numbers. A chill rose across her as she continued to lie there. Groaning Lily swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her flimsy pajama bottoms riding up her thighs, her tank top was twisted around her torso.

Taking a deep breath Lily stood and glanced at her watch that was sitting on her bedside table. It was seven fifteen. Forty-five minutes to get to class. Part of Lily was screaming at her to go to class, but another part wanted to sink back under her covers and sleep. She would decide after a shower. Glitter was still sticking to her, and make up was smeared on her eyes. With another deep breath Lily grabbed her towel and some of her more loose fitting jeans and headed to the bathroom.

Twenty minuets later she emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was twisted up in the towel and her jeans hung loosely on her hips, a dark green tank top clung lazily to her body. Rubbing her face Lily took her hair down and brushed through it with her fingers. She felt more relaxed after her shower, and felt that she may be able to handle going to classes. Grabbing a hair tie Lily flung her hair up into a sloppy bun and grabbed a button up shirt and went to the bathroom to try and bring it out of her to apply make up.

After ten minutes of staring at all the products Lily ran from the bathroom and grabbed her book bag and headed to her first class, doing everything she could to avoid the Great Hall.

xoxoxoxoxox

As it drew closer to the start of class Remus left the Hospital wing. It had been his turn to sit with Sally. One of the main reasons he was following suit was because he knew what it was like. Being alone in a state where you couldn't properly communicate with any one. It helped having someone there, sitting beside you, and talking to you.

Making his way to the Defense Against the Dart Arts, Remus passed many people many of which were talking endlessly about what had happened Friday night. Most of the words were ridiculous. Rolling his eye Remus entered the DADA room and sat in his usual seat. James and Sirius entered with Peter trailing behind.

"Anything new?" Sirius asked as he sat next to Remus.

"No," Remus said shaking his head. "Nothing. She's still in the same position as when they laid her one the bed Friday."

"Oh man." Sirius muttered. He sat lazily in his chair, his dark hair falling into his gray eyes.

James sat in the desk behind them, Peter in the seat next to him. He kept watching the door, seeing all the other students file in. He hadn't seen Lily at breakfast, only Stella and Alice, and neither of them would say anything of where Lily was.

The final students entered the class and took their seats. When the Professor walked to the front of the classroom and was about to begin the lesson, the door to the classroom burst open one more time and Lily Evan walked quickly to her seat.

Her flaming red hair was still wet in its bun, her pale face accentuated her emerald eyes, and her loose clothing made her seem more vulnerable than ever.

"Miss Evans." Professor Hawksorne gasped watching as she took her seat next to Alice.

"Professor." Lily muttered not looking up as she stared at her desk.

Muttering filled the classroom as students looked at her. She sat silently at her seat with her eyes closed.

"All right then," The Professor muttered and he started his class.

Why are you doing this to your self?

_Go away Potter._

You could be lying in bed relaxing, and no one would blame you.

_Go away Potter._

In a nice quiet room,

_I will break every bone in your pathetic body. GO AWAY._

**Someone's hostile today now aren't they?**

_BLACK!_

_Leave her alone you idiots._

_Thank you Alice!_

Oh sure the girls gang up on us.

"Mr. Potter, please tell me you aren't passing notes." Professor Hawksorne stopped his lesson to glare at James who put his hands underneath his desk and looked up at the Professor innocently.

"No sir." James said shaking his head.

"Continuing on."

Rolling her eyes Lily folded her arms and placed them on her desk, and sat her head on top of them to listen to the lesson.

oxoxoxoxo

To Lily the rest of the day seemed to move by extremely slowly. After her first two classes she was ready to go crawl back in her bed. By lunchtime she paid no attention to anyone, and s\didn't even know what her previous lesson had been on.

As she sat Lily didn't eat she just waited for it all to end. Charms was all she had for the rest of the day, then she could go to the dorm and sleep everything away.

"You should eat." Stella said watching Lily.

"I m not hungry." Lily replied. It was the truth, the nagging worry over her sister consumed her to much to want to eat anything.

When it was time to go to Charms though Lily was suddenly awake and very nervous.

"Crap." She muttered.

"Oh have you decided to talk?" Stella said taking out her books, "However vulgar it may be."

"I forgot to practice the Patronus Charm." Lily groaned and laid her head down on the table. "I should have stayed in bed all day."

"I don't think Flitwick will blame you for not being able to conjure one." Stella said watching as others attempted to conjure theirs before the class begun.

"I should have practiced." Lily continued, she began to hit her head on the table until Flitwick called the class to order.

"Well seeing how far you have all come I will hold the test of Patonus' until tomorrow." The tiny Professor squeaked. "Today practice, and work on that essay due on Friday."

The class began to shuffle around and people began to try and conjure their patronus.

"I can't focus with so many people." Lily muttered and dragged her Charms book form her bag to start her essay.

"Help me I don't understand." Stella whined waving her wand lazily.

"First off, don't wave your wand around like that, you never know what may or may not happen." Lily said grabbing Stella's wrist and pushing it toward the table. "Secondly, its generally easy, happy thoughts, really big happy thoughts. Then flick your wand and recite the incantation."

"Easy for you ta say, I m not hand-eye-coordinated." Stella said scrunching her eyes in concentration.

"What, please tell me, has that got to do with anything?" Lily said letting her quill fall to the table.

"You know what." Stella hissed, "I am trying to concentrate. Let me ramble in peace."

"Whatever." Lily muttered and started to write her essay.

oxoxoxoxox

It was very quiet in the hospital wing. Scary quiet. It started freaking Sirius out, only his breathing, the occasional bottle clash of Madam Pomfrey, and Sally's soft occasionally labored breathing filled the large room. Resisting the urge to stand up and scream was getting to be very hard for Sirius.

Instead he busied himself with folding up parchment in weird designs. So far he had created a frog, a large box, a butterfly, and a gnome. As he began folding up another piece of parchment the room became oddly silent. Something had changed in the room but he couldn't quite place what it was, until Sally sat up gasping for air then she fell back against the bed. Sirius sat still for a moment and was about to open his mouth to call for Madam Pomfrey when she ran over and pushed him away. She started muttering spells and uncorking bottles of potion. Slowly she rolled Sally over so she lay on her stomach.

"Um," Sirius said quietly sitting back up in his chair, "Was that a good thin or a bad thing?"

The healer glared at him and sighed.

"I don't know Mister Black." She said, "Either she stopped breathing entirely, which is bad, or she had a night mare and was just trying to wake up from it, that's good. I don't know how to tell."

"Ok," Sirius muttered. As the healer walked back to the back room Sirius picked up the piece of parchment he had been folding and started maneuvering it some more.

He had finished making a complicated paper man when the hospital doors burst open and Stella was shoved inside. When the doors shut Stella turned around and stuck her tongue out then made her way to Sirius.

"I have a direct quote from Lily." Stella said in a bored voice, "It goes as follows, 'Get your stupid arrogant butt out here right now and tell me what is happening with my sister or else I will,'" Stella trailed off, "When she is upset she get very mouthy and I don't want to repeat what she said."

"Ok, fine." Sirius said standing up and tossing the complicated paper man on the bedside table.

"Bored were we?" Stella grinned.

"You would be to." Sirius muttered and he walked ot the Hospital doors only to find Lily grabbing his robes violently as she had the previous night.

"Ok, ok," Alice was there and tried to pull Lily's hands away. The red head just swatted Alice back.

"Talk to me." Lily hissed glaring at him.

"Um," Sirius muttered he didn't know what to tell Lily, getting her hopes up might be good, but then what if Sally had stopped breathing? "She had a nightmare apparently and was trying ot wake up from it."

Oh boy.

"Elaborate." Lily said quickly.

"Um," Sirius said glancing around for James.

"I mean give me more details." Lily snapped smacking him upside the head.

"I know what elaborate means." Sirius muttered. "So I was just sitting there making a person out of some parchment and she sat up gasping, I didn't see much else because Madam Pomfery pushed me out of the way. She said that Sally was probably trying to wake up from a nightmare."

"Really?" Lily dropped her hands and stepped back while Sirius nodded fervently.

"Yep!" Sirius said, "Totally being truthfully serious, the emotion!"

"Don't make me slap you." Lily muttered rolling her eyes. "Go relieve Stella she need my help."

"Oh sure don't ask Sirius if he has a life he would like to get on with." Sirius muttered turning back to the Hospital.

"You want to sit there and you know it!" Lily said glaring as the doors swung shut. A minute later Stella emerged.

"Ready to go practice?" She asked happily.

"Oh you have no idea." Lily muttered.

oxoxoxoxox

It was around four o'clock when Stella finally snapped. Lily and Stella had been sitting in an empty classroom for the past hour trying to get a patronus out of Stella; it hadn't been going to well. Alice had had enough and ran from the room an hour prior, most likely running to find Frank.

When Stella had her break down she flung her wand at the ground causing large tangles of flowers to bloom and curl around the chairs stacked against a wall. Lily was laughing loudly for once that day while Stella was hissing profanities about having to conjure a stupid patronus, and how she was only good for making flowers bloom.

"I m glad my failings are so amusing," She hissed to Lily who was regaining her composure.

"Sorry," Lily giggled. "Relax, let me try and I'll amuse you."

"Be my guest." Stella said with a shrug as she flopped down onto a desk.

"Happy, happy, happy." Lily muttered standing up. She closed he eyes and tried to focus. Images snapped in her mind as she tried to find something happy. But all that would really poke out was seeing Sally being tortured, and lying in her bed unmoving. No! She wouldn't think of that, something that would give her hope, that's what she needed. Then it came. Her dream from early in the school year snapped back to her. A beautiful glistening white Stag standing in the trees, then the one she saw with Sally, and the giant dog. But no, the Stag is what echoed in her mind. Taking a breath Lily opened her eyes and recited the incantation. As the words left her lips, she knew something had gone right.

Erupting form the end of her wand was a beautiful white creature with thin long legs and large eyes. A doe.

"Woah!" Stella gasped standing up. She reached out to touch the creature but it faded away in a wisp of smoke.

"Oh," Lily said out of breath, "I think I need some food."

"Halleluiah!" Stella sang and stood up. "Dinner time!"

"Lets go!" Lily laughed. As they walked down to the Great Hall Lily's mind kept wandering. She saw the doe and the Stag standing next to each other. They seemed so perfect and beautiful. Lily felt hope rise in her as she thought of Sally. She would wake up, and everything would be good again. It would all fall into place.

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**Sorry I would have had this out earlier, but my sisters just **_**had **_**to use the computer. Anyways here is chapter 19! Yay!**

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Reviews? CLICK THE BUTTON! I WANT 60, AT LEAST! **


	18. Realizing

**CHAPTER 20! OH MY GOODNESS! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!**

Just dance, gonna be okay  
Da-doo-du-um-m  
Just dance, spin that record babe  
Da-doo-du-um-m  
Just dance, gonna be okay  
J,J,Just Dance, dance, dance  
Ju-ju-ju-just dance

-Just Dance, Lady GaGa

All the good feelings Lily had felt the other day had vanished when she woke up the next morning. Nightmares had twisted in her dreams as she slept. Flashes of Friday night pinned her dreams, wandering through the Forbidden Forest looking for something that wasn't there. Every hour or so she would sit up with a new sweat broken out over her skin and gasping for air, then she would roll over and fall back asleep. So by the time she woke up at seven, she didn't feel rested at all.

"Come on," Stella urged, "Yesterday you were doing so well!"

"I don't care I am tired and want to sleep!" Lily moaned. "I barely slept last night, and want to sleep now!"

"Please get up!" Stella whined, "Please? We can make fun of the people who can't produce patronus' like James and McGlaggen."

"Don't you like McGlaggen." Lily grinned.

"No," Stella said firmly, "I am over him."

"Don't you mean avoiding him?" Alice's perky voice came from the bathroom as she exited with a towel in her hair.

"That to," Stella mumbled.

"What?" Lily asked looking between the two girls. "W-w-why is Stella avoiding him?"

"Well," Alice began with a smirk looking at Stella, "It began,"

"LILY NEEDS TO SHOWER!" Stella screamed and shoved Lily to the steaming bathroom. "GO! GO! GO!"

"I showered yesterday!" Lily complained, "And I need my gossip fix!"

"To bad!" Stella snarled then rounded on Alice. "You are dead."

"I figured that much." Alice grinned and she magically dried her hair so it fell delicately on he shoulders and ran down to the common room with her light blue dress flowing after her.

"Hey!" Stella began looking after her. Being her lazy self and figuring it was a lost cause Stella slumped back to her bed and laid down waiting for Lily to be done with the shower.

When Lily emerged fifteen minutes later Stella shoved her self off of her bed and grabbed her change of clothes and towel.

"I'll be quick." She said and shut her self in the bathroom.

Lily rolled her eyes and finished towel drying her hair. Parting it equally on either side she braided her hair carefully. She was wearing a v-neck white and black striped shirt and some light wash jeans. Shoving her dirty clothing into a laundry basket, Lily grabbed her school bag and organized her books and papers until Stella came out of the bathroom.

"Ready?" Lily asked putting the last few things in her bag.

"Yeah," Stella sighed pointing her wand to her hair so it dried quickly. She had on a looser pair of jean and a bright pink shirt.

"Are you that obsessed with pink?" Lily laughed.

"It looks good on me!" Stella said defensively adjusting the shirt. "Lets go I m hungry."

"Ok," Lily laughed shaking her head.

As they walked down the halls, Lily noticed Stella was dragging her the long way around the castle to avoid going by the Hospital. Lily sighed inwardly, she needed to know what was happening, and see her sister so badly.

"Come on, its Alice's shift," Stella said knowing what Lily was thinking, "Lets get some food!"

"Ok, ok," Lily smiled and continued walking down to the Great Hall.

As the girls sat down to eat their breakfast heads turned a bit. Lily chose to ignore them and focused on her toast. But the muttering hit her hard.

"Not even honoring her sisters dead body,"

"I thought she killed herself!"

"Didn't her parents force her to come home?"

"Lily?" Lily shook her head and looked to Stella who watched her carefully.

"Are you ok?" Stella asked cautiously.

"Oh, yes fine!" Lily said with fake enthusiasm.

"You hate orange marmalade." Stella pointed out as Lily frosted her toast with the orange substance.

"Oh," Lily sighed and tossed her toast to the table. "Right."

"You wanna take a long short cut to Transfiguration?" Stella asked kindly.

"That'd be good," Lily said slowly, she stood up and swung her bag onto her shoulder.

"I meant after I finished eating." Stella said shocked.

"To bad." Lily smiled to her friend and pulled her up and nearly dragged her out of the hall.

oxoxoxoxo

When the girls reached the transfiguration room Lily nearly threw Stella into her seat, before gently sitting down in he own.

"Thanks for that." Stella said acidly, spitting her thick blonde hair from her mouth.

"No problem!" Lily said sweetly as she pulled out her books.

"Why are you so overly prepared?" Stella said incredulously watching as her friend kept pulling books, and parchment form her black bag.

"I am not overly prepared," Lily snapped not looking up, "It not my fault I want to do good in my worst class."

"Exactly," Stella grinned triumphantly, "Your getting over prepared!"

"Shut up," Lily rolled her eyes. "Were getting into animagus' It's a hard subject."

"Its just people being able to change into an animal." Stella shrugged, "How hard can it be?"

"Very hard." Lily said nearly hysterically, "You need to practice very hard, have great focus, and things could go very badly, it's quite dangerous."

"I meant how hard could it be to study." Stella rolled her eyes now; "You already seem to know a lot about it already."

"And only seven people are registered," Lily continued. "Remember when McGonagall showed us hers?"

"That was weird." Stella stated widening her eyes. "I wasn't paying attention, then next thing I know a cat is sitting on my table, I dint know what to do so I just started petting it while staring out the window. Then it actually hissed at me and McGonagall transferred back right in front of my desk. I scared me so bad!"

Lily was giggling in her seat clutching her side.

"That was so funny!" She mused.

"No it wasn't!" Stella moaned. "I got a detention! Mom was so pissed at me! She sent me that howler yelling at me for being like James."

"No that was funny." Lily said in a sincere voice with wide eyes. "I was laughing towards the end, then you dumped all that marmalade on me! I think that's why I don't like it."

"Yeah," Stella smiled, "I think that's when we first became friends."

"Good times," Lily murmured with a faint smile. Sally popped back into her head again. "When will class start?"

"About five minutes," Stella said loudly to cover up.

Sure enough students began filing in and taking there seats, while continuing to talk. Lily moved swiftly up to her seat and plopped down waiting for the class to begin. She heard Stella cures from some where behind her.

Looking back, Lily saw that McGlaggen was moving to his seat next to Stella. Stella stared forward keeping her eyes fixed on the front of the room, while her own hands fidgeted profusely under the desk.

Fighting back a laugh Lily turned forward and waited for the class to begin. She could do this it would be fine everything would be ok. That was until the chair next to her screeched back and James took his seat. Cursing inwardly Lily began fidgeting her self. From behind her she heard Stella emit a small cough as if in a mocking way.

Before Lily had the chance to turn back and glare at the blonde girl, Professor McGonagall burst into the room and told every one to be quiet as she began to lesson.

Losing track of how long the class was, Lily kept on losing focus about what was happening. James was sprawled out in his seat lounging lazily. His brown eyes watched Professor McGonagall at the front of the classroom. No. His eyes weren't brown; they were a rich hazel, beautiful and warm. They seemed so familiar.

Lily stop staring at my cousin.

_Don't send notes like that Stella! People eavesdrop you know!_

Don't you mean eye drop?

_Shut up!_

Don't you mean stop writing?

_STELLA!_

"Miss Evans would you please pay attention?" Lily nearly jumped out of seat. Slowly with a slight grimace on her face she looked up to the Professor. Pulling the piece of parchment under her desk Lily mouthed a 'sorry' and pulled a fresh piece of parchment out for notes.

"And Miss Prewitt," McGonagall continued, "Cease the laughter of detention."

At this Stella snorted and covered her mouth and looked up with wide light brown eyes.

"Sorry Professor!" She squeaked out.

Rolling her eyes McGonagall continued her lesson.

oxoxoxoxox

"I will kill you!" Lily muttered to Stella as the exited the Transfiguration room.

"You will kill me?" Stella shouted, "I should kill you! You nearly got me a detention!"

"How was that my fault?" Lily as is confusion. "Its your own fault you cant control your own reactions."

"Its your fault your so hilarious to watch."

"Thanks Stella." Lily hissed, "Thanks."

"Come on," Stella smiled, "Its double potions, I bet Slughorn will go easy on you."

"That's always spirit lifting," Lily mused. "Lets go!"

"Yay!" Stella cheered, "That's my girl!"

Students turned to look at them as they ran down the halls to dungeons.

oxoxoxoxox

Sitting through potions was both entertaining and boring. Entertaining in the fact that Slughorn was babying Lily, and she hated all the attention, and boring in the fact the class period was mainly a lecture on brewing a powerful love potion.

"Come now!" Slughorn boomed, "We can't depend on Miss Evans today! Mr. Black why don't you have a go?"

"Um," Sirius' head snapped up, he hadn't been paying any attention to what was going on.

Giggles broke out from a lot of the girls in the room.

"What precautions should you take?" Slughorn repeated blandly. Sirius flinched racking his brain for an answer; he really didn't want a detention.

"You need to," Sirius began slowly, "Make sure the potion doesn't sit to long."

"Why not?" Slughorn prompted feigning curiosity.

"It will," Sirius stumbled for words, what happened if stuff sat out? If milk sat out it smelt really bad, same with fish. Would it ferment? No, that wasn't right. "It'll get strong in,"

Before Sirius could finish Slughorn clapped his hands.

"Good," The walrus of a man said, "If the potion sits for a long time it will get stronger more powerful. But remember this isn't the case with all potions now,"

Sirius sank back into his seat proud he had, in a way, earned praise. He saw Lily shoot a look at him and she rolled her eyes knowing he hadn't meant what he took credit for. Sirius shot her a brilliant smile and she again rolled her eyes and turned back to the front of the room.

The rest of the class period went by dully. When the bell finally did ring it took everyone a minute to realize what was happening. Slowly students gathered their things and broke for lunch.

"I forgot I was hungry." Stella yawned as they left the dungeons.

"Really?" Sirius mocked coming up behind the girls, "I find that hard to believe."

"Shut up." Stella snapped. Glaring at him. "Go find your brain, I don't think you could have stuttered any worse in that class today, but no you proved me wrong."

"Stella calm down," Lily soothed pulling Stella away from the hissing match that was to ensure. Before they got far, Lily ran into someone. Stella made a sound and jumped back pulling Lily with her. Lily looked up and saw Severus standing with Crabbe and Goyle. Stella muttered something rude under her breath and pulled Lily away and down the hall.

Lily clung to Stella's hand as a pain ran through her. Severus was with Crabbe and Goyle hanging out with them and everything. James had said Crabbe threatened Sirius. Had Severus had something to do with Friday night? A horrible shudder ran through Lily's body. Why had he done this? Why would he?

"Lily your muttering out loud." Stella muttered to Lily.

"I-I-I-I," Lily stuttered.

"Sh, just sit down." Stella soothed landing Lily next to Alice at Gryffindor table. "Alice watch her and force her to eat something. It's my shift to sit with Sally."

"Ok." Alice nodded looking up at Stella. "Lily! Looky, looky! Salad!"

Stella watched them for a moment then left the hall when the large doors swung closed behind her she came face to face with a near duel in action.

James was facing Severus Snape, both had their wands out. Sirius, Remus, and Peter stood behind James, or at least Peter was slightly cowering. Crabbe and Goyle stood flanked behind Severus.

"Now, now boy," Stella said darkly flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "Lets behave ourselves shall we?"

"Traitor." Goyle spat at her.

"Shut it Goyle!" Sirius snapped back.

"Relax gentlemen." Stella laughed airily. "I m just passing by. Stop acting like babies. I mean really! What girl would like someone who hexes everyone in the entire school, I can think of one."

James watched Stella for a moment keeping his arm suspended in the air.

"But Stella you forgot," Sirius said lightly glaring the Slytherin boys. "Who would want a slimeball like Snivellis, or those blokes?"

"Play nicely." Stella said lightly and stepped past the boys to climb the staircase to the hospital wing. As she rounded a corner she heard McGonagall's sharp scolding voice yelling at the boys.

Sighing Stella entered the Hospital wing to take a seat next to Sally's bed until Charms would come around.

oxoxoxoxo

When Stella woke up she was being shook violently.

"Stella!"

"What?" She muttered groggily. When her eyes adjusted she saw Sirius watching her.

"You will be lucky if I don't tell Lily you fell asleep." Sirius grinned.

"Shut up." Stella yawned. "Is lunch over?"

"Yeah, you have a little while to get to charms though." Sirius sighed.

"Ok," Stella muttered rubbing her eyes. "Hope you have enough parchment."

"You would fold up parchment to if you nothing better to do!" Sirius snapped at her.

"You know you like sitting at her bed side." Stella grinned and left the Hospital.

When she entered the Charms classroom with a minute to spare, Stella took her seat next to Lily. After Lily questioned Stella about what was going on with Sally, Professor Flitwick called the class to silence. With an uneasy edge everyone turned to watch the Professor explain how the exam would go.

"So volunteers?" Flitwick squeaked. Everyone looked at each other and shrunk back. Eventually everyone turned to Lily.

"So Lily," Stella grinned as she whispered to her friend. "Show them what you got."

But just as Lily was raising her had to volunteer, James Potter jumped up.

"I'll go sir." He said brightly.

"Very good Mr. Potter!" Beamed Flitwick. "Lets see it!"

Coughing slightly, James raised his wand arm, shot a grin around the room and said the incantation. Erupting from the end of his wand was a large nimble silver creature. Everyone cooed as the creature ran around the room. Soon James brought the creature to a stop in front of him. Lily finally got a good look at it. A beautiful silver Stag.

"Holy!" Lily shouted jumping back in her seat. Stella stared at the creature then burst out laughing.

"OH MY GOSH!" She squealed.

The Stag disappeared as James turned to Lily watching her carefully.

"You, you," She muttered staring at him wide eyed. Surprise seemed the main emotion controlling her then realization sprung out. "NO!"

Everyone looked between James and Lily then turned to Flitwick.

"Miss Evans?" Flitwick asked watching her.

"Um," Lily muttered blushing as everyone's eyes rested on her.

"Go," Stella began but she then howled in pain as Lily slammed her foot harshly on Stella's.

"I-I-I can't produce a patronus sir." Lily said blinking profusely. "I've tried but, um."

Everyone gasped and watched her, Stella was cursing deeply, but watching Lily as well.

"Really Miss Evans?" Flitwick asked shocked.

"Yep." Lily said with her eyes still wide. "Pretty much."

Eyes flicked around the room. When the bell rang no one really registered that it had gone off. Slowly everyone gathered his or her things. But lily had her things collected in a flash and she pulled Stella out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Ow! Ow!" Arm being pulled out of its socket!" Stella whined.

"I don't care," Lily hissed shoving Stella into a deserted classroom.

When Lily shoved the door shut she began pacing around the room. Stella lay on the floor where Lily had thrown her. As she pace Lily felt herself begin to shake. What had happened? Was it really a stag? It could have been something else.

"You're muttering out loud again." Stella whispered from her place on the floor.

"Stella you saw what his patronus was." Lily moaned. "What does it mean? What, I don't know!"

"You answered your own question babe." Stella yawned.

"Come on!" Lily groaned. "I don't know what to do!"

"He doesn't know what your patronus is, so what's the big deal?" Stella questioned rolling onto her stomach.

"His patronus is a stag and mine is a doe." Lily said plainly. "You figure it out."

"I don't know what to figure out." Stella said confused.

"What if it means something?"

"Oh!" Stella said slapping her head, "Right! Yeah it totally means something. I mean seriously."

"You needed me to remind you?" Lily said blankly. "You are the blondest person I have ever met."

With that Lily marched from the empty classroom.

"Now that was just mean!" Stella yelled jumping up from her seat on the floor.

oxoxoxoxox

After making another ten frogs Sirius had given up on trying to entertain himself with parchment. So he sat staring out a window across the room. The sky was gray as November droned on. It had been four days. Four days she had been asleep. The guilt began to get heavier.

What Crabbe had said made his blood boil horribly. Just after Sirius and the other Marauders had left the dungeons, Crabbe, Goyle, and Snape had sort of ambushed them. That when he, Sirius, had lost it. James tried to pull him back to the Great Hall, they nearly had gotten there, but Crabbe mad another rude remark about muggleborns and reacted.

"Sirius?" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He asked looking up. No one was there.

"S-S-Sirius?" The voice said again. More of its attributes triggered to Sirius. It was female, hoarse, and soft with weakness. His eyes snapped to Sally's bed.

"Ow." She muttered lowly.

"Your awake!" Sirius shouted jumping up. "Madam Pomfrey! Sally can you hear me?"

"What happened?" Sally muttered slowly trying to sit up. Her hair was in disarray.

"Sit back," Sirius said trying to calm her down. "You're ok now, just relax. Madam Pomfery!"

"What is it Black?" The healer said exasperated. She then saw Sally trying to sit up. "Oh heavens!"

Quickly she ran over and began shoving Black away as she worked on Sally. Sirius didn't know how long it took but adrenalin was coursing through him.

"I m hungry," Sally said eventually, and that was when Madam Pomfrey backed off a little.

"It's dinner," Sirius said wetting his lips, "Can I take her down to the Great Hall?"

"NO!" Madam Pomrey yelled. "Absolutely not! She is still recovering."

"I want to see my sister!" Sally said hopefully, as Sirius had hoped. "Why isn't she here? Why did I have to wake up to your face?"

"Back to being rude are we?" Sirius sighed watching her.

"Yep," Sally said with a grin. "Where is Lily?"

"Dumbledore banned her from the Hospital." Sirius said with a grin.

"Lets go see her!" Sally said brightly trying ot sit up.

"Who said you could go?" The healer said frantically.

"Please?" Sally pouted. "You worked your magic, I fell fine!"

"Until you nearly pass out walking down the stairs." The healer retorted.

"I'll bring her straight back up after we eat." Sirius promised, taking Sally's hand in his.

"Fine," Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Go!"

"Yay!" Sally squealed. When she stood from her bed she swayed slightly grabbing Sirius' shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sally grimaced. "Lets go."

It took nearly half an hour for them to make it down to the entry way. When they got there Sally stopped for a moment.

"Ready?" Sirius asked.

"I want to walk in there with out using you as a crutch, that would be sad."

"Hey!"

"Shut up pretty boy and open the doors."

Shaking his head Sirius plowed the doors open. He stood in the hall for a moment. Everyone turned to watch him with confusion. Sirius moved off to the side as Sally walked in. She was in plain Hospital pajamas, and her hair was wild and crazy.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Lily shrieked jumping up from her seat knocking Stella over.

"OW!" The blonde shouted.

"Sally!" Lily screamed running to her sister and yanking her into a hug.

"OW!" Sally moaned, "I still am delicate you know!"

"I don't care!" Lily shouted. Sally felt her shaking and pulled her sister into a strong hug.

"Ok." Sally said finally. "Can we sit down now? I m starting to see stars."

"Yeah," Lily said wiping her cheeks, "Come on. It'll be ok."

**BAM! CHAPTER TWENTY! OMG! I want, a lot of reviews! I wont give a number, but I am ordering you all to review, or else I will be evil next chapter!Thank you, to the in sights I have gotten, I really appreciate them!**

**As usuall, SUGGESTIONS, COMMENTS. QUESTIONS, STICK UM IN YOUR REVEIWS! AND VOTE ON MY NEW POLL IF YOU HAVENT!**


	19. A Slap in the Face

_Everything, what's happening?_

_Don't you see?_

_Can't you quite understand?_

_It's slipping, and falling back_

_To nothing, anymore._

"Would you shut up all ready?" Sally nearly yelled staring at her sister.

"But I am just so happy you're awake!" Lily gushed.

"I know," Sally admitted, "I m happy to, I kept getting these weird visions of dancing frogs and it freaked me out."

At that Stella burst out laughing, and wouldn't stop.

"Is she ok?" Sally muttered leaning over to Lily.

"I do not have an answer." Lily muttered back.

"I'll explain later!" Stella choked out clutching her stomach. "It's hilarious!"

"I think we should be worried." Sally decided turning to the remains of her pudding. "I m full."

Lily glanced at her sister's plate. She had only eaten part of a roll, a bit of soup, and barely any pudding.

"You sure?" Lily asked with concern.

"Yeah, yeah," Sally said waving her arm. "And I m tiered. I didn't know what walking down three flights of stairs would do to me."

"Lets get you back to the hospital then!" Lily said cheerfully.

"Your walking me though." Sally inforced.

"What if you collapse and fall on me?" Lily asked looking at her.

"Ha, ha." Sally seethed with sarcasm dripping from her words, "Very funny. No you see, you have been acting very odd all through dinner, and with the tip off Stella gave me, we need a sister to sister talk."

"Oh your one to talk." Lily said though she was shooting death curses to Stella.

"Yay!" Sally clapped her hands, "You caught my drift that we need to talk!"

"No! Not that!" Lily tried to say but Sally, with amazing speed for someone in her position, jumped up from the table and pulled at Lily's clothes. Stella did the same.

"Up, up, up!" Sally sang lightly.

"Ugh." Lily grumbled slowly getting up. "Fine."

Stella pulled Lily quickly to the door of the Great Hall, Sally grimacing as she caught up to them. Before they could thoroughly exit the spacious hall, Sirius stopped them.

"I promised Madam Pomfrey I would take her back to the hospital." Sirius watched the three of them for a minute.

"So," Lily questioned, "You were there when she woke up, and we need to fill her gossip fix."

"Plus if she falls we can use Lily's unnatural strength to pick her back up!" Stella grinned.

"Hey!" Lily shouted pointing a finger at Stella, "I am not that crazily strong I just do cardio and aerobics every once in a while."

"Whatever," Stella laughed rolling her eyes. "See ya Sirius!"

"Remind me again why I put up with you?" Sirius called back to their retreating forms.

Stella fought the urge to yell back at him, and caught up with Lily, and Sally.

"Ok, empty classroom lets go!" Sally muttered, slightly breathless, pointing ot a doorway.

"Oh, come on." Lily complained.

"No." Sally said firmly, "One I need a break, and two, you need to spill."

"Been unconscious for four days and now your ordering me around." Lily grumbled under her breath.

"Shut up and help me." Sally said, bracing herself against the door way as she entered the room.

"Pathetic." Lily grumbled under her breath again.

"Oh looks like someone wants a slap." Sally said gripping her sisters arm way to tightly.

"You know what." Lily hissed.

"Would you both shut up?" Stella moaned pulling a chair to the center of the darkening room.

"Ok, so spill." Sally said lounging comfortably in her chair.

"Well," Lily muttered, fidgeting slightly. "I don't know,"

"Oh you do too." Stella stated loudly. "Start with your patronus."

"I have a doe patronus."

"So?" Sally said looking between Stella and Lily.

"Guess who had a chance to show his patronus off?" Stella grinned, "And guess what it is?"

"I m no good at guessing games." Sally muttered quietly scrunching her face.

"James!" Stella said barely able to control her self.

"Stella!" Lily groaned.

"Still confused." Sally said raising her hand.

"It's a STAG!" Stella shouted out.

"What!" Sally screamed.

"Shut up!" Lily said urgently, "Do you want ot get caught?"

"It's a Stag?" Sally whisper shouted.

"Yeah." Lily said watching her sister.

"You're looking at me oddly," Sally said looking back at her. Realization dawned on her. "OH MY BAD WORDS!"

"I KNOW!" Lily cried, running her fingers through her hair.

"What?" Stella said widening her chocolate eyes. "What is so big, I know does and Stags are supposed to mate, but what else is so utterly important?"

"Should I?" Sally questioned still watching Lily, with slight amusement.

"Yeah, yeah." Lily muttered taking a seat now.

Taking a breath, Sally turned to Stella and began to explain about the one night after the Quiditch practice, and how she and Lily had ran into a large dog and a beautiful Stag.

"So?" Stella said befuddled, she really looked utterly confused and stared at the floor.

"Should I dye her hair another color and see if that helps?" Sally said rubbing her temples.

"Hey now that is just rude." Stella objected.

"But oh so true." Sally grinned.

"You know what," Stella said threateningly.

"Both of you shut up." Lily snapped watching them both. "Stella, James' patronus is a Stag, we saw a Stag that night."

"So," Stella's face scrunched up in confusion, then she seemed to understand, "So you think he was the Stag?"

"Yes." Lily breathed out relieved.

"He's an animagus?" Stella asked horrified.

"I think so," Lily said. "It all fits."

"But you said there are only seven." Stella said softly. "So if he is one, he isn't registered."

"Yes." Lily said again slowly.

"Well that cant be the greatest thing in the world." Sally put in.

"No it cant," Lily said.

"But why would he need to be an animagus," Stella asked still shocked.

"I don't," Lily began, but she remembered the night when Severus had been trying to make sure she wasn't falling for Potter.

"He was in on it." Severus said plainly, as they sat under a tree by the lake on a crisp autumn morning.

"_I still don't know if I understand what you're saying," Lily muttered lowly, making sure no one was around._

"_He's a werewolf." Severus had said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Lupin is a werewolf, and Potter wanted to try and kill me so he and Black planned the whole thing out."_

"_But then why would Potter try and save you?" Lily pointed out._

"_I don't know," Severus shrugged picking up a leaf as he began shredding it. "All I know is Lupin is a werewolf."_

"Oh my gosh," Lily breathed. "Oh my gosh. I don't believe it."

"What?" Stella and Sally asked watching her.

"I cant," Lily muttered, "He, idiot!"

With that Lily jumped up from where she sat and ran out of the classroom.

"I would like some answers please." Sally huffed slouching back in her seat.

"Seriously," Stella agreed.

"Well, so we are on the same page," Sally said turning to look at Stella, "You think Lily's falling in like with James also, right?"

"Duh," Stella said faking smacking Sally upside the head.

"Ok," Sally said, "Just so we are on the same page."

oxoxoxoxox

As Lily nearly ran down the halls, she was unable to really pay attention to what was going on through her head. She was sure she saw plenty of people disobeying rules but it didn't really matter. Potter was an animagus, and was using the ability to be with Remus during full moon. That's what it was. It made sense. Werewolves were a danger to humans, because humans were so different form the werewolf animalia, but other animals were more in tune with each other. Could Potter be any stupider?

She rounded a corner to the fifth floor corridors, and saw James and his friends walking towards the stairs that led to the seventh floor.

"POTTER!" She shouted as she drew closer. James and the other Marauders stopped dead in their tracks. Slowly James turned around, a grimace n his face.

"Yes?" He asked slowly watching her carefully.

"You are such an idiot." Lily spat.

"Excuse me?" James asked confused.

"Oh," Remus swore as her realized what was happening. Lily knew everything.

"Crap." Sirius groaned.

"Wait," Peter muttered even more confused then Stella could possibly be.

"Peter she knows." Remus muttered rubbing his temples.

"Sh-" James swore and closed his eyes.

"You were the dog weren't you Sirius," Lily said plainly watching Blacks handsome face.

"Um," Sirius muttered.

"Your all idiots!" Lily said shrilly. "Stupid idiots!"

"Could I defend us?" James asked hopefully, but seeing Lily's fierce expression he backed off.

"What, please tell me, could possibly defend what you idiots did?"

"You see," Sirius began.

"It was," James mumbled.

"Um," Peter muttered.

"They did it for me Lily." Remus whispered hoarsely. "When they found out what I was, they did everything they could to be with me in my stage. When I figured out what they were doing, I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen. Before I knew it they were animagi."

"You are all crazy." Lily decided through her hands in the air. "All crazy idiots!"

"But," James began trying to save what little respect Lily might have for him, but she had already begun to walk away.

"Let her go," Remus muttered lowly, "She needs to relax."

But James didn't want to let her go. He wanted to be with her and try to make it all better. In any way he could.

**Not my greatest chapter. Well I owe you all a lot! I know I should have posted a lot earlier, but I have not had that much inspiration, so I apologize! I will try to get another chapter out tonight, or early tomorrow morning! Also I know you all want to see more LxJ fluff go on, but its got to get worse before it gets better right? REVIEW! DOOOOOOOOO IT!**

**ALSO THE LYRICS AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER: I wrote them myself, that's something else I do, sometimes, write my own lyrics/poems. So I am not plagiarizing, I hope.**


	20. Bet Ya

Yeah the last chapter wasn't my most favorite. Any way, without further Adieu Chapter 22!

For the next two weeks Sally was forced to bed rest. So she wasn't the happiest person inside Hogwarts castle. All she really could do was sleep, and catch up on homework she had missed, and was missing in her further healing. All in all, she was very bored for most of her life in the Hospital. And to make matters worse, Sirius wasn't visiting her. She was an idiot, why would he stick around after seeing what a loon she was being? She really needed to get real or something.

But the good thing was that Lily could now visit her, so that was great. Stella also stopped by and the girls laughed about how stupid certain people were. Alice would stop by with Frank and they would talk as well. But, at one point in the day, Sally would be left alone. That was when everyone had their own classes, except she and Sirius it seemed like, so she was left alone.

"You don't look happy." Lily said finally, Thursday during lunch.

"Would you be?" Sally snapped, "Forced to your bed for hours on end? I think I am going crazy."

"You mean you aren't already?" Stella had just entered the hospital wing and was taking a seat by Sally's bed.

Sally glared at her.

"So Lily," Sally began, purposefully avoiding Stella's form, "What have you done about you patronus stuff?"

"Suck up," Stella coughed.

"Shut up Stella," Lily groaned.

"No," Stella said frowning, "Its true you are sucking up to Flitwick just to not show what your patronus is."

"You would be doing the same thing," Lily scoffed.

"Yeah right."

"The guy you've hated for ever has the mate to your patronus, its weird."

"Not its not," Stella objected. "Its your patronus, its like your gardian angel to say."

"Since when do you pay attention in class." Lily asked shocked.

"Since McGlaggen has turned her down." Sally muttered behind her hand. "Hm? What?"

"What?" Lily yelled snapping her head to look at Stella.

"Oh, no Christmas present for you." Stella growled lowly glaring at Sally, who sat in her bed with a sweet innocent smile on her lips.

"Oopes?" Sally grinned.

"Hold up." Lily said holding up a hand, "I thought you didn't even want to date him."

"Well," Stella muttered, her fingers twisted uncomfortably together. "I actually really liked him."

Lily laughed harshly.

"I find that hard to believe." She said.

"Excuse me?" Stella said glaring at Lily.

"You go from boy to boy, happy-go-lucky, then you expect someone to stop and drop everything for you when you're ready?"

Stella glared at Lily then stood up knocking her chair over and moved swiftly out the door.

"Ouch." Sally muttered looking to her sister she shook her head. "That was low Lily,"

"Its true," Lily muttered trying to defend her self.

"Technically," Sally agreed, "But did you ever stop to think, she might be like me? Falling for someone hard, but not really realizing it?"

"I don't know," Lily muttered again.

"Give her space, then apologize like crazy," Sally said forcefully. "She is a good friend."

"Ok," Lily let in.

"Now," Sally said shifting in her seat. "What are you going to do about Potter?"

Lily winced. It had been a bad idea to tell Sally about how she had blown up at the Marauders two weeks ago. Over the past two weeks she had easily avoided all the Marauders, by altering patrol times for prefects, sweetly talking to teachers to change the seats, and spending a lot of time in the Hospital and Library.

"Um," Lily mumbled slowly.

"You are so dumb." Sally laughed staring at her sister.

"What?" Lily said thoroughly confused.

"Lily you like him."

"No I do not." Lily said loudly standing up.

"Yep you do."

"No, and I will prove it."

"Yeah right." Sally grinned.

"No I will," Lily said, not believing entirely what she was doing. "I will get a date this weekend."

"How will that prove anything?" Sally asked watching her sister fidget.

"Well why would I like Potter. He's so stupid, and arrogant, and ugh!"

"His flaws are golden," Sally sang.

"And your meds are getting to you." Lily said firmly. "I need to get to Charms."

"Sure just run away from all your problems, go on, whose stopping you?" Sally shouted as Lily ran out the hospital doors. "And leave me all alone as well. Fine! I don't need anyone!"

Rolling her eyes Lily moved quickly down the hallway to the Charms room. When she entered the room she remembered she sat next to Stella. Why did the world hate her today?

Quickly Lily took her seat, noticing how Stella was ignoring her. Trying to let that not affect her, Lily pulled out her books and set them on the table in front of her. When the class started Stella raised her hand, which was very rare.

"Yes, Miss Prewitt?" Flitwick squeaked calling on her.

"Sir," Stella said sweetly, "Lily hasn't shown us her patronus."

Lily froze where she was and turned to glare at Stella, forgetting to ignore her.

"Ah yes," Flitwick replied, looking over to Lily, who now was trying to sink and disappear behind her books. "Miss Evans?"

"Um," Lily muttered, glancing around she saw that everyone was looking at her. "Yeah about that."

"Come on Lily don't be shy," Stella smiled sweetly at her friend.

"Stella," Lily hissed under breath. "Come one."

"You offended me I get to embarrass you!"

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Come on."

"No."

"I m sorry."

"Not excepted."

"Ladies?" Flitwick broke through their silent bickering.

"Um," Lily said again.

"Ah Professor Flitwick!" Dumbledore's voice distracted everyone from what was happening within the class.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Flitwick beamed.

"Yes!" Lily shouted very loudly, causing everyone to put his or her stares on her.

"Um," Lily whispered. "My ears un-popped."

"You are a freak." Stella muttered slapping her forehead.

"I need to borrow the head," Dumbledore said ignoring Lily's outburst. When she heared that, Lily jumped quickly from her seat.

"Alrighty!" She said quickly.

"Of course sir!" Flitwick said motioning for James and Lily to go with the professor.

When they were outside the classroom and a few paces away from the door, Dumbledore turned back to Lily and James.

"We have a few matters to discuss it shouldn't take that long." The old man said looking down his crocked nose at them.

"What kind of stuff sir?" James asked not looking at Lily.

Lily wanted to kill him, having to get right to the stupid point. Why cant they be men and talk about sports or brooms?

"Well," Dumbledore began, "After what happened at the Masquerade Ball three weeks ago, the ministry is imposing a search over Hogsmead, and the school grounds."

"Interesting," Lily said slowly, Dumbledore and James looked at her, "Oh excuse me if I don't want to go back into that room, when my best friend is plotting against me."

"Anyways," James said still looking at her. "What does that have to do with anything sir?"

"It means that on Saturday no one will be permitted to go to the village." Dumbledore continued. "I would like you to spread the word to other Prefects and students. I believe that is all."

"Ok," James nodded.

"Have a good rest of your class!" Dumbledore smiled and turned and walked away.

Lily grimaced staring after where Dumbledore left. Why did he have to be so plain sometimes?

"Are you going to go back to class?" James asked still watching her.

"Yeah, yeah," She hissed turning around and stalking back to the class. Holding her breath, she gradually opened the door. When she entered to room she was relieved to see that Flitwick had started to lesson. Slowly releasing her breath Lily took her seat next ot Stella.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

After Charms, Lily ran quickly to the hospital. She found that a few first years were lying in some of the beds, probably a potion gone bad. Maving quickly to Sally bed side she sat waiting for her sister to wake up.

"What?" Sally asked annoyed.

"You weren't asleep?" Lily asked surprised.

"Its hard to do when first years are squeaking out lame excuses for what they were doing." Sally yawned.

"Oh," Lily shrugged, "Well it looks like I have an extra week to get a date to Hogsmead. Dumbledore said that the village was closed for inspections on Saturday."

"What fun," Sally shrugged. "Man I was supposed to be released Saturday."

"Poor baby." Lily mocked with a grin.

"Yes poor baby." Sally pouted. "Now I m going to have to sit around the Castle with you."

"Hey!" Lily said offended.

"Well, now we can finalize our bet."

"Oh it's a bet now?" Lily asked slouching slightly in her chair.

"Yep." Sally said situating her pillows so she could sit up. "You need to get a date by next Saturday."

"Or," Lily left hanging.

"I was getting there." Sally huffed, "A date by next Saturday that you can flaunt to the school. But if you don't get a date, then you have to ask Potter out."

"What." Lily said blankly staring at Sally.

"You heard me!" Sally said pleasantly. "If you do get a date though I will by you something shiny."

"I do like shiny stuff." Lily mumbled.

"Exactly!" Sally beamed. "A deal?"

"Yeah, we have a deal." Lily sighed. "But what do I do about Stella?"

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ok, you all are going to hate me. . . I m leaving for another week. *Flinches* I AM SO SORRY! I know I know! I meant to be at like Chapter 25 by now. I am talking a spiral notebook with me to write the next chapters so hopefully when I get back late Friday I can get two chapters up. I am really sorry, especially if you don't like this chapter, but don't fret; I plan to get humor in the next chapter by-

"Oh, the dimhinger flitterpug." He nodded knowingly.

"Yeah, um," She said taking a step back. "You know Gessabella Wood know what that is you should talk to her about that, yeah um, I gotta go!"


	21. Saturday

Saturday morning was bright and sunny when Lily slowly rolled out of bed. She didn't want to get out of bed, but knew Sally would hunt her down and kill her later if she wasn't there. Shoving a change of clothing for Sally into a bag Lily focused on what she would wear.

Pulling a pair of sweat pants on and throwing on a blue shirt she grabbed her slippers and headed down to the Common Room. Before she pulled the dorm door shut she Lily looked back to Stella's bed, and saw her blonde head hanging over the side of the bed. A soft snore made her look to Alice's bed. Stifling a bark of laughter Lily covered her mouth. Alice was on her back, head at the foot of the bed, and blankets tangled around her waist. It was a funny sight. Shaking her head Lily softly shut the dorm door and moved slowly down the stairs and exited the common room.

When Lily reached the second floor, where the hospital was, the first this she heard was shouts.

"WHAT?" She recognized it as James Potters voice, what was he doing in the hospital.

Sally's voice came next.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Hesitantly Lily entered the hospital. She saw Madam Pomfrey standing by Sally's bed, shaking her head. Sally was sitting up right and staring wildly at the healer. James was at the foot of Sally's bed and looked as if he wanted to break something, badly.

"What's up?" Lily asked still with hesitation as she walked to Sally's bed.

"I am going to go crazy." Sally snarled smacking a fist on her covers.

"Oh really." Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes.

"She wont let me play quiditch!" Sally cried. "I am going to go crazy!"

"Please Madam Pomfrey?" James said exasperatedly. "The reserve beaters are not the greatest! You have to let her play."

"Oh I HAVE TO DO I?" madam Pomfrey glared at him.

"Please?" James asked in a small voice.

"No!" Pomfrey yelled. "She is still healing, even now I am reluctant to release her."

"I m string!" Sally protested, "I can take a lot of crap."

"Miss Evans?" Pomfrey looked to Lily for back up but when Sally glared at her, along with James, each with pleading looks, Lily backed down.

"Stop staring at me!" Lily hissed, twisting her fingers in her hair. "I cant work under pressure."

"No quiditch." Madam Pomfrey said firmly.

"Oh come on!" Sally groaned. "I'll wear extra padding, and everything!"

"No." The healer replied.

"But,"

"No."

"If,"

"No,"

"Come on!"

"Shut up!" Lily yelled finally, while James was fighting back harsh laughter. "Sally just be happy your getting out of here. And Potter, you had better shut it before I pull my wand out."

"Go away James," Sally said, this time she was fight back a laugh from her sister's threat.

"I am so speaking to Dumbledore." James mumbled as he left the Hospital.

"Well aren't you just a perky ray of sunshine today?" Sally grinned as Lily slumped into a chair. Madam Pomfrey went to the back room to grab some last potions for Sally to take.

"Ugh," Lily moaned. "Don't get me started!"

Sally grinned while watching her sister.

"What ever could be the matter?" Sally asked mockingly.

"It seems," Lily said glaring at Sally, "That word of our little bet broke out."

"Is that so?" Sally asked trying to appear innocent.

"Sally!" Lily groaned. "Why, why did you tell people?"

"I was bored and had nothing else to talk about." Sally shrugged, "And its not my fault Alice is a gossiper. Plus I didn't know Frank to be one either."

"Ugh!" Lily groaned burring her face into Sally's bed.

"Both of you up!" Madam Pomfrey barked as she swept back to Sally's bed. She set a few bottles on Sally's bedside table then went back to her office.

"You heard her up." Sally sighed pushing her self up to a more sitting position.

"I am ruined." Lily groaned and she moved her head to her lap. "Because everyone is bound to find out, then what of people start getting into fights?"

"You know you sound slightly conceited?" Sally said dumping a peach colored potion into her mouth.

"It could be true!" Lily snapped.

"What ever." Sally shrugged again, and swallowed a deep purple concoction. "Sick, sick, sick!"

"Lets go." Lily mumbled as she began to stand up.

"I need regular clothing." Sally said plainly staying still in her seat. "The only other stuff I have is my Masquerade Ball gown, and I m not as self absorbed as you are."

"I am not self absorbed." Lily sniffed. "I can't help it if a few people really do find me to be attractive."

"Just get me some real clothing." Sally rolled her eyes and held out a hand.

"I shouldn't be giving you these." Lily hissed tossing a pair of jeans, and a long sleeved thermal at Sally. "I should let you run around the school in those hideous pajamas."

"Don't make me insult you." Sally said glaring at Lily as she pulled a curtain around her bed.

"Hurry up, I m hungry." Lily said folding her arms.

"Yeah, you would be." Sally muttered in a low voice.

"Excuse me?" Liyl asked death dripping from her words.

"I wasn't meaning anything." Sally said quickly. "Sarcasm, you should know it, you use it in nearly every sentence that come out of your mouth.

"It does not!" Lily said defensively.

"Yeppers," Sally said pulling back the curtain. "What about shoes?"

"You can use your heels, from your dress." Lily said and turned on her heel.

"Now that is not a very nice thing to do to a healing cripple!" Sally shouted as Lily left the hall. "Stupid smart butt red head."

When the girls entered the great hall for breakfast, not to many people were seated at the tables. It was probably because the village was closed, and it was a Saturday. As they sat and ate Lily and Sally were laughing hysterically as they caught up with what was going on around school. By ten o'clock, when more students were entering the Hall, they had barely touched their food.

"Oh crap," Lily said, her goblet of pumpkin juice raised to her lips. "A stream of males headed this way."

"You're starting to sound like me," Sally said shaking her head, and incase you haven't noticed I haven't been able to snag anyone lately."

"I can't think of someone that you'd want to date," Lily muttered taking a swig of juice.

"Shut up!" Sally hissed desperately, the Marauders had entered the Great Hall as well. "He had so better talk to me."

"I though you hated men." Lily reminded her.

"I can't help it if some men are hot, and I had a near death experience." Sally garbled picking at her eggs. As Lily began breaking out into giggles, someone sat next to her.

"Hello Lily!" It was Isaac Bones.

"Isaac," Lily said not really knowing if she should be happy or not.

"How are you?" Isaac asked as he began filling his plate.

"I m good," Lily said twirling her fork in her hash browns, she didn't trust her self to eat with Sally sniggering across from her. "What about you?"

"I m good," Isaac nodded and began stuffing his face.

"Glad to hear it," Lily now had trouble keeping a straight face mainly due to Sally shaking violently.

"Shame about the village being closed." Isaac said after he finished his first mouthful, and half his plate.

"Yeah, now we have to be stuck at the castle," Lily sighed. She really was bummed, there wasn't really that much to do.

"Yeah, hey I was wondering if," George Thomas then cut off Isaac.

"Hey Lily," Jonathan said.

It was too much for Sally. She snorted loudly and broke out laughed hardly, and shaking as she shoved her plate away.

"Sally do you need to go back to Hospital?" Lily snapped to her twin through gritted teeth.

Sally crushed her lips together and coughed slightly as she regained her composure. The whole Hall had been looking at her then slowly returned to there food. Covering her mouth to keep her laughter under control Sally tried to sit silently as Lily tried to juggle talking to two guys, at once.

"Um," Lily muttered slowly. She was trying to ignore James Potter's glare, he made her feel guilty for some stupid reason, "What are you guys planning on doing today?"

"Library." Both Isaac and George said at the same time.

At this Sally snorted again and stood up quickly.

"Excuse me," She choked out and ran down the aisle to the doors. Lily rolled her eyes as she watched her go.

"So what are you doing?" Isaac asked trying to regain her attention. Both boys were looking at her expectantly and Lily felt a deep blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Cleaning." Lily said slowly. She blinked rapidly and picked at her food. Hunger was getting very minimal in her tummy. She wasn't finding anyway else of escape so she stood up quickly, "Well those, um, quills won't clean themselves!"

"I can help!" Both boys stood up at once.

Lily muttered something disjointed and waved an arm as she ran from the room.

When she exited the hall she saw Sally was laying out on the Grand stairs and was still shaking with laughter.

"Sirious?" Lily said glaring at her.

"I m Sirius." Groaning Lily turned to see the Marauders exiting the hall, and Sally started off on another fit of laughter.

"Is she ok?" Remus asked looking at Sally.

"No idea." Lily shook her head. She caught James' eye, he was looking at her weirdly. "She had meds this morning so you can expect worse."

"Oh joy," Remus muttered.

"Lily!" Sally shouted finally able to sit up. "Which one asked you out first?"

"What?" James asked, now really looking at Lily.

Blushing harshly Lily fidgeted slightly.

"You think I m going to let the whole Great Hall know when I get asked out? Or even except a date in the Great Hall? Um, no!" Rolling her eyes Lily moved quickly ot the Stairs and began climbing up them.

"Wait!" Sally cried, beginning to laugh again. "I think the meds are starting ot get to me!"

"Really?" Lily asked with a mock tone.

"Mmm-hmm!" Sally nodded her head fervently, "I want my stuffy doggie!"

"What is she talking about?" James choked out as he and his friends were laughing harshily.

"No idea." Lily muttered, pulling Sally to her feet.

"He's so cute!" Sally continued no more talking to herself then any thing.

"I tend to ignore her after she's had her pain meds." Lily continued.

oxoxoxoxox

"What?" The cold voice drawled. The man was standing in front of a window watching disgusted as the day went on. Everything was too happy. Where was the pain? Disgust? Or even horror?"

"We know how it is conjured." A deep menacing voice murmured bowing down the pale form in dark robes.

"Do you?" The first man turned to the other form. "Are you successful in what you attempt? Are you able to do what I ask? Because if you aren't it would be a very horrid thing Kolinsky."

"Of course sir." Kolinsky said quickly a sweat breaking over his quickly paling skin.

"So show me!" The first man shouted desperately turning to Kolinsky. "Show me! I must know!"

"Of course Lord." Kolinsky said with a bow.

As he pulled out his wand his murmured a spell and the Dark Lord was pleased with was flashed before him.

**I know this is going ot sound disturbed, but I had fun writing that last part!**

**I m back!!!! I am sory its been a while! But I SAW THE 6****TH**** HARRY POTTER! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I am so happy! It was one of the best HP films I have seen. They did leave a few things out, I wont say more incase some of you haven't seen it so I'll be nice! Next chapter will be a long one! I wanted to get this one out so it is shorter. The next one will be long!**


	22. Detention, Spiders, and Bubbles

_There's a lot that I don't know_

_There's a lot that I m still learning_

_But I think I m letting go_

_Find my body, its still burning._

_-_ Resolution, Jack's Mannequin

All of Saturday Lily kept her self locked in he dorm, cleaning. She really didn't want to face both Isaac, and George at the same time, it would be way to awkward. So Lily stayed up in the dorms cleaning out her bag, her closet, out from under her bed, and the bathroom. All the while Sally kept chattering away. Lily would every so often add to the conversation, but Sally was to drugged up to really understand what it was they were talking about. Eventually Sally fell asleep in a pile of arms and blankets on her bed.

When Monday rolled around everyone knew about the bet instated against Lily and Sally, everyone. First years third years, everyone knew. That wasn't helping Lily to much as to who she should except a date to, though she already knew to stay away from any younger students.

"Just go out with Isaac!" Sally hissed during lunch on Monday. "He isn't letting down.

"Yeah, but George Thomas is always like right behind him. I cant accept a date from someone when another guy who does want a date is around." Lily protested sinking lower to her sandwich.

"Wimp." Sally muttered under her breath.

Yeah Lily was a wimp. She couldn't accept dates from anyone because James Potter always seemed to be around. It bothered her. He seemed to watch her, his stares making her feel regret. His look was protective, and wanting as well. She felt owned and not free, that set her off as well. But it was in such a way that she felt like she couldn't go out with anyone else. It was frustrating.

So during her classes, Lily would avoid eye contact, and leave her classes early and arrive early.

"I think I m going crazy." Lily groaned at lunch. Her red hair covered her face as she slouched over the table.

"You could give in." Sally shrugged sipping from her goblet.

"No!" Lily said stubbornly. She really didn't know what to do. "The next person who asks me out I will say yes to no matter what. Ha!"

"What if its Potter?" Sally grinned.

"Ew." Lily said plainly. "No."

"Hey!" Alice said perkily, as she took a seat next to Lily.

"Alice!" Lily said happily sitting up. "Where's Frank?"

"You know what his mother is like." Alice rolled her eyes, "They needed to have 'discussion'. She found out Frank and I were dating, and they needed to talk."

Sally and Lily broke out in laughter with Alice joining in.

"Seriously?" Sally laughed.

"Are you like obsessed with that word?" Alice grinned watching Sally.

"Shut up!" Sally hissed quickly. She looked around. The Marauders were to obsessed with something else to really be paying attention to what was happening between Alice, Lily, and her.

"You know that brings something to my attention." Lily said, a smirk on her lios. "I think I m getting the short end of the stick here."

"You planned this." Sally hissed pointing her fork at each of the girls.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Lily waved off Sally's comment. "If I lose I have to ask Potter out, but what happens if I win?"

"You know it seems to me this wasn't fully discussed." Alice said nodding knowingly.

"I hate you all." Sally groaned.

"I win you have to ask Black out." Lily said happily. Standing up she smirked at a horror struck Sally, and a giggling mess of Alice.

"Do you not remember that I hate men?" Sally shouted. Everyone turned to look at her, many with amused looks.

"Need I repeat what you were muttering in your sleep?" Lily said innocently.

"I do not talk in my sleep." Sally said triumphantly. "You do however."

"Oh than when you said this it must have been when you were awake and lucid." Lily said.

"Wait a minute." Sally said realizing her sister was talking about when she, Sally, had said Sirius was a very fine specimen. "Its all good, deals on! Yay! No humiliating me now!"

"I knew you'd warm up to it!" Lily grinned.

"I am a witness!" Alice declared raising an arm. "Good luck Lily!"

"Hey!" Sally protested. "What about me?"

"Sorry," Alice shrugged, "Its about time you've asked him out though."

"Ugh!" Sally groaned. Laughing Lily left the hall. More laughter erupted from others around the hall about the odd exchange that had occurred.

"Shut up!" Sally shouted to the room.

Grinning to herself Lily climbed the stairs to her first class.

"You know you are such a hypocrite." A familiar voice said ahead of her. Looking up Lily saw Stella leaning against a pillar on the first floor landing.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked still watching her.

"You yell at me for going from guy to guy, when you're using someone just to not go out with James." Stella explained not moving. Her gold brown eyes piercing Lily harshly.

Regret filled her. Lily had indeed ridiculed Stella for not really being in a serious relationship, and here she was using someone just to get out of going out on one date with James Potter.

Lily looked up to Stella; her gaze was hard and unchanging.

"I m," Lily muttered lowly.

"Yeah, your sorry." Stella said sarcastically. "Prove it. Because I don't believe you."

"But," Lily muttered, "If I ask him out just to prove to you I m sorry then I can drop him the next day and we'll more than likely be back to where we started."

"Oh we probably will be huh?" Stella said slightly amused.

"Now what?" Lily said.

"I'll talk to Sally." Stella suggested.

"Or we could have fun with her." Lily shrugged.

"It is easy to see how smart you are sometimes." Stella grinned. "But I get to pick which suitor is for you."

"As long as its not Potter." Lily pointed out.

"James isn't that bad." Stella rolled her eyes hooking arms with Lily.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Lily scoffed.

As the girls walked to there class a breath of air flowed back to stairs, as if something invisible were moving.

During Charms Lily and Stella spent most of the period talking about the plan to mess with Sally. Flitwick was giving a lecture on a Charm that would probably be easy enough to get later.

When they entered the transfiguration room they were still talking about the plan. As they sat in their seats Sally burst into the room a few minutes before the class would start. She darted over to Lily and Stella.

"Good you two are on speaking terms." She said disgust on her voice.

"What with the attitude?" Stella asked watching her.

"Why is your cousin avoiding me?" Sally whined stamping her foot.

"Seriously?" Stella burst out laughing at Sally's act. Lily fought hard to contain her giggles.

"Shut up!" Sally groaned. "Why? I need to know!"

"I really do not know." Stella said still with giggles.

"Yeah right!" Sally contradicted. "You know! Tell me!"

"If you tell me why you care." Stella said simply.

"Yes," Lily breathed with a smile on her lips.

"I hate you all!" Sally cursed and stomped to her seat.

"So close." Stella sighed.

"Next time." Lily said firmly.

"Or a little truth of dare could break her." Stella said raising her eyebrows.

"We could make the worlds greatest evil genius." Lily grinned as McGonagall whisked into the room.

"Miss Prewitt please go to your seat I am sure Mister Potter would like his seat back."

"Yes ma'am." Stella said sweetly. "Here ya go Jamsie!"

Small laughter broke out through the classroom.

"Stella I would run for your life." Sirius whispered loudly to her.

"Seats!" Barked McGonagall. Silence reined the classroom and the lecture began.

By the end of the class Sally, Sirius, James, and Lily all had detentions for Friday. Sally kept bugging Sirius on why he wasn't talking to her and avoiding her, James seemed to be back to his old self and was bugging Lily into going out with him, and Stella had broke out in fits of laughter disrupting the class. It was amazing how Remus, Peter, Sally, and Alice didn't get in trouble. They were all in fits of giggles and laughter all through the class at how their friends were acting.

"Professor!" Lily objected at the end of class. "He was the one bothering me! I was trying to pay attention, but no he has to keep pestering."

"He wont talk to me!" Was Sally's fight, "I didn't do anything except nearly die!"

Professor McGonagall looked ill as she gave them their punishment and dismissed them.

"I hate you!" Lily hissed to James as she dragged Stella and Sally and Alice to the Common Room.

"I need answers!" Sally shouted in protest as she was pulled away.

"Women are very odd." James muttered as Remus and Peter lent against each other in laughter. "Shut up you to."

When Friday evening came Lily was in a very foul mood. For her detention she would be with James in the Library dusting books in the Restricted Section. Professor McGonagall's explanation was to help them get along.

"Your Head Boy and Girl for goodness sake!" She had told them after class Friday.

So in a murderous mood Lily left the Common Room at seven thirty to the Library.

Sally was fairly happy with her situation. Three hours in the same room as Sirius, so she would force him to tell her what was wrong with him. She was determined to get an answer. They were going to be working in the Kitchens. Along with Lily she left the Common Room, then went her separate way.

When she reached the floor McGonagall said the Kitchens were on all Sally found were locked doors, torches, portraits, and a fairly large portrait of a fruit bowl.

"Oh come on." She seethed pacing in front of the fruit bowl picture.

Different footsteps caused her to stop and look up. Sirius was coming down the hallway towards her.

"Why haven't you gone in yet?" He asked Sally when he reached her.

"What do you mean?" Sally questioned confused.

"The kitchens." Sirius said slowly pointing to the fruit bowl portrait.

"You've lost it." Sally decided. "The Kitchens can't be behind a Portrait."

Sirius ignored her rolling his eyes. Reaching up he tickled the pear.

"Oh Merlin, you have lost it."

The pear began twitching and giggling. Slowly the portrait swung open. Sirius turned triumphant to look at Sally.

"Shut up." She muttered and walked into the kitchens.

oxoxoxox

"Potter!" Lily snapped for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past ten minuets. He was getting to close for her comfort. Within three feet.

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"I am already working on this area in order to get done quickly we need to spread out. Now go away!"

James grinned to himself. Whenever he annoyed her, she would talk to him. That was going to be his new strategy. Though he had already been annoying her since first year he only just realized she would talk to him more this way. Something then hit him in the head.

"Ow!" He whined. Lily's duster was lying at his feet.

"Stop smirking!" She hissed glaring at him.

"Make me." James mocked waving both dusters at her.

Groaning Lily walked around a corner out of his sight.

"Lily," James called, "I think your going to want this duster back!"

"Accio!"

"Dang it." James muttered to himself.

"Idiot." Lily's voice carried through the shelves.

"Heard that!" James called.

"Good!"

Rolling his eyes James continued to dust the shelf he was at. So much of it could accumulate in one spot it was scary. Then how big some of the books were. You would think books with disturbing messages would be as small as possible.

"EW!" Lily squealed from where she was dusting. Looking up James saw as she rounded the corner at high speed.

"What?" James asked wearily.

"There is the worlds most disgusting spider back there!" Lily whispered completely grossed out.

"So?" James asked trying hard not to laugh out.

"Go kill it!" Lily hissed.

"Why?"

"Because I will not help you finish this unless the spider goes bye-bye!"

"It's a spider let it live in peace."

"No!" Lily whined. "Seriously James. Please go and get rid of it!"

James turned to look at her. She looked freaked out and desperate. Sighing James pulled out his wand from a pocket and went back to the shelves where Lily had been working. She slowly followed after him.

"Aren't you afraid of the thing?" James asked with a smirk looking back to her.

"I need to make sure you actually get rid of it." Lily said quietly.

"Why are you whispering?" James asked. She stared at him for a minute as if he were crazy.

"It could hear me." She hissed.

"It's a spider." James grinned, "Its not going to eat you."

"It'll suck my blood." Lily disagreed. "Just go kill it!"

"Where is it?" James asked. They were at the shelf Lily had been at, and no spider was to be found.

"Ah Merlin it moved." Lily breathed. She looked terrified and she moved closer to James.

"Relax." James said.

"You didn't turn your favorite stuffed animal into a giant spider when you were four did you?" Lily snapped at him.

Fighting back the urge to laugh James muttered a spell. His wand began floating and pointing to the bookshelf. Staring intently at the shelf James finally saw the spider. It was actually quite big. The thing had flattened itself so it lay between the shelf above it and the tops of the books.

"Ew, ew, ew." Moaned Lily.

Flicking his wand James transfigured the spider. Its legs shrunk, the torso grew smaller, and wings began to grow from its back. Soon the spider was completely transfigured into a butterfly.

"Woah." Lily said staring at the creature.

"Is that good enough?" James asked watching her.

"It beautiful." Lily murmured amazed.

"I thought it was the worlds most disgusting spider." James grinned shooting her a glance.

"Whatever." Lily said. She kept watching the butterfly.

James bit his lip. He wanted to say something more, but he didn't know what would be a good thing to say. There were probably a million things he should say to begin, but what could he really tell her to get her to see he really did care for her. Right now she seemed so amazed with the butterfly it was enough for now.

oxoxoxoxo

"You can't just give me the silent treatment!" Sally yelled at Sirius. She threw a rag onto the floor giving up on scrubbing the stove.

Sirius gave so notion he had heard her.

"Oh come on!" Sally groaned. She walked over to the sink where Sirius was scrubbing at the dishes, bubbled lightly overflowed from the sink. Taking a handful of bubbles Sally threw them at Sirius. Slowly the fell through the air and landed on his shoulder. Glancing at them Sirius went back to work. "Talk to me!"

"What do you want me to say?" Sirius finally burst out. He turned to stare at Sally. Bubbles lingered on her fingers, and strands of hair were falling into her red face form yelling at him for not talking to her.

"I don't know." Sally muttered slowly.

Groaning Sirius blew the bubbles from his shoulder and went back to work.

"Please?" Sally began again. "I wake up and your there sitting next to me, then for two weeks you don't come to visit. You don't stop by to say hey, and you ignore me the rest of the time I am awake and in class. Is it because of the wedding invitation? That I m such an idiot for falling for a guy, and pathetic enough to freak out when he's getting married? Am I that much of an idiot that you have to ignore me?"

She stood there breathing deeply her eyes not leaving his face. He couldn't find himself able to tare his eyes away from her either. Cursing under his breath he evaporated the bubbles from his hands and took a step towards her.

She stared at him, both hate and lust was fixed in her eyes. Unable to control himself for any longer Sirius took her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. Her lips were sweet against his, and felt perfect.

Sally felt her stomach drop from its current position, pleasure slipped through her. Pressing herself harder against him, she felt his hands move to her hair, stroking lightly.

He broke of first. His ragged breaths matched hers. Staring deeply into her light green eyes.

"You are not pathetic." He whispered.

oxoxoxox

"Well my lord?" Kolinsky asked bowing slightly as he watched his master.

A pale man sat in a chair, his elbows resting on an oak table in front of him. Sighing quickly The Dark Lord looked to Kolinsky, twirling his wand in his pale fingers.

"The images were interesting." The Dark Lord murmured. "Kolinsky get the others we have a hunt we need to get started with."

Kolinsky bowed out of the room. Pulling up his sleeve on his left arm he pressed his thumb to a dark writhing shape of a skull and snake. A horribly delicious pain sized him as the others were called. The Dark Lord had seen something unpleasing, so the cause of it would be eliminated. And quite soon at that.

WHOP WHOP! Chapter 24! What did you think? I want lotsa reviews! I mean it! Close to 90 or above! Preferably above!


	23. Never the Same

_I awake to find that no one is free  
__We're all fugitives  
Look at the way we live  
Down here, __I cannot sleep from fear, no  
I said wich way do I turn  
Oh, I forget everything I learn  
-Coldplay_

Lily was first to get back to the Dorms that evening. After the butterfly thing, the rest of the time in the library seemed to fly by. James didn't say anything more to Lily, so she didn't press anything. Stella was already knocked out on her bed, snoring lightly and oblivious to the world around her.

It wasn't until nearly eleven thirty when Sally finally returned to the dorms. When she closed the door she leaned against it grinning wildly.

"I think I will cancel the bet." She whispered still smiling.

"Oh my gosh." Lily gasped jumping up from her bed. "STELLA GET UP!"

"Shnarglishn." Stella muttered in her sleep.

"Get up lazy head!" Lily ran to where Stella lay and began shaking her violently.

"What?" Stella moaned trying to swat Lily away. "This had better be good."

"Sally's been snogging your cousin." Lily squealed.

"WHAT!" Stella shouted now fully awake.

"I KNOW!" Lily yelled.

"Shut up!" Sally hissed. "Do you want to wake poor Alice?" She pointed to Alice's empty bed. "Where is she?"

"Um." Lily muttered as though she just noticed Alice's absence.

"Huh," Stella said. Her head then snapped to Sally. "Nice try."

Sally laughed and went to her bed.

"Details!" Lily squealed.

"If you shut up." Sally said watching her. Both Lily and Stella ran and jumped onto Sally's bed.

"Story!" Stella sang giggling.

"May I get my pj's on first?" Sally rolled her eyes pulling on her sweat pants and loose fitting tank.

"Now tell!" Lily said bouncing in place.

"Are you really that gossip crazed?" Sally snapped glaring at her sister.

"Stop delaying." Stella stated, "Now tell."

"Our detention was in the kitchens." Sally began, breaking out into giggles with how intently Stella and Lily were listening. "And I kept yelling at him for not talking to me. I called my self pathetic and then he turned to look at me, and then he kissed me."

"Why did you call your self pathetic?" Stella asked confused.

"Um," Sally muttered. She remembered that she hadn't told Stella the reason she transferred schools. "It's complicated."

Stella stayed silent for a moment, and then nodded slowly.

"I understand," She said.

"Stella, its not like I don't want to tell you but, it still hurts to talk about." Sally said quietly looking intently at Stella.

"No its fine," Stella said with a smile.

"Ok!" Lily said not satisfied with Sally's explanation. "Why did it take you so long to get back?"

"You guys kissed more than once didn't you?" Stella said accusingly with a grin.

"Now that's not any of either of you two's business." Sally said trying to pull her covers free from beneath her two friends.

"Yeah we don't care." Lily said with Stella nodding lavishly beside her.

"Hey I m calling off the bet," Sally said throwing her hands up, "you should be thanking me."

"I dint care!" Lily groaned. "Please?"

"No." Sally said stubbornly. "But you have to give me details of how your detention went."

"Oh yeah!" Stella gasped. She turned to Lily eagerly.

"It wasn't exciting." Lily mumbled quietly.

"Liar!" Sally sang.

"Pants on fire!" Stella added.

"There was a giant spider and James turned it into a butterfly." Lily said. "Happy?"

"No!" Sally shouted, "What else?"

"Nothing except he's back to being freaking annoying!" Lily moaned lying down, her head brushing against the footboard.

"Aww," Stella gushed. "Well night!"

"Your still on my bed." Sally said plainly when Stella made no notion of moving, besides curling into a ball.

"I know!" Stella said happily closing her eyes.

"Night." Lily muttered rolling onto her side. Clapping her hands the lights went out over the room.

In the darkness silence was all there was for a few minutes as the girls dwelled in their thoughts.

"You know you could offer us some blankies." Stella said poking Sally.

"Get under," Sally sighed throwing her covers back.

"YAY!" Stella cheered slipping next to Sally. Lily also scampered up and lay next to her sister.

"Sally sandwich!" Lily cooed.

"I know I m yummy but really?" Sally laughed.

All three girls laughed then quieted down to sleep. When they had all nearly drifted off to sleep at around midnight the dorm door opened and Alice slipped into the room.

"Shout we bombard her now?" Lily muttered quietly to Sally.

"Sleep." Grunted Sally.

Shrugged Lily yawned and dropped off to a sleep with butterflies floating all around.

oxoxoxoxoxox

Stella, Lily, and Alice woke up bright and early Saturday morning to the sound of Sally cursing profusely to her self, and throwing clothing around. How she had slide out of her bed without waking Lily and Stella up was a miracle figuring Sally wasn't the most graceful person in the world.

"What's your problem?" Stella muttered grumpily sitting up.

"I want to sleep." Lily moaned.

"Ditto," Alice groaned flopping over in her bed.

"Are you going out?" Lily asked as Sally began tossing shoes on the pile of clothes.

"You think I would spend the night snogging someone and not go out with him?" Sally asked incredulously.

"Why didn't you tell us he asked you out?" Stella shouted now fully awake. "Lily! We need to help Sally pick out an outfit!"

Immediately Lily jumped up from the bed she, Stella, and Sally had shared and rushed over to help Stella with picking Sally's outfit.

"I don't need help." Sally groaned as Lily and Stella began filtering her clothing. "You should interrogate Alice about where she was, and why she didn't return to the dorms until midnight!"

"Oh!" Stella said with remembrance. "She's right."

"What?" Alice said suddenly nervous. She shoved her covers back and jumped out of bed.

"Sally does have a point Alice," Lily pointed out, "For once, but as Head Girl I need to know why you broke curfew."

"It was nothing." Alice said uncomfortably edging to the bathroom.

"I call the bathroom!" Sally shouted and shoved Alice out of the way throwing herself into the room.

"Wait!" Alice squealed.

"When you have a date with the heart throb of the school you get first dips!" Sally shouted through the door.

"Crap!" Alice muttered.

"Spill!" Lily and Stella shouted at the same time.

"It was our one month anniversary." Alice muttered quietly.

"And," Stella prompted waving her hand impatiently.

"And nothing." Alice said, but a deep blush said it wasn't just nothing.

"Yeah right," Lily rolled her eyes stepping closer to Alice, "Even I don't blush that much."

"Do you want us to go to Frank and interrogate him?" Stella asked also stepping closer to Alice.

"I don't do well under pressure." Alice complained. Taking a breath she held out her right hand. "He gave me a promise ring."

Both Stella and Lily squealed and began jumping around.

"OH MY --- GOSH!" Stella screamed grabbing Alice's hand. "AWWWWWW!"

"Let me see!" Lily cried shoving Stella out of the way. "AWWWWWW!"

"He must love you." Stella cooed still looking at the ring.

"I am so jealous!" Lily envied. "Yay to you!"

"Celebration!" Stella declared, "This called for a celebration!"

"How about we get ready then hang at Hogsmead?" Alice suggested.

"That works." Stella agreed.

"Yay!" Lily squealed again.

When Sally emerged from the bathroom Stella went next, and Alice showed Sally the promise ring.

It took a few hours for the girls to make them selves fabulous looking but it was worth it. Sally wore magically altered jeans that fit perfectly, and a silvery long sweater. Stella wore gray skinny jeans Ugg boots over and a long sleeved navy blue top. Lily had on her own pair of magically altered jeans and a long white shirt. Alice wore her favorite jeans and yellow tank top with a hot pink jacket over.

"Ready?" Stella called again. Impatience was growing in her.

"Sheesh its like you're the one with the date," Sally giggled. Her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail and her bangs clipped into a poof.

"I want food." Stella barked. "Lets go!"

"Coming," Alice called. When she appeared she brushed her gel crunched hair from her eyes.

"Lily pie!" Sally shouted, "We can't go with out you! Move it!"

"My hair isn't correct." Lily groaned. The thick red curls brushed her shoulders perfectly framing her face.

"You're hot as always," Stella rolled her eyes. "Lets go! "

Grumbling Lily headed down to the Common Room. Alice made a cat call then followed behind her. Laughing carelessly Stella ran down after them. Sally stood still for a moment. Breathing a careful breath she swung her purse over her shoulder and headed down the stairs. Her first date in nearly a year was about to commence.

oxoxoxoxo

"Well Alice just ditched us." Stella sighed as she and Lily walked down the frosted path to Hogsmead.

"Yeah," Lily said distractedly.

"There fine," Stella groaned, "Sirius may be an idiot 99% of the time but the other 1% is with him when he's out on a date."

"Not really that helpful." Lily muttered folding her arms across her chest.

"Just be happy you got out of that bet." Stella said. "But why did we have to leave with out breakfast?"

"Because I cant face George, or Isaac and have them asking about a date." Lily said, "I am not that strong.

"Freak," Stella rolled her eyes. "You are buying me something then."

"Yeah, yeah." Lily grinned.

oxoxoxo

Dark shapes walked through the small neighborhood, and then one by one disappeared with a small pop. No one in the neighborhood noticed a thing, or really even cared what had happened. Another dark shape with swirling robes walked down the street a disturbing grin on his pale face. His yellow eyes stared forward defiantly.

The Dark Lord stood at the spot where his minions had left, waiting for the sign to depart.

Kolinsky was the first to appear in the small village of Hogsmead. Knowing he needed to get away from the area before the others would get there he moved quickly down a small path. As he walked he remembered traveling the paths in his own years at the Wizarding School. So he knew he was getting close to the Shrieking Shack, then onto the main part of the village.

The plan was so brilliant, it was fool proof nothing could destroy it, the Dark Lord would get his way, and grow on his way to power.

oxoxoxo

As Stella and Lily were about to enter Honydukes, Viola Linn was exiting the store very quickly clutching a bag of sweets to her chest.

"Xenophilius Lovegood is in there." She whispered with fear, "Avoid at all costs."

Viola ran quickly away and went to the Three Broomsticks.

Lily and Stella looked at each other then began backing away from the store.

"You know I m not really that hungry." Stella said fervently.

"Yeah me neither." Lily agreed. Both girls began to bolt for another store but Lovegood's booming voice stopped them.

"Lily! Stella!" He called excitedly, "I need a favor!"

"Lets pretend those Dimwiggend Rolters, or what ever the crap they are have made us not know who he is." Stella hissed.

"We cant." Lily said quietly, "It would be rude."

"Well I m ditching you!" Stella muttered and ran for the Three Broomsticks.

"Where's Stella going?" Xenophilius asked slightly disappointed.

"She didn't eat breakfast." Lily said. "So she went to get something to eat."

"Oh well," Xenophilius shrugged, "I'll catch her later. So I needed a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Lily asked trying to subtly look around for someone to help her.

"Well I m starting my own news column and I wanted to interview the top ten most interesting people of Hogwarts."

"Really?" Lily asked trying to catch a girl from her Potions class' eye.

"Yeah," Xenophilius grinned, "And you make the list! A Muggleborn smarter than even the purest of purebloods!"

Lily looked at him. Flattery and horror twisted in her. The girls from her Potion's class gave her a pitiful look then continued on her way, Lily would need to think of a way to get back at her.

"Ok," She said still uncertain.

"So can I buy you a drink and we can start?" Xenophilius asked eagerly.

"Ok." Lily repeated trying to hold back a grimace.

"Excellent!" Xenophilius cried. "Lets go to the Hogs Head! It's less crowded there."

"Ok," Lily whispered cursing herself for being polite.

When they entered the small pub, a bartender grunted. Looking around Lily saw that only two other people where there, Lark Hogget and Lena Inn. Holding bag a groan Lily followed Xenophilius to a table close to the back.

"What would you like?" Xenophilius asked her.

"Butterbeer." Lily said, fighting the urge to order something stronger.

"Ok!" Xenophilius said cheerily and went to the bar.

"I am going to murder you Stella." Lily hissed lowly. While she waited for Lovegood to return she began thinking of ways to kill Stella that would seem like an accident. When Xenophilius returned Lily put on a fake smile and settled in to the silent torture.

"First," Lovegood said seriously. "I have to ask if you know what a dimhinger flitterpug is?"

"Huh?" Lily asked staring at him. Oh she should have expected this.

"A dimhinger flitterpug." Xenophilius repeated. "It acts like a love potion but an actual creature."

"Yeah, um no." Lily said shaking her head wildly. "But you know Guessabella Wood knows what that is so,"

"I'll talk to her," Xenophilius nodded eagerly, "Anyways," He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quick quotes quill, "The Illgert Yungum is said to make you smarter, what do you make of this?"

Lily took a breath and settled in for a horrible nightmare to take place.

oxoxoxoxoxox

As Stella sat at the bar in the Three Broomsticks guilt was settling in her. Lily was so going to kill her in unpleasant ways. But Xenophilius was a freak. Could people honestly believe what he had to say?

Shaking her head she pulled her butterbeer closer and took a swing. The warm liquid flowed smooth down her throat. Looking around Stella saw two people enter the pub. They had dark robes, with there hoods pulled up blocking their faces. Stella got an uneasy feeling. Death Eaters couldn't have come here. But not everyone was entirely aware of the danger that was occurring around the globe.

"Darkus rotalatus." Stella murmured holding her wand in her hand. Swinging lazily the wand moved around the room pointing out who had dark thoughts or dark magic in them, the wand settled on a few Slytherin students then it moved on the two people that had just entered the room. Small sparks emitted from the tip of her wand.

Muttering a few swear words Stella stood up quickly. Tossing a galleon on the counter she made for the door. She needed to find Lily and get her out of here. With Sally on a date with Sirius they should be fine.

The two people with the dark magic watched Stella as she made her way to the door. Trying to breath evenly Stella began to leave the pub when someone ran into her.

"Holy!" She shouted, "James!"

"Hey Stell," James said cheerily, "What's up?"

Grabbing his arm tightly Stella pulled him out into the chilly November afternoon.

"What?" James snapped, "You're gripping me really hard."

"Death Eaters." Stella breathed not releasing his arm.

"Where's Lily?" James asked his eyes locking with Stella's.

"Lovegood ran into us." Stella said quickly, "I got out but I think he's interviewing Lily for something."

"Where?" James repeated.

"Um," Stella muttered.

"Stella," James said hoarsely, "There could be more of them,"

A deafening crash filled the air. Shouts followed and more banging and crashing sounded. A horrible scream filled the air. Laughter was the hideous reply.

Two people shoved Stella and James to the ground. The Death Eaters from the Three Broomsticks ran to the sounds.

"Follow them." Stella hissed pushing herself up. James was already on his feet running after them.

"What happened?" Stella spun around. She saw Sirius and Sally coming from Honydukes.

"Death Eaters." Stella shouted, "Get Sally out of here."

"Where's Lily?" Sally shouted back.

Sirius grabbed her arm. Shaking him off Sally eyed Stella who bit her lip.

"Um,"

A scream filled the air once more.

"Go!" Stella urged and ran to the scream. She didn't know if Sirius got Sally away, but what she was aware of was the damage.

The front of the Hogshead was blown off. The door lay in pieces and chunks of wood were scattered all over. People were shouting for passersby to get help.

Running into the mess Stella looked around. Tables were crushed, glass was shattered over the floor, and the few people in the small pub were slightly scattered about. She saw Lily's fiery red hair and ran to her. When she reached Lily she saw Lily's hair wasn't the only thing red. Blood was pooling in front of Lily. Stella couldn't tell if it was Lily's own of Xenophilius'. Lovegood lay on his back breathing slowly and grimacing in pain.

As Stella made towards where they were she heard crashing from the back of the pub. Voices shouted out profanities to each other.

"Get out!" A husky voice ordered. "Move!"

"What of the mudblood?" a younger voice replied.

If we are caught he will kill us all!" the first voice shouted. Stella began moving to where the voices were.

"Stella!" James shouted. Hearing pops of dissapperation Stella ran to where James was bent over Xenophilius muttering spells, blood seeped into his jeans as he worked.

"Stella get Lily out of here." James said.

"No!" Lily said shrilly. "No, no. It's my fault I cant. No!"

"Lily," Stella said gently. "You're hurt come on."

"No!" Lily cried.

"Lark!" Lena Inn's voice screamed. "Lark wake up! No!"

Stella turned and nearly blanched. Lark was covered in blood, his chest unmoving.

"Stella." Lily rasped.

"Lily?" James voice sounded shocked, wounded and deathly afraid.

Turning back to Lily, Stella felt bile rise in her throat. The front of Lily's perfect white shirt was deep red and Stella knew it was Lily's own blood.

"No," She whispered. Lily stared forward and strange look on her face.

"Help." Lily whispered before falling to the floor of the pub in a heap.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**I am soooooo ubberly sorry! My Interent has been not working so I couldn't post this for like a week! I am so sorry!**

**Questions, Comments, Reviews, yaddy yaddy yada? PUSH THE BUTTON! Constructive criticism welcome!**


	24. Explain

_And I try to breath in_

_See past the blood_

_See past the pain_

_Can I get through?_

_-Fallen, My own lyrics_

Blood. So easily lost, so hard to gain. Blood. Violent and red, staining the most precious of things. Blood. A bittersweet liquid that you can give to save another's life, but at what cost? Blood. It measures a life. Blood. Falling to the floor, destroying all the hope in the world. Blood.

Sally sat shaking violently in the Hospital. Teachers, the healer, Sirius, Stella, everyone had tried to get her away. Yeah right. She just swatted them away and sat shaking in a seat next to her sister's bed.

No one knew what had happened. Just that Lark Hogget had been hit with a killing curse and was now lying under a blanket dead tucked away into an empty, and now forbidden, classroom until his parents could come. Everyone knew that Lily had been hit with a dark curse that no one had heard of. They knew she had tried to save Lark and that was why she had been hurt, along with Lovegood. But no one knew why the men had attacked. No one knew, really, who they were. All anyone knew was that they were killers, bloodthirsty killers.

"Miss Prewitt?" Stella looked over to Professor McGonagall's tired face.

"Yes Ma'am?" Stella replied in a whisper.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you and Mister Potter."

"Ok," The blonde replied in a daze. Closing her eyes and turning away from Lily's bed she exited the Hospital. McGonagall came shortly after with a reluctant James following.

No one was in the halls. After the attack everyone was sent back to the school. The unearthly silence made Stella shiver unpleasantly. The death had a toll on everyone as well. Only the ghosts roamed the halls. Slowly gliding mournfully along, their smoky bodies leaving a chill in their wake.

When they reached the gargoyle marking the entrance to Dumbledore's office McGonagall gave the password and the statue moved aside. Slowly they climbed the stairs to the large oak door, which slowly opened as the small group reached it.

Inside Dumbledore's office it was fairly quiet. None of the portraits made a sound, Fox the phoenix sat on his perch with out a sound. Silently Dumbledore sat at his desk, his old hands folded in front of him on his desk. The current Minister of Magic sat in the corner of the room. When Stella and James neared his desk he gestured for them to take a seat. Two chairs sat in front of his desk and the two teenagers took a seat, while Professor McGonagall conjured a chair for her self. When they all were settled Dumbledore took a deep breath.

"I would like for you to explain what happened this afternoon to the best of your abilities." The old Wizard said despairingly.

"Lily and I were about to head into Honydukes," Stella began tiredly. She continued her story with out being interrupted. She was the only one who stopped her self; either by talking a breath or trying to stop the tears from spilling down her face.

When she was finished her voice was hoarse and watery. Stella closed her eyes to the room as Dumbledore question James.

"James I would like your story please." Dumbledore said simply.

"I woke up late," James said in a plain voice not meeting anyone's eyes. "So I didn't really rush. I skipped out on going down to eat in the Great Hall and headed to Hogsmead. I guess I slept in later than I thought because when I reached the village it was closer to lunchtime than anything. When I was about to head into the Three Broomsticks Stella came running out and told me Death Eaters were around. We both knew they are supporters of that rising dark wizard, and knew he was after muggleborns.

Stella told me about Lily going to talk with Lovegood and that's about when the screams and everything started. Not really waiting on anything I ran to where they were coming from and found the Hogs Head trashed. Dark shapes were running around, and blasting things to pieces. Lena Inn was yelling about something, but I heard Lily shouting and ran back to where she was. Lovegood was lying on the ground and he didn't look too good. I hadn't realized that most of the blood pooled about was Lily's. Lovegood was hit by a weird spell." James stopped and took a breath. "Stella came in about then I think and next thing I know is Lily's trying to stand up and more blood appears on the ground and I knew there were no open wounds on Lovegood and that's when it hit me that Lily was worse off, then she collapsed."

A disturbed silence slapped through the room. Stella was having a hard time controlling her emotions lightly she was rocking back and forth in her chair keeping her eyes closed.

"Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore said slowly, breaking the silence in the room. "Is a power hungry Wizard. He was a brilliant student, knew his magic, studied hard, and wanted to prove himself. But the thirst for power got to him and drove him over the edge. He is not well known, but I can promise that he soon will be. Death Eaters are his accomplices and will follow him to the end most likely. They are as power hungry as he, but don't want to take the risk on their own. Miss Evans might have to be transferred ot Saint Mungo's for further treatment, keep her sister in line and well watched, grief stricken siblings are the worst."

"Yes sir." Stella and James muttered together. Stella mainly mouthed the words and quickly stood up and left the room. James followed slowly after.

Sally was very hard to get out of the hospital. In the end McGonagall had Madam Pomfrey slip as sleeping drought into some tea that she Sally was sipping on. Stella then levitated her to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Alice was on a guilt trip about not staying with Lily and Sally over the course of the day, and it took a lot to calm her down. In the end the girls ended up in bed by seven o'clock but none of them could sleep, except for drugged up Sally.

As she lay in her bed Stella looked out the window watching the retreating light of the sun disappear behind the mountains on the grounds. She made a resolution then. Dark magic was shared between dark people. To find out what the spell was that had been used on Lily she needed to get it out of a dark wizard, or dark turning wizard. She would need to pay a visit to a certain Slytherin.

oxoxoxox

It was easy to sense the anger radiating from the small house in the small town. The Dark Lord was not happy. In the living room of the home he stood in front of the Death Eaters glaring icily at them, perfectly disgusted. Little to no light shown through the covered windows. Each man in there masks shuddered at what they thought was to come.

"The wrong information was presented." The Dark Lord hissed to his Death Eaters. Each of the men cowered at his anger. "Then you go and kill the wrong person! Fools! I am exposed for no bloody reason! That death meant nothing. How and I to be feared when the death isn't even that important? And I know just whose fault it is."

"M-m-my lord." Winston Kolinsky said shakily, "You were informed that the spell wasn't that promising sir. It could have been the wrong day as well, sir."

"Do not!" The Dark Lord shouted, "Do not ridicule me Kolinsky! You said the spell was ready! It is your fault I am angry, your fault this didn't go according to plan, you were an idiot and you shall pay."

"Sir!" Kolinsky said quickly, "I was trying to keep the men in order I never told them to issue the killing curse, they sent the destruction without following orders. It is their fault you are displeased."

"Don't try and save your hide." The Dark Lord sneered. "Its to late for that."

Kolinsky looked up into his master's cold yellow eyes. The eyes were turning darker by the day. Fear rolled through Kolinsky as he looked into the eyes of the Dark Lord, death and scorn danced in his eyes.

"Avada Kedavra."

oxoxoxoxox

**READ ME!!!! Yeah, Yeah short chapter. But that means I am going to get another one out tonight! You all know what that means right? I M LEAVING AGAIN! Don't kill me! Its summer I have an excuse! On Saturday when I get back I will type away and try to get another chapter out, unless my family takes a trip to the beach. But if that doesn't happen I have three days to get chapters out before I leave for Hawaii! I am so excited I don't care what you throw at me! But please be nice!**


	25. Routine

_Time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

_-In the End, Linkin Park._

When Sally woke up she wanted to fall back asleep and never have to open her eyes. It had been disturbing seeing her sister lying in that bed, all pale and cut up. Apparently a dark curse had been set on her that made horrible cuts appear on her skin, and made her bleed something awful. Stella had told her they would be transferring Lily to Saint Mungo's today. With much dread Sally rolled out of her bed and crawled to the bathroom to shower.

When she had finished Stella and Alice were rummaging around in there wardrobes each with red puffy eyes. Sally didn't blame them. There connection to her sister was probably greater than her own. They had been the ones who had gone through everything with her, all the main stuff, first crushes, PMSing, revenge. But that made all the greater loss to Sally.

Silently the girls descended the stairs to the Common Room. It wasn't entirely empty. All the Marauders sat in the corner of the room muttering lowly to each other. Frank Longbottom was also awake and ran obediently to Alice's side when she appeared. Sirius also stood up when Sally emerged. Absent-mindedly she slid her hand into his.

"We're going to the hospital." She said quietly. "I need to be there."

"Of course." Sirius said squeezing her hand.

When they got to the Hospital, two healers from Mungo's were there already, talking in hushed voices to Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. As the group of teenagers entered the room the voices stopped talking and coughed awkwardly.

Detaching her self from Sirius, Sally walked to her sister's bed and sat in the chair set beside the cot.

"Does the spell 'Sectumsempra' mean anything to any of you?" Dumbledore asked as Sally took her seat.

James looked up quickly to Dumbledore's gaze. Stella, Alice, Frank, and Peter looked as confused as ever. Sirius and Remus glanced nervously at each other before looking to James. Giving no notion she was listening Sally stared forward at her sister's still form.

"It sounds familiar." James muttered, knowing already where the spell had come from.

"We've heard it before," Remus said quietly, remembering who had first uttered the spell.

"What is it?" Stella asked confused.

One of the healers cleared her throat.

"We've never heard of it, but have seen something like it, it seems that it cuts you, gives you slashing marks on your skin, causing you to bleed profusely." The healer said.

"Where did you hear of it if you said it's unfamiliar?" Alice asked still very confused.

"I told them." A hoarse voice whispered. Everyone turned to where Xenophilius Lovegood lay in his bed across from Lily's. Struggling he sat up a little. "I heard one of those men yell it. The curse hit Lily full in the stomach, and she fell to the ground. Then they hit me with a spell. Lily was at my side quickly trying to help, that's when it all goes blank, but I remember the spell."

Xenophilius gave a harsh cough and lay down heavily onto the mattress.

"Just rest dear." Madam Pomfrey said walking over to his bed to help him get situated.

"We found dittany helped." The female healer continued. "I don't think she will need to be transferred as long as nothing gets worse."

"What?" Sally's head snapped up at this, she stared intently at the woman.

"If she doesn't get worse we can keep her here." The healer repeated slightly frightened by Sally's intense gaze.

A burden seemed to come of Sally's shoulders.

"She'll be alright then?" It was James who spoke this time looking between the two healers.

"We think so." The male healer said nodding.

Closing her eyes Sally leaned back in her chair. She rubbed her face slowly, and then reopened her eyes.

"Ok." She sighed. "Ok."

"Why don't you go down and get some breakfast," Dumbledore suggested cheerily. "You can come back and visit later.

Stella, Alice, and Sally stared at the old man with wide eye horror. Did he honestly think that the girls would leave?

"You girls need some food." Remus muttered quietly. Peter was nodding generously beside him. "It will help you feel better."

"I don't want to leave her." Sally whispered. "I've left her so many time already, I cant do it now."

"Come on." Sirius said squatting in front of her. "Think of it as pay back, she wasn't there when you woke up, so you wont be here every second. She would probably be upset that you were and not telling her of all the stuff she's missing in class anyway."

"He does have a point," Frank admitted, earning him self a death stare from Alice, "How ever small and miniscule it may be."

"I am kind of hungry." Stella muttered rubbing her tummy.

"You are related to Potter." Sally said incredulously.

"Does that mean we get food?" Peter whined unable to control himself.

"Fine," Sally muttered finally. "Lets get food.

Peter was the first one out the door, quickly followed by Stella and the others.

oxoxoxox

But more depressing news came as they settled in to eat. When the mail came a large bold headline streamed across the front of the _Daily Prophet. _

**Well Known Friend, and Faithful Ministry Worker Found Dead in Home.**

"Kolinsky?" Stella muttered skimming through the article. "That sounds familiar."

"Its says here a shape was in the sky above his home," Sirius said looking through his own copy of the paper. "What the heck?"

"It's a skull with a snake coming threw the mouth!" Alice said disgusted.

"His wife and kids are no where to be found." Remus said sadly. "That cant be good."

"Who would do that?" Sally whispered not taking her eyes from the moving picture of the skull thing.

"I know," James said. "Voldemort."

"Excuse me?" Sally hissed at him. Everyone else looked to James also shocked he would say such a thing.

"No you idiots." James sighed, "Jeez, I m not saying Sally's Voldy. I m saying it was Voldy who killed that man."

"Oh," Sally said slowly. "Really?"

"Yeah," James said nodding his head. "His rise to power, like Dumbledore said. This guys is power hungry and wants to be feared by everyone."

Everyone was silent staring at his or her food. Except Peter was chewing his eggs and toast thoughtfully.

"Well then," Frank said shaking his head. "That's fairly creepy."

"Really?" Stella sneered disdainfully. "Of course its creepy people are being murdered for, like, no apparent reason."

"I hate this." Alice whispered. "I hate this so much."

"I think we all do." Sirius said sadly as more and more students began flowing into the Hall collecting the mail and reading the front headline.

oxoxoxoxox

After they had all finished breakfast Stella, Alice, and Sally went to the Hospital to sit at Lily's bedside finishing homework. Frank had gone off with some of his other friends and the Marauders were standing outside in the growing cold air of November.

"Why are we out here?" Sirius hissed as the four began walking out to the lake. "I am freezing my tail off."

"Technically you can't be," James pointed out, "You haven't transformed."

"It's a figure of speech," Sirius groaned, "I mean it is to freaking cold out here! Why do we have to be out here?"

"Because no one else is going ot be out here." James grinned. "So we wont be over heard."

"You guys looked like you knew what Dumbledore said when he mentioned that 'Sceptumserephra' spell." Remus said as the boys came to a stop by the lake.

"We do." James said nodding.

"Snivvy," Sirius sneered. "All the more proof he has gone to the dark side."

"Poor Lily," James muttered.

"Poor Lily?" Sirius asked, "Poor dark side more like it, they have to deal with enough slimy gitballness as it is now they have Snivvy to deal with."

"You kind of have a point." James agreed.

"I know I do." Sirius said proudly.

"Does Lily know that Snape has been hanging with that crowd?" Remus asked.

"Obviously." James spat. "She's yelled at him to stay away enough."

"Can we do something?" Sirius whined, "I need to do something about this."

"Like what?" Peter asked breathless from the cold.

"Like a huge nasty prank." Sirius said, his voice full of loathing as he thought of the Slytherin's.

"We can do something." James agreed, "Oh we can do something."

Oxoxoxox

**Incase you didn't read my last authors note: I am leaving until next Saturday. I will be back early that day, so maybe and hopefully I can post a chapter than. I will then be back a few day until I leave for HAWAII! You all are amazing and I really appreciate all the support!**

**With Voldy's eyes: I thought of his going through a transitional state you know? Like his eyes change as his evilness intensifies. So yeah, I want 100 plus reviews! **


	26. Relations

_When I go down_

_I go down hard_

_And take everything I've learned_

_And teach myself some disregard_

_When I go down it hurts to hit the bottom_

_And think of the things that got me there_

_I think, if only I had fought them._

_-When I Go Down, Reliant K_

Severus Snape sat on his bed in the dark Slytherin dormitory. His legs hung over the edge of the green bed spread, and his back erect as her stared at the opposite wall of the room. A shudder ran through him, but not from the coolness of the room, but what had happened. Disgust ran through him, but not for the girl that lay in the hospital. Horror ran through him, he knew he had caused the spell to be used; he had caused her near death. Oh how the hatred burned. The man he had considered his master took his spell and authorized it to be used. Why had it been Lily?

He wanted to go to her bedside, but knew they wouldn't let him. He would be cursed down so fast it wasn't even funny. Why had he even created that spell in the first place? No, he knew why. The stupid Marauders and all their antics had become too much. He wanted them to feel the sting of the pain they had caused him. And if it couldn't be done by words it would be done by spell, so Snape had created the 'cutting spell".

They were going to make him pay, but he wouldn't do anything to stop it.

Guilt was a heavy thing.

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Don't do it." Stella sang at breakfast on Monday. James had a sour look on his face and wand in hand.

"Why not." James snarled watching as some Slytherin boys take a seat.

"One, there are teachers, two its childish, three you could do better." Stella said not looking up from her waffles.

Sirius grumbled something rude as he watched the door for Snape.

"Come on," Alice groaned, "Even Snape isn't dumb enough to come to the Great Hall when you four are here."

"You are lucky you're a girl." Sirius snapped, "And your boyfriend is sitting next to you."

Alice rolled her eyes and picked at her food.

"Was it this bad for her when I was unconscious?" Sally whispered hoarsely as she stared at her food. She had barely said anything the whole morning.

"Yeah." Stella shrugged. "But we knocked some sense into her. We told her you wouldn't leave her until you had a proper good by and that you'd kill her for freaking out so badly."

"I don't know if that helps or not." Sally sighed.

"Well she knows you'll kill her if she doesn't wake up." Alice said brightly.

"She'll be dead." Stella said rolling her eyes.

"What?" Sally squawked.

"She's not going to die." Sirius nearly shouted draping an arm over Sally's shoulders while glaring at Alice and Stella. "She's to smart to die right now."

"Still not helping," Sally grumbled.

"Seriously," James said lowly swirling his pumpkin juice around in its cup.

"Why don't we get to class?" Remus suggested standing up quickly. "I think it will do us all good."

"All right." Stella said, slowly standing up.

"Yay," Sirius grumbled, "Potions in late November."

Everyone shared a soft chuckle as they stood and left the hall.

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Why wasn't I informed on how stinkin' cold it got down here?" Sally hissed.

"We're in the dungeons!" James yelled, "Of course it will be cold."

"You know what!" Sally retaliated.

"Relax were making a potion today it doesn't matter." Stella groaned, tired of the fighting.

As everyone waited for Slughorn to arrive tensions rose. Sirius, James, and Remus were staring icily at the Slytherin's. While Peter was attempting to look mean, he was more or less looking like he was constipated, and the girls shot dirty looks to anyone who glanced there way. When Slughorn entered the room spells were close to being cast. As the walrus of a man shuffled to his desk he barely glanced at his students.

"Impress me with something." He grumbled and waved his hand at the class.

"He said he would have a surprise." Alice pouted.

"One of his favorite students is in a coma." Stella pointed out.

"Please don't remind me." Sally groaned slumping down in her seat so her head rested against the table.

"Sorry," Stella muttered pulling out her potions book.

Sally did noting to show she had heard and slowly flipped through her own book. Sensing Sirius' eyes on her she looked up and glanced at him before turning back to her book. None of the spells seemed amazing enough to get praise from Slughorn, especially after the impressing Lily had been leaving the past six years. Flicking through the pages to the back where the more complicated stuff was Sally settled for a revealing potion.

The explanation was vague in saying what it did the old page held the wordsa brief explanation that made it sound a lot like the hate potion.

_Brew correctly and all you want to know of others will be shown to the drinker._

the sky above his home," Sirius said looking through his available to the students to use and grabbed what she needed, even if it was flobberworm skin.

Slowly she began working trying to occupy her self enough to ignore the looks from those around her.

Stella hummed softly to her self as she ran her finger down the ingredients of a love potion. Why she didn't know. Boys were avoiding her and the ones that would speak with her were lost little first years. She was annoyed and was tiered of being single, and tired of certain single friends.

Frowning to himself Remus leafed through his potions book, it was nearly full moon again and his head was killing him. Knowing it wouldn't earn much praise he began brewing a simple pain relief potion, he had a good argument lined up incase Slughorn did get in a questioning mood.

Sirius watched as Sally worked. He didn't know what to do. Sure he had had lots of girlfriends, three or four a year, but she was different, not like any of the other girls. Inwardly groaning about how weird he was becoming Sirius gathered ingredients for a distraction potion.

James didn't bother to open his potions book. He didn't bother to start on a potion. He sat and stared at the table for sometime until he heard a shuffling of feet. Slowly looking up he saw Slughorn looming over him. Wincing inwardly James lowered his gaze.

"James tough times happen and even more will come." The large man said slowly still gazing upon the young wizard. "If you want to be an auror, you need to be able to fight through the hardest of times."

As the Professor shuffled on by James picked at the book on his desk. After a moment James flicked to the index until he found the Felix Felicis.

With dark watery eyes darting over the pages Peter scanned for something to help with power. It seemed that's all everyone wanted or like to see in someone. Shrugging Peter settled on a strength solution. Being strong could come in handy, plus it may help with getting people to stop picking on him.

oxoxoxoxox

In the hospital Madam Pomfrey delivered medicine to the patients then went back into her office. When she shut the door another one opened. The large wooden doors of the infirmary slowly opened and a tall thin shape moved into the quiet room.

Severus Snape eased his way through the small opening of the door, not wanting to risk the noise calling Madam Pomfrey out of the silence that bound her where she was. Silently Severus dug through his pockets until he found a small vile of dittany root. Slowly he walked to Lily's bed and sat in a chair next to it. When he sat he saw that there was already a vile of dittany on the table. But it didn't look like the concoction was splashed on the wounds just consumed by the patient. Carefully, Severus eased the cork from the vile and tipped the small bottle until a drop fell to the cuts slowly disappearing on Lily's face. Gently he rubbed the potion into the wounds. After a minute the cuts left her face.

Glancing to the door Severus bite his lip. Class would be out soon, should he risk staying here any longer. Looking back to Lily's face guilt settled on him once more. Yes, he would risk it. Carefully pulling back to covers, Severus saw they hadn't bothered with clothes to cover Lily just thick gauzy bandages. Hearing shouts in the halls Snape dumped the remainder of the vile onto the bandages and threw the covers back over Lily's unconscious form. Quickly he retreated to the door he had left ajar. Glancing once more back to Lily, Snape slipped out the door and shut it gently behind him before moving silently and unseen through the hall that grew crowded.

Hawaii here I come! Yay! While I am gone I am having a contest! Read every word on this page, ever last word and find the significance of certain things.

**Hint hint- the song I chose and the chapter.**

**I am really sorry I haven't updated, but when I get back I should be able to get a chapter a day out! Sorry about the confusion of Sally being lord voldemort it sounded better in my head, you can just ignore that. Thank you so much for all the reviews! Maybe 130? LOVE YOU ALL!**


	27. Never Good Enough

James stood outside the hospital wing for at least an hour. He stared at the wood door, his eyes traveling the patterns of vines wrapping around poles. The design was so in-depth and detailed it made James' head hurt. Instead he focused on what was behind the doors. Seeing her form lying in a bed with perfectly folded blankets and finely pressed pajamas would make him break down. And why he had no idea. She was just a crush right? _Yeah a crush you've had since the first time you saw her, so yep 'just a crush' is a perfect way to describe this! _Rubbing his temples James wondered if everyone had an annoying voice in their head. _Na just you and other screwed up teens! _

Sighing James reached for the handle of the door. The metal felt cold in his fingers, as he yanked the heavy door open. Cold air whipped his black hair across his forehead and he stepped into the room. The windows that lined the wall were all open, ruffled curtains pulled back. The only bed that was now occupied was Lily's. The others had been released for lunch. Slowly James walked towards her bed. He took his time. Regret and something weird was pulling him back.

It felt like it was his fault she was here. He should have realized the Death Eaters would attack. But he hadn't realized they would attack so close to the school. Plus he hadn't seen she was hurt and bleeding right in front of him. He wasn't sure he could look at her, seeing her pale face contrasted against her hair. But he found himself still moving forward to the bed. He stopped several feet away from the bed, just staring.

"Oh!" Madam Pomfrey's voice broke James' thoughts. "Good one of you is here!"

"What's wrong?" James asked urgently moving the last few feet to Lily's bed.

"Nothing's wrong, silly boy!" Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes. "Its right! Her wounds have made a miraculous recovery!"

"Seriously?" James questioned.

Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"I believe she should be awake within the next two days."

"Seriously?" James breathed watching the healer.

"Of course!" Madam Pomfrey snapped moving away to the back room.

James breathed out a slow long breath. In a way he was relived. But then he wasn't sure if he could face lily again.

oxoxoxoxoxox

Sirius stared at the doors to the Great Hall expectantly. Person after person flooded in, but none were James.

"Something has eaten him." The dark haired gray-eyed wonder said.

Stella rolled her eyes and skewered a carrot on her fork.

"I m serious!" Sirius said adamantly.

"Yes and I m Remus." Remus grinned watching his best friend.

"The emotion!" Sirius yelled.

Bursting out in laughter Stella and Sally leaned against each other clutching their sides.

"You are so stupid!" Stella laughed.

"No I m not!" Sirius cried looking to Sally who immediately tried to control her laughter and keep a straight face.

"Stella," Sally tried to say with a stern voice. "He is not."

Stella stared expectantly at Sally, and within thirty seconds Sally burst out into laughter.

When Sirius gaped at her, she regained her composure.

"Sorry," She muttered. "Its not my fault I haven't had a good laugh in ages."

Sirius continued gaping at her.

"See here is James!" Sally said loudly trying to distract him. "Yay James!"

Sure enough James was walking to the Gryffindor table slowly.

"James!" Sirius yelled. Most conversations stopped at Sirius jumped up from his seat and ran to his best friend, plowing him over.

James regained his balance, but Sirius fell to the ground in a heap.

"OOF!" Sirius moaned. Most of the hall burst into laughter.

"Hey mate!" James said cheerily.

"Ow." Sirius stated.

"Good to know." James said stepping over his friend to take his seat.

"Is everyone against me?" Sirius cried his voice muffled by the floor.

Sally continued laughing as everyone else shouted a big "YES!" to the pathetic form of Sirius lying on the floor.

"All righty then." Sirius muttered.

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I am eager to start this lesson today," Professor Flitwick said as he looked around at the class. "It will come in handy in a tricky situation and help when you need ot prove someone wrong!"

Students weakly chuckled at the Professors failed attempt to make a joke.

"Let me demonstrate." The tiny professor coughed and drew his wand. "It is extremely hard, and you must be in full concentration."

Students began straitening and watching the small professor.

Stella pulled her head up from her fashion magazine in time to see a hazy mist emerge from Flitwick's wand. Scrunching his old face, Flitwick shouted a spell.

"Futuro!"

From within the haze a light began to glimmer. Growing brighter and extending through most of the hazy mist. Voices began coming from the light and images began to form.

"Crap," A girls voice hissed. No one could tell who was speaking.

"Shut up!" Snapped another voice.

"Crap." The first voice groaned.

"Silence!" Snapped the second voice again.

"Crap, crap, crapity, crap, crap!" Shouted the first voice. The class now saw two girls sitting on a blue couch in a small living room a forest was in the background. It was now easy to see one of the girls had violent red hair, and the other a darker redish brown mix of hair.

"Sally!" Lily yelled.

"What am I going to do?" Sally shouted exasperated.

Suddenly the image disappeared and all that was left was the haze that had caught everyone's attention.

"Woah." Greg Moore said slowly.

"Was that the future?" Stella asked confused.

"Yes," Panted Flitwick. "Very good Miss Prewitt. Now I will demonstrate the spell again then you all will have a chance at attempting this."

From the haze more light appeared, it was dimmer than the first time, but still there. Voices once again drifted before the images actually formed completely.

"All right you lot who's going to help with dinner?" A woman's stern voice called out.

As the image got clearer it showed a red hard woman standing in the middle of a kitchen, hands on her hip and a very intimidating looking spoon in her hand.

"What can I do, Molly?" said a bubble gum pink haired girl enthusiastically, bounding forward.

Stella gasped staring intensely at the bubblish screen. The red haired woman was her sister.

Molly hesitated, looking apprehensive.

"Er - no, it's all right, Tonks, you go on and have a rest with every one else , you've done enough today. Ginny and I can handle."

"No, no I want to help!" said Tonks brightly, knocking over a chair as she hurried toward the dresser from which a young teenage girl was collecting cutlery.

In the background of the image though it was hard to see, two young men stood trying to stifle laughter. One had short graying hair, but lively and intense eyes. The second did not look well at all. He had long thick mangled dark hair, and a sunken face, but the laughter stretched over him making him and the other man looked freighting recognizable.

Stella shrieked and the image vanished. Everyone looked to her.

"S-s-s-orry," She stuttered, "I knew the woman in the bubble thing, and I recognized the men in the background."

"No matter." Flitwick shrugged. "You all try! It may be easier to focus on a specific thing you may want to see!"

Shuffling sounded and desks moved around. James, and Remus immediately went to Stella's desk.

"What was that about?" James asked her quietly. Remus nodded watching her.

"It was nothing," Stella shrugged, "except I saw a future image of my sister, freighting enough, and," Stella hesitated biting her lip. "I saw Remus and Sirius. Rem, you looked ok, but Sirius looked horrible. But I could tell it was them."

"Seriously?" James asked. Stella nodded.

"What would we be doing at Molly's place though?" Remus asked.

"Don't ask me." Stella said holding up a hand.

"That wasn't Molly's house." James said slowly. "I think it was the Black Manor."

Stella snorted. "Yeah right. What would Sirius want with that place?"

"I don't know, but the kitchen looked familiar." James shrugged. "But why were they calling that girl Tonks?"

"Sounds like Andromeada's boyfriends name." Remus muttered.

"Oh yeah, Sirius was telling me how his mum was disowning her or something." Stella nodded knowingly.

"Maybe, they end up together?" James suggested.

"Maybe." Stella shrugged and gathered her things as Flitwick dismissed the class.

Remus stayed where he was and looked back to where the two images had been projected. That pink haired girl had caught his eye slightly. She was strikingly pretty, and had been overly enthusiastic over nothing in a cute fun way. Shaking his head Remus followed his friends out the door.

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

IIIIIIIIIIIIII MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BACK!!!!!!!! Hawaii was amazing! It was up in the 90's all week I was there! Yay!

**So the little contest I made, I hate to spoil it, so it may help to listen to the song I posted and read the chapter. PM me if you really want ot know what I was thinking, I don't want to spoil it for anyone else. Sorry for the spelling mistakes last chapter but I was typing fast to get the chappy out!**

**I hope you liked this, review! Break 120!!!!!**

**BTW- Couldn't think of a song, if you can think of one tell me!**


	28. Talking at Midnight

_And so there's a change_

_In your emotions_

_And all these memories come rushing like a feral wave to your mind_

_Pf the curl of your bodies lying two perfect circles entwined_

_-Sometime around Midnight, The Airbourne Toxic Event_

Pain. That was all she could really feel. Nothing else poked through, just the stinging, searing, burning pain. Sharp stabbing slapped at her whenever she tried to remember what was going on or tried to wake up out of the nightmares that consumed her.

They were all the same, a dark simple looking room, a man stood in the center dark robes swirling around him, many other dark robed beings crowded around him bowing humbly. The man standing was pale, his sickly eyes beaming with power at what he was gaining. With his eyes, the girls could feel how they were watching egging her to come with him.

"Lily Evans." The cold voice cooed. "Come with me. I will make it worth your while!"

The girl felt her self twist away despite the pain, she needed to get out run and never go back. She heard the voice call after her screaming and begging for her to come back.

"Never!" She tried to yell, but the words never left her lips as pain beyond anything she could believe flowed through her.

Gasping Lily Evans' eyes snapped open and her body-vaulted upright. Tears streamed down her face and sobs racked through her body. Shaking violently she tried to gather her surroundings, but before that could even happen someone was at her side immediately.

"Lily?" An exasperated voice said quietly. Blinking hard Lily turned from the-oh-so familiar voice. When she opened her eyes everything was blurry, but it was easy to tell how dark it was.

Another sob ripped through her for no reason at all. Why was he here?

"Shh," She heard his voice, soft and smooth. Another minute and his warm hand was on her back making soft slow circles. "Shh."

"N-n-n-no," Lily cried leaning back, only to find herself falling into James' arms.

"What happened?" He asked her softly.

"N-n-nightm-m-mare," Lily stammered, "I-I-I-I won't, can't make me!"

"Shh," James soothed gently cradling Lily as she continued to cry. The time passed, but he couldn't really tell how long he held her. He hadn't been able to sleep and could only think of one place to go he had been watching her sleep until she had started twitching, and her breaths came out ragged and she then had sat up gasping for air.

"J-J-James," Lily stammered again clutching his arm that was wrapped protectively around her waist.

"I m right here," He said calmly into her ear.

"Don't leave," She whimpered taking another shuddering breath.

"Never," James whispered softly. Her breathing didn't relax for a long time and she still held his arm firmly in her pale fingers.

"What time is it?" Lily eventually asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Around midnight." James replied softly.

"Why are you here?" Lily murmured slowly.

"I couldn't sleep." James answered looking at where her hand still clung to his arm.

"Why not?" Lily whispered.

"I haven't been able to sleep for a long time." James said closing his eyes and resting his chin atop her head.

"How long have I been here?" Lily asked. She closed her eyes and sunk into James' body enjoying the safeness she felt around him.

"Nearly a week." James said unable to help a smile spread over his lips.

"What?" Lily hissed horror struck. She attempted to twist in James arms, but gave up from how firmly they were around her, "Seriously? I've nearly missed seven days of classes?"

"You just woke up from a coma and all you can think of is missing classes?" James snorted and shook his head, burring his nose in Lily's hair.

"Stop it!" Lily snapped weakly raising her arm to slap James away.

"What?" James asked innocently, ignoring her hand.

"Well you shouldn't even be here, and I don't like you!"

"Oh come on."

"No!" Lily said, "I would like to go back to sleep and get as much sleep before tweedle dumb and tweedle dumbo and tweedle dufus are attacking me with conversations!"

"Who?" James choked out, while he tried to stifle the laughter in his throat.

"Stell, Sally, and Alice." Lily clarified waving a hand. "Plus I am really tired overall." Lily paused for a moment, "What exactly happened?"

"Death Eaters attacked Hogsmead and tried to kill you," James said absent-mindedly tightening his hold on Lily.

"What happened to Lark?" Lily asked as images flashed in front of her eyes. The flash of green, blood everywhere.

"He was killed." James said coldly.

"Xenophilius?" Lily barely whispered.

"He's fine, released early yesterday."

"James,"

"Lily?"

"Why are you here?" Lily felt her eye lids drooping, sleep was calling her back, yet she didn't want to go.

"You should no by now Lily." James replied softly. She then drifted, her sight fell to blackness, and the last thing she was aware of was a soft flutter over her forehead and an empty, dreamless sleep.

oxoxoxoxo

With a bright white light flashing over her closed eyes, Lily woke up to the loud, shrill antics of her twin. The louder they got the harder they were to understand.

"Sally," Stella's voice drifted in to Lily subconscious.

More shrillness from Sally.

"Sally." Stella tried again

More shill yelling.

Someone tsked, a few steps sounded then nearly a minute later there was a loud slap.

"Sirius now isn't the time!" Sally yelled.

"Sally," Lily groaned rolling over, "Shuddup!"

Shrieking Sally ran and jumped onto Lily's bed.

"OW!" Lily hissed.

"Precious!" Sally cried. "Oh Lily Pie!"

"Sally!" Lily gasped, "You are hurting me!"

"Sorry!" Sally whispered sliding of the bed.

"Lily!" Stella screamed and grabbed one of Lily's hands, "I am so happy you are awake!"

"Me more!" A desperate Alice yelled.

"Be quiet and let me sit up!" Lily said tiredly from all the excitement.

Slowly and grimacing in pain Lily sat up and slowly opened her eyes to the light of the morning. Her face itched with the salty dry tears from her nightmares, and her muscles were sore from the lack of moving. Around her bed were her friends, Remus, Sirius, Peter, James, and a few professors.

"Lily!" Sirius whined, "Your sister slapped me!"

"I don't blame her." Lily said relaxing against her pillows as she sat up.

"Excuse me if I m not in the mood to be kissed Sirius." Sally said glaring at him.

Sirius muttered something and backed away.

"Glad you are back Miss Evans!" Professor Dumbledore said with a smile, "Madam Pomfrey will be making sure you are well. Homework will be sent on the things you have missed."

"Thank you." Lily sighed already exhausted. "Can I get food?"

"Of course!" Dumbledore beamed and waved his wand. A simple breakfast appeared on the bedside table next to Lily.

"Yay." Lily cheered. She stared at the food for a minute.

"I'll help you," Stella rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Ok," Lily said simply.

The professors and Madam Pomfrey talked for a minute than dispersed and went their way. As Stella took her seat Madam Pomfrey shoed the boys away telling them only the girls could stay. Very upset the boys left slowly.

"You ok?" Stella asked scooping up some porridge in the spoon holding it to Lily's mouth.

"She lost half the blood in her body!" Alice exclaimed. "How would you feel?"

"Excuse me," Stella mimicked.

Laughing softly Lily grinned.

"I have to admit I have been better, but it is good to be awake."

"Heck yeah." Sally muttered under her breath.

Grinning Lily ate the porridge Stella held to lips, the warm food flowed gently down her throat.

"You are going to be so upset with what you missed in Charms," Stella said excitedly. "Flitwick showed us this spell that showed us into the future!"

"What!" Lily gasped.

"Yep!" Stella grinned.

"I m asking if I can get out of the free period and join that charms class," Sally muttered lowly. "I wanna see into the future!"

"You've been saying that since I told you about the spell." Stella rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on who wouldn't want to see into the future?" Sally argued.

"Touché." Stella amended.

As the girls gossiped and fed Lily, things seemed to go back to normal, nearly.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Well her is chapter 30! Wow. I cannot believe it! **

**So a question came up as to how long this story will last;**

**It will go on until the end of seventh year, then the sequel will pick up. As to how many chapters the seventh year will hold I have no idea. But I can tell you that the next chapter or two will be fast paced, I mean this is chapter 30 and its not even Christmas. **

**St4rxx94- currently reading your story and am enjoying it! I'll probably be caught up by tomorrow but am tired right now. **

**FOR CHAPTER 30 can I get 30 reviews? I bet it wont happen but I will love you all if I do!**


	29. Gasping for Air

_Now I speechless, over the edge_

_I m just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again._

_-Lovebug, Jonas Brothers_

Nearly a week past and Lily was released from the hospital, just about as good as new. Her abdomen still pained her through the day, but everything else was fine. Except for the fact a dream was bugging her.

Or she wasn't sure if it was a dream of not. She new that the dream containing the man in the dark cloak occurred to her while she was sleeping, but another was still nagging her at the back of her mind. Had she woken up sobbing in the night to find James Potter comforting her? It was all she thought about, in her classes she would drift of thinking intently on what had happened and her friends would freak out and constantly ask her questions about what was going on, if she was ok.

"I m fine!" Lily would shout out in the middle of class and glare down her friends as teachers would glare at her.

As November started drifting away, the school was informed of no more Hogsmead visits until further notice. Some of the younger students were disappointed but rumors began to spread as to why, much of the things were disturbing as to what people would come up with and who they were about.

"Great!" Sally shouted the night they found out while in the common room. "Just fabulous! I have to go to a stupid French wedding and I have no where to go to get something!"

"Your masquerade dress?" Lily suggested with out looking up from the homework she was flying through.

"Its no appropriate for a wedding." Sally shot down. "Crap and I need a date."

"What am I?" Sirius asked offended, looking up from the game of exploding snap he and Peter were playing, his work lay forgotten.

"Are you my boyfriend?"

"Aren't I?" Sirius asked slowly.

"Oh my gosh." Sally muttered rubbing her temples, "I hate men."

"Did you ask her properly?" Stella pointed out as Sally tried to calm herself.

"What is it with women an-" Sirius began, then a loud bang cut him off followed by a lot of smoke.

"I won!" Peter cried happily.

oxoxoxoxo

As December started Lily grew even more paranoid about the dream she wasn't sure was a dream or a real experience. Especially when James started looking at her oddly. Fed up with it, she confronted him outside of Potions the first Friday of the month.

"Hey Lily," James said slightly unsure of what was going on.

"I-I-I need to talk to you," Lily stuttered regretting confronting him in the first place.

"What's up?" James asked.

"Um," Lily muttered trying to remember how she had talked herself into this, it was a stupid idea! Obviously he wouldn't come to her in the middle of the night! "Um."

"Ah Mister Potter! Miss Evans!" The pair turned to see McGonagall coming toward them.

"Professor!" Lily cried with relief.

"Dumbledor would like to see the both of you in his office." The professor said.

"OK!" Lily shouted a little to enthusiastically and nearly ran into a group of first years as she darted to the stairs.

"Is she all right?" McGonagall said uncertainly looking at James.

"No idea." James muttered shaking his head. He left the teacher and traced Lily's steps to the Headmasters office. McGonagall stood in the emptying hallway shaking her own head at the two Heads lack of observance.

When James reached the Gargoyle to the Headmasters office he realized two things. First Lily wasn't there, and second, he didn't know the password.

"Fudge." He hissed. Almost immediately the gargoyle jumped away. Shrugging James ran up the steps, sometimes it must pay not to swear.

When James entered into the office, a soft slow sound greeted him. Fox the phoenix was perch on his master's chair singing softly, light tinkering noises came for all the Headmasters trinkets.

Quickly James made his way to the Headmasters desk and took a seat next to Lily.

"Excellent!" The old man said, "Well after recent events, you can understand my wanting to ban Hogsmead until further notice."

"Yes sir," James said while Lily nodded her head fervently avoiding James eyes.

"Most of the students aren't pleased with the choice," Dumbledor sighed, "So I would like you two to do something about it."

"Huh?" Lily blurted out staring at the professor.

"Um," James began, "Sir what could we do?"

"Anything." Dumbledor said watching the Head Boy and Girl. "Anything you think that could entertain the students, another dance for the older students, and something else for the younger ones, it is your choice, I will not interfere, and the other teachers will not interfere, just try no to get on there nerves."

"Serious?" Lily asked still staring at the professor.

"Um Lily," James said trying to fight back a grin, "Sirius isn't here."

Dumbledor let out a small cough trying to hid the smile playing on his lips.

Lily scowled at the both of them and shoved up from her chair.

"I hate men." She muttered storing out of the room.

When she left Dumbledore turned to James.

"I would advice you to make sure she doesn't do something that would make your life a living, ah, nightmare."

"Yes sir." James said still grinning to himself and exited the office.

oxoxoxoxox

"What is it with women and making lists!" James shouted during dinner as Lily began taking parchment from her bag.

"Shut it." Lily said not looking at him.

"Seriously." James groaned.

"Yuppers." Lily said now pulling out her quill. "I'll make a list of thing I think I would be interesting, you make a list of things you think would be interesting."

"Aren't we supposed to do this together?" James asked watching as she frantically scribbled stuff down on her parchment.

"You would get of topic."

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would."

"No,"

"Yes."

"Shut up!" Both jumped and turned to see Stella looking at them disgusted plopping down in the seat next to Lily. Sally, Alice, Remus, and Frank followed her lead.

"Geez you two fight like a married couple." Sirius said shoveling food onto his plate.

"I gotta go." Lily said grabbing a roll and shoving her things back into her bag and she quickly ran from the room.

"What's up with her?" Alice asked confused.

James jumped up from his seat swinging his bag of his shoulder.

"What up with him?" Sally asked, though she didn't sound that interested as she bit into her salad.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged then went back to eating.

"Lily!" James shouted as he ran up the marble staircases trying to catch up with her. She picked up her pace. "Lily!"

She rounded a corner quickly and flattened her self against the wall hoping he wouldn't notice where she had gone. Closing her eyes she tried to focus on where his steps were.

"Are you kidding me?"

Shrieking Lily threw her things in the air and they came clattering down. Turning she saw James trying to hold back a grin. Slowly one of her quills drifted down to the floor.

"What was that for?" Lily asked dropping her gaze from his face.

"As I recall you wanted to talk."

"No I didn't." Lily said wincing slightly.

"Yeas you did."

Pressing her lips together Lily kept her eyes down and shook her head.

"Forget about it, it was nothing." She muttered.

"Are you sure your well enough to be out of the hospital then?" James asked watching her intently. "You seem to be very spacey."

"I m fine,"

"Lily please?" James whispered slipping is index finger under her chin and raising it slightly.

"Its nothing." Lily said still keeping her gaze dropped. "I m paranoid, that's all."

"That's all?" James questioned. "If that's all why won't you look at me?"

"Because I m kinda confused." Lily admitted not daring to breath. "Why did you come to the hospital while I was there? You said you couldn't sleep, you could have gone anywhere in the entire castle, yet you chose to come to me. Why? I totally do not get why, why, why-?"

She was then cut off. While she went off on her rant James had moved in closer and then kissed her. The kiss was soft and light, barely anything, yet it held so much. Then he was gone. Lily was left standing in the empty corridor gaping.

"What?" She whispered very much confused.

In the shadows coming from an empty classroom Lena Inn emerged and stared disgusted as Lily magically gathered her things and in a daze wondered to Gryffindor dorms.

Rolling her eyes Lena began walking down to the Great Hall. Lily could be so stupid. She didn't even realize when a guy wanted her. James was so blind. Now that Lark was gone Lena need something, or someone.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Come on you all shudda seen something like that coming! I most likely will not get a chapter out tomorrow I have a lot going on! Ubberly Sorry! I want 135 or higher in reviews! Spread the word of this story!

**Ok, so the sequel will be what happens to everyone after school what they go through, and how they cope with a whole lotta stuff. It will go on until . . . Lily and James' death unless you guys want more. But since it is a n LJ fic I figured it would end when they die. **

**Don't hate me for using the Jonas Brothers, I don't really like them, ok I hate them, but this song fit, and well I do really like this song, its so gosh darn cute!, I will not use them again. **


	30. Plans

_Cause you can't jump the track were like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table._

_No one can find the rewind button boys,_

_So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breath just breathe,_

_Woah breath, just breath._

_-Breath(2 A.M.), Anna Nalick_

"Is she ok?" Alice whispered standing in the doorway to the girl's dorms. Glancing at Stella she subtly pointed to Lily who was seated on her bed staring at a wall.

"I don't know." Stella groaned. "I came up here after dinner and found her like this, I tried everything! I even pulled the 'ripping up your homework' stint."

"What should we do?" Alice asked frantically. She began wringing her hands together and biting her lip.

"Stop biting you lip." Stella scolded. "Um, go get Sally."

"Ok." Alice said she turned to leave then glanced back at Lily. This has never happened except when Snape had betrayed her. Hurriedly Alice rushed down to the common room.

Looking frantically around the common room Alice saw first years throwing things at each other, a group of giggling fourth years, James and Remus fighting about something, and Sirius creaming Peter at a game of chess. Finally she spotted Sally lounged on the couch grimacing at her arithmacy work.

"Sally!" Alice called desperately running down the stairs.

"What?" Sally snapped, she looked up annoyed at Alice. "I need to get this done or else my grade really is in danger."

"Stella and I have a huge problem, we need help." Alice said quickly, giving the evil eye to the first years watching her.

"Ask Lily." Sally said pulling her book closer to her face.

"That's the problem." Alice mumbled looking around the room. James and Remus were the ones now watching her. She scowled at them and looked desperately back at Sally.

Sally looked at Alice then back to her book.

"Ugh!" Sally groaned, "You all would be nothing with out me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Alice rolled her eyes grabbing Sally's hand and pulling her back up to the girls' dorm.

They got to the door way the room and found Stella still standing there, frantically biting at her nails. Lily was still seated in the exact same position.

"Stop biting your nails." Sally hissed smacking Stella upside the head.

Whining Stella stepped aside for Sally to enter the room.

Rolling her eyes Sally walked over to her sister. Lily sat cross-legged atop her neatly made bed, her emerald eyes wide and staring at the wall by the door, her mouth was slightly open. Staring intently at Lily Sally muttered something under her breath and placed her hands on Lily's shoulders. Looking into her sisters eyes Sally tsked and walked back to where Alice was wringing her hands and Stella kept biting her nails.

"Love struck." Said simply. Both Alice and Stella looked at each other, then to Sally, and finally rested their gaze onto Lily.

"Who?" Alice asked.

"You idiot." Stella groaned smacking Alice's shoulder. "James."

"Oh!" Alice said in realization.

"Excuse me?" All three girls jumped and turned to Lily who's glare now rested on them. All three girls took a step back.

"Um," Alice gaped twitching to run down the stairs.

"I-I" Stella stuttered.

"No quick movements," Sally said quietly. Both girls looked frightened and were amazed to see how calm and relaxed Sally was.

"I am not love struck!" Lily shouted jumping up, so now she was standing on her bed.

"Of course you not!" Alice said quickly, "Wh-h-o said you were love struck?"

"She did!" lily accused pointing to Sally. "Then you say its Potter? What is wrong with you!"

"Lily, calm down." Sally said holding out a hand to show she meant no harm. "I think your stress hun, why don't you sleep, you probably heard me wrong sleep it off."

"NO!" Lily shouted. "I can't sleep! I have to work with him on a way to satisfy the little idiotic first years. Then he has to follow me around and force me to talk to him! Then he kisses me! How can I sleep with all this crap flying around me head!?"

"He kissed you?" Stella and Alice screamed together. Silence followed from the common room.

"Shut up!" Lily moaned and plopped down on her bed pulling a frilly pillow over her head.

"I saw we get out while we still can." Stella breathed.

"Ok!" Alice conceded and ran down the stars faster than a bludger.

Stella looked around quickly than ran down the stairs as well. Closing the door slowly Sally then went down to the common room and sat on the couch next to her two friends.

"So which one of you is doing my arithmacy homework for me?"

oxoxoxoxoxox

Lena sat in the library stewing over what had to be done. Lily was to stupid to realize what James saw in her, and James was to stupid to see Lily wasn't interested. Drawing circles on a piece of parchment Lena scowled to herself. They were so wrong, yet she couldn't think of anything to destroy any aspect of relation ship between them.

Scribbling on the parchment she tore a hole in it. Her plan couldn't lead to a hole between them. Holes could be filled. As she kept staring at the hole a grin spread across Lena red painted lips. But if someone was already in the hole and you filled it up, bye-bye to them.

"Perfect." Lena sighed. She pulled out a new piece of parchment. And they all said she was to blonde for her own good. If her plan was going to work she needed an evil mastermind to help her out. Or a Slytherin. Which ever would come first.

As Lena began writing harsh breathing came behind her. Madam Pince stared at her eyes wide and mouth formed in a grimace.

"Haven't you heard of homework?" Lena asked rolling her eyes.

"Boys with detention are coming in to clean things up." Madam Pince croaked. "Get out!"

Scowling Lena gathered her things and made to the exit. When she got there she saw McGonagall talking to a few fourth year boys. It seemed it was the usual first year lecture, 'do not steal nifflers from Care of Magical Creatures and set them on rich students.' Rolling her eyes again Lena swept past them and made her way to Ravenclaw's common room.

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Why, why, why," Remus groaned as he lay on his bed. "Might I ask? Did you do that?"

James rolled his eyes as he pulled his nightshirt over his head and jumped into his bed. The two boys were in their dorm about to settle down for bed, and Remus chose to begin the conversation from earlier again.

"Why'd he do what?" Sirius yawned as he came into the room and flopped down on his bed. Peter scurried in behind him.

"Kiss Lily." Remus said.

"What!" Sirius shouted sitting up.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Peter asked quietly.

"No it isn't," James moaned. She doesn't like me in that way, so I basically destroyed any prospect of anything happening!"

"Unless you're a good kisser." Sirius pointed out. James threw a pillow at him.

"Not helping Padfoot."

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Monday rolled around Lily had worked her self up into a fit. She didn't want ot confront James, and she didn't want to deal with any stress. So she simply didn't get up.

"Lily!" Stella shouted while hurriedly brushing her hair. "Were going to be late!"

"What time is it?" Alice asked groggily. She reached over and grabbed her watch from her bedside table. Screaming she flew from her bed and to her wardrobe. "Crap! What happened?"

"Lily didn't get up is what happened." Stella said now going over to shake Sally awake.

"Breakfast is nearly over!" Alice cried pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt.

"I don't wanna." Sally groaned.

"To bad!" Stella shouted whipping Sally covers off.

"Ugh!" Sally moaned and crawled off her bed.

"Lily!" Stella called again. "You need to get up! You've never missed a day, except for being sick now up!"

"I don't fell good." The red head moaned. "Don't make me!"

"Let her sleep." Alice said exasperated, "We can't be late. Or I cant or else its detention."

'Fine," Stella snapped. "Sally come on!"

"I m coming, I m coming." Sally said pulling sweats on. "Lily I expect to see you at lunch."

"No!" she moaned.

When the door shut Lily lay in bed what could she do? She did not want to risk running into him, never in a million years would that happen. Her mind drifted to the assignment Dumbledore gave so she pulled her bag up from the floor and pulled out some parchment. Better late than never.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

Horrible chapter really choppy and stuff. Sorry but my sisters are ridiculous so I m just not in the greatest writing mood. I hope tomorrow will be better.


	31. Coming Out

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter I am just an obsessed fan.**

_Every one knows I m in _

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

_-Over My Head, The Fray_

"LILLIAN EVANS! YOU GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!"

Sally Evans stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the girl's dorms. Wisps of her hair fell out of the bun her hair was in, and her stormy eyes were on fire as she stood hands on her hips, and seething. Everyone in the common room ran for the portrait hole as Sally waited for a response.

"IT IS WEDNESDAY EVENING! YOU CANNOT KEEP HIDING UP THEIR MISSY! I WILL COME IN AFTER YOU!"

"Sally." Alice whispered quietly from where she sat in one of the armchairs. Stella was sitting on top of her to prevent her from making a run for it. Sally made no notion that she had heard. "I thought the plan was that Lily was still not feeling good from the attack."

Sally turned slowly sending a death glare to Alice who squirmed uncomfortably.

"She needs to be a big girl," Sally seethed. "Even if I have to drag her down here on my own."

"Way to let me be a big girl." Lily said brightly as she emerged on the stairs. She had on a pair of jeans and a v-neck top, after wearing her pajamas since Sunday she was finally looking like her usual self.

Sally looked her up and down and nodded. "I approve."

"So now I need your approval?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows.

"Just need to make sure you don't look like a mopy dopy."

"A whaty what?" Lily asked staring at her sister.

"Just go." Sally muttered pointing to the portrait. "And don't make it seem like you were depressed over something. I don't even see how you are depressed, a guy kissed you, you must be doing something right."

"That guy was my cousin." Stella shook her head. "That's kinda weird."

"Kinda?" Alice groaned as she stood and followed the others out the portrait hole, "She's hated him forever and now there snogging."

"Who said anything about snogging?" Lily cried as they started walking down the hall.

"Shut up." Sally said. "Or else the whole school will be talking about Lily's love life, and if we want to see Lily at all the rest of her life I advise we zip it."

The girls silenced as they made there way to dinner. As they neared the Great Hall Lily started fidgeting making panicky movements to run back up to the seventh floor and hide back under her covers. Sally would just grab Lily's shirt and yank her back in place with Alice patting Lily's shoulder sympathetically.

"I don't want to do this." Lily whined. "I don't."

"You think I wanted to face everyone after what Carter did to me?" Sally pointed out. "Relax, and avoid all eye contact. I m still not sure how much got out but it shouldn't be that bad. Right Stella?"

"Oh everyone knows something went on between them." Stella said knowingly, "And Guessabella and Xenophilius have made a huge deal about it with something to do with yanu's."

"What?" Alice asked taking a seat toward the end of the table.

"You don't want to know." Stella counseled. "Asking them about it will be a waste of three hours of your life. I could have been doing me hair or working on something more productive."

"Oh but what could possibly be more productive than your hair?" Sally asked widening her eyes as she scooped mashed potatoes on her plate.

Pretending to not have heard her Stella scooped her self up some potatoes then began eating them.

Grinning to her self Sally began eating her potatoes. All of the sudden something splattered against her face.

"EEK!" Sally squealed falling off of her seat.

"Oopes?" Stella asked innocently leaning over the table to look over at Sally sprawled on the floor.

"I would run little blonde girl, run." Sally hissed glaring at her evilly.

Both Lily and Alice looked at each other from across the table and burst out laughing clutching their sides.

"You had better not be laughing at me!" Sally called from the floor.

Lily was about to answer when someone plopped themselves right next ot her on the bench. Lilly looked and saw Lena Inn smiling at her.

"Hey Lily!" She chirped happily.

"Hey Lena." Lily said uncertainly. "How are you?"

"I doing great!" Lena said smiling. "Well I could be doing a lot better after, well you know."

"Yeah." Lily nodded shuddering at remembering.

"How are you? You haven't been to classes, you sure you're doing good?"

"Yeah I m fabulous, I think getting back into the swing of things will take a while though." Lily answered. Confusion was the main component of her thoughts, Lena was usually nice to everyone, but never really talked to Lily, what was this sudden change?

"Yeah, it was hard for me to go through classes, but with the help of my friends I got through it." Lena said. She sighed and looked around, a smile formed on her lips. "Hey I wanted to talk to you about someone."

Stella, Alice, and Sally dropped their eating utensils and snapped there heads to where Lena and Lily were talking, no way she was giving Lily boy help, no freaking way.

"Um what?" Lily asked shocked. Her thoughts were running the same as her friends'.

"James, of course." Lena said quietly with a giggle.

"Huh?" Lily said, now dropping her fork.

"Oh come on its obvious something is going on with you two." Lena said with another laugh and flick of her hair. "What is it?"

"Its nothing." Lily said quietly while Lena rolled her eyes.

"You can tell me." Lena said consolingly. "I want to consider us friends, I mean you did try to help, to help," Lena put a hand to her mouth choking back tears, "Sorry. You tried to help Lark, a-a-and I owe you."

Lily watched Lena wipe away her tears quickly, the doubt she had slipped away.

"I mean, if I cant have the guy I want you should try to have the guy you want." Lena said slightly shaking.

"Lena its ok," Lily soothed shooting a pleading look to her friends who were staring murderously at Lena.

"Please take my advice," Lena pleaded, "I know he likes you, and you like him."

"Huh?" Squeaked Lily. "I do not."

"The blushing is a dead give away babe." Lena said with a watery smile. "Enjoy your dinner!"

With that Lena stood up and went back to Ravenclaw table where her friends where waiting. Lily stared after her not knowing what to say, do, or think.

"She did not just try to give you man advice with your best friends sitting next to you," Stella said icily glaring at Lena, "Did she?"

"Yeah," Lily muttered, "She did."

"She is going down." Alice hissed. Her friends all looked at her. "What?"

"We have finally corrupted her mind." Stella said horrorstruck. "She is to far gone."

Rolling her eyes Alice picked up her fork. "She is trying to replace us! And she cannot do that."

"Alice does have a point," Sally said nodding.

Lily nodded looking at her food. But what if on some level Lena was right, and Lily should go and talk to James? Who knows what could happen. The oak doors to the Hall burst open and four laughing boys burst through smacking each other on the back. Biting her lip Lily focused back on her food. What should she do?

"Lily?" Stella said looking at Lily, "You're shaking. Horribly."

"Yeah." Lily muttered not really hearing Stella. Taking a breath she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. The list of activities she had come up with for students to do besides Hoagsmead. "I'll be right back."

"Where is she going?" Sally asked abruptly. She watched Lily stand and walk towards someone.

"Is she crazy?" Alice hissed.

"Oh she isn't, is she?" Stella said her mouth open watching as her friend reached James Potter.

"Hey James," Lily said when she reached him, he stared at her not knowing what was going on, "Do you have that list of activities?"

"Uh," James said still thunderstruck.

"You do remember what Dumbledore asked us to do right?" Lily laughed trying to keep calm. Why she even needed to try to keep calm she didn't know. She had hated this boy ever, hadn't she?

"Oh this?' Sirius asked holding out a piece of parchment. "It has been keeping to occupied to even help plan the greatest prank in the world."

"Sirius don't you think you have better stuff to do?" Lily asked him with a smile playing on her lips. "Like figuring out a way to ask my sister to officially be your girlfriend?"

Sirius flinched. "Does the whole bloody school know about that?"

"YES!" Nearly everyone in the room shouted.

"Great." Sirius hissed. "Just great!"

"Here's the list I came up with." Lily said ignoring Sirius. She pulled out her list of things and handed it to James. "I gotta go."

With that Lily slipped past the boys and made her way to the Grand Staircase. Her friends followed right behind her.

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

When the girls had reached there dorms Stella shoved Lily toward her bed.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?!" She shouted.

"What?" Lily asked defensively. "Excuse me for being the bigger person."

"The guy always makes the first move!" Stella again shouted.

"He did kiss me." Lily pointed out.

"Stella." Alice said soothingly. "This is Lily's first real guy to want her, I think."

"Isaac Bones, Jonathon, Thomas." Lily shuddered.

"Still," Alice said, "The first one who seems to be doing everything right."

"Except for making me hate him for six years." Lily reminded her.

"Whatever," Alice waved that away. She turned her brown eyes to Stella, "Lily is experimenting, maybe this was all for the best."

"She took Lena Inn's advice!" Stella snapped. "Lena Inn!"

"I've isolated myself for, like, three days!" Lily moaned, "I needed to do something."

"I don't like it." Stella said, "She makes me nervous."

"You saw her crying," Lily shot back, "I don't think she's faking anything."

"Still," Stella mumbled, "I don't want you hurt."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Lily shook her head. "I can take care of myself."

"Ok, ok." Stella grinned. "Sorry."

Lily grinned.

"What assignment did Dumbledore give you and James to work on?" Sally asked flopping onto her bed.

Raising her eyebrows Lily looked over to her sister.

"Oh come on you cant expect us not to eavesdrop." Sally rolled her eyes.

"She has a point." Alice yawned stretching. "What was the assignment?"

"Well since the Hogsmead trips are going to be canceled for a while Dumbledore wanted James and I to come up with stuff for the students to do." Lily said unfolding the piece of parchment Sirius had given her for James. "I mean hello a school of witches and wizards you cant expect us to go through several months of school without something to look forward to."

"Oh joy." Sally groaned. "That just sounds like as much fun as a barrel full of monkeys."

"I know right?" Lily laughed it doesn't sound that fun to me either."

"What did James put on his list?" Stella asked pulling her pajamas on.

"Well let's see." Lily said shaking the parchment open. "Could he have written on an older piece of parchment?"

"What do you mean?" Stella questioned coming over to the side of Lily's bed.

"Well for one, the edges are frayed and the fold marks seem to be permanent." Lily said holding the parchment for Stella to take.

"Hm," Stella wondered she flipped the parchment over in her fingers, "There's nothing written on here Lils."

"What?" Lily asked taking the parchment back. "That's weird."

"That's James for you as forgetful as ever." Stella sighed, "During the summer his mum has to yell at him forty times to remind him to take care of the doxies in the attic."

"I'll talk to him about it later." Lily decided.

"Please tell me your not tired." Stella asked.

"No! I just don't want to go down and talk to him, I've done enough today."

"Good." Stella bit her lip. "Lets do each other's nails!"

"Ugh why?" Sally groaned flopping her head over the side of her bed glancing at the other two.

"Because I m bored and its only eight o'clock." Stella said. She jumped up and ran ot the bathroom to get her nail polish.

"It's going to be no use for me," Sally called, "I have to hold on to a large wooden stick and hit things with it."

"Obviously you've never used 'Kindles Never Chip Nails'." Stella said emerging from the bathroom with a wicker basket filled with nail things.

Sally swore. She wasn't expecting for Stella to be so prepared.

"Now, now." Stella giggled. "Watch your language!"

The night continued and the girls did each other's nails and gossiped. Eventually they fell asleep strewn across the floor, nails decorated colorfully and designed to perfection.

oxoxoxoxoxox

**I was going to add more but the then chapter would be like fourteen pages and my attention span isn't that long especially when I have a different story I want to start working on so yeah. Also I don't feel the greatest.**

**Also from a previous chapter, I know I spelt FAWKES' name wrong, I knew it was spelt differently but I didn't remember so I just put fox. **

**I really appreciate all the reviews! Keep it up! Lets aim for 160!**

**QUESTIONS? COMMENTS? SUGGESTIONS? ANYTHING ELSE? REVIEW!**


	32. Window Washing

Who has to know

_The way she feels inside_

_Those thoughts I cant deny_

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

_-Dirty Little Secret, The All-American Rejects_

The next morning the girls slowly put them selves together. They didn't have to worry about matching they're clothing to the nail polish since it would change colors and match any outfit perfectly. Stella took charge and started throwing clothes at her friends picking out there outfits. Lily wasn't really paying attention to what she was putting on, and her nails were having the worst time trying to match what she was wearing.

"Lily," Alice said carefully, phrasing her words gently. "No offense but you look like a zombie."

"Smooth Alice." Stella said rolling her eyes, " 'Hey Lily? Yeah I don't want to be rude but you look like a dead person that's risen from the dead.' Geez Alice."

"I don't know how else to put it." Alice whined taking a step back from Stella.

"You two both know she's not paying attention to you right?" Sally asked brushing through her hair and pointing to Lily seated at the foot of her bed.

"Lily!" Stella said watching her friend.

No response.

"Lily!" Stella shouted. No response came. Growling Stella cleared her throat and shouted at her fried. "ZOMBIE!"

"I told you." Alice muttered quietly in a singsong voice.

"Huh?" Lily asked raising her head.

"You ok?" Sally asked stepping towards her sister.

"I don't know." Lily muttered. "What can you guys make of this?"

Lily pulled the blank piece of parchment Sirius had given her out of her bag and unfolded it. Resting it on her knee she tapped it with her wand.

"Reveal you secrets." She murmured keeping her wand on the parchment.

"Lils nothing," Stella began but she was silenced as words etched across the parchment.

**Oh dear this isn't good **– The writing was neat and orderlyI am doomed – This writing was scribbled carelessly.Yes you really are

"See!" Lily shouted pointing at the paper with her free hand. She turned to her friends, wand leaving the paper.

"Lily relax," Stella rolled her eyes, "If it's something of my cousins you can expect its some sort of joke."

"I think it's something more," Lily insisted watching as Stella went to her bed and swung her bag up onto her shoulder.

"You always do." Stella pointed out. "Come on I m hungry."

Lily sat on her bed as her friends filed from the room. There was something different about the parchment and she was going to find out what it was.

oxoxoxoxoxo

During breakfast Lily watched the doors for James. When he showed up she would ask him about the parchment. She knew there was something weird about it, not just Zonkos weird, but Marauders weird. But he never showed.

Frowning Lily followed Stella to double History of Magic. As everyone took their seats Lily kept her eyes on the door once again. He wasn't stupid enough to skip class as head boy, hopefully.

Binns was running late as he always did. It just went to show ghosts had no sense of time being dead. Eventually the door burst open to the classroom and a fighting James and Sirius entered. There squall was quiet but it was easy to tell they were arguing over something.

"Stop hitting me!" Sirius snapped as the two boys took their seat behind Lily, Stella, Alice, and Sally.

"No!" James hissed, "You idiot! I can't believe you lost it!"

"How do you know it wasn't Peter?" Sirius countered.

"Hey!" Peter whined taking his seat. Remus was rolling his eyes as he sat next to James.

"Because you had it last." James said glaring at Sirius.

"I know how to solve this!" Sirius said. Leaning forward he tugged on Lily's hair.

"What Black?" Lily said annoyed turning to him.

"Do you still have that piece of parchment I gave you?"

"YOU GAVE IT TO HER?" James shouted jumping up.

"Platter be quiet." Professor Binns said bored as he then went right into the lesson.

James sat down and glared at a frightened Sirius.

'Sorry' Mouthed Sirius. James continued glaring at him the rest of the two hours. When Binns released them James grabbed Sirius and pulled him out of the room quickly.

"I cannot believe you!" James groaned pacing in front of Sirius in the hallway.

"She probably wont even be able to figure it out." Sirius said defensively, "I mean how smart can she be?"

"I love how much people respect me." Lily said as she exited the History of Magic room. Stella, Alice, and Sally filed out behind her.

"Sirius being the idiot he is, gave you the wrong piece of parchment yesterday." James said quickly covering Sirius' mouth when he tried to protest.

"I noticed." Lily said trying to hold back a laugh at the out raged look Sirius had on his face.

"Could I have it back?" James asked stomping on Sirius' foot to get him to stop squirming.

"Why?" Lily asked feigning a questioning look, "It's a blank, not to mention old piece of parchment."

"I m very attached to it." James said seriously.

"A piece of parchment?" Lily said blankly holding it up and looking at it disdainfully.

A snort of laughter came from the doorway and Remus and Peter eased past the girls and began walking down the hall. Remus shot James a glance.

"Its very special." James said nodding to Remus just as he and Peter disappeared around a corner.

"I never thought you would be this weird." Lily muttered looking at him.

"It is very strange." James agreed. "So I'll just take that back."

Several things then happened at once. Stella screamed, James shouted in fury, and Sirius looked triumphant. It was all very, utterly confusing.

"What is it Stella?" Lily asked with a snap looking back at her friend.

"You bit me!" James yelled rounding on Sirius.

"There a rat!" Stella shrieked and pointed down the hall. Sure enough a large fat rat was running down the hall towards the girls.

Lily screamed and jumped back the piece of parchment falling from her hands.

"You deserved it!" Sirius hollered.

"Ew!" Several squeals of younger students echoed through the halls as the rat charged ot the dropped parchment.

"Crap." Lily muttered, her one piece of leverage was rat chow.

"The map!" Sirius hissed.

"What?" Lily asked sharply looking up at him.

"Uh." Sirius said blinking.

"Idiot!" James smacked his head and looked to the rat. "Wormtail!"

"Yes!" Sirius shouted. When the rat had the piece of paper in his jaws Sirius scooped the rat up, leaned over to Sally and plucked a kiss on her cheek.

"Lovely chat this was!" James shouted and ran down the hall after Sirius.

"I hate men." Lily muttered.

"The rat touched me!" Sally screamed.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Lily fidgeted uncomfortably in Professor McGonagall's office. After the events after History of Magic, a Slytherin ratted out Lily and James about how they were yelling in the halls. Needless to say McGonagall was furious.

"I do not know what to say." She said as she began pacing behind her desk as Lily sank deeper in her chair. James looked fairly comfortable in his surroundings. "Both heads in the halls screaming about a piece of parchment."

Lily flinched at the Professors disapproval.

"I have no idea what to do with either of you!"

"It was his fault!" Lily said pointing to James who looked at her with wide eyes.

"What did I do?" He wanted to know.

"Miss Evans I have heard you use that statement one to many times." McGonagall said in a tired voice.

"Its true!" Lily insisted, "He made such a big deal about me having the stupid parchment, and I wanted to know what the big deal was! It was a stupid blank piece. I do not get it. Then he didn't do Dumbledore's assignment. Dumbledore asked us to come up with stuff for the students to do and all I got was a blank parchment piece."

"You do realize you only used one breath for all that didn't you?" James asked watching her with slight awe.

Lily glared at him and smacked him upside the head.

"Miss Evans!" McGonagall said sharply. Lily muttered a sorry to the professor but didn't stop glaring at James. "You both have a detention. You are to scrub every window in this castle till it is clean. Using only muggle cleaning supplies. I will confiscate your wants only to return them once I am satisfied. Eight o'clock this Friday."

"What?" Lily asked blankly staring at the professor.

"Muggles have cleaning supplies?" James whispered in awe.

McGonagall and Lily both stared at him.

"You expect me to clean all the stupid windows, in this stupid castle with him with him?" Lily shouted Jumping pointing to James.

"Hey!" James said offended.

"It seems to me you two still have a few things to settle." McGonagall said. "And Potter, I may suggest taking Muggle Studies next semester."

oxoxoxoxoxox

The rest of the day Lily both ignored and avoided James. She was furious. It was his fault a way of getting to be with her alone. Grow up! Your nearly two grown wizards, just ignore him all Friday night and things should be fine.

Friday night came too soon to Lily's liking. The week passed quickly with classes flying by. Being out for a week didn't help with all the new things she had missed. Of course when she's gone all the teachers had to teach something. Charms was the only class she actually enjoyed especially seeing the 'Future' spell at work.

After classes Lily trudged to the Common Room to get a start on homework so her Saturday wouldn't be wasted. When it came time for dinner she wasn't hungry so she skipped it and continued working on her work. Nearing eight Lily sighed and closed her books and then changed into something more suitable for cleaning windows in.

Sally, Stella, and Alice were down in the common room trying to get work done in all the noise. When Lily entered the room everyone was quiet. Smiling to her self Lily said good-bye to the girls and left the room, heading down to the Entrance Hall to begin her nightmare.

Stepping down the final steps to the Entrance Hall Lily found McGonagall waiting for her, James nowhere in sight.

"Where is Mister Potter?" The professor asked. Lily looked at her expectantly.

"No offense professor but he is a Marauder."

"Awe thanks Lily!" James said happily as he bounded down the stairs to the two women.

"Your supplies is right over there," McGonagall said pointing to a pile of items close to the Great Hall doors. "Every window."

Lily resisted whining until the Professor had cleared the top steps of the stairs, and then released it.

"This is all your fault." Lily hissed and went over a grabbed a bucket.

"How is this my fault?" James asked following her. He leaned over and picked up a bucket brushing her shoulder with most of his body.

"Because, I said so." Lily muttered stepping away quickly, trying to find her breath.

"Of course," James said watching her, "What ever Princess Lily says."

Glaring at him Lily trudged over to one of the windows by the main doors and began swabbing it with soap.

Stupid idiot boy coming up prying for my attention, and kissing me, Lily thought, then making me go all frizzy!

Lily stomped her foot in frustration and she whipped the window dry.

"You know you were talking out loud right?" James said, a smirk on his lips. Lily realized he had gotten closer.

"I m going to first floor corridor," Lily muttered quickly, glancing at James' smirking face she ran up the stairs.

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Stella sat in the library, on the third floor, grumbling to her self. None of these books were helping her. All she needed was the certain descriptions of the love potion she was making, but no, the world had to be obsessed with Amortentia. Sighing Stella pulled another book to her and began leafing through it.

"Hey Stella!" a girls voice said. Looking up Stella inwardly groaned. Lena Inn was coming towards her.

"Lena." Stella muttered. "What's up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" Lena said taking a seat across from Stella. "Amortentia? Stella!"

"Its for a potions assignment." Stella said with a strained smile. There was something about Lena she found off.

"Of course it is." Lena winked. "Yeah I finished Slughorns assignment already, a simple draught."

"Fun." Stella said. "Then what are you doing up here?"

"Research for that Transfiguration essay." Lena rolled her eyes. "They just keep piling it on us."

"Yeah," Stella agreed, she tried to glance at the books Lena was holding but the girl was holding them just the right way.

"Well I'll see you!" Lena said in a perky voice and she weaved between ht shelves to the doors.

"See you too." Stella muttered. She sat for a minute. Lena hadn't come from the transfiguration section had she? Shaking her head Stella scooped up the books she hadn't gone through and left the room.

When she came out she found a very distressed Lily.

"Stella!" She hissed. "Your cousin is stalking me!"

"I m just getting through this detention." James said with a grin.

"By following me around." Lily hissed glaring at him.

"Why don't you guys just ignore each other?" Stella suggested and began to walk away, "I dunno just a thought."

"Ok!" Lily said, "Starting six years ago."

"To late for that." James grinned.

Giving him dead air Lily walked around the corner to a corridor and began scrubbing windows there. And he followed. Lily gripped the sponge tightly water and soap trickled down her arm slowly. Shaking her arm out Lily moved down a few windows away from him.

Silence reigned over them for the next two floors. When they reached to he fifth floor there was one large window. Lily looked at it annoyed. Smaller areas were higher up.

"I could give you a boost." James suggested. Lily didn't respond, she was still keen on the idea of them ignoring one another. "Or you can still ignore me that works."

Lily didn't respond she stared up at the window contemplating.

"Your pretty good at ignoring people." James watched her for a response, there was none. "Not even a smirk?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Lily tossed her sponge on the windowsill and picked up her bucket. After the water level would recede the bucket would refill with clean water and fresh suds. Humming lightly to her self Lily began thinking.

"And you're humming a song. Completely ignoring me. Great. Thanks. You could step out of your Lily bubble and,"

James was than cut off by a large splash. He was soaking. Lily stood in front of him laughing her head off.

"Is that stepping out of my bubble enough?" She asked leaning closer to him. "Pranking the prank King?"

James watched her carefully. "You forgot to put one thing into account."

Lily stared at him confused, until he brandished his own bucket.

"You wouldn't." She whispered looking at the filled bucket then to him. Apparently he would. In less then two seconds Lily was soaked in bubbly water.

"Oh," James said wickedly, "I would."

Standing completely drenched Lily stared at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"Ooo, Lily Evans is speechless by something I did?" James said amazed, "Finally!"

As James stood in his victory stance, arms up mouth open, Lily picked up her newly filled bucket and tossed more water onto him. Most of the soap spraying into his mouth.

"Ew!" He hissed.

Laughing hysterically Lily leaned on the wall for support. James was sticking his tongue out looking disgusted. The face he was making was hilarious.

"You are so going to pay." He said staring at her. Glancing over at him Lily was going to say something mouthy, but felt more laughter break through.

"I m sorry I cant take someone covered in bubbles seriously." She laughed sliding to the floor.

James came over and sat next to her. They sat in silence for a moment in the empty corridor. Their buckets sitting in front of them began filing slowly.

"Now what?" James asked quietly.

"We should probably finish washing," Lily said standing up. James reached up and grabbed her hand though, and pulled her back down.

"Now what?" James asked again. Lily sat silently.

"I don't know." She said avoiding his gaze. "I was going to finish cleaning, but apparently there is something that needs to happen and I have no idea what that is. I have no idea what you want."

"Seriously?" James snorted and leaned his head against the wall. "Lily you honestly don't know?"

"I m not entirely sure." Lily muttered.

Shaking is head James looked to Lily. Gray light drifted in from the window, bleeding over her, her face seemed even paler, her hair redder. Her beauty was even more breathtaking. He reached over and pulled her head gently towards him.

Forcing herself to look up Lily felt her breath catch. She felt her self falling back, but he was still there, still holding on.

"Lily," James whispered.

Un able to control what she was doing Lily leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Electricity filled her spiraling to her fingertips. It was nothing like she had ever experienced. He pressed harder against her begging for more.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." A voice said. Lily jumped and moved away from James. Her face reddening as she saw who was standing there.

"Snogging instead of cleaning." Sirius said shaking his head and looking to Sally. "Never thought that would have happened.

"Well you have to admit it was bound to happen." Sally said.

"To true."

"Go away!" Lily snapped at them.

"Nothing good can come from leaving two people alone together." Sally said. "Come one up! We're helping you finish"

"Why?"

"Do you not realize what you were just doing?"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Ugh!" Lily stuck her tongue out at her sister and slowly stood up.

"We are going to go work on the seventh floor." Sally said grabbing a bucket.

"Well finish up here." Sirius said.

"Meet on sixth?"

"Of course."

"Come on Lily." Sally said pulling her sister along. When they were on the stairwell Sally pushed her sister on the wall.

"Ouch!" Lily complained.

"Whatever." Sally rolled her eyes. "You have some major explaining to do. But first," Sally whipped out her wand and dried Lily's clothes. "And we need Stella and Alice."

"Oh please no." Lily begged. "I don't want Stella to let being right get to her head."

"Being right about what?"

"The world ending."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**I really, really, really, really hope its not obvious I have never been kissed, or on a date, or in that close of proximity to a guy before.**

**Well?**

**I may change the rating, because I may have more scenes like that, so I might. What do you guys think? **

**Oh! Does anyone know the age difference between Remus and Tonks? Just curious**

**Now I will ask for 160 or higher reviews! Push the button!**


	33. Game Time

_Here, its comin' now_

_Yeah I m bringing it_

_You, no you got nothing on me_

_I am coming out_

_You, are going back_

It was sometime around midnight and the girls were sitting on the floor of their dorm room. All eyes were focused intently on Lily who was shrinking back trying to avoid all possible eye contact. All the windows in the castle were washed, and Lily didn't see James the rest of the evening. Sally grilled Lily in the corridor and was less than satisfied, so she dragged Lily to the dorms and released onto Stella and Alice as she went to met Sirius and James on the final floor.

So here they were staring intently at Lily waiting for her to burst.

"Spill it!" Stella prompted taking a sip of butterbeer she got from who knows where.

"No." Lily said plainly.

"Lily." Sally threatened.

"No."

"Come on!" Alice moaned. "I need a gossip fix! Nothing but this will fill it!"

"No!"

"You can't just go and kiss James and not tell us about it!" Stella said.

"I can't" Lily whispered.

"Why not?" Sally barked.

"Be," Lily began groaning she put her head in her hands. Mumbling she continued. "Because I think I m falling for him."

It was quiet for a minute, then Stella jumped up punching the air with a fist.

"FINALLY!" She shouted.

"What?" Lily squeaked looking up at her.

"Finally!" Stella repeated, "It was only a matter of time."

Alice was nodding fervently cradling her own bottle of butterbeer.

Lily looked around at her friends. She started gasping for air hyperventilating.

"What am I going to do!" She gasped clutching her stomach.

Looking at each other Stella, Sally, and Alice shook their heads sighing.

"Is that the Lily Evans we know?" Alice snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Sally said scrutinizing Lily. " 'What am I going do?' That is not the Lily we know."

"The Lily we know would be strutting confidently." Stella said taking a seat next to Lily, "Be nonchalant and go for it."

"But I've been turning him down, for ever!"

"Yet he's always come back." Alice said chugging her butterbeer. "He's got his eye on you and nothings going to change that."

But what do I do when I see him?" Lily asked.

"Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff." Sally said, "You could throw a party here in the common room."

"What'll that do for me?" Lily questioned.

"How you got straight O's I will never understand." Sally muttered rubbing her head.

"Music, drinking, boys." Stella said plainly. "Party equals boys hanging over girls they like."

"Oh." Lily said quietly.

"There we go." Sally sighed.

"I don't get it." Alice spoke up.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Early the next morning Sally had woken everybody up and was ushering them down to breakfast. Groaning with objections the other three girls stumbled there way down to the Great Hall. Stella was mainly complaining she didn't have time to apply her make up to perfection, Alice was furious she didn't have time to pick out a better outfit since she would be spending most of her time with Frank. And poor Lily was shaking with nerves.

"Relax Lily." Sally sighed as she began eating.

"Well incase you didn't know," Lily muttered glaring at her sister, "I have never kissed a guy before, and have never been wrong, ever."

"There's always a first." Sally said, earning a harsh glare from Lily.

"If I don't get attention." Stella swore.

"Stella if you talk like that guys will stay far, far way." Sally rolled her eyes.

"Thanks." Stella hissed spearing a sausage.

"Oh crap." Lily muttered, swearing under her breath.

The Great Hall doors opened and the four Marauders entered. James and Sirius were already in their quiditch robes. Cheers erupted from Gryffindor table. Girls began from different houses also were screaming.

"Lets go Gryffindor!" James yelled hoisting his broom in the air. More screams.

"Cocky, arrogant," Lily muttered under her breath.

"And yet your still falling for him." Sally smirked taking a sip of juice.

"Shut up!" Lily hissed as the boys took a seat.

"Ready for this?" Sally grinned.

"Oh yeah!" Sirius shouted his mouth already full of food.

"Piece of cake." James smirked.

"Good," Stella said, seemingly back to her old self. "Cause Lily's throwing a party in the common room."

"What?" several voices asked surprised.

"I was bored and couldn't sleep last night so I said I would throw a party and the tweedle bimbo's are forcing me to go through with it."

"You had better not be calling me a bimbo." Stella said offended.

"To late." Lily smiled sweetly.

"Good girl gone bad." Sirius muttered.

"Shut up Black." Lily glared at him.

"Bad." Sirius repeated. He looked at Lily then to his food and pulled his plate closer to his body.

"Is it easier to just ignoe him?" Lily asked no one in particular.

"Pretty much." Remus was the one to reply.

"Ok." Lily shrugged.

"Wait does that mean your ignoring me?" Sirius asked. Lily didn't respond. "That's not fair."

"Let it go." James chuckled. "Lets go to the locker room." James stood and in a loud voice shouted, "Gryffindor! Locker rooms!"

"Whop! Whop!" Sally hooted jumping up. Cheering erupted as the team stood.

"Go Gryffindor!" Stella shouted.

Good luck." Lily called weakly.

"Oh that's nothing." Stella scolded her. "JAMES! LILY SAYS GOOD LUCK!"

"Stella!" Lily shrieked.

"What about me!" Sirius yelled offended.

"She's ignoring you dimwit!" Sally yelled, "I should be asking that."

"Love you Sally!" Lily shouted.

"Burn!" Was the last thing the hall heard when the doors closed.

"Lily, McGonagall's watching you." Alice whisper shouted pointing to the big table up front.

"Stella no yelling." Lily said giving a scolding finger to her.

"Yeah, yeah." Stella rolled her eyes.

oxoxoxoxoxox

"And they're off!" Remus shouted into the mega phone. Screams came from the stands. "Potter gets the quaffle right off and goes down the pitch."

"Why is it always so nerve racking to watch this sport?" Alice asked dancing around watching the brooms sip past.

"Well you hate flying your self." Stella pointed out screaming with everyone else when James scored.

"Way to go James!" Remus shouted, "Hufflepuff in possession, to York, to Holt, intercepted by Bell! Pass to Potter, back to Bell!" The stands cheered loudly. Girls screamed and pointed a whizzing image headed towards James. Before it made contact Sirius was there and knocked it away. "Great interception of that bludger by Sirius Black!"

More screams from fans.

"And you hate brooms." Lily said cheering with the crowd after Sirius blocked the bludger. "Come on James!"

James was zipping to the goal posts; Dan York flew up behind him, swinging an arm to bat away to quaffle. Sensing the attack James turned abruptly and passed the quaffle to Jakob Bell who scored.

"Twenty, zip to Gryffindor!" Remus announced.

As the game went on the game intensified as well as the cheering.

"Hey Lily!" a voice called over the noise. Turning Lily saw Lena Inn.

"Hey Lena." Lily smiled.

"James is one hunk!" Lena laughed coming to stand next to Lily slightly bumping Stella out of the way.

"Ha," Lily grinned nervously. Stella looked murderous and huffed turning to the game.

"This is so intense!" Lena gushed, "I hope you guys win."

"Thanks," Lily smiled.

"I need to go, see ya!" Lena said waving.

"Bye!" Lily replied.

"Oh Stella!" Lena said turning back to the blonde girl.

"Hm," Stella said looking around then finally landing her gaze on Lena darkly.

"I was just wondering how that potion was coming you were working on."

"Fine," Stella said stiffly. "It's coming along."

"Glad to here it!" Lena smiled one last time then moved to the stairs the head ot the other side of the pitch.

Staring after her Stella could only think nasty thoughts.

"You missed it!" Lily screamed pulling her back to the game, "Sally hit Diggory into the middle of next week because he was about to dive or something, and then she doubled back and knocked the quaffle out of York's arms and Jakob scored!"

"Yay!" Stella cheered weakly, her mind still on Lena.

"GO Gryffindor!" Lily yelled happily.

James had been right; it would be easy to beat Hufflepuff. Gryffindor scored two more quick goals then the seeker dived and caught the snitch. Red and gold streamed onto the pitch yelling happily. One hundred ninety to zero victory it would be something to be happy about.

"Party in the common room!" Stella shouted, followed by more cheers.

Sally came up and grabbed both Stella and Lily throwing her arms over their shoulders.

"Ready for this?" She grinned.

"Not the slightest." Lily sighed. She looked around, her gaze met James' briefly, and unexpectedly her heart gave a happy flutter. "Not the slightest.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

I couldn't sleep last night. I shoulda worked on this. If that happens again that's what I'll do. The party is next! It may get out to night, idk though.

**REVIEW! I WANT LOTSA 'UM!**


	34. Turning the Tables

Lily finished her makeup then made for the dormitory door. She tried to breath normally before going down the stairs. When that didn't work she sucked it up and ran down the stairs. Sally had freshened up quickly and was in the common room arranging plates of food and bottles of drinks. Music was blaring and kids were already dancing. All of the furniture had been pushed to the sides of the room, and the lights were dimmed.

"Hey," Sally said, motioning for Lily to come over.

"Where did you get all this food?" Lily asked shocked.

"Sometimes its good to be involved with a Marauder," Sally laughed, "But that's not why you are over here."

"Its not?" Lily did a double take.

"No!" Sally said, "Why would I want to talk about food right now? I m giving you a pep talk stupid."

"And so far its not going to well." Lily said grabbing a bottle of butterbeer.

"Yeah Sal, you're the worst at pep talks." Stella said coming over and grabbing a butterbeer.

"I hope that nickname wont stick." Sally muttered.

"Lily," Stella ordered for her attention, "You are cool, you are confident, hot, and groovy."

"Groovy?" Lily asked uncertainly.

"Just go get him!" Stella scowled placing the butterbeer she had grabbed in Lily's hand then shoved her out onto the dance floor.

Groaning inwardly Lily walked through the dancing kids. As people rushed about her she caught a glimpse of him by the fireplace. Shaking violently Lily walked that way. When she reached the other side of the room, a fellow seventh year stepped in front of her.

"James, you were amazing in the match," Purred Chloe Shull.

"Thanks," James said with a smile.

"James!" Lily said stepping in front of Chloe slightly giving her an elbow. "I've been looking for you!"

She held out the butterbeer Stella had given her. James accepted it with a grin.

"Oh Chloe!" Lily said feigning shock; "I didn't see you there!"

"Whatever," Chloe muttered, "See you James."

"Bye," James gave a small wave then turned to Lily. "Well, well, well."

"Shut up," Lily snapped, "I just saved you. According to Sally, Chloe is a player."

"I could handle it," James rolled his eyes taking a swig of his drink.

"Of course you could." Lily said nodding her head.

"You don't believe me." James said appalled.

"I never said that." Lily gasped, "How could you ever assume such a thing?"

"What happened to you?" James asked amazed.

"Hm?" Lily said looking at him her drink raised to her lips.

"You have hated me since I first said hi, and now," James shook his head. "You're drooling all over me."

"I am not drooling!" Lily snapped.

James smirked. "Of course not."

"I should slap you." Lily threatened.

"And hurt my perfect face?" James asked shocked.

"I wouldn't call it perfect." Lily shrugged. "Why don't we leave perfect out of the equation?"

"That would just be an insult." James said offended.

"That's a bad thing?" Lily smirked looking at him.

James laughed shaking his head. A slow song then came on.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked her.

"I hate dancing," Lily said watching as people began twirling on the floor.

"I do to," James admitted, "Come on."

Before Lily could object James pulled her out onto the floor.

"I hate you," She hissed.

"Of course you do." James grinned. Scowling Lily looked away.

"What's you're favorite color?" James asked suddenly.

Lily looked back to him and watched him evenly. "Brown. Haven't you already asked me this?"

"Probably," James shrugged. "What's your favorite kind of candy?"

"Um," Lily laughed at the question, "I don't know I guess it depends. My favorite muggle candies are M&M'S, my favorite wizarding candy, chocolate frogs."

"What are emamems?" James asked confused. Lily threw her head back in laughter.

"M," She emphasized, "And M's. There coated chocolate."

"Huh." James said, "Are all women obsessed with chocolate?"

"Probably not." Lily admitted, "But I have my reasons for loving chocolate."

"You would," James agreed, "So your favorite dessert would be something chocolate?"

"With whipped cream." Lily added.

"Of course." James grinned. "No dessert is complete without it."

"To true," Lily agreed. "Did you really not come up with anything for Dumbledore's assignment?"

"Of course I came up with something!" James said incredulously.

Lily stared at him slightly frightened. "I m nervous to find out."

Rolling his eyes James replied, "Have faith dearest Lily. A school wide snowball fight."

"What." Lily muttered. "What?"

"Snow ball fight!" James said twirling her, "Fool proof, everyone will love it."

"You do realize there are some people in this school who would like to murder other people right?"

"Come on just think about it."

"I have, I don't like it." Lily said.

"We can always talk to Dumbledore." James replied. "I think I m his favorite."

Lily snorted, "You're his favorite? Detention every week Potter?"

"He made me Head Boy." James pointed out.

"He is mental for that." Lily muttered.

Silence for a moment. The song began to come to a close. James twirled Lily once more then pulled her dangerously close.

"Lily," He whispered. Her breath hitched and she looked into his eyes, "Will you have dinner with me? Tomorrow night, just you and me?"

Lily stared at him not breathing. She knew she shouldn't, she totally shouldn't. "Sure, yeah, yes. I'd love to."

James looked like he wanted to say something more, but his eyes focused on something different. He released Lily just as the song ended.

"Thank you," He murmured.

"Mind if I slip in?" A voice asked. Lily turned and saw Isaac Bones standing just behind her.

"Not at all." James said with a grim smile. "See you Lily."

"Bye," Lily whispered quietly. She turned back to Isaac. "Hi!"

"Hey!" Isaac said, though his eyes still were focused on James, "Do you want to go get a drink?"

"Sure." Lily replied.

They reached the table; a large punch bowl was set up with cups beside it. Amazingly enough there was still plenty of butterbeer. Isaac scooped up punch for the both of them. Isaac handed her cup first then took a swig of his.

"Good punch." He commented.

Lily nearly gagged. It tasted strongly of firewhisky obviously Isaac had never had any before. Biting her lip Lily contemplated on what she should do, drink more, or put an end to it. Just then some of Isaac's friends came over.

Definitely drink more.

oxoxoxoxoxox

**Lena is in Ravenclaw.**


	35. Laughing Out

_Tonight will change our lives_

_It's so good to be by your side_

_We won't give up the fight_

_We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs _

_And they'll think it's just 'cause we're young_

_And well feel so alive_

_The Great Escape, Boys like Girls_

"Is she dead?" a male voice asked.

"No!" shouted back a female's voice. A smack sounded through the air.

"Ow!"

"Idiot."

"You never know she could be dead." The guy said.

"She is breathing." A different girl said.

"Still," Grumbled the guy.

"Sirius go away!" The two girls shouted together.

"Ow." Lily moaned trying to roll to a comfortable position, but she only succeeded in rolling off a chair and falling hard to the floor. "Sally,"

"I didn't do it," The first girls voice said instantly.

"You let her fall," pointed out the second girl's voice, Stella.

"I didn't think she was that close," Sally said defensively

"Shut up," Hissed Lily still lying on the floor.

"Its your own fault for drinking so much," Stella said unsympathetically.

"What time is it." The red head moaned.

"Three in the morning." Stella replied. "When you passed out I closed the party down. If you had gotten out of control I knew it had to stop."

"Sleep." Lily muttered.

"Ok," Stella said, "You are still in the common room just so you know."

"Mm," Lily moaned.

"Night."

oxoxoxoxox

Bright light penetrated Lily's eyes the next morning. Her head pounded, stomach was cramped, and whole body ached. She needed to remember never drink again. Slowly sitting up she felt her tummy lurch. Resting her head against the chair Lily relaxed for a minute. She would need to get up eventually. A door slammed somewhere in the tower. Hissing Lily put her head between her knees. Couldn't people be quiet for once in their lives?

Pattering of feet.

"She's awake!" A voice whispered. "Lily?"

"Shuddup." Lily muttered, from her current position she glanced at who was coming down the stairs, pale legs, lots of toe rings. "Do something useful Stella and get me a pain reliever."

"Check," Stella said coming to stand in front of Lily. She held out a small bottle with a light golden yellow liquid inside. "You wont believe what Remus did, he broke into the potions classroom and stole some of his own potion he made, cause he said it was done, and brought it here. You aren't the only one who got drunk."

"Mm," Lily grunted, she grabbed the bottle in Stella's finger and chugged the liquid.

"You look awful," Stella pointed out, with an amused look.

"Thanks," Lily grinned bracing her self as she stood. She could feel the potion already taking affect as her senses dulled. Her head barely pounded and her stomach stopped rolling. "I call the shower."

"You wont have any problem's fighting for it," Stella explained. "Alice and Sally are knocked out cold, they drank a lot of that punch also, but not as much as you."

Lily shuddered. "I do not want to think about last night, mainly since I don't remember any of it."

"Understandably." Stella nodded. The girls entered the dormitory Stella had been right. Sally was twisted in her covers hanging off over the edge, fingers grazing the carpet. Alice lay curled in a ball at the foot of the bed, her chin resting on her knees. "I would leave the door unlocked though, they my need to puke eventually."

"Yeah," Lily agreed grabbing her towel. "I will too."

After Lily showered she felt the potion wearing off. She had stood under the water for a long time. She was brushing through her hair, in her bra and undies, when a metallic taste rose to Lily's lips, as her stomach cramped up. Swearing she dropped to the floor and laid her cheek on the cool tiles.

"Lily?" Stella called softly.

"No," Lily replied with a grimace.

"Poor, baby," This time Sally was the one who spoke. After a minute she entered the bathroom and lay next to Lily. "Its amazing how just laying down on a bathroom floor makes you feel so much better!"

"This is a no talk zone," Lily moaned closing her eyes.

Grinning Sally rolled onto her back. "Its nine, breakfast is being served."

"Ew."

"Eggs?"

"Bleh."

"Bacon?"

"Sick."

"Toast?"

"Maybe." Lily spoke softly. She was on her stomach, her hands under her body pressing on her torso.

"Lets get up." Sally said sitting up. Blinking a few times she immediately lay back down. "That wasn't a good idea."

"You guys going to breakfast?" Stella asked poking her head into the room.

"Gag," Lily mumbled.

"I think I m going to puke," Sally warned.

"Bye!" Stella shouted.

"No shouting!" Lily called weakly.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Over the rest of the day Sally and Lily stayed on the bathroom floor drifting in and out of sleep. Both had emptied their stomachs multiple times and were barely feeling remotely better. Eventually Alice joined them on the floor. As the three of them lay, gossip, boys, and what food sounded the least bit appetizing was the main point of conversation, during the chance that at least two of them were awake. Stella would come in eventually and check on them before leaving again to go of somewhere with someone.

"You three need to get up," Stella yelled finally. "It is four o'clock in the afternoon!"

"Ugh," Sally moaned, she was now lying on her side.

"Don't you 'Ugh' me," Stella scolded, "All three of you are getting up and showing. Then you are going down to dinner with me."

"Crap," Lily muttered.

"What?" Stella yelled rounding on Lily.

"No yells," Alice pleaded.

"I m eating dinner with James," Lily moaned.

"WHAT!" Screamed the three other girls.

"Ow," Lily snapped clutching her ears.

"You are going out with James?" Stella whispered.

"Oh." Alice said wide-eyed.

"My," Sally muttered.

"Gosh," Lily finished, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I agreed. I think that's the only thing I remember of last night though."

"He, he, he," Alice chuckled. The girls looked at her. "Am I the only one that remembers what happened?"

Stella snorted, "That was pretty funny."

"What?" Lily asked alert. "What did I do?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Sally grinned.

Groaning Lily pressed her nose on the floor.

"Get up and shower!" Stella shouted kicking each of the girls.

Slowly the three began to stir. Alice crawled over to the tub and hoisted her self over the edge.

"You need to take your close off Alice," Lily reminded her as she inched to the door.

"That's going to take for ever." Alice whined.

Eventually all four girls were ready to go looking put together at last. Stella forced them all into something other than sweat pants and sweat shirts and ushered them down stairs.

"I can't do this." Lily whispered horrified about what was to come. "Just tell him I m to hung over for my own good."

"You can do this," Stella countered grabbing her friend's arm. "Because I believe in you."

"Why would that make me want to do anything?" Lily asked looking at her friend.

"Just get in there." Stella hissed shoving Lily forward into the hall, then following lazily after her.

"Ow," Lily muttered rubbing her temples.

"Go!" Stella hissed.

Taking a deep breath Lily walked forward. She saw James seated towards the front of the hall. Breathing deeply once more Lily kept moving forward taking long strides.

"Hello!" She said happily sitting down across from him.

"You know I really thought you wouldn't come," James said slightly amused.

"Yeah I nearly didn't except Stella kept kicking me until I got up." Lily said.

James snorted, "She did mention something at lunch about how hung over you and Sally, and Alice were."

"I don't even remember what I did last night," Lily muttered looking at her goblet full of juice.

"I m not sure you want to know," James said with a grin.

"Ugh," Lily whined running her hands through her magically dried hair. "Now I have to know what I did."

James chuckled, "Well you did dance a lot."

"Crap," Lily muttered, "I can't dance, and I hate dancing."

"It was pretty amusing," James said thoughtfully.

"What did I do?" Lily asked, "You said that like I did something, bad."

"A lot of the girls hate you now," James said taking a drink from his goblet. "You dance with nearly every guy in our house. Even Peter."

"Ugh," Lily groaned dipping her head. "I remember that. Oh no, no, no, no, no." James shook his head grinning. "Stop laughing! Its not funny!"

"It kind of is," James said, the next part looked pained for him to say. "Especially when you passed out after you kissed Bones."

"What." Lily said blankly.

"You sound like that's a bad thing." James said not entirely breathing.

"It is!" Lily hissed she looked around and leaned closer to James, "I don't like him,"

James burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Lily whined, "Its not funny!"

Nodding James tried to gain composure, but began laughing again.

"Potter!" Lily snapped.

"Its hilarious," James gasped looking at Lily.

"Why would I kiss a guy if I don't like him?" Lily asked.

A smile played on James lips as he looked at Lily expectantly.

"You're the one who kissed me," Lily muttered grabbing her goblet and took a small sip. "Both times."

"Not true," James said skewering a carrot. "You kissed me during our detention."

"You kissed me first in the corridor," Lily pointed out, "Now technically were even. Are you still stuck on a snow ball fight?"

"Yeah!" James said incredulously, "It would be awesome! Sirius, Peter, Remus, and I would have them all the time when they would come over during Christmas."

"Poor Stella," Lily muttered.

"She would get in on it to," James laughed, "Though she would cheat and switch sides in the middle of the game. That cost me so much."

Lily laughed, "You need to do something to ensure allies."

"I have no idea what would keep her from turning on me,"

"Makeup." Lily said easily. "Shoes, a shopping spree."

"Ew," James crinkled his nose. "Who would want all that stuff?"

"Stella, and any sane girl," Lily grinned.

"Do you want all that stuff?" James asked her.

"I guess," Lily shrugged, "The occasionally new tube of mascara, shopping trips every so often. I m not as obsessed as Stella, and I hate heels."

James grinned.

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Wait so has the world ended?" James asked confused looking down the table to where James and Lily were sitting.

"Maybe," Sally nodded. They were sitting by themselves, Alice was sitting with Frank, and Stella was sitting with someone new. "This is weird."

"Yeah,"

"That's all?" Stella asked looking at Sirius.

"No?" He said uncertainly. Sally rolled her eyes. "What do you want for Christmas?" he asked even more uncertainly.

"Your horrible at this." Sally grinned.

"Usually I ditch girls after a week." Sirius pointed out.

"I hope that's good news to me." Sally said drinking from her goblet.

"It is." Sirius assured her. "So seriously what do you want for Christmas?"

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Laughing loudly Lily and James reached the portrait hole. James had told the story of the first time Peter entered the shrieking shack.

"Oh that is funny," Lily grinned.

"Poor Wormtail," James shook his head with a smile. "He wouldn't talk to us for weeks."

"I remember that," Lily said, "He avoided you guys, until a few Slytherin's began following him around."

"He came back so fast it wasn't even funny," James added. Looking the Fat Lady he gave the password and followed Lily into the common room. "Thank you."

Lily turned and looked at him. "For what?"

"For finally breaking."

"Don't hold your breath for next time," Lily said glaring at him. James stood still and looked at her carefully.

"I think I will."

Sticking her tongue out at him Lily then turned and walked to the dormitory stairs.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Students flooded out of the Great Hall quickly. Many talked loudly with one another joking and laughing. As Lena exited the Hall with her friends she detached her self from them and stood at the doors waiting impatiently. Finally he came out.

"Isaac!" Lena said loudly. Isaac turned away from his friends and looked at Lena uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to talk to you about that transfiguration assignment." Lena said innocently. Isaac waved his friends on.

"What about it?" He asked walking towards her.

"Nothing," Lena scowled. "When do I ever ask you for help on an assignment? I m in Ravenclaw. I need a favor."

"Why would I help you?" Isaac asked ready to run for it.

"If you help me, you will benefit from it a major amount." Lena said evenly standing firmly, hands on her hips.

"Keep going," Isaac prompted.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Lena grinned. "At midnight after the prefects make their rounds meet me in the Charms room."

"You got it," Isaac agreed.

"Night," Lena called as he ran up the stairs. Everyone had exited the Great Hall now, and no one lingered in the area. Sighing happily Lena walked up the stairs and headed to the Ravenclaw common room.

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Throughout the week Lily found her self around James more and more. She, Stella, and Sally would hang with the Marauders during meals and free time. During the time, Lily felt herself drawn to James more then would ever thought possible.

"Told you," James said as they all sat outside in the snow by the lake. "You'd want more."

Nonchalantly Sally handed Lily something with a wink. Grinning Lily turned to James.

"Your right," Lily gasped. She brandished what she was holding and tossed it at James. The snowball hit him squarely in the chest. "I m going to want to do that more, and more, and more."

"Your on Evans!" James grinned evilly, and a full out snowball war occurred.

In classes shushes were currently issued from the teachers, and mad laughing periods would break out. Friday night came quickly to everyone's surprise.

As Lily brushed her teeth she went out and sat on her bed looking over to her friends empty beds.

"Fine," she muttered foamy toothpaste spraying all over. Lily went back to the bathroom and cleaned her mouth then pulled her pajamas on. Sighing she pulled a piece of parchment off of her bed side table and began writing a letter to her mother making sure it would be ok to come over during the holiday's. It was December sixteenth so these plans needed to be set in motion.

She sealed the letter and set it on her table. She would walk up to the Owlry and find her owl tomorrow. Now she just wanted to sleep.

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sorry I didn't get this out earlier I was tired and haven't been able to sleep. Thank you to all of the rave reviews I have gotten! You all are amazing! The song at the beginning of chapter 35 is a song of mine. And how can you not like Lena a poor blonde girl who's boyfriend died, poor little thing.

Review!!!!!!! 190!


	36. Hero

_He's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I m holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure _

_And its gotta be soon_

_Holding out for a Hero_

Early Friday morning Lily rolled out of bed. Her friends were still sleeping soundly curled up on there beds. Pulling her hair up, Lily walked over to her wardrobe and got her outfit ready for the day. Once she was ready she grabbed the letter for her mother and walked down to the common room. The room was still warm from the burning embers in the fireplace glowing softly. Breathing in the warm air Lily pulled her jacket tightly around her when she exited the warm room for the exposed corridors.

Walking down the hall when the whole castle was still asleep was slightly nerve wracking for Lily. Her footsteps echoed gently making her more on edge then ever. But it wasn't like she was doing anything wrong. She was just going up to the Owlry to send off a letter. Nothing was wrong at all.

Torches flickered slightly getting ready to blowout now that the sun was peeking over the horizon. Breathing in the fresh morning air Lily walked through an outside passage to get to her destination. Cold air whipped her hair around as she climbed the stairs that spiraled up the tower to the Owlry.

Inside the room it was muggy and slightly warm due to a magical fire that would burn during cold weather for the animals sake. Looking around Lily saw her owl Chocolate perched fairly high up on one of the beams. Slowly she moved closer to where her owl slept.

"Chocolate," She called gently. The owl stirred slightly. "Chocolate,"

Giving a small hoot the dark brown owl opened its light gold eyes. Spotting its master Chocolate easily extended her wings and fluttered down to Lily, perching once more on a post in front of the redhead.

"Hey," Lily cooed. "Good girl,"

The owl pecked her cheek lightly begging for treats.

"Yeah, yeah," Lily grinned to herself. Digging in her pockets she pulled out some owl treats and held them out to Chocolate. "Such a sweet bird. Will you help me out?"

Chocolate gobbled the treats up quickly and hooted in response.

"I m taking that as a yes," Lily laughed taking out the letter she had written. "Will you take this home? Give it to my mother ok? Petunia cant know that I m writing asking to come home all right?"

Chocolate twittered, fluttering slightly.

"Ok," Lily whispered pulling a piece of twine from her pocket as well. Rolling the letter around her owl's leg, she tied of the twine securing the parchment to the owl. "Go get 'um."

With one final hoot Chocolate ruffled her wings and went to the window. Sighing Lily watched her owl drop from the windowsill. She then turned when someone grabbed her arm. Gasping Lily looked up to the cold black eyes of Vincent Crabbe. Quickly pulling her arm away from him Lily glared up at him.

"Stay away from me," She hissed.

"Watch it mudblood," Crabbe responded coldly. "Better respect those of power or you will pay."

Lily watched him shaking violently. Shoving past him she ran down the stairs. When she was well down the stairs she started gasping for air, not realizing how she had been holding her breath. The cold air of the outside beat upon her mixing with the chills the disturbing thoughts filling her mind brought.

Stumbling down the rest of the stairs she heard the castle begin to roll to life. With the noise she felt even more disturbed. As the heat inside the corridors a horrible jolt ran though her. Shuddering she walked through the halls quickly weaving through the people ignoring the whispers that followed they were unimportant.

"Lily!" That voice was vaguely familiar, whatever it didn't matter. Walking past a group of people who were staring at her worried she flew into the bathroom and barely made it into a stall before throwing up violently.

When she finished Lily leaned against the wall of the stall breathing through her nose deeply. Tears flooded her eyes and fell down her cheeks. What was this? This was stupid an over reaction. But why did everything seem so wrong?

Footsteps echoed through the empty bathroom. She wanted to be left alone, wanted everyone to go away, but gasps of air gave her away as she began hyperventilating again. Someone stopped outside her stall and gently tapped on the door. Taking a breath Lily leaned over and flushed the toilet then unlocked the door.

"What." She whispered hoarsely. James leaned in through the door.

"What happened?" James asked softly looking at her.

"I don't know," Lily gasped, staring at the opposite wall of the small stall. "I just sent a letter and he told me to watch it. I-I-I didn't do anything but ran, and I m freaking out."

"Who?" James asked seriously sitting down across from her.

"Crabbe," Lily barely whispered.

"Is he still up there?" James said jumping up from his position on the floor.

"No!" Lily begged grabbing his hand, "Don't, please. It was nothing."

"Lily he threatened you," James said.

"He could hurt you," Lily muttered under her breath.

"I don't Sirius would let that happen," James grinned and then he was gone.

Lily sat on the floor in silence for a minute staring at where James had left.

"Lily?" Alice quiet voice drifted in the empty bathroom.

"Yeah?" Lily called out.

"You ok?" Stella asked attentively. Looking at the floor Lily saw three sets of feet walking towards her stall.

"Yeah," Lily sighed staying put. "Fine,"

Three heads poked through the stall.

"Then why is James on a mission to," Stella thought for a minute, "Well his words were kind of inappropriate."

"It was nothing," Lily murmured. With another sigh she stood up shaking.

"You hungry?" Alice asked kindly.

"Sure," Lily muttered. "I guess."

"Foodies!" Sally cheered softly.

Lily smiled weakly, and then started laughing harder.

"I win the prize!" Sally cheered as the girls exited the bathroom.

A bang then filled the entire castle.

"Oh no he didn't." Lily breathed.

Short chap sorry! I m going to my grandmas! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! I wanted to get it out cuz I may not update for a while! This chap is important so yeah. I also hate Lena she reminds me of an ex best friend of mine so I do dislike her I was trying at sarcasm a little last chappie!

**REVIEW!!!**


	37. Humor

"You blew up a school hallway?!" A tall woman with dark hair pulled into a bun screamed. She stared at her son hands on her hips. James winced as his mother glared at him with her piercing eyes.

They were in the Dumbledore's office James sitting next to Lily in one of the chairs in front of the Headmasters desk. McGonagall, and Mrs. Potter stood behind the desk on either side of the headmaster. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Sally, Stella, and Alice stood shaking with laughter behind their friends. Currently Lily was shaking with shock of what James had done, and what the Slytherin's would do to him.

"Stella watch it." Mrs. Potter scolded pointing a finger to her niece. Dark graying hair fell into her face.

"You don't yell at Sirius." James muttered.

"Did he blow up a hallway?" His mother said in hysterics. Sirius stuck his tongue out. "Don't tempt me Sirius."

Dumbledore gave a small cough and looked around the room before speaking. "I would like the whole story please."

The room silence and the students looked at one another; finally their attention was drawn to Lily who was shaking violently.

"I-I-I," She muttered her emerald eyes wide.

"Oh please don't throw up again." Sally moaned. Stella slapped Sally quickly then turned back forward. "Ow!"

"That information doesn't need to be shared!" Stella hissed.

"There's no need to slap me," Sally complained. "You could poke me or politely interrupt me."

Stella poked the girl in the gut.

"Ow!"

"Please shut up."

"Miss Evans," McGonagall said ignoring the two bickering girls, "What happened?"

"She threw up?" Mrs. Potter asked in shock.

Looking at the two women Lily both nodded and shook her head before covering her eyes.

"Um," Remus spoke up with his hand slightly raised. The adults turned to him. Waiting a moment Remus continued. "We all, except Lily, were headed down to breakfast because Lily had gone already, but when we were close to the Owlry we saw her, she didn't look good."

"And?" McGonagall prompted.

"Um," Remus stumbled. He didn't want to rat out that James had gone into a girl's bathroom.

"She ran into a girls bathroom," Stella continued, "Alice, Sally, and I ran in after her, hearing her puking we got freaked out. She crawled out of the bathroom told us that someone had threatened her I left related the story to the boys and James ran and blew the hallway up to the Owlry up."

"Who threatened you?" Dumbledore asked quickly. Lily shook her head and started gasping for air again.

"Miss Evans," McGonagall began.

"She's still in shock," James said quietly he was clenching the armrests of the chair he was seated in.

"I find a little bit of butterbeer calms me," Dumbledore suggested.

Lily squeaked and shook her head quickly. Sally sniggered along with the other students and answered. "Lily, um, finds she doesn't like butterbeer anymore."

The teens all got strange looks from the adults and Dumbledore drew out some chocolate instead. Eagerly Lily took some of the chocolate and stuffed it in her mouth. She closed her eyes savoring the taste gaining her serenity, she opened her eyes and swallowed.

"I went up to the Owlry," Lily began. She felt all eyes on her and grabbed more chocolate and closed her eyes once again. This time she left them closed. "I sent a letter to my mom making sure plans were still a go for Sally and I to head back home. After I saw my owl to the window I turned and ran into," Lily took a shaking breath she sat there for a moment just breathing. A hand encased hers and she continued. "I ran into Vincent Crabbe."

"Ah," Dumbledore said when Lily couldn't continue any more. "I assume Mister Potter that is why you blew up that corridor leading to the Owlry?"

"Yeah," James admitted avoiding any eye contact. His hand was still placed over Lily's.

"It all makes sense." Dumbledore nodded.

"Please tell me he isn't going unpunished." Mrs. Potter admonished.

"Yes Albus," Professor McGonagall hinted, "Please."

"I have something Lined up," Dumbledore assured the two women a twinkle in his eye.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I don't get how you expect me to believe that." Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes as she, her niece, Alice, Sally, and Lily walked down the hall from Dumbledore's office nearly two hours later. It had taken a while to get the kids gathered in the first place then block off the hall to the Owlry, and get stories double-checked.

"I don't believe it either." Alice assured her nodding fervently.

"She actually got him to behave?" Mrs. Potter confirmed.

"Yep." Stella said popping her 'p'.

"And she got Sirius to behave." Lily said pointing to Sally while licking chocolate from her other hand.

Mrs. Potter actually snorted. "That is nearly impossible."

"I live to defy the impossible," Sally laughed. She winked at the women and turned to walk with Sirius and the other boys who had just emerged from the gargoyles.

"You wanna go get some lunch?" She asked sweetly, a perfect smile on her lips.

"Of course," Sirius grinned and leaned down to kiss her.

James made a gagging sound sticking a finger in his mouth.

"You just jealous I stole him." Sally stuck out her tongue and entwined her fingers with Sirius' as he pulled her down the hall.

"What." Mrs. Potter said blankly.

"Yep." Stella said with another pop of her lips.

"Oh my," Mrs. Potter muttered.

"Then," Lily said swallowing some chocolate. "Alice nabbed a man."

"I hope to shout," Mrs. Potter commented looking to Alice, "Someone as cute as you should not be single."

Alice blushed a brilliant pink.

"So you aren't telling my mom how I nearly became a school demolisher are you?" Stella asked anxiously looking at her aunt.

Mrs. Potter hesitated a moment before answering. "No sweetie I wont. You're coming over by the way, starting the beginning of the holidays."

"Really?" Stella whined. "I hate being surrounded by men."

"That's a first." Mrs. Potter said with a mocking smile, "Your mother asked it of me as a favor."

"Then can Lily, Sally, and Alice come over?" Stella pleaded widening her golden eyes.

"Of course!" Mrs. Potter nearly shouted, "I owe them a lot."

"I m not that bad." James grumbled behind them.

"You never listen to me," Mrs. Potter denied.

"Tell me about it." Lily gasped, "Ever since first year I've told him to leave me alone, but no,"

"You love me and you know it," James retaliated.

"Shut up Potter." Lily called back to him.

"Isn't she just so amazing?" Stella grinned looking at her Aunt who was holding back laughter.

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

The girls sat in Charms all very tiered and not really paying that close of attention to the lecture. The boys were in detention. James had begged he could have help and the three other Marauders implied. So for once in the whole year the class was fairly quiet.

Many of the classes were reviewing everything the students had learned so far before the break would come up, plus mid terms would be coming up before the break.

"Sally you need to pay attention." Lily muttered to her sister.

"Remind me why I transferred to this class." Sally hissed back.

"Sh," Stella muttered. Her eyes were nearly closed and her head sat heavily on her hands.

"I m not sharing my notes." Lily grumbled, as she lazily took notes stifling yawns all the time.

Eventually the class ended and everyone jumped to put their things away and get out of the classroom. The four girls took there time in putting their things away and walking out of the room.

"Shoot," Lily muttered slapping her head.

"What?" Stella yawned.

"Double potions," Lily groaned watching as a group of Slytherin's walked past. "With them," She added quietly pointing to the Slytherin's.

"At least James isn't going to be their," Alice pointed out happily, "They would most likely kill him."

"What is it like to live in her world?" Sally wondered as the girls headed down to the dungeons. On the third floor Alice said her goodbyes and went to met up with Frank for their Care of Magical Creatures class.

When Lily, Stella, and Sally entered the potions room many smells filled the air and their caldrons were bubbling happily on their fires.

"Good day class!" Slughorn cried happily, "Today finish your potions up. If you will need more time come see me at the end of the period! Get to work! These potions are going to count as your finals!"

"I am going to need more than two hours to finish this stupid thing." Stella groaned mournfully staring at the lilac pink color of her concoction.

"You haven't been out for a week trying to find a good enough potion." Lily reminded her.

"What could be better than a love potion?" Stella countered.

"I m making something like vietrisirum," Sally bragged.

"How is that going?" Lily grinned.

"I have no idea." Sally admitted leaning over her book. "Its not exactly like vietrisirum though. It works kinda like a polyjuice potion. You add something of the person you want to know something about to the potion when its ready and the potion will become something like the bubble future spell thing from charm, but not floating. Then what you want to know will be revealed you. I don't fully understand how that works though."

"That's really advanced," Lily said looking to Sally's orange like potion.

"Don't remind me or I'll get intimidated." Sally whined.

Shaking her head Lily looked to her potion. She was brewing a pepper up potion due to the stint in her imagination. All her potion really needed to do was brew for an hour then it was done. With a shrug Lily pulled out some parchment and jotted down some things she noticed while brewing the potion.

Sooner than most students would have liked the period ended. Stella quickly caught Slughorn and asked for more time.

"Thank goodness I don't have to worry about that for a while. " Stella sighed as they exited the room quickly.

"You do remember you have to go in during the weekend to try and finish up right?" Lily reminded her.

"Yeah," Stella sighed. "I m cold, lets go back up to the common room and warm up."

Agreeing the girls quickly ran from the dungeons and ran up the stairs to the seventh floor.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Huge big globs of sorrys! I have been having trouble writing. But I want to tell you al thank you so much for all the review I really appreciate it! I really want to get another chapter out today since I am starting school tomorrow. Keep this in mind I hate school so flipping much I may not be motivated to write, or I could be. It's a toss up.

**REVIEW!!!!! 210! **


	38. Butterflies in the Snow

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly_

_Its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I m asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_Fireflies, Owl City_

Early Saturday morning Stella crawled out of bed and pulled on some clothing over her bra and underwear before coning down to the common and out to the cold corridors of the school. She needed to go down to the Potions room and add some more things to her potion so it would brew properly. She hated herself now for choosing such a hard potion. Stifling a yawn Stella stumbled down the stairs as she headed to the dungeons.

Cool air skipped around her as she walked through around the fifth floor, snow flitted in from the open windows. Grumbling to herself about ho she should have grabbed a bigger jacket she took a step down the stairs headed to the fourth floor.

"Stella!" Turning Stella saw Isaac Bones running toward her.

"Hey," Stella said uncertainly. She knew she was attractive, and knew some of the boys in the seventh year had little crushes on her but she had always assumed Isaac like Lily and would never glance back for a small chat.

"What are you up to?" Isaac asked her as they began to walk down the stairwell.

"I need to finish up that stupid Potions final." Stella rolled her eyes. Inwardly wincing she sighed; flirting came so easy to her.

"Oh really?" Isaac asked, "So do I, I messed it up yesterday after dinner, it was bad, thankfully its repairable."

"Yeah," Stella agreed, "I get so stressed out with having to brew potions."

"Yeah," Isaac nodded, "How's your potion coming?"

"Pretty well I should get it done sometime today, I hope."

"Yeah instead of wasting a perfectly good Saturday." Isaac laughed.

They finally reached to potions room and entered. Slughorn was already there with a few students from his own house working over their potions. With an exaggerated sigh Stella went over to her potion and began working on it.

The room became heated as fires burned beneath caldrons. Stella tried to stay as close to her pot as possible as her station wasn't that close to the others in the room. Ingredient after ingredient was added and her potion began taking on a vibrant pink color.

"Yes!" Stella silently cheered as she checked her book for what she needed to do next.

"Is it going well?" Isaac asked her. Stella looked up and saw he had abandoned his station.

"Yeah," Stella said happily, "What about your potion?"

"It's supposed to simmer for five minutes then I need to add one final ingredient." Isaac said.

"Cool," Stella smiled; he was beginning to freak her out.

A soft plum of smoke emitted form Stella's cauldron. Before the smoke evaporated a misty heart formed then withered away.

"YES!" Stella screamed. "I DID IT!"

"Really?" Slughorn asked excitedly and quickly moved over to where Stella was. Isaac sank back to his cauldron fiddled with it and left the room. "Why yes you successfully brewed a love potion!"

"Oh my gosh!" Stella squealed. "I am so happy! Did I pass? Please tell me I passed."

"I can't tell you quite yet," Slughorn laughed. When the other students drifted back to their cauldrons the professor leaned back over to Stella, "But if I may say I am very impressed."

Slughorn wandered away to where other students were finishing up. Sighing happily Stella stared at the potion. She was slightly scared to breath in the fumes. Looking around she saw no one was paying her any more attention. Holding her breath she took some empty vials and scooped the potion up then slipped the bottles into her bag lying on the floor. With a flick of her wand the fire disappeared and she took her bag and headed to the door.

Isaac had already left strangely enough; Stella thought he had something's he needed to finish up on his potion. Shrugging to her self Stella walked to the Great Hall that was now full of students eating breakfast.

"Hey!" Stella said happily sitting next to her friends.

"Hi!" Lily sang passing Stella some toast.

"Guess what!" Stella said as she grabbed a slice of the browned bread and began to butter it.

"You got rid of the zit on your forehead?" Sally asked looking up from her eggs.

"What." Stella squeaked grabbing her bag and rummaging around for a mirror.

"I mean," Sally faltered.

"Your fine Stella," Alice soothed glaring at Sally.

"But what if I m not?" Stella hissed looking in her small mirror.

"You are don't worry," Lily said calmly. "What were you going to tell us?"

"Huh?" Stella asked confused. Her eyes widened in remembrance, "Oh yeah! I finished my potion for that test! Slughorn said it was perfect!"

"Yay!" Lily cheered, "Oh my gosh!"

"That is so cool." Alice agreed, "What are you going to do with it though?"

"I have no idea anymore," Stella shook her head. She was going to use it to make Lily fall for James but they were getting there.

"What were you going to use it for?" Lily asked.

"Um," Stella hummed, "I don't remember."

"Oh," Lily shrugged.

"Liar," Sally muttered under her breath to Stella.

"Oh look the boys are up!" Stella nearly screamed jumping up. "Yay!"

"You all look awful," Sally added looking the four up and down.

"Thanks," James rolled his eyes and sat down pulling a steaming bowl of hash browns towards him.

"Didn't you guys just have to shovel a path through the snow to the greenhouses?" Alice asked confused.

"That easy," Sally muttered.

"Yeah," Sirius said sleepily shoveling a huge portion of eggs onto his plate, "And no it wasn't easy. We got done early and had to shovel a path for Hagrid."

"Why would he need a path?" Lily asked.

"Why didn't you make James do the stupid shoveling himself?" Stella asked.

"I have no idea," Remus yawned.

"I m still cold." Peter shuddered.

"Yeah since you slept in your soaked clothing," Sirius pointed out. Peter blushed and took a piece of toast.

"Today is the school wide snow ball fight!" James cheered.

"I cannot believe Dumbledore approved that." Lily moaned. "He is mental."

"Who is Gryffindor teaming with?" Stella wondered.

"Hufflepuff," James mourned.

"Slughorn got to Flitwick fast," Lily informed everyone.

"That's not so bad." Alice said, "Some of the boys in Hufflepuff are kinda big."

"That's more flub though," Sirius said.

"What?" Everyone stared blankly at him.

"Flub," Sirius said again beating on his stomach.

"Yeah, no," Stella shook her head.

"Your drawing a blank there mate," James said patting Sirius on the back.

"You are all so stupid," Sirius said, "I mean there more chubby than muscular."

Understanding dawned on everyone.

"Idiots." Sirius muttered.

"Cough, cough." Sally said staring at him.

"Except you babe." Sirius amended quickly.

"What ever." Sally rolled her eyes. "Girls we need to dress warmly let's go."

"I hope I have a scarf that matches my new jacket." Stella whined getting up.

"I have on you can borrow," Alice said brightly.

"Why are women so obsessed with clothes?" Peter asked as the girls walked from the hall.

"The world with never know," Remus said shaking his said sadly, "The world will never know."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

An hour later the houses of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff stood in the Great Hall discussing battle plans. All the students were bundled up in there warmest. Stella got a light brown scarf to match her fluffy coat. Her jeans were black and magically protected from the cold. Lily had a blue hat with ear protectors, her coat was white, and light gray jeans were protected like Stella's. Alice was a little simpler with sweatpants and two sweatshirts. Sally ignored the girls warnings against wearing bright things and had on a bright yellow coat and her jeans were platter painted and magically protected.

"Ok," James shouted getting everyone to quiet down, "So, this is going got be like capture the flag. Lily is going to explain whatever the heck that is."

"It's a muggle game," Lily said rolling her eyes at James, "So either team has a different colored flag and they hide it somewhere on their side of the field. You can only have two guards protecting the flag at any time. Everyone else is trying to tag people from the other team and trying to cross over to the other teams side and capture their flag. Hence the name.

"While you are over on the other teams side," Lily continued, "You need to try and get the flag with out the other team tagging you. There is a designated area the flag is in that the guards have to stay out of. If you get in that area you are safe. To win you need to get the flag of the opposite team on your own side. Any questions?"

"When do we get to throw the snowballs?" Sirius shouted impatiently.

"When someone from a different team crosses over to our side, or someone has the flag and is trying to get back." Lily answered. "Which reminds me, if someone steals the flag from us and we tag them with a snowball then we need to get our flag back to its area."

"What if we get tagged?" A Hufflepuff asked.

"Sit down and wait for someone on our team to come and get you." Lily explained, "If you go and get someone you have a free pass to get to your side with out being attacked."

The room stayed Silent.

"Ok," James said, "This is where I come in. Quiditch players raise your hands." Fourteen people including James rose there hands. "Come with me."

When they went to there corner Lily spoke again, "Ok now we plan."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A half hour later the teams went outside to their designated sides, the snow had stopped falling from earlier. The field was the front of the school, the forest and quiditch pitch off limits. Dumbledore stood on the line marking the half of the field.

"Only throw and hit someone beneath the shoulders please." He said kindly, "No magic, and have fun!"

The players all stood still watching each other for a minute. Lily was stationed back by the Greenhouses, rubbing her hands together she looked behind her where Sirius and Stella stood. James had given them a special assignment. On Lily's cue they would act.

"Watch the forest boundary!" A Hufflepuff scout called.

Lily jumped up and down a few times. Behind her Sirius and Stella would be charging from the middle to the other side. Drawing herself away from the Greenhouses Lily went to the middle as well. Alice and Frank filled her spot and waited a minute. When the Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's attacked at where Sirius and Stella penetrated they charged to the other side.

"Ow!" Stella shouted. A large Slytherin had downed her she sat annoyed in the middle of the enemy's side. Sirius had broken through first lines of defense and got close to where the flag was kept before his brother threw a hard snowball at him.

Lily waited patiently watching the field. Alice went and got Stella, as was planned and Frank got far trying to reach the flag as a backup for Sirius.

"Got ya!" A voice shouted as they flung a snowball at Frank.

"No!" Alice cried.

"Calm down," Stella rolled her eyes and diverted her attention back to the field. "We should do like Alice and Frank did except cut sharply in to the flag."

"Yeah but we also need to trick them away from the middle," Lily pointed out, "That's where Sirius messed up."

"It was the plan though," Alice pointed out.

"Where's Sally?" Stella then asked looking around.

"I don't know." Lily admitted, "James had something special planned for her."

"Watch it!" Alice shouted balling snow together and flinging it at someone crossing over. It missed.

"Silly little girl," Stella muttered she balled up some snow and flung it perfectly hitting the person. "GOT YA!"

"That was Lena," Lily said concerned.

"The girl is fine," Stella rolled her eyes, "Why don't we go get Sirius."

"They have him to heavily protected." Remus said coming over to the girls. "He was a big asset to us. I don't know why James let us lose him."

"He has a plan." Lily said. "We may not know it but he has one."

"Lily!" Sally shouted. The group turned and saw Sally running toward them.

"Where have you been?" Alice demanded.

"That's not important." Sally waved it off. "Lily I need your coat, and I need you to change my jeans to white. No questions just do it."

"Ok," Lily muttered unzipping her coat. Cold bitter air whipped around her. "I-I-I had b-b-b-better be g-g-getting you c-c-c-coat though."

"Yeah," Sally chattered, holding her jacket and scarf out already. "Thanks."

"What's going on?" Stella asked as Lily changed Sally's jeans.

"I'll explain in a minute." Sally said pilling her hair into a bun then pulling a white hat over it. Moving quickly she went to the edge of one of the greenhouses then eased her way to the other side. She blended in with the snow amazingly well then veered off to the middle and quickly weaved around people then dived for Sirius, snow billowed up around them.

"NO!" Roared a Slytherin.

"Got ya!" She cheered as she kissed him.

"Get back over here!" Stella shouted at them.

"Come on." Sirius grinned grabbing her hand. They ran back over to their side quickly.

"You could have told us you were going to do that," Alice grumbled. "Why can't we go get Frank?"

"Its in the plan James has," Sally said, "These guys can hold up. Lets go back to the flag and James will tell us the plan.

Quickly the group ran back to where the flag was. The two keepers from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff stood guard. James stood off to the side holding a piece of parchment in his hands.

"What's that?" Alice asked as they reached him.

"Nothing," James said quickly shoving the paper into his pocket. "I have a plan."

"Ok," Stella said waving her hand quickly for him to continue.

"We need three people to cause a diversion," James said quietly, "Then a few others will go and get the flag."

"That's what I said a minute ago!" Lily muttered.

"But the distraction will be big and obvious that we want the flag." James said happily.

"Then wont they want to protect the flag even more?" Alice asked thoroughly confused.

"Just listen." James rolled his eyes.

Five minutes later everything was in place. Sirius, Sally, and Remus had there clothing perfectly white, while, Lily, Alice, and Peter where in bright colored clothing.

"This isn't going to work." Alice sang.

"Just get Frank." James replied standing off to the side not going out to the other side. Both quiditch teams were behind everyone and ready to charge in after the first group left.

"Says the boy not going to his death," Alice grumbled, as the groups got ready to charge.

"Get back to the flag!" A Ravenclaw shouted.

"No! We need to get them early!" Someone else shouted. Things became disheveled and left large pockets open.

"Go!" James hissed. The groups took off.

"Why are we doing this?" Alice groaned running to where Frank was still sitting on the ground. She saw someone running towards her and dived to where Frank sat. She grabbed his should and fell into his lap. "HI!"

Lily shook her head and continued running.

"Lily!" Alice shouted in warning.

Lily turned just in time to see Greg Goyle charging towards her a snowball in hand. Then suddenly she was shoved to the ground and someone was lying on top of her.

"Got ya," James breathed. Lily looked up into his eyes not daring to breath.

"Get up and run idiots!" Sirius shouted running back to the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff side of the field, a green and blue-stripped flag in his hands.

"Lets go," James said pulling Lily up.

"YES!" Sirius shouted as he crossed the boundary line.

Slytherin's swore as Hufflepuff and Gryffindor's alike cheered and shouted in victory. Teachers came out onto the grounds from the school.

"Congratulations to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff!" Dumbledore shouted, "One hundred points each for their victories! Now I believe it is time for lunch!"

"HALLELUJAH!" Sally shouted.

oxoxoxoxoxox

"I am going to sleep a million years." Stella moaned slowly climbing up the stairs to the girls dormitory that evening.

"Tell me about it," Alice said rubbing her back. After Lunch the teams were switch and Gryffindor was paired with Ravenclaw, minus Lena who was apparently to injured to play again. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw won the second time, and then once again the teams switched. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw defeated the disputing Slytherin's and Gryffindor's. In each match everyone had gotten his or her fair share of snowballs.

Lily sat on the couch as everyone else began to go to their dorms. She hurt to much ot want to get up. James came over and sat next to her.

"Aren't you going to bed?" He asked her.

"I hurt to much," Lily moaned.

"You do remember we have patrols right?" James asked with an amused look.

"Crap," Lily whined. "Right now?"

"Unfortunately," James sighed. "Come on, up."

"I cant," Lily said pathetically.

"Wimp," James mocked.

"Who is the one who got a snowball to the stomach from the worlds biggest seventeen year old in the world." Lily reminded him of when Gryffindor was paired with Ravenclaw and a Slytherin threw a hard ball at her.

"You've had worse." James rolled his eyes.

"Ugh," Lily groaned standing up; "If I die I will come back and haunt you till the day you die."

"I will love every minute of it." James replied as they exited the common room.

oxoxoxox

At around ten thirty, they had finished their patrols and were headed to the seventh floor once again.

"Lily?" James asked stopping.

"Hm?" Lily grunted tiredly.

"Can I give you your Christmas present early?"

"You got me something for Christmas?" Lily asked turning to look at him, "Why?"

"Because." James shrugged, "So?"

"Sure," Lily sighed holding out her hand for what ever it was.

"Not here," He grinned, but took her hand and pulled her to a stairwell.

"We have to go to the astronomy tower?" Lily hissed recognizing the stairs.

"Its worth it," James said pulling her up.

When they reached the top of the tower, snow was falling once more. Gentle flake softly twirled in the small breeze. Cool air slipped in through the open windows brining some of the snowflakes into the circular room.

"Close your eyes." James instructed. Lily eyed him carefully then obliged. "Now hold out your hands." With a small smile Lily put her hands out palms up. After a minute a weight was added to her hands. "Open your eyes."

When Lily opened her eyes her gaze was on James, slowly she dropped her eyes to her hands. A small box was sitting cupped in her hands. Curiously Lily looked to James then back at the box. Slowly she lifted the lid. When her fingers pulled the lid back a gasp escaped her lips. Quickly and gracefully flooding form the box bright and colorful butterflies fluttered from the box swirling around Lily before gently disappearing in a sliver dust.

Through the dusk James had stepped closer to Lily. Her eyes went to his soft brown ones.

"Lily," He said carefully, "Will you please finally, officially be mine?"

oxoxoxoxox

**I HATE MY LIFE WHEN I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!!!!!**

**PLEASE WISH ME LUCK!**

The song is mainly dedicated to the Lily James thing at the end! And it is an amazing song!


	39. Notes Again?

Hey my faithful readers! Incase you read my unedited version of the last chapter: James DID NOT propose. I am sorry for that mix up. I don't want it to sound really cheesy so I put 'will you please, finally officially be mine?' And people took that as proposing. I blame myself. So! He didn't propose.

**On another note- thanks for the support! I really appreciate it. School went great mainly cuz my sisters made me hot! It helps to have two older sisters and one of them is in hair school.**

Lily stared at James looking him up and down. The small box in her hands felt heavy now.

"Huh?" she breathed looking back at the box then into his face. This wasn't happening she must have passed out during patrols or something. But the wind slipping through the open windows atop the astronomy tower pulling snowflakes along, it felt so real. "B-b-b-be your. What?"

"Lily," James said again slowly, slightly amused. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Quickly Lily's fingers clasped and the small box in her hands. She stared into his eyes. He stared back watching her evenly. Something flipped on in her mind giving her a huge shock she never really expected.

"Yes," She said with a nod. "I will."

Her lips were crushed against his sweet jolt and she dissolved in his arms.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I OWN THE WORLD!" Stella shouted at breakfast the next morning. Her fork had a sausage skewered on the end as it waved in the air.

Alice stared at Lily's hand that was clasped in James'. Her mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Alice, babe," Frank said from next to her, "Your mouth is kind of hanging open."

"B-b-but," Alice sputtered, "Stella is never right. This is not good. The world is going into chaos."

"I am appalled." Sally said. "You got a boyfriend before me."

James looked over to Sirius expecting him to object in some way.

"I've lost the right to object to that," Sirius said grimly.

"You haven't asked her yet?" Lily rolled her eyes. "You idiot."

"Yeah," Sirius sighed grabbing his goblet and taking a drink.

The rest of breakfast went by fairly normally, except for all the shocked stares that Lily and James got. As they walked through the halls the couple kept getting double takes, and even shouts of congrats. Even with all the shouts Lily found she wasn't as stunned, or awkward as she thought maybe she would have been. As the group walked through the halls she would just smile and laugh at things the usual hilarious things that were said.

When Monday rolled around Lily still couldn't believe what had happened Saturday night. At the usual time she shoved herself out of bed, and realized she should most likely make an effort to look pretty. With a grimace she grabbed her towel and went onto the bathroom.

Besides having a new boyfriend, the day seemed to go by normally. Though changes were easily seen. Lily felt herself happier and she seemed to be smiling more and more. Over the week her friends definitely noticed.

"If you were any happier I would say someone has the case of the lovebug," Sally sang lightly in Charms that Friday. Gasping Lily kicked her sister hardly in the shins, making Sally swear loudly.

"Miss Evans." Flitwick scolded.

"I got the stupid spell to work." She hissed glaring at her sister. "You don't want to know what I got."

"I know!" Stella shouted happily.

"Shut it blondie." Sally hissed again.

"Girls," Flitwick began.

"She started it." Sally grumbled pointing to Lily.

"Sally," Lily said, "Professor Flitwick would like you to be quiet."

Sally stuck her tongue out at her sister and began flicking her wand around trying to produce the future bubble spell. Stella grabbed a piece of parchment form her bag however and began writing in it quickly.

So Lily, it seems to me that Sally touched a nerve, hmm?

_Go away Stella._

No.

_I am trying to work._

Yeah, I don't care.

**Why am I always left out? **Sally scribbled the note quickly and sent it to the paper Lily and Stella were using.

_Go away!_

Biting her lip to prevent laughter escaping Sally scribbled something back quickly that triggered her memory. **Why?**

"Can I move?" Lily asked loudly raising her hand.

oxoxo

Saturday came around the corner quickly, and the seventh years found themselves face to face with a tone of homework before the midterms. Everyone would spend the night with there nose shoved in books studying, or catching up on homework. Most of the afternoon looked that way.

"I don't want to do this." Sally groaned shoving her potions book away from her.

"Auror," Lily sang.

"Maybe I don't want to do that anymore," Sally snapped.

"Of course you do," Lily said quickly circling a keyword in her notes from charms.

"Ugh," Sally moaned putting her head between her legs.

"Great thanks for getting her stressed out." Sirius complained. He and Remus had just entered the Common room each with a lot of books.

"Woah Sirius," Stella said coming down from the girl's dorms. "Did Madam Pince have a heart attack when you came in to the library?"

"I think she was mainly afraid I would destroy her precious books." Sirius laughed walking over to where Sally sat awkwardly on the couch. "How's it going?"

"I m going to die," Sally said sitting up, her thick dark red hair hanging awkwardly in her face.

"I hope not with that hair." Sirius said brushing her hair back, revealing her horrorstruck face.

"So now I have bad hair?" Sally asked glaring at him.

"Just a little bit," Sirius said holding his thumb and index finger barely a centimeter apart.

Sally grinned and laughed, "Your so cute!"

"I m at the cute level!" Sirius shouted jumping up.

"How, how do you put up with that?" Lily asked her sister amazed.

"Technically you do it to," Sally pointed out with a grin as Sirius went over to where Remus sat at a table.

"I don't understand it," Lily said shaking her head. Sighing she put her notes down and picked up her transfiguration book.

The common room door opened again and Peter scurried in followed by James.

"Where have you two been?" Stella said with accusation in her voice.

"No where." James answered quickly. "Right Peter?"

"No where at all!" Peter said hurriedly running to the boys' dorms.

"Why don't I believe you?" Lily asked glancing at James with a slight smile on her lips.

"She's to smart for you mate!" Sirius whisper shouted across the room.

"Shut up Padfoot!" James shouted.

"Its ok," Lily soothed, "I'll tell everyone you beat me on the Transfiguration test."

"What about the others?" James asked confused.

"I creamed you." Lily smiled sweetly.

"Whopa!" Sirius shouted flicking his wrist in the air.

"What?" Remus asked looking up at Sirius Who still had his hand in the air.

"A whip," Sirius said confused, "Whopa,"

"No," Remus said extending the 'o'. "Its-," Remus did the correct sound for a whip.

"No," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"Sirius quit while your behind." James advised.

"Your all so mean." Sirius huffed.

Everyone rolled their eyes and went back to what they were doing. James went and sat next to Lily who was consumed in her work. Bored James began fiddling with her hair.

Lily looked at him through the corner of her eye, "What are you doing?"

"Playing with your hair," James shrugged.

"Obviously," Lily laughed biting her lip. "Aren't you going to study?"

"Well since I already know I m going to do better than you in the Transfiguration test and bad on the others, I see no need to worry." James replied curling Lily's hair behind her ear so he could see her face.

"Your so weird." Lily laughed.

"And yet I got you," James grinned.

"Its bed time!" Stella shouted jumping up from where she sat in front of the fire.

"I m not sleepy though!" Sally protested.

"To bad!" Stella sang sweetly. "Beddie bye!"

Grumbling Sally pushed her self off of the couch and shoved her things into her bag.

"I am going to be fussy," She warned.

"Whatever," Stella said headed to the girls' dorm.

"Night," Lily sighed cradling her books against her chest.

"See you in the morning!" James said brightly kissing her on the fore head.

Smiling Lily stood and followed her sister and best friend up to their room.

Once there, Stella immediately went and splayed out on her bed. Rolling her eyes Sally set her things down on her bed then went and jumped onto Stella's bed.

"Gunga!" Stella squawked.

"What?" Lily said turning to her friend. Sally was lying on top of Stella laughing hard.

"She jumpeded on top of me!" Stella gasped unable to hold back a bit of giggles.

"Jumpeded?" Lily said looking at the blonde.

"I cant breath!" Sally laughed rolling off of Stella and falling to the ground.

"I am going to ignore you to." Lily decided.

"Fine!" Stella shouted, "Then you can't come over! Only Sally and Alice!"

"Crap!" Lily gasped turning back once more to Stella and running a hand through her hair.

"Burn!" Stella hissed leaning over the side of her bed to find her sweats lying next to Sally.

"Not that," Lily muttered, "I forgot to send a letter to mum and tell her the new plan.

"You've got all next week," Stella shrugged. "It should be fine."

"Yeah but I haven't seen Chocolate," Lily pouted.

"She's an owl," Stella shrugged pulling her sweats up, "She should be fine."

Sally grabbed onto one of the legs of Stella's sweats and yanked hard. The blonde toppled over the side of the bed lying next to Sally.

"Ow." Stella said finally.

"Ha." Sally said sticking out her tongue.

oxoxoxox

The week went by slowly mainly due to the exams. Students dragged themselves around hating their lives as they took test after test. One of the worst things was that the teachers seemed perky over it all.

"Really now," McGonagall said not bothering to hide a smile, "Its just like any other day!"

Stella decided that the teachers were happy the students were barely talking because they were so tiered from staying up all night studying.

"Inconsiderate," She grumbled during lunch shoveling food on her plate while looking over her Potions notes.

By Wednesday the girls had all lost the humor and stared at the boys as they attempted to make them happy again.

"Why is six afraid of seven?" Sirius asked at dinner that night.

"That is the worlds lamest joke in the world." Sally said staring at him.

"Sal, that sentence isn't correct." Lily muttered.

"Like I care!" Sally hissed.

"Ok," Lily sighed.

"Tomorrows the last day of testing." James said hopefully then we're off to leave Friday."

"Thank goodness." Lily said with a yawn. "Is it bed time yet?"

When Thursday came most of the students were happy to finally see an end to the testing. When the evening came around the Gryffindor's held a small party to celebrate the end.

"We are leaving tomorrow!" Stella sang throwing clothing into her trunk.

"I am so happy!" Alice said falling onto her bed.

"Stella can I borrow Popcorn?" Lily asked tiredly, referring to Stella's owl. "Chocolate hasn't come back yet."

"Yeah," Stella said. She walked over to the cage that held her young owl. "Come on babe!"

Lily attached a letter telling her mother that she and Sally would be going to Stella's and may stop by later.

"I m going to bed." Lily then said.

"Yeah, lets catch the train that leaves at ten." Stella nodded.

"What about the boys?" Sally said snuggling in her covers.

"Sh," Stella whispered with a grin and finger to her lips.

**oxoxoxoxox**

**I still hate school! Thanks for the reviews! Lets aim for 222! **


	40. Screaming Your Lungs Out

_I'll stop the world and melt with you_

_You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time_

_There's noting you and I wont do_

_I'll stop the world and melt with you_

_-I'll melt with you, Bowling for Soup_

Smacking his lips, Remus turned on his back. Harsh sunlight beat down into the dorm room. Groaning the sandy haired boy pushed his covers back and stood up lazily. Looking around he saw Sirius nearly hanging off his bed, James had kicked his own covers off and had his pillow over his head to protect his ears from Peter's snoring. The small chubby boy was curled up in his bed with his covers tucked snuggly around him. Grunting Remus walked over to the window next to his bed.

Snow was falling lightly over the school grounds recovering the already massive piles of snow. The sun was unnaturally high. Remus squinted as he looked at it. Had he slept in? He reached over to his bedside table and looked at his watch.

"Crap," He hissed. "JAMES!" Turning he saw James had barely flinched. "Potter!"

"I m not in at the moment Moony!" James grumbled.

"IT NINE FORTY YOU DOLT!" Remus bellowed running to where his trunk was.

"So?" James whined.

"Moony!" Sirius cried. "You woke me from the worlds greatest dream!"

"ITS NINE FORTY!" Remus repeated.

"Again," James moaned, "So?"

"The train!" Remus hollered.

"What about it?" Sirius complained. "I want my beauty sleep!"

"It's going to leave at ten." Remus explained impatiently as he shoved clothing into his trunk. James and Sirius looked at each other confused. They had looks of hard thinking on their faces, finally James gasped and leaped out of his bed, pillow flying. Sirus sat a little longer then it clicked.

"Sh-" He said as James yelled at Peter.

"PETER! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!" James screamed yanking the covers off of the boy.

"No mum!" Peter whined groping for his blanket.

"You idiot!" James groaned. "I am not your mum! NOW GET UP!"

"Why?" Peter whined.

"We have a bloody train to catch!" Sirius bellowed throwing clothing into his own trunk.

"Oh." Peter said. He sat still for a minute then jumped up and started packing as well.

"We need to be on the train by ten." Remus said quickly. He had his clothes and books in his trunk already. He flicked his wand and the items organized themselves. Satisfied Remus snapped his trunk shut.

"How's that gunna happen," Sirius asked, "We have to lug these stupid things all the way there. We are going to miss it."

"If we miss it the girls are going to." James pointed out.

A shouted echoed around the grounds just as the words left James' mouth.

"Shut up!" A voice scolded.

Remus went back to the widow pulling a gray sweater on. "There already out there!"

"What!" Sirius yelled. He ran to the window and saw Lily's red hair being whipped around by the wind. "CHEATERS!"

They saw the girls turn and look around. Stella screamed and pointed to Gryffindor tower. "Crap they saw us!"

"Run!" Sally yelled.

The boys looked back to each other.

"They wanted to leave us." James said appalled.

"Oh its on," Sirius said waggling his eyebrows.

"Lets shrink our trunks," Remus said, "That's what the girls did."

"Come on Pete!" James whooped flicking his wand so his trunk fit snuggly into his pocket. Peter looked fearfully from his wand to his trunk. Grinning James shrunk his friend's trunk as well.

"The glass passage?" Sirius asked as they charged down the stairs and out the common room.

"Yeah," James said carrying his broom and Sirius' over one shoulder.

The four skidded to a stop outside a large glass wall. Sirius went up to it and tapped the surface with his wand. With a ripple affect the wall disappeared and a long darkhallway appeared.

"Lets go!" He grinned and flicked his wand so a ball of light erupted at the end of it, quickly he ran into the darkness. Howling with laughter the other boys ran behind him. Through the darkness the boys descended to the Entry Hall with ease and speed. They burst through a fake doorway next to the stairwell leading to the dungeons and ran to the large oak doors leading out to the cold snow infested grounds.

"There they are!" James shouted, causing the girls to turn back to them.

"Crap!" Stella screamed. "Alice I blame you!"

"Shut up and run!" Sally shouted with laughter as she picked up her pace.

"I hate running!" Alice snapped.

"Cheaters!" Sirius shouted as he ran towards them closely followed by the other boys. "Stella I am so telling your mom!"

"Yeah, you know why the only reason I wouldn't be in trouble is?" Stella yelled over her shoulder, "I didn't manage to leave you behind!"

"Stella making them angry will only make them run faster!" Lily barked, as the boys gained on them.

"Aaaa!" Sally screamed as Sirius talked her to the ground.

"I am not going to be tackled into the snow!" Alice yelled in protest as she ran onto the station platform. "Burn!"

Stella ran onto the platform next and turned to shout, "Lily! Run!"

The red headed beauty was about to shout back when she was tackled to the ground next to Sally.

"I hate men!" Sally hissed. Sow was piled on top of her head, and clung to her hair. Her face slightly reddened from running and pushed into the snow. Sirius' head popped up next to her.

"Oh come on!" He protested, "You loved being tackled to the snow! Especially sine I am the one who did it."

"I would run far, far, far away." Sally said narrowing her eyes.

Sirius shrugged and stood up. As he walked away a snowball hit him in the back. Quickly he turned again.

"The dim witted flibberflops are out it seems." Sally said innocently looking around. She then was hit with a snowball.

"Nasty little devils aren't they?" Sirius grinned.

Sally gaped at him with wide eyes. "That was mean! Now I have snow down my shirt!"

She jumped up and chased him onto the platform.

"Idiots," Remus said as he reached the group. He snorted Lily and James covered in snow. "You ok Lily?"

"Oh dandy!" Lily snapped as she sat up. Her hair was covered in snow. "Why am I always the victim?"

"A handsome prince always needs a damsel!" James said brightly. Quickly he stood up then pulled Lily up. "You look cold."

"Oh really?" Lily said, "I didn't seem to notice."

Lightly, James pressed his lips to Lily's. "Better?"

"Much." Lily said happily.

"OI!" Sally shouted, "TURTLEDOVES! GET ON THE STUPID TRAIN!"

"Turtledoves?" Lily questioned, as she and James walked hand in hand toward the train.

"Its Christmas," Sally defended, "I can use turtledove if I want."

"Shut up!" Stella whined brushing her coat off. "Wait, were missing someone."

The group looked around at each other. Seven teenagers were standing in one of the doorways of the train.

"PETER!" The group shouted looking out into the snow.

"What!" Came a squeaky reply.

"Run!" Sirius shouted.

"What!" Came the same voice.

"You idiot!" Sirius moaned. "The train is leaving you dumb-dumb!"

"What do I do?" Peter shouted in question.

"Run!" Everyone shouted.

oxoxoxoxo

Five minutes later the group was settled in a compartment warmed up and talking happily. Alice had left to find Frank who had gotten up extra early and gotten on the train just to be sure he could make it. Due to Peters impossibly loud snoring, James and Sirius moved him to his own compartment after he had fallen asleep next to the window.

"I am hurt." Sirius announced after he and James settled back in there seats. "Why on earth would you want to leave us behind?"

"Do you really want us to answer that?" Stella said drying her hair with her wand.

"I think she's right," James agreed.

"But come on," Sirius insisted, "Me, of all people!"

"You really don't want us to answer that." Sally said fervently.

"Oooo," Sirius said clutching at his heart, "That stung deep."

"Good." Sally winked.

"James I need a caldron cake, it hurts," Sirius winced.

Throwing a cake at his friend James pulled out much more candy from his gunnysack and tossed it around to everyone.

"Where did you get all this?" Stella asked biting into some chocolate.

"Um," James muttered. Looking to his friends for help.

"We got it," Remus trailed off.

"The kitchens!" Sirius blurted.

"Hey look at that." Lily said pointing off in a random direction, "We don't believe you."

"Its true," Sirius said nodding heavily.

"No," Sally protested in confusion, "I've been down in the kitchens before, and have never found any chocolate or anything."

"When have you been down there?" Lily questioned looking at her sister.

"Detention," Sally muttered blushing looking quickly at Sirius then out the window, "and I get hungry."

"You haven't searched hard enough." Remus said quickly.

"Oh I have looked." Sally denied.

"Then,"

"Shut up and tell us where you got it." Stella rolled her eyes starting on a licorice wand.

James muttered something in audible.

"What?" Sally said.

"Speak up." Stella sang leaning closer.

"Candy store." James muttered louder.

"Which one?" Lily asked watching him carefully.

"Don't do it!" Sirius hissed loudly, while Remus fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat.

"The good one." James muttered shrinking back.

"JAMES IGNOTUS POTTER!" Stella screamed.

Wincing James looked over to her.

"Where did you get the candy?" Stella said firmly eyeing him with her golden eyes.

"Honeydukes."

"WHAT!" Lily shouted.

"How?" Stella question.

"Ignotus?" Sally snorted in laughter.

"Its not any of your business?" James said as if it were a question.

"Not flying with us," Stella said.

"Why does it matter?" Sirius asked quickly, "I mean its candy! Yay candy!"

"He is obviously hiding something, and I need to get back at him for breaking my arm three years ago."

"Why would you go to Hogsmead when there's Death Eaters running around?" Lily asked in an unbelievable voice.

"Peter and I didn't even go into the village," James said to Lily.

"James!" Sirius hissed.

"Crap," Remus muttered.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Secret passage way," James mumbled.

"How did you find a secret passage way?" Sally asked scrunching her face.

"Um," James said.

"Don't do it," Sirius whispered.

"Oh look!" Remus shouted. "The train has arrived!"

All three boy vaulted for the compartment door and ran out and off the train, leaving the girls sitting motionless in there seats, candy wrappers flitted around in the quick movement.

"Oh they're hiding something." Stella said nodding.

"Yep." Lily agreed as a wrapper flitted onto her knee.

"Ignotus?" Sally said again shaking her head.

oxoxoxoxox

"Aunt Cecilia!" Stella screamed shoving James out of the way and running to her aunt gripping her in a hug.

"Stella!" Mrs. Potter laughed. "How are you?"

"Dandy!" Stella grinned. "Your sons are hiding something."

"What did you two do?" Mrs. Potter said attacking James and Sirius.

"Thanks Stella." James said.

"What did you two do?" Mrs. Potter repeated.

"Cecilia," A tall gray haired man said placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "I m sure it wasn't so bad."

"There not telling us something so it has to be bad." Stella protested.

"Stella," Mr. Potter said softly. "Calm down."

"Calm Stella," She mimicked turning back to Sally and Lily, "Expect me to clam down when the worlds greatest trouble makers of all time are,"

"Shut up," Sally shouted plugging her ears. "Geez, blondie is on a rampage."

"Thanks for being on my side," Stella said throwing up her hands.

"Both of you shut up." Lily said rubbing her head, "Your like a couple of pixies!"

"Yeah but where hot pixies," Stella muttered.

"Got that right." Sally nodded.

"I m starting to regret coming home with you." Remus said to James.

"Alice!" Stella screamed looking at the train.

"I m coming!" Alice responded hopping down from the steps of the train. Frank followed behind her.

"Finally!" Stella rolled her eyes.

"Aren't we missing someone?" Mr. Potter questioned.

The teenagers looked at each other then back at the train.

"PETER!"

**oxoxoxox**

**This wasn't as fast paced as the last chapter . . . **

**Well anyway! Thank you all for the reviews! Keep it up! I think there was something else I wanted to say. . . . meh! 234 reviews!**


	41. Pink

"Home, home, home, home," Sirius chanted when Mr. Potter opened the door to the large manor. Lily's felt her jaw drop open. A huge chandelier was light with small candles illuminating the dark entry hall. The grand staircase was the main attraction leading to an elegant first floor. Two rooms peeled of on the main floor, a parlor and a large family room. Lily had no doubt that the rooms would lead to an enormous kitchen and dining room.

"Go get settled, then we'll have lunch." Mrs. Potter ordered. Waving her hand towards a large staircase.

"Yeah, yeah," Stella rolled her eyes. "My room is on the top floor let's go."

The boys had already run up the stairs taking off to James' room. Yawning Stella led the way up the stairs. She pointed at all the old portraits explaining who they were in the Potter lineage, she pointed down halls on different landing explaining which rooms were where. On three of the four floors there were four different rooms on each, and five bathrooms, one for each room and a separate one for guests. Stella's room was the exception. There was a mini kitchen on the second floor that the Potters had added when Sirius joined the family.

"This place is huge." Sally whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Stella laughed, her voice gently echoed around.

"Its so huge!" Sally said, her voice was still a whisper.

"Its home." Stella shrugged. When they reached the fourth floor she led them down a hallway leading to a bright pink door.

"Wow." Lily laughed when she saw Stella's door.

"Geez Stell," Alice grinned, "Any more obsessed and we'd have to commit you."

"Pink is amazing." Stella gasped placing a hand on the golden handle. Bluish sparks cascaded around her hand. After a moment Stella removed her hand and the door glided open.

"What was that?" Alice asked as she entered behind Stella.

"Aunt Cecilia did a magic locking spell." Stella explained. "Only the owner of the room can open it."

Quickly the girls entered the room, Stella trailed in behind them and pulled her wand out and lit the chandelier that hung from her ceiling. Her room took up nearly half the floor. One was a large window looking over snowy countryside, her other walls were a soft pink; cream wallpaper lined the ceiling. Her bed had pristine white linens, and a frilly pink bed skirt. The wall across from the enormous window had a silvery painted door, clearly the closet. Along the same wall as the door was a huge bright green bean bag, slouching lazily on the wall along with a huge pile of purses. A light purple rug covering a creamy brown carpet mainly occupied the floor space.

"Dang," Lily said looking up at a crystal chandelier.

"Why do you have your own room here?" Sally asked in confusion as she went to the window.

"My parents are unspeakables in the Ministry," Stella explained, "A reason Molly and I are so different in age. They travel a lot for work especially during the school year, so it wont effect me, I barely see them during holidays of the school year, and maybe a month in the summer. Other wise my mom insists I stay here."

Stella sighed as she flopped down on the bed, the puffy blankets poofing up around her.

"Sounds a lot like me and my parents." Sally said.

"Yeah." Lily agreed she walked over to Stella's bed and flopped down next to her.

"Why did you get a huge green bean bag?" Alice asked tossing the still miniature form of her trunk onto the squishy piece of furniture. Immediately the trunk expanded to its normal size and burst open causing clothing articles to fly everywhere.

"Alice!" Stella cried in surprise. Lily and Sally were laughing hysterically.

"Oopsie doodles?" Alice questioned brining her shoulders up.

"She's so cute!" Sally gasped whipping the tears of laughter that balled up in the corners of her eyes.

"I thought I was the cute one!" The girls turned and saw the boys were leaning against Stella's doorway.

"Go away!" Stella shouted she grabbed a huge white pillow and flung it at the door. It didn't go far before falling to the ground just beyond the foot of the bed.

"Wow," James grinned. "We're so afraid."

"Stella did you clean before you came to school?" Sirius asked looking around at all of Alice's clothing that was scattered about.

"Go away Black!" Stella shouted as Alice flicked her wand collecting her clothing.

"Oh," Sirius pouted.

"Gizella!" Stella yelled.

With a pop a small house elf bowed at the foot of Stella's bed. "Madam?"

"Eek!" Lily squealed jumping up to her knees.

"Please make the boys go away!" Stella pouted. "Like snap them away!"

"Gizella don't listen to her." James belayed; he smirked and looked at Stella. "She has more reason to listen to me."

"AUNT CECILIA!" Stella screamed.

"Boys!" Came Mrs. Potter's magnified voice. James stuck his tongue out at Stella.

"See ya!" Stella waved them away.

James rolled his eyes and the boys left. Immediately Stella ran and closed the door. "That's the thing, the door needs to be closed in order to keep unwanted people out.

"I wish I had something that." Lily sighed lying back down on Stella's be. "It would keep Petunia out of my room."

"I wish I had something to keep her out of my life." Sally commented.

"Why does she hate you so much?" Alice wondered out loud as she shut her trunk and fell into the green bean bag.

"She thinks I m the reason Lily is a witch," Sally said, "I was revealed as a witch a lot sooner. The ministry wanted to find a way to protect muggles and having two witches in a family would attract to mush attention to our family. When I was ten the ministry suggested I go to that stupid French school. I went and stayed there for the longest time barely seeing my family. When I came back Petunia nearly killed me. That was Christmas of first year. I never went home again."

"I hate her," Lily shook her head. "She wanted to be one of us."

"She's jealous," Stella said quickly, "She hates that your parents give you so much attention."

"And she knows she will never be so fabulously amazing!" Alice chided.

Looking at the brown haired beauty the girls burst out laughing.

"Lunch!" Came Mrs. Potters magnified voice once more.

"FOODIES!" The girls yelled together. With lightning fast speed they all jumped up and ran to the door laughing as they shoved each other out of the way. When they ran down to the third floor they swathe boys were just emerging from James' room.

"Go! Go! Go!" Stella shouted loudly shoving Remus back as he tried to cut them off.

"Burn!" Sally grinned as she descended the stairs, Alice close behind.

"Oh it is on!" Sirius called dodging Stella's push and running after Sally and Alice. Stella squealed and ran down the stairs Remus and Peter ran after. Shaking his head James walked over to Lily.

"How do we put up with them?" He asked.

"I have no idea." Lily grinned. Stepping closer to her James sighed.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" asked James. He watched a blush rise over her cheeks.

"Not entirely." Lily breathed biting her bottom lip.

Grinning James leaned closer and caught her lip with his. "Impossibly, incredibly." He said between kisses.

"OI SUGAR PLUMS!" Sirius' voiced echoed through the manor. "I WANT MY FOOD! GET DOWN HERE!"

Bursting out with laughter the two broke apart.

"SUGAR PLUMS MATE?" James yelled down to where ever his friend was.

"I WANT MY FOOD I CAN USE WHATEVER WORD I WANT!"

"We should go before he self implodes." James sighed.

"Would that be a bad thing?" Lily asked with a quirky grin.

"Probably not," James admitted stealing another kiss before running down the stairs to the kitchen.

Grinning Lily ran after him.

oxoxoxoxoxo

"Why does everybody hate?" Stella whined with a mouth full of pasta salad.

"Stella don't talk with your mouth full," Mr. Potter scolded. When he turned away Stella stuck her tongue out at him. They were all seated in the kitchen eating pasta salad and biscuits. Mrs. Potter had just finished explaining how she hand her husband would be leaving until the next day for ministry business.

"I hate my life when I have to be surrounded by those loons!" Stella nearly screamed pointing to James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus who were all started on their third helping of pasta.

"So should we just go?" Alice asked leaving the question hanging.

"I think you guys will make my sanity even worse." Stella grumbled.

"Sorry if I get over excited about pasta," Sally muttered glaring at her friend, "Its not my fault its absolutely amazing."

Mrs. Potter laughed then spoke up, "Well I have a surprise for you!"

"Surprise?" Stella perked up instantly. "What kind of surprise?"

"Why does she always get the surprises?" James whined.

"Because," Mrs. Potter said hurriedly, "Guess who you get to watch."

"I hate guessing games," Stella moaned.

"Its what you do on all your tests." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Burn," Sirius sneered. "That was awesome."

"Sirius go to a corner and never come back," Stella snapped, "Lily, go stand on top of the Eiffel tower."

"Oh," Lily hissed, "Low Stella, low."

Before Stella could open her mouth to reply a knock came from the front door.

"Gizella," Mr. Potter called, "Please answer that."

A pop sounded and the house elf bowed quickly before dissaperating again to answer the door.

"Hi Gizella!" A perky voice sounded, her light voice echoing through the house.

Screaming Stella vaulted from her seat and ran to the entry hall. "Tonks!"

"Uff," The girl huffed. "St-ell-a yo-u-r cho-ck-ing me!"

"I saved!" Stella ranted. "Make your cousin go away!"

"He's your cous to Stell," the young girl laughed.

"No, he is an evil spawn." Stella's voice cursed.

"Hey!" Sirius shouted pointing his fork to the direction of the girls' voices.

"Sirius it won't do you any good," Tonks shouted with a laugh. Stella reentered the kitchen with her arm slung over a younger girls shoulder. The girl was average height, slender and pale skin. Her bright brown eyes stood out strikingly with her hair, witch was spiked and a bright bubblegum pink.

"Its worth a shot." Sirius grumbled spearing an olive.

"A very low shot," Tonks agreed. She flashed a brilliant smile, than ran over to Mrs. Potter. "Hi Aunt Cecilia!"

"Hey honey!" Mrs. Potter smiled. "How are you?"

"Fabulous," Tonks said. "Oh! Pasta!"

"Help your self," Mr. Potter said with a laugh, "Your skinny enough."

"Ok!" Tonks beamed grabbing a plate from Gizella who was loyally ready to serve, and scooped her self some food.

"Why are you here?" James said feigning disgust.

"Moms cleaning." Tonks said taking a bite of food. "Nummy."

"And she didn't want your help?" James grinned.

"She paid me to come here," Tonks nodded.

"What?" Stella cried.

"Of course I wanted to come!" said Tonks hurriedly. "I love you and cant stand ot be so far away from you for so long!"

"Good." Stella said shyly.

"Well we must be off." Mrs. Potter beamed.

"You lot be good." Mr. Potter said pointing to his son's.

"We always are." Sirius said waving his hand.

"Tell that to my arm." Stella snapped as the Potter's left the house.

When the door clicked behind them they waked a few steps into the snow. Mrs. Potter grabbed her husband's arm quickly.

"When should we tell her?" she asked quietly glancing behind her.

"After the holidays." Mr. Potter said sadly. "Let her be happy."

Nodding, and staring off into the white snow Mrs. Potter let go of her husband and popped away.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

**HEY!**

**Sorry I've re entered my obsession with Roller Coaster tycoon. Yeah I m lame.**

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**OK REMEMBER chapter 19? I said the wedding of Sally's ex was on the 28****th**** of January? Yeah can we change that to the 28****th**** of December? Great!**

**Show me the love REVIEW! 240!**


	42. Let It Snow

_I'm just a girl who like to have a little fun  
Don't try to stop me no it can't be done  
It's my life  
And I`m just gonna live it tonight  
And nothing's gonna stop me from seeing what I'm dreaming  
When I'm feeling  
Leaves me screamin  
You won't bring me down cause it's my life_

_- My Life, Slumber Party Girls_

Snow began to fall quickly to the ground as the four Marauders, Lily, Sally, Stella, Alice, and Tonks stood out side in the Potters back yard close to a small hill. The girls were huddled together by the slope, shivering with cold, as the boys were trying to convince them to agree to a snowball fight.

"Oh come on," Sirius whined looking at the girls.

"It's freezing!" Stella stuttered she was on the far side of the circle of girls, having a better view of where the boys were if they tried anything.

"Its not that bad." James argued rolling his eyes.

"Your lips are turning blue." Lily shot back tapping a finger to her lips.

"You could make it better," James winked.

"Well I m ready to go inside," Lily said loudly glaring at James, trying to hide a smile playing on her lips.

"Come on!" Sirius begged.

"No!" Lily shouted.

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please?"

"Nadda,"

"Pretty, pretty, pre-" Sirius was then cut off when a snowball whacked him in the face.

"Shut up!" Stella yelled, her hands were red from balling up snow.

"You started it!" Sirius cheered reaching down and grabbing snow.

Sally turned to Stella, "Stella I m going to kill you!" she hissed.

"Do it later," Lily advised grabbing them both by the arms. Alice and Tonks were the only smart ones in running away in advance. "Unless you want snow in your face."

Yanking them back Lily pulled them up the hill as Sirius ran after them laughing madly. Stella then took the lead and pulled Lily and Sally towards the woods.

"Its easier to hide," She said with slight strain. Dashing through the snow and into the protected woods the girls flung themselves behind trees and waited quietly.

"If he dares to hit me," Sally muttered.

"SH!" Both Lily and Stella hissed. They heard the footfalls as Sirius neared the trees he didn't enter to woods, just patrolled them walking along the edge a few feet and back.

"Sirius!" Remus called. More footfalls as he approached. "We have a plan lets go back to the house, James and Peter are getting things together."

"Ok," Sirius said. He didn't make a move to follow Remus but stayed put peering through the trees. Lily flattened her self against the trunk of he tree slowly she eased her head around the bend of the tree and looked back to where the two boys stood. Both were carefully stepping into the protection of the trees to get a better look around. Snapping her head back around Lily glanced to where Stella and Sally were. Sally was shaking with impatience and Stella had her wand drawn gesturing to it. Nodding quickly Lily pulled her own out.

Flicking it with the correct spell she aimed it out to the snow that had been gathering for hours. With a flick of her wrist it flew to where Sirius and Remus were standing falling at their feet. Lily clasped a hand over her mouth to hide a fit of giggles. She looked over and saw Stella was waving her wand gently, and made snow fall at the feet of the two boys as well.

"What the?" Sirius muttered turning around. A face full of snow met him. Sally was doubled over in silent laughter, her wand in her hand. "COLD!"

"Its snow idiot!" Remus shouted having a hard time controlling his own laughter.

"Shut up," Sirius muttered, "Lets go back to James."

The girls stayed silent listening to the boys as they walked away not bothering to be quiet any longer. Soon the crunch of snow signaled the girls it was safe.

"That was freaking hilarious!" Sally whispered coming out from behind her tree jumping up and down.

"Yeah it was!" Stella laughed. "Where are Tonks and Alice?"

Biting her lip Lily looked around. There were no other signs of life in the woods, just fallen tree limbs and the occasional patch of snow.

"I don't know," She said. "They ran before we did."

"Lily!" a voice shouted.

"Get down!" Stella hissed. Simultaneously the girls ducked down and barely breathed.

"Who was it?" Sally asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know," Stella said peering around a tree.

"Stella!" the voice came again.

"Its Tonks," Stella sighed standing up.

"How old is she?" Sally wondered.

"Nearly ten." Stella told her. "She's a metamorphagus so she makes her self appear older then she really is. She hates being treated like a kid. And she is really clumsy that why her mom sent her over here when she was cleaning, otherwise nothing would have gotten done. Tonks!"

Snapping twigs told the girls that Alice and Tonks were approaching.

"Sh!" Alice whispered stepping around a fallen limb, "I think I heard the boys!"

"They left." Lily assured her as she gently pushed a branch aside so the two girls could pass. "We charmed some snow into flying at them and they got scared."

"Some guy you've picked out huh Sally?" Alice grinned.

"Zip it," Sally said narrowing her eyes. "They were going to leave anyway."

"What are we going to do to get them to surrender and let us go back inside?" Tonks asked crossing her arms. It was easy to tell she was cold and ready to call it a day.

"There probably building the worlds largest snow fort right now," Stella said rolling her eyes and leaning against a tree.

"We could build our fort around the trees and just hide out only using our wands?" Alice suggested hopefully.

"We are not hiding." Lily stated firmly. "We are going to beat them at their own game."

"How?" Sally asked.

"I do not know." Lily admitted.

"Great." Tonks said nodding. "Perfect!"

"Sarcasm not entirely welcome right now hun," Stella advised pointing to Lily, "Red head is in the zone."

"We could just offer Stella as a sacrifice though." Lily pointed out smiling sweetly.

Sally, Alice, and Tonks all stifled snorts of laughter turning away from Stella's gaze.

"Shut up you gits," Stella snapped. "Lily if you are done being mean, lets try my way."

"Damsel in distress wont work," Lily said nodding knowingly.

"Emphasis on the shut up." Stella said dangerously. "I m not in the mood for being picked on. Shut it and listen."

oxoxoxoxox

Yawning Sirius flicked his wand and a pile of snow molded into a large wall. With another flick different pile of snow connected to the existing wall to complete a circle of snow. Sirius stood in the center looking around. Scowling to himself he flicked his wand once more and a section collapsed so he could get out.

"Nice," Peter grinned.

"For your safety I wouldn't say a thing." Sirius threatened walking past his friend that was packing snow into tight round balls.

"Sirius be nice," Remus chided putting walls of snow up to protect Mrs. Potters magically thriving garden.

"No," Sirius said stubbornly leaning against one of the walls. "Where's James?"

"Setting up a perimeter at the base of the hill," Remus said nodding to where the fight had first been established.

"Right," Sirius nodded. He turned back to the fort that was coming together. It was stationed at the end of the pathway that led to the back door of the Potters home. The walls were barely four feet high and a foot thick at the summit. In diameter the fort would be ten feet, and have spaces for snowballs to go. Magic would allow the boys to see through the snow walls and see when a threat was coming so they knew when to launch a snowball or two. It was fool proof.

"We're all set!" James shouted walking to where the boys' base was. "Its all a go!"

"Do you really have to take everything so literally?" Remus asked with a grin as James approached.

"Of course Mooney." James said as if his friend were impaired in some way. "Life and death. Sink or swim."

"Power of the relationship," Sirius coughed walking towards Peter.

"Sirius, shut up." James advised.

"I m good thanks." Sirius said, "Thanks for asking though!"

"Why don't we all shut up and get ready for when the girls get us." Remus sighed.

"They aren't going to overthrow us are they?" Peter asked his small dark eyes widening.

"Well Sally's arm is pretty good," Sirius commented.

"She can be a great leader also," James put in. "As can Lily."

"The smart side of Stella does shine on occasion as well." Sirius admitted.

"Should I write out my will or not?" Peter nearly yelled.

"Nah," Sirius and James said at the same time hopping over into the fort. Remus followed magically having a bunch of snowballs fly after him. Peter stood nervously checking over his shoulder then climbed over the area Sirius had collapsed. When he was in Remus rebuilt the section and the boys waited.

The snowfall weakened, as the boys sat not talking, just listening for sound of anyone approaching. Just the wind whistled gently in the open air. Nervous Remus tapped the wall that gave the best vision of the countryside and the boys could see out, yet no one could see in.

"Where are they?" Peter asked in a very loud whisper.

"Sh," Sirius hissed.

"But-" Peter began.

"Sh!" James snapped.

"What," Peter tried again.

"Shut up!" Remus groaned.

"Watch out!" Peter bellowed. Five snowballs curved gracefully then plummeted down on the boys from behind.

"Backside defense!" Sirius cried diving for the opposite curve a snowball in hand. The snowballs began spacing out.

"Front!" Remus shouted tossing some of his own snowballs.

"Left!" James warned.

"EVERYWHERE!" Peter screamed curling into a ball.

"I m going out!" Remus shouted hopping out and diving for a protective pile of snow. Squealing Peter hopped out after him and scrambled for protection.

Flying snowballs ceased. Sirius and James sat for a moment soundlessly. A groan came from where Peter had jumped the wall indicating he had tried to talk and Remus wouldn't let him. Sirius looked to James and inclined his head motioning he would be jumping over in a moment. James nodded in understanding and slunk close to the wall he was close to, and stared out the translucent wall.

Sirius vaulted over his wall and scrambled to cover. No snowballs attacked. A squawk indicated Remus shoved a reluctant Peter out from behind the large snow pile and out into the open. Sliding onto his stomach James army crawled closer to invisible wall carefully, he watched as Remus kept shoving a fighting Peter towards the woods. Sirius was nowhere to be seen. A plump of feet indicated someone had reentered the fort. James didn't bother to worry assuming it was Sirius. The light footfalls of someone drew closer. What was he doing? James rolled over and a snowball crashed down on his face.

"I believe we are even." Came Lily's sweet voice.

"Not quite." James warned and knocked her feet out from under her. Screaming Lily fell on top of James.

"STELLA!" Lily tried to shout, but James' lips cut her off.

"Now we're even," James said breathlessly.

"Good." Lily smiled and kissed him again. Tossing more snow into his face she climbed off of him and scrambled out of the fort.

"Lily you could have died!" Alice cried running at top speed toward her.

"Get back." Lily countered, "To the trees."

"NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR!" Stella yelled running from the front yard with Remus and Peter casing after her with magically flying snowballs.

"Stella the trees!" Alice squealed.

"Tonks!" Lily cued.

Immediately Tonks ran out from behind an outlier tree and tossed snowballs at Remus and Peter. Peter immediately ran for the fort, while Remus concentrated the remaining snowballs on Tonks who was laughing loudly.

"You are so going to run out!" Tonks grinned in triumph.

"Yeah!" Remus shrugged quickly pulling out his wand. "But I am always prepared." With a flick of his wand the snowballs Tonks was brandishing turned against her and began attacking her. Squeaking in surprise Tonks retreated back to her tree. Grinning in success Remus began to head back to the fort. Quickly Tonks flung one last snowball at him witch hit him in the back.

"Never turn you back to the enemy!" Tonks grinned peering out from behind her tree then running back to meet up with Lily and Alice.

Gasping for air Tonks slowed down when she reached the woods and was next to Lily and Alice. Stella was already leaning against a tree taking deep breaths while laughing hard.

"That was intense," She said uncertainly.

"Tell me about it." Alice groaned leaning over to try and get a better grasp on air.

"Where's Sally?" Lily asked when she had caught her breath. Looking around she grew tense not seeing where her sister was.

"I don't know." Alice muttered glancing threw the trees.

"She must have gotten captured." Tonks said. She turned and looked out through the trees as well, all that could be seen was the last of the snowflakes lazily floating down to the ground.

"No," Lily murmured.

"Probably," Tonks shrugged.

"There's no capturing." Lily said with wide eyes, "That's not fair."

"They are boys," Tonks pointed out. "They cheat."

"Or at least one does." Stella said. She stepped up to the edge of the forest. "There coming up with another plan, I don't see them."

"What about Sally?" Lily snapped impatiently.

A scream answered her question.

"COLD! COLD! COLD!" Sally shrieked. "SIRIUS BLACK! PUT ME DOWN!"

"No!" Sirius shouted with a laugh.

"Yeah," Tonks said slowly, "They captured her."

"Not fair!" Lily yelled stomping her foot.

"Their Marauders," Alice reminded her, "Its never fair."

"Plan, plan, plan, plan, plan." Stella chanted walking in quick tight circles.

"Sally always had the plan." Alice moaned.

"I came up with the last one." Stella defended stopping her circles.

"And look how it helped Sally." Lily muttered bitterly. She was thinking quickly of a plan of her own.

"OH!" Stella gasped she pulled Tonks and Alice towards her. Rushed she whispered something in both their ears. Grinning evil the girls nodded.

"I have a plan." Stella announced.

"It's a good one," Alice grinned while Tonks nodded intently.

"What is it?" Lily asked in a bored voice.

"You distract your boyfriend!" Stella said happily as she began shoving Lily from the trees.

"Woah, woah, woah," Lily said, "I m doing what?"

"Distracting your boyfriend!" Alice said.

"No," Lily muttered digging her heels into the ground. "No."

"Yes, yes." Stella countered and pushed lily out into the white light.

"I hate you all." Lily hissed not moving. Her eyes snapped around the premises. How could she distract James? Groaning inwardly she took a step forward, the fresh snow crunched under her weight. She stopped and glanced around. Nothing coming. Another guarded step. Still nothing. Taking three quick steps Lily stopped and looked around. She was still safe, now one coming at her with snowballs. Lily stayed still taking a seep breath. It was all ok, she just needed to relax. Her heartbeat quickened when she saw the boys' fort a couple of yards away.

"I don't know what to do." She moaned. Turning back to the woods she saw a few pairs of hands waving her on. "I hate my life right now."

A snowball landed at her feet.

"I hate my life! I hate my life!" Lily squeaked jumping back.

"Lily!" Sally's voice shouted.

"I don't know what to do!" Lily nearly shouted. "Stella!"

"Keep going idiot." Stella's voice carried.

"Oh dear I m standing totally vulnerable?" Lily said in a quiet way, so it sounded like a question. She saw a head pop up out of the fort then dip back down. It was easy to tell it was Jams'. "What do I do?"

Another snowball was launched in her direction.

"Don't!" Came Sally's voice again.

"Go!" James hissed. Sally screamed and she was pushed up over the side of the fort. Quickly she scrambled up and tried to run to Lily, but Sirius vaulted over the wall and ran to grab her. He scooped Sally up in his arms then ran back to the front of the house.

"I HATE MEN!" Sally screamed.

"Crap." Lily hissed. "STELLA! Your plan is a piece of crap!"

"Lily." A guys voice said fairly close to her. Screaming Lily's head snapped up. James was standing a few feet away.

"Stella hates me." Lily said quietly.

"Yeah it seems she does." James agreed. He seemed intent on the surroundings around him rather then really paying attention to Lily. Rolling her eyes Lily spoke up again.

"Its kind of cheating you guys stole Sally." She pointed out.

"Sirius' idea." James admitted. "He doesn't like to play by the rules."

"Seems like that," Lily laughed nervously. She saw James tense as he looked past her. Quickly Lily glanced behind her and saw Stella emerging from the trees. Without thinking Lily launched her self to James and kissed him full on the lips. Hurried footsteps came as Stella, Alice, and Tonks rushed past. James didn't really seem to notice, as he was preoccupied.

"OI!" Remus shouted as a door slammed. That caught both James and Lily's attention.

Breaking off James turned and yelled to Remus. "What happened?"

"They went inside the house!" Remus shouted back.

"WHAT?" It wasn't just Lily's voice screaming, but Sally's as well.

"Oh I am going to kick some blonde butt." Lily hissed.

James grinned. "I've got a better plan."

oxoxoxoxox

Grinning and breathing heavily Tonks, Alice, and Stella sat on the floor of the back room of the Potter's home.

"That was brilliant." Tonks laughed.

"And they all say I m to blonde for my own good." Stella rolled her eyes.

"Do you think Lily will kill us?" Alice asked nervously.

"She loves us to much," Stella shrugged standing up. She stretched and unwrapped her scarf from her neck. Yawning she walked over to the window in one of the sitting rooms. It over looked the backyard perfectly. Suddenly an animal ran through the yard.

"Woah!" Stella said leaning closer to the window. The creature ran back into view and stopped at the window looking at Stella. It was a huge beast, a dog or something. "You guys come here!"

"What?" Alice asked standing up slowly and walking to the window followed by Tonks.

"It's a dog or something." Stella said.

"Its huge!" Alice said stunned.

Tonks swore, earning a smack from Stella, "Sorry but its huge!"

"I want ot touch it!" Stella decided.

"What?" Alice asked alarmed. "It could eat you!"

"I'll be fine." Stella rolled her eyes.

"I wanna come!" Tonks shouted following Stella to the door.

"Don't leave me!" Alice squeaked and ran after them. The three girls stepped out onto the back porch and carefully peered at he dog. When the dog locked eyes with each of the girls it barked loudly. "It's signaling the rest of its clan!"

"Shh!" Stella hissed. "Huh."

Nearly immediately a swish came and a large pile of snow came crashing down on the three girls.

"BURN!" Both Lily and Sally shouted. They ran up onto porch grinning. The dog followed them.

"Good boy!" Sally cooed scratching the dog's ears. "Good boy!"

The dog seemed to be grinning as it watched Stella, Alice, and Tonks push out of the snow shivering.

oxoxoxoxoxox

The ending could have been better. Heck I owe you all better! I know its been forever and a year, but I am back for the weekend! YAY!

**I didn't realize how much work I'd have in 10****th**** grade. Plus I am starting drivers ed! So stay off the road, no matter what. It's on Tuesdays and Thursdays, my classes, so those days are booked up. Weekends are the only days I really have ot write. So I won't update to often. UBBER SORRY!**

**Please find it in your hearts to update!**


	43. Shop Till You Drop

Life is just a party so come as you are.  
Dress it up or dress it down, never forget your guitar.  
Just be courageous, this styles contagious  
Everyone can rock out like a superstar.

_-Let's Get Crazy, Hannah Montana_

Stella sat in front of the large fireplace in the Potter's large living room. She had a large blanket wrapped around her, and her blonde hair was pulled up off of her neck. A mug of hot chocolate with tons of marshmallows was gripped in her hands. Alice and Tonks were curled on a couch in the same boat as Stella. Lily watched from the doorway trying not to laugh at how pathetic and dead they looked.

"Lily, I m going to kill you." Stella vowed as she took a sip of her drink.

"Your the one who fell for it." Lily grinned.

"I cannot believe it." Tonks whispered. "Cecilia is going to kill James and Sirius."

Lily's attention snapped back to Tonks. After the snow fell on them James and Remus and Peter had come running from around the house laughing and cheering. In the midst of the excitement they had called the dog Sirius. The secret was out to Tonks.

"Tonks you cant tell anyone." Lily said urgently.

"But," Tonks sputtered sitting up, "How can I not tell anyone?"

"Do you really want to get them into trouble?" Lily said. "They all could end up in Azkaban."

"I don't want that to happen." Tonks agreed. "That would be horrible."

"So keep your mouth shut." James warned. He entered the room with his own mug of hot chocolate. "No one can know."

"I just can't believe it." Tonks muttered. "Your all animagus'."

Lily bit her lip and looked at James he took a seat in an armchair not making a comment. They had told Tonks Remus could transform into a wolf, not revealing his true self. A soft snore escaped Alice. Grinning Lily went over and snuggled next to her friend.

oxoxoxox

"That was amazing," Sally grinned as she took a seat in a barstool. She dragged a mug of spiced cider across the granite counter towards her.

"It was," Sirius agreed with a laugh. They were seated across from each other at the counter in the kitchen. The large window next to them was fogging up at the heat of the boiling water in a kettle for the drinks.

"Tonks wont tell anyone will she?" Sally asked looking down at her drink.

"Nah," Sirius shook his head. "She may be stupid in a lot of ways, but she's smart enough in other regards. Plus James and I will talk to her."

Sally nodded absent-mindedly. She took a sip of cider and glanced to the window. It was growing dark and snow was beginning to fall once more.

"Why did you come and live with James?" Sally asked quietly, asking the second question that was gripping her.

Sirius watched her hesitating just a second. "It kind of starts back in first year when we were headed to Hogwarts for the first time. We were in a compartment together and started talking. We didn't really get on the subject of school, which I was happy about. He seemed to be a good enough kid so I didn't really want to ruin anything that could be a future friendship. Then I found out he was hoping to be in Gryffindor. Reluctantly I told him about all my family being in Slytherin. And he seemed ok with it.

"Well we bother were sorted into Gryffindor, along with Peter and Remus. When my parents found out they were furious. They blamed me when I came home for holidays it was all my fault I wasn't continuing in the family footsteps." Sirius shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault though," Sally pointed out. "No one can choose which house they want."

"Try telling that to my parents." Sirius said with a bitter laugh. "I hated them for treating me the way they did. I only ever told James, Peter, and Remus how much I hated my family. Especially Bellatrix. She was the worst. Over the years I stayed away from home as much as possible. Then my brother came to school fourth year."

"Regulus." Sally muttered looking at Sirius.

"Yep." Sirius sighed. "He was sorted into Slytherin. My parents were oh so pleased. Just so happy with him. He was there favorite, always had been. He hung it over my head all that year. The summer between fourth and fifth year I got out as much as possible I stayed here for a month went to my Uncle Alfred's the rest of the time. He's the only family member I actually like. I think I only spent a week at home. When school started my family had spread it around I was a blood traitor. I accepted it.

"James, and Remus stood by my side and we hexed any of the Slytherin's that got to close to our liking. That Christmas I went home one last time. I had resolved to get my stuff and run. My mother had another plan. When I got through the door, she flew a spell at me. Yelling at me and shouting spells at me. My dad stopped her eventually; instead he dragged me to one of the studies. That study has the family tree. Containing all the generations of the Great and Noble House of Black. Reg was watching from the doorway very pleased. One more curse to me then my mother blew the picture of me on the tree off the wall and told me to leave. But I was already gone."

Sally watched him with sad eyes. She wiped quickly at her eyes surprised at he tears that were forming. "Your own mother?"

"My own mother." Sirius sighed. "I don't care what happens to any of them."

"That's so sad," Sally shook her head. "So then you came here?"

"Yep. James mother answered the door took one look at me and started sobbing about how her son had finally returned home." Sirius smiled at the memory. "I m surprised she hasn't regretted letting me live here."

Sally grinned. "Wow."

"But you know?" Sirius said, "Their still not entirely my family. James is like a brother I never had, of course, but there's always going to be part of me that won't feel home."

Meeting his sad eyes Sally leaned closer to him and touched her lips to his gently.

"That can always change." She whispered gently before turning away and leaving the room.

Sirius watching her go and let her words sink in. For a moment he believe her words. For that moment he knew she was right. Only for a moment.

oxoxoxoxo

"ACHOOO!" Sirius bellowed at dinner later that evening.

The table burst out with laughter from everyone. Sirius glared around at his friends.

"Is not funny." He hissed.

"Oh it is." Sally giggled taking a bite of soup Gizella had prepared.

"Thanks." Sirius muttered, "I really appreciate the support."

"No problem Snuffles!" Sally laughed sticking out her tongue to Sirius seated across the table.

"Snuffles?" James questioned eyeing Sally.

"What?" Sally asked innocently, "He had the snuffles, sneezing and stuff."

"Your so cute," Tonks laughed.

Smiling shyly Sally took another bite of soup. Alice then made a grand appearance after an hour-long nap. Lily was close behind.

"My head hurts!" Alice groaned Sitting next to Peter. Lily pulled her hair into a ponytail and took a seat next to James.

"Well maybe next time we have a snowball fight you shouldn't cheat and run inside." Sally shamed her.

"Nuh." Alice snapped sticking her tongue out and scooping up some soup.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Stella asked rolling her eyes.

"I need a dress for that stupid wedding." Sally moaned.

"SHOPPING!" Stella screamed excitedly. "OMG! I CANNOT WAIT!"

"No," Alice whined. "I don't want to."

"I don't care!" Stella pushed Alice's comment aside, "The sick conniving idiot is going to pay and Sally is going to look ridiculously hot! And us three as well."

"But of course." Sally added, "It wouldn't be right if you didn't look good."

"Good were on the same page!" Stella grinned. "I know the best wizarding places!"

"Lets go to a muggle place." Sally suggested. "The dresses will be different if we do that."

"Oh!" Stella's eyes widened. "Unique beauty! I like it."

"Is it ok if I go home?" Alice asked trying to keep a straight face. "I want my mommy."

"You just want your boyfriend." Lily countered with a grin.

"I haven't seen him in forever!" Alice cried.

"You freak." Stella rolled her eyes. "Be that way. But I get to pick your dress out!"

"Fine." Alice said eagerly.

"Love struck girl's are really weird." Tonks muttered biting into a roll.

"You'll become one of them," Stella assured her. "Alice you have to leave tomorrow. Because you have to spend the night."

"Fine." Alice grumbled.

The boys sat in silence bored with the conversation.

"What are we going to do?" James asked.

"Like I care." Stella said turning back to Sally. "Colors?"

"I don't know." Sally said, "Let me look around first and get a feel for stuff."

"Fine," Stella grumbled.

"I think we'll stay home." Remus decided.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed nodding.

"Or you could go Christmas shopping." Stella pointed out scooping more soup onto her spoon.

"Crap, Christmas." James muttered.

"Shoot," Sirius muttered setting his spoon down. "This can't be good."

"You forgot about Christmas." Lily said staring at them.

"I think they've reached a whole new level of idiotic ness." Stella said taking a sip of water.

"Yeah," Lily agreed.

"We didn't forget," Sirius defended, "It just slipped briefly form our minds."

"I m going to bed." Alice yawned.

"Dork." Stella laughed as Alice stood up from the table grabbing a few rolls along with her.

"What time are we getting up?" Sally asked slightly afraid. She hated getting up early on weekends and breaks.

"Eight," Stella decided after a moment, "then out of the house by ten."

"Can't it be later?" Sally complained.

"Please?" Tonks begged. "I hate getting up early. It takes like a nuclear holocaust to get me out of bed before ten."

"To bad." Stella said sweetly before standing up. "I m going to get ready for bed."

"Its not even eight," Sirius said as Stella left the room.

"Girls actually groom before they go to bed." Lily told him, "I know it might be a shocker, but we actually care about personal hygiene."

"Guys do too." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Pit rub one a week doesn't count." Tonks said grimly before standing up and ruffling Sirius' hair.

"I may not care about pit rub but I care about my hair!" Sirius snapped attempting to whack Tonks.

"I m gonna leave," Sally said slowly nodding than quickly standing up and running out of the room.

"You totally scared her, far, far away." Lily told Sirius.

"We knew it would happen eventually though," Remus put in.

Grinning the group turned to a fuming Sirius who stood up and left the room giving each of his friends a glare. Laughing James Remus, Peter, and Lily each stood and grabbed plates taking them to the kitchen where Gizella was already washing things up.

They all made there way to the large stairs. Remus and Peter began climbing them, headed to get ready for bed. Lily hung back and James stayed with her.

"Are things always so happy when Remus and Peter are over here with you and Sirius, along with Stella?" Lily wondered. She was slightly envious he didn't have any one out to get him, hoping one day he'd get killed in some dramatic way.

"Usually." James admitted. "Even when there are fights, its still fun here."

The house was perfectly silent for a moment; only the sound of wind picking up could be heard from the out side of the house.

"I m going to go to be," Lily said quickly. "Its late."

"Yeah," James agreed avoiding eye contact, "We got an early bedtime, yeah,"

With that James vaulted up the stairs quickly. Leaving Lily fumbling for words if she should call him back or not, her hands twitched uncontrollably at her sides.

"Bed," Lily muttered and ran up the stairs. On the third floor landing she ran into two crouched people.

"Ow!" Stella whined. "Watch it!"

"My pinger!" Sally hissed holding her hand.

"You deserved it." Lily rolled her eyes. She began to walk past them then turned quickly around. "Were you spying on James and I?"

"Its amazing how she can use proper grammar when angry." Stella commented backing slowly to the steps.

"Simply marvelous," Sally agreed for getting all about her 'pinger'.

"I want an answer." Lily said looking between them.

"Oh my gosh!" Stella muttered pointing to the ceiling. Unable to resist Lily snapped her head to the ceiling finding nothing except Stella had tricked her into looking away and she and Sally darted past her and up the stairs to the fourth floor.

"I hate blonde people." Lily hissed and continued up the stairs to the fourth floor. Moonlight cascaded into the hallway from a window, sighing Lily walked over to it. Clouds had dispersed a slight distance, opening the moon to the world. In the light snow dipped and swooned in the wind. Shaking her head Lily went to the pink door marking Stella's room. It was closed.

"Stell!" Lily shouted. "Open up!"

"You're going to hurt me." Came Stella's small reply.

"If you don't open the door then yes," Lily said, "I most certainly will."

After a moment the door creaked open. Lily stepped into the pink room. Alice was conked out on the bean bag, Sally was sitting on the floor reapplying nail polish to her toes, Tonks exited the bathroom running a hand through her short hair, and Stella cowered behind the door.

"I wont hurt you," Lily sighed and she went over to her trunk to get changed into her pajamas.

"Promise?" Stella asked to be sure.

"Yes," Lily muttered.

"OK!" Stella shouted happily. "We have and early morning lets go to bed!"

"Alice beat you to it," Tonks laughed pointing to Alice with her hair strewn across her face gently moving with her breath.

Stella grinned and grabbed and extra blanket that had been laying on her bed. She ruffled it out then laid it over her friend. "Now lets go to bed."

"MIDDLE!" Sally dibbed jumping up and diving for the bed.

"Its my bed!" Stella cried jumping for it as well.

"Not fair." Tonks whined and ran for the fluffy covers.

"Why am I always left out?" Lily complained and shoved her way onto the bed.

oxoxoxoxoxox

Lily awoke to a hard pain in her back. Groaning she ignored it and scooted away from it. After a moment it returned. Mumbling something under her breath Lily flailed around until she smacked into something quite hard.

"OW!" Stella shouted backing away from the bed hand on her face.

"Huh?" Lily moaned opening one of her eyes. A very angry Stella was what she saw.

"Get up!" Stella yelled.

"No," pulling the covers back over her face Lily snuggled deeper under the covers.

"Yes," Stella said annoyed. "I've already gotten Sally and Alice up, it's your turn."

In spite of her self, Lily laughed groggily. Sally was like a rock when it was early in the morning. No way she was up. Just to be sure, Lily kicked her legs around the bed. All her feet touched were cold, empty sheets. She sat up abruptly.

"I don't believe it." She muttered rubbing sleep from her eyes. Looking around she saw she was the only shape on the pillows. Except the small form of Tonks curled in a ball at the foot of the bed.

"Me neither," Came Alice's muffled voice. She emerged from the bathroom; a toothbrush was in her hand scrubbing at her teeth. "Though Sally's still in zombie mode. She's staring into the bathroom mirror with her eyeliner up to her head. I think she fell asleep with her eyes open."

"Murrr," Sally's voice droned from the bathroom. "Why can't we go at night?"

"Because nighttime is when we strut our stuff around town with our boys, or your boys." Stella explained yelling at the bathroom. "Daytime is used for prepping. And if it means shopping for a dress to wear for a wedding then that's what we shall do."

"The stupid things not till after Christmas Stella," Sally yawned coming out from the bathroom. She went over to the bed and sat down by where Tonks' head could be.

"Like I care." Stella rolled her eyes. "Now get up Lily!"

"Ugh," Lily groaned rolling from the bed and heading to the bathroom. "I need a Red Bull."

"Oh me to!" Sally said lustfully. "That sounds so good!"

"A what?" Stella asked crinkling her nose. "You want a bull that's red for breakfast?"

"Red Bull," Sally explained, "Is an energy drink."

"Its like a pepper up potion?" Alice asked coming form the bathroom after Lily had entered.

"In a way," Sally nodded, "But so much better. We have to get one!"

"I think it's a good thing I m going home," Alice said, "I m guessing I should be slightly afraid of 'red bull'."

"Its gooooood," Sally stretched out. With another yawn she stood up and went to her trunk pulling out a scarf and hot pink hat. "What should I where? The scarf of hat?"

"Scarf." Stella said looking at the hat disdainfully.

"Nah the hat." Sally shook her head and tossed the scarf back into her trunk.

"Then why'd you even ask for my opinion in the first place?" Stella rolled her eyes and started shaking Tonks. "Get up you!"

"No!" She snapped.

"De-ja-vu," Lily muttered exiting the bathroom. She had on black pants and a deep blue top. "

"Tonks isn't getting up," Stella huffed, "And talk your sister out of wearing that hat." With an evil glare Stella pointed back to Sally who was situating the bright hat on her head.

"Shut up until I m fully put together." Sally said lightly. Ignoring Stella she went over to Tonks. "Get up or I m using the bathroom for the duration of the morning."

"I hate my life in the mornings," the pink haired girl groaned sliding out from the covers.

"Go get ready." Sally muttered. Making sure Tonks didn't try to deviate Sally watched her enter the bathroom. Satisfied Sally grabbed her wand and began magically straightening her hair. "Now I just need a mirror to finish my make up."

"Why didn't you finish your make up when you were in the bathroom earlier?" Stella asked looking at her, "Why?"

"Because I didn't know if I wanted to wear my scarf or my hat." Sally rolled her eyes. "Goodness."

"Lets get some food." Lily suggested uncertainly looking between the two girls. Stella looked ready to explode, while Sally seemed as happy as a clam.

"Toast!" Alice squealed and ran to the door.

"You had better not eat all of it!" Sally shouted running for the door as well.

"I suppose we should head down if we want anything at all." Lily sighed as she headed to the door.

"Righty-o." Stella smiled. "Tonks will hopefully realize where we have gone."

"Stell," Lily said, "She's not you."

"Hey!" Stella shouted as Lily vaulted for the stairs. "I will kill the meany red head!"

An hour later the girls found themselves telling Alice goodbye and yelling at her to write every second of everyday until she comes back. Then Lily, Sally, Tonks, and Stella left for shopping. Sally led the girls around the muggle mall looking for all the good stores to shop in. The first few had nothing good. Stella stood in the back of the group tsking all the way, muttering how she new it had been a bad idea to not go to a wizarding shop. Sally would just roll her eyes and ignore her.

"This mall is huge Stella, there is going to be a store that has something perfect." Sally said when they left yet another store.

"I m just saying we would have found something perfect _if _we had done what I suggested." Stella huffed looking around at the stores. She noticed one and pointed it out. "That place looks promising."

"Oh!" Sally gasped, "I've had luck there in France, lets check it out."

Cutting to the other side of the walkways the girls entered the store and instantly panned out. Formal dresses were in the back of the store leading to the slightly lesser dresses at the front. Stella cut to the back and tried to act casual about looking through the dresses, but found she liked them. Slightly taken aback by most of the dresses Lily didn't really know where to look, Stella and Sally looked comfortably with the dresses even when they seemed the most eccentric. Tonks had already lost the humor; she could act like a teen, but never truly be one for another few years.

"What about this?" Stella asked taking a dress off a rack and holding it up.

"To formal." Sally shook her head, "I don't want to try and out do the bride. That would be bad and evil and a sure way to be talked rudely about. I want to make the bride mad and the groom regret his sorry life."

"And you're dating my cousin why?" Stella asked hanging the dress back up and walking to where Sally was.

"Technically," Sally said not looking at Stella, "He hasn't asked me to be his girl friend."

"Whatever," Stella rolled her eyes and walked away to look at the dresses that hung on the walls of the store.

"Oh!" Lily gasped holding a dress out in front of her.

"Let me see!" Stella squealed dashing over to her friend. When she stopped next to Lily and stared at the dress she just stared. "Oh my gosh."

"I have to see," Sally demanded then went over to where they stood. She saw the dress and felt her haw drop. "Ok."

"You wont hate me if I buy this?" Lily asked her biting her lip." I mean, its,"

"That's hot." Tonks said coming over to see what the commotion was about. "Try it on."

The girls looked at each other then started laughing.

"That would be a great idea," Lily grinned, "Try the dress on first, then decide to buy it."

"Well go on," Tonks shooed her to the dressing rooms then stood out side the door. "Ready?"

"I just got in here," Lily grumbled, "Relax."

After a few minutes the lock on the door squeaked and the door slowly opened.

"Stella." Tonks hissed. "Sally."

"Hm," Stella said walking to the dressing room. "Holy."

"I m supposed to be the one that looks drop dead gorgeous!" Sally whined. "You look hot Lily!"

"Really?" Lily questioned she turned back and looked in the mirror. The dress was a green satin fabric with bow at the left hip. Turquoise and matching green sequins sparkled over the dress.

"Yes." All three girls shouted.

"You are getting that." Stella said. "Sally go and try this one." With that the blonde shoved her friend into another dressing room with a silky smooth dress.

"Fine if I don't get a choice." Sally muttered. Lily came out of her dressing room with the dress slung over one arm. "Oh no."

Slowly the door to the room opened. It inched open not quite opening fully. Scowling Stella ripped open the door.

"You can't get that one." Lily breathed.

"Oh man." Tonks muttered.

"Is it that bad?" Sally winced.

"Your to hot." Stella said. "It wouldn't be fair."

Sally put her hands on her hips and glared at her friends. She turned and looked in the mirror. The dress was a creamy gold, with blue and red designs, a thick band wrapped around the waist with green blue and red stripes.

"Get it?" She asked.

"If you don't some horrible girl will buy it and sweat al over it then ruin its beauty, plus it wouldn't even look that good." Stella said sadly.

"Ok," Sally rolled her eyes. "I'll get it."

"Yay!" Stella cheered. "My turn!"

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Sally asked. "I mean we will _never _find anything."

"I was wrong." Stella mumbled, "Happy?"

"I guess." Sally sighed. "Though I know just the dress for you!"

"I can pick out my own dress." Stella protested, but Sally had already dashed out of the dressing room and grabbed a dress hanging nearby. "Or you can just ignore me,"

"Here you go!" Sally said happily shoving the dress into Stella.

"I don't know," Stella said looking at the dress in her arms.

"Do it!" Sally shouted and shoved her to the last dressing room.

Rolling her eyes Stella entered the small room and pulled her clothing off and slipped into the dress. The soft fabric settled lightly against her body. Glancing at herself in the mirror Stella didn't really know what to think. There was only one sleeve the covered part of her shoulder, a red sash around the waist and a floral pattern along the hemming spreading up to the waist. She did look pretty good. Pink was the color she usually wore, but his dress worked just fine.

"Ok." She opened the door and stepped out. Sally had already come out of her dressing room normal clothing intact.

"Yep." Sally said immediately without hesitation. Lily was nodding profusely with her green eyes wide. Tonks stared with her mouth open.

"Good enough." Stella nodded she went back in to the room and shimmed out of the dress and pulled on her regular clothing. "I get to pick where we're having lunch though!"

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hissing against the cold Sirius jumped down from the night bus right out side the Leaky Cauldron. James, Remus and Peter followed after him. Wind was whipping around cold and harsh. No snow fell like it had the previous day. Quickly the boys walked away from the crazy bus and discreetly entered the local wizarding pub.

"Cant we just stay here the rest of the day?" Peter whined when they entered the warm pub.

"No," James said, "We need to get Christmas presents for the girls."

"I can't believe you forgot about Christmas." Remus muttered running a hand through his hair. "You two are the biggest idiots around."

"What about you?" Sirius countered, "I don't see you bursting with presents Mister 'I m the greatest in the world by remembering Christmas.'"

"I haven't had a chance to buy the presents." Remus rolled his eyes as the boys walked to the alleyway leading to Diagon Ally. "Plus I already know what I m getting everyone."

"Shut up." Sirius muttered. Back out in the cold the boys stood in front of a brick wall, when no one made for their wands Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled his own wand out and tapped a series of brick. Suddenly the bricked rumbled out of the way opening a way to Diagon Ally. "Where to first?"

"Uh," James droned. "I don't know."

"Oh geez." Remus muttered. "The quiditch shop, Sally likes quiditch, maybe we'll find something there."

"He's good." Sirius said pointing to Remus as he walked through the brick archway to the snow piled alley.

"Yeah." James agreed and began following after him Sirius and Peter trailing behind.

They entered the shop and looked around. Sirius immediately saw something he would like and began eyeing it.

"We aren't here for you," Remus reminded him as he walked more towards the back.

"I wish we were." Sirius moaned. He followed Remus to the back glancing at he brooms hanging on the walls. "A comet 290!"

"Once again," Remus sighed.

"I know not for me, for her!" Sirius said, "I mean what could be better?"

"Maybe something a little more sentimental." James advised. "I mean a brooms good, but maybe for her birthday."

"Sentimental." Sirius murmured thinking about the word. His eyes then lit up. "I know! We need to go to Gambol and Japes."

"Seriously?" James asked with uncertainty.

"I am dead Serious." Sirius said excitedly, "In both ways!"

"Oh dear." Remus muttered walking back out of the shop quickly.

"I m a hoot and you know it!" Sirius shouted running after him.

When the boys entered the small shop the owner's eyes brightened in recognition. Quickly he led them around showing them all the latest shipment and talking about all the deals being offered. Sirius broke away and quickly went to one aisle in particular. By his second year he had the whole shop memorized so it didn't take long to find what he was looking for. With a grin he took the item off the shelf and went back to the front, only stopping to grab a few items for himself.

"That's your great idea?" James asked as he Peter, and Remus walked down from one of the aisles with the owner, each having a few personal effects with him.

"Yep." Sirius grinned. "You'll see. This is part one, one more thing then I m set. But we might need to go to a muggle place."

"Ok," Remus muttered, "I m ready!"

When the boys had bought all there items they exited the store and turned and walked back to Madam Malkin's on James' orders. He kept insisting he could find something for Lily there. When they entered the shop no one rushed up to them so James began looking around. Robes and dress robes were lined up all over the place. Biting his lip James looked around.

"Can I help you?" Came a voice. James turned and saw Madam Malkin walking towards him.

"Yeah," He said he walked over to her and explained what he wanted. The older woman smiled and led him towards the back of the shop.

"What if she doesn't bring him back?" Sirius hissed into Remus' ear.

"Your disturbed." Remus said walking away from his friend and went to look at the dress robes. He saw a dress for a girl and held it out to Sirius. "Who does this remind you of?"

"Stella definitely," Sirius laughed. The dress was a fluffy pink with a pretty bow off to the side.

"Yeah," Remus agreed. He glanced at the dress. "You think she'd like it? I haven't figured out what to get her yet."

"She might." Sirius said scrunching his face. "Maybe."

"We'll find out." Remus said taking the dress to the register. A moment later James walked back to the front of the shop wit h a small package wrapped up.

"What'd you get her?" Sirius asked.

"You'll find out." James said then glanced at Remus who was getting rung up. "Mate I hope that's not for you."

"Its not." Remus said looking at his friend worried. "It's for Peter."

"What!" Peter squawked jumping up from a chair he had settled in.

"Dude I m kidding." Remus laughed with James and Sirius roaring with laughter. "It's for Stella I couldn't think of anything else to get her."

"Good." James said seriously. "I was worried."

"Where to now?" Sirius asked as they once more walked out into the harsh cold air.

"I've got an idea." James said as snow began to fall. "We need to go to a muggle shop though."

"Should we be concerned?" Remus muttered leaning over to Sirius.

"No," James snapped trust me."

oxoxoxoxoxox

**Sorry James but sometimes I really, really, really don't want to trust you!**

**16 and a half pages! Holy camoly!**

**Thanks for the fabu reviews! I had a horrible day today so I wanted to get this out to cheer myself up and get some more grand reviews! Lets see… there was something I needed to say… OH RIGHT! Me and driving, if you live in any country besides U.S you are safe. Inside the U.S run, run far, far away. My driver Ed class was canceled, but I still have my permit so I m not kick off the road, yet. So yeah!**

**SHOW ME THE MONEY! 260!!!! Please? **

**And yeah it might have been cheesy the way I sorta added the title into this chapter, but I thought the idea was cute! AND!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR THE GIRLS' DRESS PICTURES!**


	44. Lovely

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

_- Iris, Goo Goo Dolls  
_

It was around seven o'clock when the boys got home; amazingly enough the girls were already there doubled over laughing about something at the foot of the stairs. Bags of stuff were lying all over the place. Stella was the first to gain self-control; still sniggering she looked up at the guys.

"Well, well, well," She said cockily, "Looks like you cant complain anymore when we spend the day shopping. Your home later than us."

"We got lost." Remus muttered quietly. The girls burst into more laughter.

"How could you get lost?" Tonks asked bewildered.

"Yeah, where did you go?" Lily laughed.

"I honestly have no idea." Remus admitted putting his hands in the air. "Ask James."

"Where'd you guys go?" Lily asked looking at James.

"Um," James muttered thinking quickly, "You know I actually don't know either. We got lost so I just wandered around."

"I don't believe you." Lily said narrowing her eyes. "You hesitated."

"Hesitation is never good when you're talking to a girl." Stella said fervently, "Unless you stutter."

"We went and got your Christmas presents." James broke down, Sirius looked at him wildly not believing he was actually caving. "So of course I cant say or it would spoil everything."

"Of course you did." Sally nodded in pretend agreement. "That's totally what you were doing. I m hungry." With that Sally sloppily stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"You down three Italian Soda's." Stella yelled after her.

"Now I want sustenance!" Sally shouted back as a cupboard door banged shut.

"I think I m going to ignore her." Stella muttered as the front door opened. Mr. and Mrs. Potter entered the house red faced and covered in snow.

"Ignore who?" Mrs. Potter asked breathlessly removing her scarf from her neck.

"Sally is being very odd." Stella said with wide eyes. "Like really odd."

"What's with all the shopping bags everywhere?" Mr. Potter said after he finished taking his jacket off.

There was a clatter from the kitchen and a snort of laughter, then Lily, Stella, and Tonks burst out laughing once more falling against each other in uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Maybe I don't want to know." Mr. Potter decided looking worriedly between his niece and her friends.

"I don't think you do." Tonks gasped a hand on her chest. Sally walked back into the entryway shaking hysterically.

"What'd you do?" Stella gaped looking at the giggly girl.

"Itrippedanfellthentheboxofcrackerswenteverywhereandownmyshirt."Sally gasped then started laughing again leaning against the stair banister for support.

"You idiot!" Lily hiccupped in laughter.

"How can I be your friend?" Stella muttered before breaking into laughter once more.

"I think its bed time," Mrs. Potter said slowly. She wasn't quite sure what Sally had said, but it must have been significant for the day.

"I think so to," Sally said wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "I need a shower."

The girls all began walking back up the stairs then broke into laughter once more.

"Oh Nymphadora," Mrs. Potter called, "I need to talk to you darling."

"TONKS!" Tonks shouted over Stella, and Lily, and Sally's bursts of hilarity at hearing Tonks' first name.

"Tonks," Mrs. Potter clarified, "I need talk to you."

"Ugh," Tonks groaned. Footsteps came back down the stairs and Tonks emerged.

"We need to put stuff away." James yawned stretching.

"Ah," Mr. Potter said, "This concerns you boys as well."

"Oh," Tonks muttered, the happiness she had just been immersed in left her. "Its about, that."

"What?" James asked confused looking at his parents.

"Why don't we got to the kitchen?" Mrs. Potter sighed, already leading the way down the hall.

The four Marauders exchanged looks of perplexity, then Looked to Tonks, who just shook her head following her Aunt. Slowly the boys followed the two women with Mr. Potter taking the rear. When they reached the kitchen Gizella was their sweeping up the remnants of Sally's attempt to get a snack. Mrs. Potter flicked her wand and a kettle in the fireplace of the kitchen began brewing over hot flames.

"We should probably sit down also." Mrs. Potter sighed once more pulling out a barstool for her self. James felt his heart drop; already he could tell it was something bad. His parents never pulled anything like this before. Usually they were blunt with him and Sirius about things; never did things come easily form them.

"Mom," James said slowly, "What is it?"

Mrs. Potter ran her hands over her face taking a breath. "I-I-I cant."

"It has to do with the reason Tonks came." Mr. Potter said slowly placing a hand on his wife's shoulder and taking a seat next to her. Automatically James felt himself fall into a stool. Out of his peripheral vision he saw Peter, Remus, and Sirius do the same. Tonks had her eyes closed pressing her elbows against the counter top pressing her palms into her eyes. "We can't discuss this with anyone. Not the girls. Especially not Stella."

"Oh no." Sirius muttered getting a grip on what was to come.

"When we went to the Ministry," Mr. Potter said quietly. "We had to clear some thing's up due to an attack on a family."

"No, no, no, no." James muttered. Sirius cursed under his breath.

"While you all were at school Stella's parents were attacked at home. They were tortured, and form the looks of it they took a lot of junk." Mr. Potter continued. "Then the killing curse was used, but the looks of it."

A soft sob escaped Mrs. Potter as she clamped and hand over her mouth. Tonks went over to her aunt and wrapped her arm around her burring her face in Mrs. Potter's thick hair.

"Tonks came to cheer Stella up." James said without any emotion. He stared into the flames of the fire watching as steam sauntered out of the spout of the kettle and a sharp whistling was emitted.

"Yes." Mr. Potter said hollowly.

"We," Mrs. Potter said with tears in her voice, "We wanted to tell you before we told her just so you would be prepared. I thought it would have been best," Mrs. Potters voice broke off as she dabbed profusely at her eyes.

"It would be best if she had strong support that wouldn't break down into tears." Mr. Potter continued.

"Who said we would have cried?" Sirius muttered trying to make a joke out of it, but his voice cracked non-the less.

"Just try to act normal we're going to tell her after Christmas." Mr. Potter said. "It'll only be for a few more days."

"Right." Remus muttered quietly when neither James nor Sirius responded. The kettle whistled again harshly.

oxoxoxoxoxo

It was the twentieth when Mr. and Mrs. Potter told James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter about the death of Stella's parents. Over the few day's leading up to the big holiday the boys all avoided Stella as much as possible, and mainly kept claims in their room's putting the finishing touches on presents and decorations around the vast manor. Mistletoe was included on the decoration list. So for the days leading up to Christmas two girls would end up running around the house avoiding any sign of the green plant. Tonks and Stella would take ten minutes dashing around the halls avoiding people and the hallways that contained the mistletoe. Eventually they would get down to the kitchen for meals and snacks.

"You two are wimps." Sirius muttered during dinner the day before Christmas Eve. "Shouldn't girls want to kiss someone?"

"I m related to half the people in this house." Stella said plainly shoving a breadstick in her mouth.

"Good point," Sirius admitted before standing up and taking his plate to the sink.

"I m always right," Stella agreed, taking another bite of breadstick as Sirius left the room.

The next day silence reigned over the house the next morning. Lily thought that was the main reason why she had woken up. Even sharing a room with three other girls it was silent. Opening her eyes darkness met her. No light flooded in from the window, and hot humid air swirled around her. Groaning Lily shoved the millions of blankets off of her gasping for fresh air. When the cover fell of her cold air took over the warmth and caused Lily to shiver. Sinking back into the bed she looked around. She was alone in the room, Stella and Sally weren't strewn across the bed and Tonks' soft snores didn't sound like they normally did.

Whimpering lightly Lily gathered blankets up around her and stumbled out of the giant bed. White light tumbled into the room from the snowy outside. Looking out the huge window in Stella's window Lily saw snow was falling harshly outside twisting in the wind that howled. Squinting she saw that there were people out in the yard. She felt her lip curl; she didn't want to go outside. But the silence of the house was wigging her out. Quickly she tossed the blankets onto the bed, once more feeling the biting cold of the room. Rubbing her hands together Lily dashed to her trunk and pulled on some jeans and her thick white jacket. Shoving her feet into her boots she went down stairs.

When she entered the kitchen Gizella was cooking breakfast.

"There all outside playing a game," the house elf squeaked.

"Ok," Lily smiled, "Thanks." Zipping her jacket up Lily stepped out onto the back porch. The pile of snow from the revenge on Stella, Alice, and Tonks was still piled up. Walking over it Lily made her way to where she saw Sally standing.

"Your finally awake!" Stella shouted over the swirling wind. "I thought you died!"

"Are you kidding me?" Sally shouted back at her. "Her snoring kept me up!"

"I do not snore!" Lily yelled. "That was Tonks!"

"Hey!" Tonks snapped. She was standing next to Mrs. Potter snow covering her hair.

"What are we doing?" Lily asked rolling her eyes.

"It's a Christmas tradition!" Stella squealed happily. "You'll see!"

"But," Lily muttered, "What if something goes wrong and I don't know what to do?"

"I don't think anything is going to go wrong." Sally laughed, "The guys seemed really hyped up, so it should be ok."

"Whenever they get hyped up there about to do something dangerous." Lily countered. "I've been in school with them since first year. I should know."

"I m so excited!" Stella screamed jumping up and down in the snow. He blonde hair spilled out around her waving in the wind.

"Stella seemed ok with whatever it is." Sally muttered.

"Stella's related to Potter and Black." Lily reminded her.

"Maybe we should step back." Sally suggested looking back to the house that sat in a halo of light.

"Maybe." Lily agreed starting to lift a foot.

"Oh girls!" Mrs. Potter laughed walking towards them, "It's going to fine!"

"Um, Mrs. Potter," Lily began.

"Cecilia," Mrs. Potter interrupted.

"Cecilia," Lily said again, "You do remember James blew up a school corridor."

"He did?" Tonks shouted her brown eyes wide.

"Don't follow in his footsteps." Cecilia told Tonks quickly. "James will regret that."

"Holy crap." Sally hissed pointing to the roof of the house. "What the heck are they doing?"

Five figures stood on the roof of the huge manor. Mr. Potter was in the front of the group, and James, Sirius, Remus, and a trembling Peter came after.

"Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay." Stella chanted jumping around once more, sending snow flying all over the place.

"Now I very nervous." Lily said.

"Wait for it," Cecilia murmured.

"I don't think I want to look." Sally whispered.

"Wait for it!" Stella sang running up to where the others were.

"But," Lily muttered. A crack filtered through the air. Everyone's eyes snapped up to the roof. Mr. Potter had his wand drawn pointing up to the sky. James then pulled his wand out and pointed it to the snowy air. Sirius and Remus followed their lead. Crackling slithered through the air and the snow kept falling.

"Was that it?" Sally squeaked looking carefully over Stella's shoulder.

"Look up." Stella breathed in reply. Slowly Sally angled her head up to the heavens. Snow fell around her, but it didn't look like snow anymore. Red flakes swirled down, then green, blue, indigo, any color imaginable had seemed into the coming snow as it spun and danced in the wind.

"Holy," Sally said lost for words. Lily also gaped up at the sky her emerald eyes wide.

"YAY!" Stella grinned and she began running through the falling snow, her hair spinning wildly after.

oxoxoxoxoxox

"That was brilliant!" Stella sighed an hour later. Everyone was seated in the living room next to the fireplace sipping on cider of hot chocolate. "Even better than last year."

"You say that every year Stella," James snorted. He sat on the floor, his back leaning against the couch. Lily sat with her legs folded under above him with Sally, Stella, and Tonks smushed beside her.

"Well this one was amazing." Stella muttered defensively swirling her drink.

"Yeah we are pretty amazing aren't we?" James sighed lustfully.

"Your pretty fully of yourselves that's for sure." Lily said under her breath.

"What?" James asked snapping his head back to look at his girlfriend.

"Hm?" Lily mumbled innocently, "I didn't say anything."

Laughter exploded throughout the room as James sputtered still looking at Lily.

"I m kidding," Lily giggled ruffling his hair.

"Mhmm," James muttered, "Of course you were kidding."

"While you ponder on that," Stella sighed, "We have presents we need to finish wrapping."

"I hate wrapping presents." Sally moaned slithering off the couch.

"Better to get it over with." Stella advised stretching as she walked to the doorway of the room.

"Its Christmas Eve," Sirius said with a laugh watching as the girls filed from the room.

"Have you gotten your Christmas presents wrapped?" Stella asked poking her head back in the room her eyebrows raised.

"Yes." He replied smugly.

"They aren't under the tree." Stella sang before running back out of the room and following her friends to her room.

When they entered the pinks infested room Sally groaned as she threw her bags onto Stella's bed.

"What if he doesn't like what I got him?" She whined fiddling with the receipt from a muggle shop that had been in the mall.

"That question is getting so old." Stella shouted rolling her eyes. "Of course he's going to like it. I m the one who should be worrying. I got them all sacks of muggle and wizard candy, and stupid muggle music."

"You aren't dating any of them." Lily pointed out as she took a box one of the store clerks from a shop gave her. "Will he like it?" She gently shook the bag and softly an object fell onto the bed. Lily ran her fingers over it.

"Its cute." Stella assured her.

"Its better than this stupid cup with candy and little trinkets in it." Sally groaned pulling out the box she had gotten when the girls had stopped quickly by Diagon Alley. "What was I thinking?"

"I really don't know how to answer that," Stella said, "Especially since you also got him tissues as well."

"Snuffles." Sally murmured softly, "Cause you need tissues when your sick and sneezing."

"I think it's adorable," Lily laughed as she individually wrapped each item for James and set each in the box she had. "Though what's that note say? I saw you stick something at the bottom of the cup."

"Nothing," Sally shook her head," Its nothing."

"I don't believe you," Stella sang lightly.

"I don't think any of us do." Tonks muttered sticking a bow on her last present.

"How can you wrap stuff so fast?" Lily gaped. "I m horrid at wrapping presents."

"I don't know," Tonks shrugged. "It comes naturally I guess."

"I m jealous." Lily sighed pulling a roll of wrapping paper toward her. "This is what I hate about Christmas. Wrapping presents."

Silently the girls worked as they wrapped the presents for the boys. Finally put up with it Lily pulled her wand out violently and magically wrapped the items.

"I cant wrap the stuff I got for you lot while your in here." Stella sighed.

"Lets take turns." Lily decided. "You, Sally, Tonks, me."

"You lot aren't the best observers," Tonks giggled. "I already wrapped all your stuff."

"She's good." Sally grumbled as she grabbed her pre-wrapped presents. "Here Stella, I'll take your stuff to the guys down."

"Ok," Stella said handing the presents over. "Don't let the boys touch any of them. They like to cheat and try to see what's in them."

"You got it," Sally laughed. "And no peaking at the stuff we got you."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Stella rolled her eyes as Lily, and Sally, and Tonks exited the room.

"What should we do the rest of the day?" Sally asked. "It seems like forever until tomorrow."

"I want some cookies." Lily blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Tonks questioned looking over at the red head.

"I m serious," Lily insisted. "I want some yummy gooey chocolate chip cookies."

"Well then lets make some!" Sally shouted, with a wild look on her face she ran to the stairs and bounded down them.

"Yay!" Lily cheered following her sister.

"Stella," Tonks hissed looking to the pink door. Groaning Tonks went down the stairs worried of what might happen.

oxoxoxoxox

"Remind me again what there doing?" Cecilia Potter muttered to her son as they glanced into the kitchen.

"They are making cookies." James replied watching the girls pull out ingredients from various spot around the kitchen, with Tonks instructing from her seat on the counter.

"As long as my house stays intact." Cecilia shrugged. "Your father and I need to head into the Ministry for something to do with the holidays. Everything will be fine here?"

"Of course mum," James rolled his eyes, "We can take care of our selves."

"That thought both saddens me, and frightens me." Cecilia sighed. She looked into the kitchen at where Lily and Sally were laughing at how ignorant Tonks was to muggle ways. "She's a nice girl."

"Yeah," James agreed looking into the kitchen as well.

With a smile Mrs. Potter kissed her son on the forehead then headed to the living room where her "adopted" sons were playing rounds off wizard's chess.

Back in the kitchen Sally was pouring sugar into a mixing bowl with Lily starting a fire in the kitchens fireplace.

"You sure you aren't going opt try and poison us?" Tonks asked uncertainly as Sally cut a portion of butter into the bowl.

"Now why would we do that?" Lily laughed as she handed a pastry blender to Sally. "Oh shoot why don't you go put the presents under the tree."

"Nah," Tonks denied, "I think they're safer here where we can keep an eye on them."

"Yeah," Lily agreed after a moment, "Your probably right."

"Oh?" James asked with a lopsided grin as he entered the kitchen. "And how can us Marauders not be so trustworthy?"

"I can think of many reasons." Lily said turning to him smiling.

"Like?" James murmured pulling in to a hug.

"Need I remind you of when Stella chased you around the whole castle for stealing one of your presents Christmas Eve two years ago?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"That was amazing." James sighed remembering when Stella had finally jumped down a dozen steps on the grand staircase tackling him to the ground.

Lily broke out into laughter and leaned her head on James' chest. "Only you would think that."

"Get a room." Stella gagged entering the kitchen three large boxes in her arms.

"Seeing as your room is open," James grinned looking at his cousin.

"Ew." Stella shuddered. "Bad images. Sally you can go and wrap your presents."

"Ok," Sally sighed setting the bowl of dough back onto the counter. "Lily just the butter and sugar are in."

"Righty-o." Lily sand disentangling her self from James.

"Oh!" James shouted. "What are we making?"

"Chocolate chip cookies!" Lily said brightly. She looked at James and laughed at the eager expression on his face. "You weirdo."

"Yummy!" Stella squealed. "But how?"

"Watch and learn." Lily winked as she added more ingredients to the bowl Sally had been using.

In one hour presents were freshly wrapped and the delicious aroma of hot gooey cookies leaked from the kitchen all over the house. The group of teenagers all sat around the kitchen laughing about nothing, and eating dozens of cookies.

When it grew closer to the later hour of the night James pulled Lily aside telling her to meet him out in the backyard at eleven. So when the hour rolled around and everyone else was watching an intense match of chess go on between Sirius and Sally, Lily snuck out to the backyard. When she stepped out onto the porch snow was yet again falling gently to the ground. But unlike earlier in the day the small flakes weren't multicolored. Closing her eyes Lily listened to the silence of the night. As soon as her eyes were closed though, she felt a light pressure on her lips.

Unable to help it Lily began smiled, and pressed her self harder against James.

"Hello." whispered Lily.

"Why hello Miss Evans." James mumbled against her lips. He felt Lily wrap her arms around his neck and tilt her face up closer to him. Lightly James cupped her face with his hands and deepened the kiss.

Breathless Lily broke off and stared deeply into James' eyes willing her self to get lost in them.

"How are you this fine evening?" James asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Simply marvelous." Lily responded lightly giving James a soft yet passionate kiss. Snow kept falling around them, landing in their hair, on clothing, or skin. James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her out to the snow covered grass. Finding a suitable spot they laid down on their backs watching as the snow fluttered down from nowhere.

"Its amazing." James muttered.

"What is?" Lily asked moving her eyes to where he was.

"The snow," James replied softly, "Being with you."

"Cause I m just so simply fabulous." Lily said sarcastically staring at a particularly lazy snowflake. Suddenly James' face blocked her view.

"But of course," He said before his lips came crashing down on hers. Lily Moved her hands to his hair and kept his lips to hers until her lungs burned and, her world came to a dizzy halt at the intensity of the moment.

"I think I see what you mean." Lily breathed.

"I m always right." James waggled his eyebrows before moving and lying down so his head rested on Lily stomach. They lay there for an undetermined time just staring up at the sky. James concentrated on the breaths Lily took, listening to her softness.

"Do you want to go inside?" he asked her lightly.

"No," Lily murmured almost lazily. "I could stay out here for hours.


	45. Me First!

A loud harsh noise broke through the whole house the next morning. James groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. Last night. Tiredly his memory flung back to what had happened. He and Lily laying out in the snow. It seemed like forever how perfect his was, Stella yelled at them to come inside-

"GET UP!" There she was again. Had they not really gone inside and it was still eleven at night? "You couldn't even make it to your beds. Wow. Just crashed right here in the hallway. I don't believe it. Could you two be anymore lazy? Now WAKE UP! I want my presents!"

"Somebody turn off the alarm." James groaned covering his face.

"I m comfy right here." Lily's voice came muffled.

"Now!" Stella shouted again.

"What's going on?" Remus groaned opening the door to James' room.

"They wont get up!" Stella shouted pointing down at the floor on the third landing where James and Lily had crashed the previous night.

"Stell," Remus groaned, "It's seven o'clock in the morning."

"I don't care." Stella huffed glaring at him, "I want my presents."

"And you'll get them." Remus soothed trying to hold back laughter. He shut the door and sluggishly made his way down the hall. "Wait, no wake them up there still on the stairs."

"YES!" Stella shouted jumping up and down. "Lily!"

"Stella I swear," Lily muttered snuggling closer to James, "I will rip every hair from your pretty little head."

"I can just flick my wand princess and it'll all come back, now get up!"

"What about Sally and Sirius?" Lily complained.

Stella was silent.

"Ha!" Lily said triumphant. "I win!"

"Yeah, but I don't know the most efficient way to wake your sister up." Stella said smugly.

"And I do?" Lily pointed out cracking an eye open, "This is the longest I've ever lived with her. I m surprised we don't hate each other yet."

"Come on!" Stella moaned again, "I want my presents."

"Ok, ok." Lily sighed giving in. "Just as soon as James releases his death grip on me"

True, James had snaked his arm around Lily's waist keeping her firmly pressed against his body.

"Potter let her go," Stella seethed glaring at her 'sleeping' cousin. "Or no presanst for you!"

"Sorry Lily," James sighed releasing her.

"Oh that's nice," Lily snapped. "Maybe I'll just take your present and go shall I."

"Thanks a lot Stella." James groaned.

"No problem!" Stella said happily. "Carefully Lily, you two really did fall asleep on the stairs."

"Oh," Lily gasped as she teetered on one of the steps.

"Told ya." Stella rolled her eyes and dragged her friend down the stairs to the living room. Stella peeked into the room and immediately broke out into giggles. She turned back to Lily with her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Lily asked confused. She stuck her head into the living room and snorted in laughter. Stella dragged her out of the room and the girls exploded into fits of giggles. "That is so cute!"

"I know!" Stella gasped. The girls leaned against the outer wall of the room sniggering with each other.

"What's so funny?" James asked as he and Remus slowly walked down the stairs.

"Its so adorable!" Lily giggled pointing into the living room.

"Be quiet though." Stella whispered poking her head back into the room.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes James stepped into the room. With one look he broke out into laughter. Stella reached up and slapped him. Stifling his laughter James back out of the room. Lying on the couch sleeping soundly were Sirius and Sally. Sirius was on his back one arm hanging over the side of the couch the other was wrapped gently around Sally. She was snoring gently lying snuggly on Sirius' chest.

"Isn't it so precious?" Lily giggled biting her lip looking back into the room.

"Sure whatever," James shook his head and evil grin on his face. He walked back into the room and went to where the two were sleeping. He bent over next to Sirius' ear. "PADFOOT!"

"Bah!" Sirius gasped sitting up.

"No," Sally mumbled squeezing her eyes tighter. "Sleepy."

"SAFFRON!" Stella shrieked.

"What?" Sirius, James, and Remus shouted at once.

"STELLA I WILL MURDER YOU!" Sally screamed snapping awake.

"Oopes." Stella said sheepishly.

"I m confused." Sirius muttered.

"That's my real name." Sally hissed glaring at Stella.

"Sorry?" Stella said again taking a step back out of the room.

"Saffron?" James snorted. Ignoring Stella, Sally rounded on him.

"Is there a problem?" She hissed glaring at him.

"Um," James muttered retreating as Stella was. Sirius stood covering his mouth hiding laughter.

"Sally," Sirius said trying hard not to laugh. "He's stupid it doesn't matter."

Sally looked back at Sirius then to James and rolled her eyes. "Why I put up with men I'll have no idea."

"It will always be a mystery," Stella agreed impatiently, "Now lets open presents!"

"You are so stinking impatient." James muttered.

"Shut up Potter!" Stella snapped.

"Ok," Sirius said biting back laughter, "Stella you can get your presents, just relax."

Ugh," Stella groaned she ran into the room and sat down on the couch crossing her legs. "See, I m relaxed."

"Of course." Sirius shook his head. "We ready?"

"TONKS!" Stella shouted looking up at the ceiling. "I want presents!"

A loud crash sounded from the upstairs and banging followed. Slow thumps came from the stairways. Tonks entered the living room sleepy eyed and yawning.

"This had better be good." Tonks mumbled.

"PRESENTS!" Stella screamed waving her arms wildly. "P-R-E-S-E-N-T-S! Lets go!"

"Oh." Tonks whispered. "Right. Lets go!"

"Thank you!" Stella sighed. "Finally someone understands me!"

Once everyone was settled presents were passed out.

"Can I go first?" Stella asked bouncing up and down from her seat on the floor next to the roaring fire.

"Fine," Lily laughed. She was curled up at the edge of the couch; James was next to her with his arm draped over her.

With hungry eyes Stella tore the wrapping paper off of her present.

"Lily!" Stella squealed. "You didn't!"

"I did!" Lily laughed. Stella held up a huge box of makeup and nearly anything to do with it.

"Your turn!" Stella giggled.

"Should I be afraid?" Lily asked nervously pulling the present from Stella onto her lap.

"No!" Stella contradicted waving a hand. "Maybe a tiny bit."

Rolling her eyes Lily opened the present. After lost of squeals and wrapping paper strewn over the living room the girls had their presents to each other opened. Lily had gotten a dozen multi colored scarves, and flashy jewelry from Stella. Sally had given her a huge bag of every chocolate imaginable to muggles, and a beautiful silky skirt. Even Tonks gave her a pretty baby blue clip for her hair and candies. Alice would give them all their presents at the wedding.

Stella was the worst in cries of joy with the presents from Sally and Tonks. Sally got her silver stilettos that sparkled in the light and a lip plumping lip-gloss. Tonks gave her a glittering statue of a fairy, and a pair of lime green fishnet stockings.

When Sally held Stella's present in her hands an evil cackle burst from the blonde. Sally looked reluctant to open the silver and red sparkled present. But it proved worth it. A silver bracelet with small charms sat on a black velvet cloth in a small box, and bright vibrant colors of hats. Tonks had given her a small clutch purse with sparkling rhinestones embedded in the fabric. Lily gave her sister a fluffy stuffed animal and dusty sparkles for her makeup.

"I love sparkles!" Sally said happily looking at the bottled sparkly sprinkles.

Tonks had gotten a whole lot of candy, a whole lot of makeup, and a whole lot of clothing from the other girls.

"Now what." Sirius asked.

"We exchange our presents and open them one present at a time in a circle until there's no more to open." Lily rolled her eyes. Everyone looked at her for a moment then realizing it was the best plan exchanged presents with everyone else.

"I m going first!" Sirius decided before Stella could claim the position first.

"That's not fair." Sally complained from her seat next to Sirius. "That means I m last!"

"You'll survive." Sirius said as he ripped open his present.

As the circle went around a few times and everyone opened up their presents, until each person had only one present left to open. Then ironically enough Sirius had to open his present from Sally, she had to open the present from him, and the same with James and Lily.

"Pretty little bow." Sirius sighed patting the ribbon atop his neatly wrapped present.

"Just get it over with," Sally hissed wincing as he began tearing the wrapping paper open. First a box of tissues sat in his lap with a small note attached. _Just in case you get the snuffles again! _Sirius chuckled as he read the note and when he saw Sally peeking thorug hher hands at his reaction. From the box he then pulled a glass cup sat in his lap filled with candies, and dozen little trinkets buried within.

"Those are star rocks," Sally mumbled pointing out the small trinkets. "Rocks hit genuinely with light of a star. There only found in certain parts of the world."

"That's amazing." Sirius whispered.

"Just fabulous," Stella said quickly, "My turn!" She ripped open her present from Remus. "Oh my gosh." She unfurled a pink mass. Flowing gently to her knees Stella held a dress up to her. "Its so pretty!"

"See I am the master at gift giving." Remus sighed triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah," James rolled his eyes. "Open up your present."

Ripping the wrapping paper off his present. Revealing a book on advanced potions. Tonks went next getting several cool fun scarves from her cousin.

"This had better be good." James muttered to Lily when he poked at Lily's present.

"Shut up Potter." Lily rolled her eyes, but looked at him anxiously as he opened his present. Opening his present James looked at the small black box that had been withheld in the paper. He knew already what lay in the box. Every time in passing the store in Hogsmead, of Diagon Ally it never failed to catch his eye.

"You didn't." James muttered snapping the box open. A gold glint reflected off his glasses. Picking up the small object James grinned. "A snitch."

"I was sure Dumbledore was tired of you stealing the school ones." Lily muttered sheepishly.

"Its brilliant." James said looking at his. "Just perfect."

"Aw," Tonks said in a mocking voice, "How perfectly disgustingly mushy! Lily open your present I want to make sure he wasn't a cheap-o."

"I wasn't a cheap-o." James snapped as Lily rolled her eyes and tore the paper wrapping her present away. She opened the box and gasped at the object twinkling up at her.

"Oh my," she whispered running a gentle hand over the object.

"I wanna see!" Stella whined beginning to bounce up and down in her seat again.

With her mouth still hanging open Lily spun the box around and showed it off. Sitting daintily on black velvet was a beautiful emerald necklace in the shape of a butterfly. A gold band wormed its way around the jewel and then formed a chain.

"Do I pass?" James asked looking to Tonks.

"I want." Stella muttered reaching out to touch the necklace.

"Ah!" Lily warned pulling the box back. "I don't trust you."

"Whatever." Stella grunted sitting back down. "Sally your turn."

"Yay!" Sally cheered sat on the floor in front of a fairly large box. Frowning slightly she carefully took the lid off and peered inside. With one look she burst out into laughter. Coving her mouth with one hand she reached into the box and pulled out a folded piece of paper in the shape of a frog. She couldn't help but let a giggle escape, "Seriously?"

"There's more." Sirius laughed.

Rolling her eyes Sally scooped out several more frog origamis and looked into the box. Bursting out into laughter once more she pulled out a bottle of everlasting bubbles.

"Is she ok?" Tonks muttered quietly.

"Oh my gosh," Sally gasped from the laughter. "Puppy!" One more item came out of the box, a fairly large stuffed animal of a dog. Clipped around one of the fluffy paws was a topaz and citrine bracelet. Unable to control her self, Sally launched her self at Sirius and crushed her lips to his.

"I don't need to see that!" Tonks shouted lifting a piece of wrapping paper to block her view. The room burst into laughter and Tonks ran out of the room screaming stuff about X rated scenes.

"Oh relax!" Sally shouted after her, "All the grossness is over!"

"I want food!" James yelled jumping up from the floor and pulling Lily up after him.

"I don't think my stomach can handle much more of this." Stella muttered throwing her thumb in Sirius and Sally's direction.

"Shut up!" Sirius rolled his eyes. When the room was empty he turned his attention back to Sally. "So?"

"I m totally in." She grinned before pressing her lips to his once more.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**I m sooooo happy! There soooooo cute! YAY!**

**The end of this chapter made my day.**

**Ok, the next chapter is the wedding, then things will speed up and this part of the story will end. Maybe another 8-10 chapters. IDK though, I mean its chap 47 and Christmas day. So! Review!**

**And I do wish I could share the cookies with you! I made some myself if that make it better! **

**Jk! But they were pretty good!**


	46. Closure

Im getting closer  
Closer to closure  
Everyday's closer  
Closer to closure

_-Closure, Aly and Aj  
_

"Ow!" Lily hissed arching her back. "Hair in the zipper!"

"Oopes." Alice giggled covering her mouth. "That was an accident."

"Yeah right." Lily snapped pulling her hair over she shoulder as Alice continued with the zipper.

It was December 28th, the day of the wedding and Sally was a mess.

"I look to desperate." She muttered as she glanced at her self in the huge mirror hanging on the back of Stella's door. "Do I look to desperate?"

"No!" Alice, Lily, and Stella shouted at once. Stella was in the bathroom finishing up her makeup, Alice and Lily stood in the center of the room zipping dresses and what not. The previous day Tonks had gone home, mainly on orders of her mother.

"Why should it matter?" Alice asked in a soothing voice. She had come back the same day when Tonks left and right at the peak of Sally's freaking out. "I mean your dating someone else."

"It's still nerve racking!" Sally muttered turning away from the mirror, her dress smoothly sailing after her. "Plus I hate that woman of,"

"Whore?" Stella cut in.

"Evil spawn?" Lily added.

" 'Witch'?" Alice said with her fingers in quotation form.

"Alice has it closest." Sally said immediately.

"Relax." Stella groaned exiting the bathroom. "No come here and let me do your hair and makeup."

"Nothing to dramatic." Sally warned. "Otherwise it'll be to obvious I m trying."

Rolling her eyes Stella dragged her friend to the bathroom.

Two hours later the girls were ready to go. As they put finishing touches on their hair and makeup they descended the stairs with a grudging Sally.

"We don't have to go," Lily said as they reached the main floor where the boys were standing impatiently.

"I can't let Isabella think she won!" Sally said not believing what her sister said. "Oh I will never here the end of it."

"Whatever." Lily said quickly throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Lets get this over with." Sally sighed grabbing her coat from Gizella.

"How are getting there?" Stella asked also accepting her coat from the house elf.

"Night Bus." Remus said cheerily as he and James and Sirius headed for the door. Peter left the day after Christmas by his mother's orders.

oxoxoxox

"I hate you." Stella hissed to Remus from where she stood gripping a handle bar on the bus. The bus had just finished a very sharp turn plowing a small home out of the way.

"Tell me when it's over." Alice groaned squeezing her eyes shut and holding on for dear life to a pole in the alleyway of the triple-decker bus.

"If I am sick I will hurt you all." Sally vowed smushed against a window.

"Oh just shut up." James muttered, "Its not that bad."

"Oh it is." Lily snapped keeping her eyes shut like Alice.

"You four are wimps." Remus grinned, clearly enjoying how this time he wasn't one of the sick persons.

As the bus continued on with few stops the many other passengers talked and yelled with each other clearly not bothered by the rambunctious moving of the bus. Though a few did get a little green towards the end of their ride. At a stop at Diagon Alley many of the witches and wizards disembarked the bus.

"Finally." Alice sighed and plopped down in on of the many open seats.

"Oh it 'aint so bad!" A voice shouted from the front of the bus.

"Huh?" Alice said uncertainly looking up towards the front.

"You don' look 'alf as bad as all the others!" A shriveled looking thing hooked on the review mirror of the bus was bouncing up and down in horrible laughter.

"Ew!" Alice squealed jumping up and out of her seat.

"Sweet a shrunken head." Sirius said pointing at the gross looking thing.

"Yes sah!" The thing said as the Bus took a wicked turn.

"Ugh!" Stella groaned as she fell on top of Remus. "You will pay for making us ride this stupid thing!"

"Oh but we're having so much fun!" Remus laughed. Stella slapped at him and pulled her self up.

"Whar ye be goin'?" The shriveled head shouted at them.

"Shoot we're going to need to apparate some of the way, unless this stupid bus can get us over to France." Sally muttered.

"Take us to Brighton." Sirius shouted up to the front of the bus. The response that came was a sharp turn and a squeal of tires.

"I am not going to be eating." Stella groaned.

Within twenty minutes the magical bus unloaded the group. James and Sirius paid what was owed then joined the others as they walked along the road. Snow fluttered down from the sky and stuck to the icy pavement.

"It's a good thing we got an early start." Remus said as they walked. "It's ten, so we have maybe two hours to get there."

"Lets find a secluded area then apparate to Le Havre." Sally said pulling her coat tighter around her.

"Lets go!" Alice said bouncing up and down quickly. "I m freezing!"

"Muggles are watching us," Lily muttered lowly angling her head across the street where a group of teenagers their age were watching.

"Cuz we're hot!" Stella shouted with a laugh.

"Your hot?" Sirius challenged tossing his head to the side, flicking his bangs out of his eyes.

"Stella you have so competition!" James grinned.

"Oh who could compete with this?" Stella challenged gesturing to her slender curve filled body.

"I could!" Sally said rolling her eyes.

"Cat walk!" Stella squealed.

"What." Sally said blankly.

"Off with the coats and strut your stuff!" Stella laughed. "Come on!"

"It's, like freaking negative gazillion degrees!" Alice protested.

"You're going a little to far with showing off whatever to those muggles." Lily hissed to Stella.

"I don't care!" Stella giggled tugging her jacket off and tossing it to Remus. "Dang its cold!"

"Stella your going to get hypothermia." Remus warned as Stella began running down the sidewalk.

"Once more I don't care!" Stella yelled happily twirling in the snow.

"If you cant beat 'um join 'um." Sally shrugged taking her jacket off and handing it to Sirius. "STELLA! Wait up!"

"YAY! Stella squealed as she jumped up and down in the snow as Sally carefully ran after her.

"Its so cold." Alice muttered to Lily.

"I know." Lily agreed.

"I hate having happy go luck friends." Alice sighed unzipping her coat.

"Yep," Lily agreed again. She took her jacket off and held it out to James.

"You really are going to get hypothermia." James told her looking her up and down.

"You better be ready for a hug then!" Lily smiled flirtatiously then began walking after Alice. "Slow down! I can't run in heels!"

"I love snow!" Stella screamed tilting her face to the sky.

"Stella!" Alice sang as she reached her friend.

"Huh?" Stella said turning to her friend only to be met by a huge wet snowball.

"COLD!" Stella shrieked. "Alice!"

Bursting into giggles Alice ran from her friend to the other side of the street and up to the waterfront.

"Run Alice!" Sally shouted fighting back the laughter in her voice.

"Oh I have some for you Sally!" Stella warned shaking the snow off of her.

Laughing Sally took off after Alice. Lily shook her head with laughter and followed Stella and Alice down to the waterfront.

"Alice get back here!" Stella shouted.

"Nope!" Alice laughed as she ran up to the railing blocking people and cars from going into the cold icy water.

"Eek!" Sally squeaked as she slipped on a patch of ice. Quickly she grabbed hold of Stella and dragged her down into a pile of snow.

"Sally!" Stella shouted in anger and surprise.

"Its so cold!" Sally yelled jumping back up.

Laughter broke out from behind the girls, turning they saw the boys coming towards them laughing uncontrollably.

"I m cold!" Stella whimpered still sitting in the snow.

"Well yeah," Remus rolled his eyes, "Your sitting in snow in a sleeveless dress."

"I m cold." Stella whined again.

"Your pathetic." Lily laughed holding her hand out to her friend. Frowning Stella took Lily's pale hand then yanked her down. "NO!"

With a plop Lily landed in the snow next to Stella.

"No!" Lily moaned again her arms deep in the snow.

"Ha!" Stella said triumphantly. "I want my jacket now."

"I very much am not so fond of you." Lily snapped glaring at Stella as James pulled her up holding back laughter. "Shut up James."

"I didn't say anything." James said trying to appear innocent.

"You really need to work on your innocent act." Lily said glaring at him.

"Fine," James muttered, "but don't I get a hug?"

"Ok!" Lily said happily throwing her arms over James and sinking into his warmth. She tilted her head up expectantly.

Grinning James bent down and pressed his lips to hers.

"Lets ditch them," Sally whispered loudly.

"Lets get your coat on." Sirius suggested looking at Sally, "Your turning blue and I don't like it."

With a small laugh Sally took her coat from Sirius and pulled it on. "Are there any muggles around?"

"No," Sirius replied looking around.

"Good." Sally exhaled and pulled her wand out of her pocket and magically warmed her self up.

"Oh your smart." Alice said wide-eyed. She pulled her own wand out and warmed her self up as well.

"Can we get going now?" Stella asked impatiently. Her coat was already zipped up around her.

"You're the one who pulled me into the snow." Lily pointed out after she broke away from James.

"Whatever." Stella dismissed. "I want food and I am nearly one hundred percent sure that weddings always have food."

"Then lest go!" Alice said loudly. "Le Havre?"

"Le Havre." Sally agreed.

Ten minutes later the eight teens were standing in a covered pavilion in Le Havre. It wasn't as snowy n France as it had been in England, but it was plenty cold. The buildings and trees were covered with day old snow, and people were bustling about getting to work after finishing with family time during the holidays.

"Its so pretty here." Sally sighed looking around at the snow covered setting of the city.

"Simply marvelous," Stella said impatiently, "I want food and warmth."

"We're within walking distance." Sally said not really paying attention to her friend. She was completely absorbed with her surroundings.

"I think we'll have time to look around after the wedding." Sirius said taking Sally's hand.

Snapping out of her revere Sally shook her head. "I don't really want to stick around. Lets just get this over with."

Weaving between traffic and other people walking around Sally dully pointed out places they were passing, both muggle and wizarding. After walking for a few minutes Sally sighing when the reached a country lane. She stood staring down the winding dirt path.

"Here we go." She muttered, gripping Sirius' hand tighter. As they walked farther down the lane music began to drift toward them from a large home with a huge yard and plenty of trees. "I hate this place."

"Well let's just be delightfully annoying." Stella said happily hooking arms with Remus and Alice.

"Be my guest." Sally sighed putting on a false smile as a woman approached them.

"Hello!" The woman said. She looked over the group and held a quill and clipboard in her hand. "Sally Evans right?"

"Yeppers! Sally Evans and guests." With a smile Sally looked at the woman with the clipboard. "Isabella wont mind at all. She is of course a dear friend of mine, we shared everything."

The woman nodded profusely and ushered the group to a canopied area between many of the trees. "I can take your coats here then just take your seats. The reception will follow soon after." The woman said quickly.

"Fabulous!" Stella said in a high and obnoxious voice then handed over her coat.

"Isn't it just?" Alice agreed in the same irritating voice. She shrugged out of her coat and handed it to the woman. The others followed suit

"Girls be nice," Sally muttered walking into the magically warmed canopy area and down the aisle then taking the first available aisle seat. Sirius stood next to her.

"Maybe I should take the aisle seat," He said nervously.

"I m not going to do anything." Sally scowled. "I need make sure I am noticed."

"Ok," Sirius said quickly then he took a seat next to her.

"But Sally seriously," Stella muttered leaning over to her. "Who has the color scheme of purple and this sick green color in freaking winter?"

"The French of course." Sally muttered rolling her eyes playfully.

"Right," Stella said slowly. Stifling giggles she leaned back frontward and kept her hands folded in her lap. It was another twenty minutes before all the seats were filled up and people were told to be quiet and take their seats. Music began playing and two little girls began skipping unevenly down the aisle tossing creamy flower colors all over the place. The girls had on a sick green color with purple colored ribbons entwining in their blond hair.

Stella, Alice, and Lily had to keep pinching each other to keep from bursting out in laughter. It was a horrible sight especially since the two little girls were actually quite cute. The bridal party continued with bride's maids in gross green and purple dresses. Then the bride. Grudgingly Sally stood up with Sirius' comforting hand on the small of her back. Isabella still had baby weight packed on in the torso. That didn't help with the fact her dress was pretty much all lace. A pure creamy lace dress, lace veil, lace train, and lace gloves. Sally had to control her self at this to stop from laughing, or bursting out in tears. She couldn't tell which.

Sally looked at where the groom stood. He didn't seem to notice her yet. But she would make sure he would. At the vows Sally could tell her sister and friends were all resisting the urge to gag along with her. Eventually it ended with a kiss shared between the bride and groom and sobs from the mothers of bride and groom.

oxoxoxoxo

"Is there booze?" Sally asked as she sat in her seat at a round table under the canopy area. The chairs and alter were magically waved away and replaced with tables and a dance floor.

"It's a wedding." Stella rolled her eyes swirling a glass of water around.

"No drinking." Lily ordered with a shudder.

"Wimp." Sally muttered standing up as the boys walked back towards the girls plates of food in their hands.

"Hey," Sirius said when Sally reached him.

"Will you come with me?" Sally asked quietly. She didn't need to elaborate on what she meant.

"Yeah." Sirius said nodding. He set the plates of food he held on the table and took Sally's hand. They walked to the end of the line where people were waiting to congratulate the happy couple.

Sally planted a small smile on her lips when she reached Isabella.

"Sally!" The French girl gasped as she turned to her once friend. The groom's head snapped up.

"Isabella." Sally sighed looking at the lace buried bride. "Well yay for you!"

"Thank you," Isabella said still shocked on seeing Sally. "I did not zink you vould come!"

"Of course I would!" Sally smiled trying to avoid hysteria. "This is my boyfriend Sirius!"

"Boyfriend!" Isabella gasped she looked at Sirius. "Oh!"

"Hello!" Sirius said trying to divert the hardness in his voice.

"Well," Isabella laughed, "You can just pick all se good onez out cant you?"

"Yep I can!" Sally smiled. "Carter."

Sally felt Sirius' hand clamp harder and hers. She took and breath and stepped over to her once love.

"S-S-Sally," Carter stuttered. "Um, hey."

"Hi." Sally said shortly. "This is Sirius."

"Um," Carter muttered. Sally kept her eyes trained on Carter she knew Sirius was giving Carter a fairly dirty look.

"We enough of these reunions." Sally basically yelled. "If my friends come up to you, just smile and nod. I think the snow has gotten to them."

As she finished speaking Sirius pulled her back to the table where their friends were waiting.

"Well I m hungry." Sally muttered pulling her food toward her as she sat down.

"Tell me about it." Stella said with a laugh trying to lighten the mood.

As they began eating a glass clinked calling everyone's attention. One of the brides maids stood up holding up a champagne glass.

"N'est pas cela stupéfiant?" The Main of Honor said in French. Sally kept on eating through the toast of the Maid of Honor and best man.

Music started playing and the bride and groom took their first dance.

"What were the toasts about?" Stella muttered across the table to Sally.

" 'Isn't this just amazing?'" Sally quoted focusing on her food, "They kept talking about how the two had a baby and now they get to spend forever together. Gag me with a spoon. It sounded worse coming from those two idiots. You'd be glad you didn't understand."

The music ended and everyone began clapping.

"Shout we leave now?" Stella asked watching as Sally stabbed at an olive rolling around on her plate.

"No," Sally denied, "Proper etiquette is waiting an hour after the toasts."

"Then lets eat and drink as much as we can!" James grinned.

"Can we at least stay for the cake?" Stella muttered, "As in stealing a whole bunch and laughing when there isn't enough?"

"I like that plan." Alice said fervently.

"I love cake." Sally admitted. "Ok."

"Sweet!" Stella sang digging into her food once more.

"Lets dance." Sirius said abruptly looking at Sally.

"Ok," Sally said smoothly. She stood and Sirius took her hand leading her to the dance floor. Other couples were already dancing on the floor smoothly flowing to the music.

"Do you really want to stay?" Sirius whispered in Sally's ear as they swayed to the music.

"Not entirely." Sally admitted quietly. "But I need to stay and show I am stronger then what everyone assumes from when I left."

"Ok," Sirius said still holding Sally close.

"I hate them." Sally breathed. "I hate them all."

Sirius knew what was coming. He stopped dancing and pulled Sally even closer to him and kept her in a long embrace as she shook with silent sobs.

Long over due I know. Ummmmmmmmmm

**The age difference between Tonks and Remus, I hate math I hate geometry, you get the picture.**

**Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**REVIEW!**


	47. Falling Back

_Rush Aly and Aj _**(I don't care if it is the second aly and aj song in a row**_.)_

Lily sat in the compartment a frown stuck on her face. She was very confused as to why Stella wasn't coming back to school just yet. No one was giving her any straight answers and it was highly annoying.

"I hate being out of the loop." She muttered glaring at the boys sitting across from her, Sally, and Alice.

"You aren't out of the loop." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Stella is staying back for a few days."

"Yeah but why?" Alice nearly shouted. She stared mutinously at the boys along with Lily.

"We don't know why." Remus said choppily averting his eyes from the two death stares.

"Remus you are horrible at lying." Lily said plainly. "Because either you're a robot or, you know something."

"I don't know anything," Remus muttered trying not to sound robotic, but it didn't work.

"Yeah and I m a blonde." Lily snapped. "Why can't we know?"

"Because we don't know." Sirius assured her. "Or well apparently Remus knows but we he wont tell us anything."

"Should we trust him?" Alice whispered leaning over to Lily.

"I don't know he's a master at lies." Lily murmured back.

"Oh come on," Sirius groaned.

"They do have a point." James agreed, nodding his head.

"Shut up." Sirius hissed glaring at his friend.

"I'll by you something shiny!" Alice begged looking at Remus. "Please!"

"No," Remus said exasperated. "I m not Stella, I don't need anything shiny."

"Yeah right," Alice denied. "I bet your yearning for something shiny."

"I bet I m not." Remus said looking carefully at Alice. He turned to look out to the hallway of the train. "Oh look! Its Frank!"

"Frank!" Alice squealed jumping up and rushing to the compartment door. She slid it open quickly and jumped on to her boyfriend.

"Well done my friend." Sirius applauded Remus. "Very well done."

"Spill it!" Lily shouted sitting upright now. She stared down the two boys with her emerald eyes.

"James," Sirius hissed quickly flashing his eyes to his sniggering friend. "I think your girlfriend is going to kill us."

"She not going to kill you," James said still laughing.

"It looks like she is," Sirius muttered edging closer to the door.

"Lily," James said trying to sooth her, "Stella's parents are probably home and wanted to see her it'll be ok."

"Hmph," Lily grumbled sliding down in her seat. She glanced over to Sally who was staring blankly out the window watching snow covered trees and mountains whiz by. Sally had been quiet the entire trip so far. When they had left the Potters she said a small thanks you, when they boarded the train she said nothing, two hours later she was in the same position as she had been, just staring out the window.

"I think we need chocolate." Sirius said glancing at his motionless girlfriend. "I'll be right back."

Sirius slipped out of the compartment and went to find the trolley.

"You want to here something weird?" Lily said loudly trying to gain Sally's attention. Even with no reply she continued. "Lena sent me a gift."

No reaction.

"She sent me something to." James remembered, scrunching his face. "It was really weird. A box of cauldron cakes."

"She did?" Lily snapped her eyes away from her sister and to James. "Why?"

"No idea." James said quickly, worried Lily might start getting frantic. "She sent a note saying congrats on finally getting you."

"She sent something like that to me also." Lily said in wonder. "She's so nice."

"Ha." Sally muttered. She still stared out the window, her left arm sitting on the windowsill supporting her head.

"Excuse me?" Lily said, mainly in surprise her sister spoke up.

"I said 'ha'." Sally whispered. "She isn't being nice, she just wants to be on your good side for some stupid reason."

Everyone watched her for a moment.

"Who could go wrong with chocolate?" Lily asked confused. "I mean its chocolate."

"Whatever," Sally murmured turning back to the window.

"Hey!" Alice said in a calm voice as she pulled open the compartment door. She and Frank entered the small room taking seats. "Slytherin's are idiots."

"You just figured that out?" James asked looking to Alice.

"One of them walked into the door of their compartment." Alice said grimly.

"They were trying to come out and threaten us." Frank continued. "But the impact knocked them out.

"Slytherin's are idiot." Remus muttered.

"That's hilarious." Lily grinned. Biting her lip Lily turned to her sister. No reaction.

Sirius shuffled back into the compartment his arms full of sweets. Tossing some candy to everyone he took his seat across from Sally.

"Eat," He said tossing a cauldron cake at her. When it landed in her lap, Sally's eyes shifted lazily to the wrapped sweet.

"I m not hungry." She said moving her eyes back out the window.

"So." Sirius questioned watching her. Sally glared back at him trying to get him to back down. Eventually she tore to package open and shoved the cauldron cake into her mouth.

"Happy?" She asked with her mouth full.

"Ecstatic." Sirius grinned. Glowing at him for a moment Sally then diverted her attention back out the window.

"Where's Stella?" Alice burst out, tiered of the silence.

oxoxoxoxoxo

It was around dinnertime when Lily, James, Alice, Frank, Remus, Sirius, and Sally got of the train. Laughter and many voices rose through the school as students entered the Great Hall. Everyone was talking about how their holidays went and who they saw, what they got.

"I am so hungry." James moaned as they sat at the Gryffindor table.

"You ate like ten pounds of candy." Lily said incredulously.

"So?" James asked, not understanding what the big deal was.

Lily looked at him for a moment then shook her head and started filling her plate.

"I still don't understand the big deal." James grumbled as he forked a slab of ham on his plate.

"Hey Lily!" Lena Inn's voice drifted through the hall. Perkily skipping over to Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Lily.

"Hi Lena." Lily smiled. "Thanks for the cauldron cakes."

"No problem." Lena said waving the thanks off, "So did you have any yet?"

"No yet," Lily admitted, "I have gotten so many sweets lately."

"Try them!" Lena insisted with a laugh. "I got them from this amazing store over in Paris. Plus you're to skinny!"

"Your to nice." Lily said grinning. Across from her Alice and Sally looked at each other and rolled their eyes, not understanding how Lily could possibly not see through the act Lena was producing.

"Well I do try." Lena giggled.

"Oh!" James shouted in excitement. Everyone turned to look at him. "I still have cauldron cakes from Lena!"

"You've had more than enough candy James." Lily said shaking her head.

"Candy is amazing," James denied, "It even has its own food group."

"Oils and sugars?" Lily asked.

"Yeah,"

"Lily even you have to admit candy is the best." Remus laughed, "You've had nearly as much as James all break."

"Shut up," Lily huffed.

"You guys are hilarious!" Lena sighed. "I'll see you all in classes tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Lily called with a wav as Lena went back to her table.

"I don't trust her." Alice sang taking a sip from her goblet.

"Me either." Sally said glaring at her sister.

"What is with it with you two?" Lily hissed at them. The two girls didn't look at Lily but kept eating. Or Alice did, Sally just shoved her food around on her plate. "She has been through a lot and has only ever been nice."

"She's been through a lot?" Alice scoffed. "All that's ever happened to her was her boyfriend dying. You've nearly died. Did she even ask about Stella? No. All she cared about was her stupid Christmas present."

"Selfish." Sally muttered under her breath.

"Whatever." Lily said shaking her head. "Say what you want."

"Oh we will." Alice promised. The guys all exchanged nervous looks and looked back at the girls who were all ignoring each other now.

"Oh look," Sirius shouted trying to break the tension. "Pudding!"

oxoxoxoxox

Stella sat grumpily on the couch in the Potters living room. A warm fire glowed gently in the fireplace. She didn't want to be here by a stupid fire, she wanted to go back to school with Lily, Alice, and Sally. They would be laughing and eating tons of sweets trying to cheer a silent Sally up and get her out of her stupor. But no, she had to stay here for some stupid reason. If wasn't a good reason there would be hell to pay. Her aunt sat on the chair across from her looking as tiered as ever. Her age really began to show.

"Aunt Cecilia why do I have to stay here?" Stella whined. "I want to go back to school. I can't miss anything."

"Stella," Cecilia began. Sighing she stopped and looked at her niece with sad eyes. "Lets wait till your uncle get here."

With a groan Stella sank down into the couch glaring at the coffee table between her and her aunt. This was so dumb. They always treated her like a child. It wasn't as though they were even her parents.

The fire sparked and flickered. Dully Stella shifted her head and watched green flames like the charcoaled wood that sat in the fireplace. With a sudden whoosh Mr. Potter appeared covered in ash and looking like his wife, tiered and aged.

"Uncle Harold," Stella begged, "Cant I go back to school? Why do I have to stay here?"

Harold Potter looked at his niece and sighed. "Just a minute please Stella."

"Everyone is always telling me that!" Stella shouted jumping up. "I don't want to wait! I've waited my whole life! To see my parents, to see my friends to do anything! I am not waiting anymore!"

Stella stood defiantly glaring at her Uncle. She wanted information now.

"Gizella." Harold called weakly. With a pop the house elf appeared. "Could you bring us some strong tea?"

"Yes master!" Gizella squeaked. Bowing out of the room, the house elf pattered back to the kitchen.

"Stella." Harold sighed, his shoulders slumped and her removed his jacket. Gray ashes fell to the creamy carpet. "Can you sit down please?"

Keeping her face set in a scowl Stella fell back on to the couch.

The living room was silent as they waited for Gizella to bring tea. Stella crossed her legs and shook her foot impatiently. A clock ticked somewhere in the house. Each tock seemed louder than the last. Gizella scampered back into the room carrying a tray with a kettle and three cups on top of it. Smoothly the house elf unloaded the burden onto the coffee table then left the room with another bow.

No one moved to poor the tea. After a moment Harold moved and poured tea into each cup. Handing one to his wife he took one for himself then held one out for Stella. Grudgingly Stella took the cup, but didn't take a sip.

"Why can't I go to school?" Stella asked looking between her aunt and uncle.

"Stella," Cecilia whispered. Sighing she bowed her head. Gray hair covered her face and dangled just above her tea. "Stella, we need to talk."

"You remember how often your aunt and I went to the ministry during the holidays correct?" Harold asked quietly placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Mm." Stella muttered not looking at either her aunt or uncle.

"Stella," Cecilia's voice broke sharply. Quickly the witch set her cup down on the table and covered her mouth.

"What?" Stella asked sitting up. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen her aunt like this. "What is it?"

"Drink some tea sweetheart." Harold Potter consoled his niece.

Slowly Stella raised the cup to her lips, her eyes not leaving her uncles face.

"What is it?" Stella repeated after she swallowed the tea. Hot mint slid down her throat.

"We were informed that a family had been attacked while you were all at school." Harold said quietly. "We looked at the paperwork for the attack. During the holidays we kept up on working on that case."

"What does this have to do with me?" Stella asked piercingly.

"The people were tortured then killed with the killing curse." Mr. Potter continued ignoring the interruption. "Stella the two people were your parents."

Hot tea water sloshed over Stella's hands. She ignored the searing pain and stared wide eyed at her uncle. Cecilia was sobbing quietly next to her husband her shoulder shaking heavily.

"E-e-excuse me?" Stella muttered. Her heart was beating a million mile an hour, he had to be lying, it wasn't true.

"Stella." Harold sighed reaching out to her.

"N-n-no." Stella hissed jumping up. Slowly Harold rose keeping a hand out towards his niece. "You are lying."

"I know it's hard," Harold said calmly.

"You know?" Stella screamed. "You know? You know how hard it is to lose your parents when you haven't seen them in a f******* year?"

Silence. In fury Stella flung the cup in her hands at the fire. It crashed and flames licked the shards of glass. Not looking at her aunt or uncle Stella walked out of the room and went to the front door. She stepped out and slammed the door behind her. Snow swirled around her. Stella didn't notice the cold around her; even with out a coat nothing affected her. Inside the house she heard her uncle yelling for her and heading for the door. Shutting her eyes Stella let the wind wrap around her and she dissolved in a snap.

oxoxoxox

All the next day Lily sat in her classes frowning. Stella hadn't come back to school yet, and none of the teachers seemed worried or even to care. Plus Stella hadn't sent a letter, that wasn't like her.

"I m worried." Lily said in the common room after classes. It was still an hour until dinner so the common room was farley full. When Lily spoke James, Sirius, and Remus winced. Neither Lily nor Alice had let the Stella thing go. Sally had remained mostly silent the whole day. "We haven't heard from Stella."

"Its fine," James sighed. "She's probably not feeling good.

"How would you know?" Lily snapped looking at him.

"I wouldn't," James admitted, "But,"

"You know!" Alice shrieked suddenly. "He knows where she is!"

"No I don't!" James said quickly.

"Liar!" Alice accused. "You were talking in that robotic voice!"

"Alice," James groaned.

"Where is she?" Lily asked.

"Ugh!" Remus sighed leaning back in his chair.

"Tell us!" Alice begged. "Please? She's our best friend!"

"We cant." James said defeated.

"I told you they knew!" Alice said triumphantly. She paused after a moment then looked at the boy's, "Wait, what do you mean you can't tell us?"

"My parents told us not to." James explained.

"Yep." Sirius muttered. "And James is dead for even saying that much."

"But why cant we know what's up with her?" Lily asked.

"James' parents thought it would be best." Remus said slowly, "Um, when Stella gets back she'll tell you."

"But tell us what?" Alice whined. "I hate not knowing anything!"

"Your making my head hurt Alice." Sirius hissed.

"I need candy to keep this up." James said leaning back into his seat. The area was quiet for a moment; Stella would have usually said something sarcastic at that point.

"You've probably had over five thousand calories worth of candy," Lily said awkwardly, "I think you'll live without more for a while."

"But," James whined.

"Whatever." Lily gave in throwing her hands up. "I don't care."

"Lets head down for dinner." Alice muttered. "It seems we wont get anymore information out of them tonight."

"We'll be down later." Sirius yawned waving them on.

Alice grabbed Sally's arm and yanked her from the chair she had sunk into dragging her to the portrait hole.

"Seriously," James said when the girls had left. "I really do need candy."

"Lets pick our stuff up then head down to eat." Remus suggested quietly. "Then you can get your sugar high and we can head out to the forest for, yeah."

Sirius and James nodded. It was full moon tonight. They needed to be prepared. Quickly they picked their things up and then headed down to dinner. For the first time that day the girls didn't ask about where Stella was and ate in peace. An announcement was made about Hogsmead trips being allowed again, and reminders about usage of stink bombs.

The boy's excused themselves when they had finished eating, and went up to their dorm room to get ready for their night.

"Its so cold though." Sirius muttered as he pulled a sweater on.

"You don't have to go." Remus said gruffly zipping up his jacket.

"At least you don't have peach fuzz fur all over." James reminded his friend. "Where is Peter? We need him for the tree."

"We can use magic." Remus said. "I hate this."

"It'll be ok." Sirius told him. "Just be glad its winter with out any chances of a stupid first year running into the Forbidden Forrest."

"You know you did do that when we were in first year." Remus grinned.

"That's what I get for having parents like mine," Sirius shrugged.

"I thought Hagrid was going to have a heart attack." James laughed remembering that night. "Either he was surprised to see such an eager first year or he thought you were perfectly happy with walking to your death."

"That was pretty funny." Sirius laughed.

"Lets go," Remus said clapping his hands together.

"SUGAR HIGH!" James shouted. "You said I could get a sugar high!"

"Get your sugar high." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Yes." James cheered. He popped open his trunk and pulled the box of cauldron cakes out that he had gotten from Lena. Quickly he popped two in his mouth. "MMMM!"

"Freak," Sirius barked with laughter. "Lets go!"

Remus headed to the door and Sirius followed after.

"Coming." James sighed grabbing three more of the cakes.

When James entered into the common room he saw that Sirius was talking very loudly about taking Remus to the Hospital Wing because he wasn't feeling well.

"I'll be back later." Sirius told Sally who was once more sitting motionless on the couch. He leaned down and pecked on the cheek and went to the portrait hole Remus trailing slowly after.

"I'll come to!" James shouted dashing over to Sirius. He glanced back and saw Lily looking expectantly at him. Furrowing his eyebrows James couldn't remember if that was a normal thing she did.

"Come on!" Sirius hissed through clenched teeth grabbing James by the arm and pulling him into the corridor.

"Sorry." James muttered shaking his head.

"You have the cloak right?" Remus asked him.

"Yeah." James said pulling the silvery fabric out of his pocket.

"Throw it over the both of you." Remus instructed. "Hurry."

"Yeah, yeah." James said. "Padfoot!"

"Relax." Sirius grumbled. He pulled some of the cloak over him self. "Moony, are we covered?"

"Yeah, but be quiet."

Silently the boy's weaved through the castle down to the large oak doors. James and Sirius kept pace with Remus as they walked through the snow and out to the Whompping Willow. Remus flicked his wand immobilizing the tree and he crept to the hole at the trunk. Quickly James and Sirius followed before the spell wore off.

The small cramped walkway spun around until a trapdoor came up. Sighing Remus pulled on the handle to the door like he had every month for so many years. Moon light crept through the crack of the Shrieking Shack revealing the old house in a cold tattered form.

"You guys transform and wait down here," Remus said in a hoarse whisper. "I think it's going to start soon."

"Okay." Sirius said pulling the cloak off. "We'll be ready."

Remus nodded sullenly and ran up the stairs to the small room where he transformed into a werewolf.

Sighing Sirius sank down to the ground rubbing his face. "James you ok?"

James was still standing looking at the ground a puzzled expression on his face.

"Yeah." He muttered. "I think so."

After a moment a long horrible moan filled the shack.

"That our cue." Sirius yawned. He pulled off his sweater. "Dang its cold."

Another loud moan racked through the house. The boy's undressed and began transforming. With in two minutes there no longer were three boys in the house. No longer were there humans. A dog, a Stag, and a werewolf blinked in their new forms.

Howls and yips filled the night air and the three creatures burst from the house and into the woods. Padfoot raced through the trees with Moony racing after him. Prong gave lazy pursuit and trotted absently behind. Barking loudly Padfoot ran back to where his friend was. Growling the huge dog barked at his friend. Prongs exhaled sharply through his nose. Whining Padfoot ran back to Moony who was running quickly around a tree.

Shaking his head Prong ran over to the two dogs. Moony seemed well this night. He seemed more aware of his surroundings and what he could attack and what he shouldn't. Prong stopped a few feet from the other two animals and brayed softly. His head hurt, he didn't really wand to be out here. Why couldn't he go inside? He missed her.

Barking Padfoot watched the Stag with interest. This wasn't normal. Either it was a good thing or it wasn't. Yipping softly the dog turned to the wolf. The wolf looked innocent enough, even though its huge fangs dripped with saliva. And the yellow eyes were bright and piercing.

Padfoot cocked his head back to the stag who seemed to be getting more upset by the minute. The wolf growled at the large dog and howled up to the sky. Adding to the noise Padfoot threw his head up and let out a long howl. Glancing back at the werewolf Padfoot yipped once more. Snorting the wolf growled throwing its head back to the shack.

Prongs danced around clearly aggravated over something. Panting Padfoot ran over to the Stag and barked at the creature. The stag stopped and looked at the dog. Shaking its fur out the dog ran at full speed back towards the shack. Happily the stag trotted after it.

Ten minutes later Sirius and James were walking quickly back up to the castle.

"What up with you?" Sirius asked with a shiver looking over at James. "You barely ever want to head back in."

"I guess I feel bad I haven't talked to her in a while." James shrugged slightly anxious. "You think she's still awake?"

"It's one in the morning, mate." Sirius said as they crept through the castle. "Your going to have to wait until morning."

"Dang." James muttered. They reached the portrait hole and were lucky enough to find the Fat Lady was awake.

"What are you doing out their?" The portrait accused looking at the two boys.

"Wanting to go in." Sirius said. "Griddlemister."

"Fine, fine." The Fat Lady sighed. Slowly she swung the portrait open. The boys scrambled back into the common room and looked around. The fire barely illuminated any of the room.

"I don't feel good." James sighed. "I think I m going to go to bed."

"Ok," Sirius said. "I m going to head back out to Moony."

"You got it." James yawned as he climbed up the stairs to the dormitories.

Sirius headed back to the portrait but something caught his eye. He turned and saw lying stretched out across the couch was Sally. Her bag was lying on the ground unopened. Sighing Sirius walked over to her. Her breathing was fast paced and heavy. Gently Sirius reached down and lightly glided a hand over her forehead. Her eyelids flickered quickly. She was having a dream. Sirius' best bet was it wasn't a good one. Glancing to the window he figured he had some time then he could head back out to Remus. Carefully he lifted her upper body and eased himself under her. She exhaled softly and snuggled closer to him. As she slept Sirius ran his hand over her shoulder.

oxoxoxoxox

Moony paced through the forest. Where was the dog? He should be back by now. This wasn't entirely normal. Something had to be wrong. Quickly the huge beast ran back towards the shack. Neither the dog nor the Stag were anywhere around. No. Another scent caught the wolf's attention. Sniffing the wolf followed the scent.

When he grew closer to the scent Moony slowed there was something about the scent that triggered something. He couldn't quite place it though. Sniffing fervently Moony caught trail of the scent and followed it. When it became so strong he stopped.

A human.

The blood smelled amazing, the scent invigorating. He could have a taste. Frantically Moony looked around for the source of the smell. Then he saw it.

A girl stood motionless watching him. He knew the face. The sad pale tear stained face. It seemed so familiar. Yet the beasts' mind couldn't place it. Whimpering the wolf took a step closer to the girl. She took a frantic step back. Her eyes never left the monster's.

A breeze picked up and the girl's long blonde hair swirled around her. The scent drew closer to Moony. Her name was in his mind now he knew it. Even with the temptation so strong he knew he shouldn't. growling Moony threw his head back and screamed into the night. His eyes darted back to the girls who seemed terrified. Shame ripped through the monster and he took off running away from her. With each footfall her name pounded in his mind.

Stella. Stella. Stella. Stella. Stella. Stella. Stella. Stella. Stella. Stella. Stella. Stella.

oxoxoxoxo

**I have an explanation for the belated updates!**

**I am back in drivers ed! WAHOO! So look out U.S citizens! CUZ I AM DRIVING!**

**So how has everyone been? Good? Fabulous! Well the cereal of my house no longer has a home. Neaither does the canned food, or popcorn. Poor foodies! **

**Yeah my parents are remodeling the kitchen. So yippee. Well its actually gag me! Run! And noisy. **

Any way. So with drivers ed I will only be updating on the weekends, but the chapters will be longer! OH OH OH! I WROTE A one shot to go with this chapter. It's Stella's POV about her night and encounter with Remus. READ IT!

**REVIEW!**


	48. What I Know

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_The Fray_

With a jolt James awoke the next morning. His head was pounding horribly, and his body was cramped up. It was normal, but he was lying on a softer surface then usual. It dawned on James that he wasn't laying on the hard wood flooring of the Shrieking Shack and he wasn't freezing. Horror zipped through him as sleep fell away. Looking around he saw he was lying on his bed, in his dorm, and in yesterdays clothing.

"Oh crap," He muttered. Vaulting form his bed he ran to the door and down to the common room. Stumbling through the doorway he saw the common room was illuminated by early morning light. That was most definitely not good.

On the couch he saw Sally curled up against Sirius. They both were in a deep sleep. Muttering profanities under his breath James ran softly over to the couch and whispered urgently.

"Sirius. Sirius. Sirius. Sirius!" James chanted dancing slightly in front of the couch.

"Mmm," Sirius groaned in his sleep.

"Wake up!" James hissed waving his hands in front of his friend's face.

"James I swear," Sirius snapped opening his eyes.

"Remus." James said plainly looking expectantly at his friend.

Sirius looked confused for a minute looking at James like he was crazy. Then it dawned on him what James meant. "Well crap,"

"What do we do?" James muttered, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"How should I know?" Sirius asked.

"Shh!" James warned pointing to the still sleeping Sally. She muttered something inaudible in her sleep. The boys watched her holding their breath. When she made no other notion of being awake the teens turned back to each other.

"Um." Sirius said, "Why don't we put a sleeping charm on her so I can move."

"That might be good." James agreed. He grabbed Sirius' wand from the coffee table, and tossed it to him. Under his breath Sirius muttered the charm then carefully moved out from under Sally.

"Lets go," He whispered.

"Right," James nodded. "Though we should remove the charm so the other girls don't freak out."

"That wouldn't be good," Sirius nodded. He flicked his wand lifting the charm then pulled James to the portrait hole. "We should hurry."

"Lets hope Remus isn't awake yet," James said as the boys moved quickly down the hall.

"With our luck he'll probably remember us not being there." Sirius cursed.

"Don't think about it," James suggested. "Plus he may not be that upset with us. Not anymore upset then when we made ourselves animagi."

"Shh." Sirius cautioned. "We don't know who could be around."

"Yeah, yeah." James muttered as he and Sirius crept towards a secret stairwell. They ran down the stairs descending to the lower levels with ease. When they reached the bottom steps Sirius crept towards the door leading out to the first floor landing. He pressed his ear against the cool wood and listened intently for some notion if anyone was on the other side. Nodding slightly he eased the door open and stuck his head out. When the coast was clear he waved James on, and the two dashed to the stairs leading to the entryway.

The boys burst out onto the grounds and broke out into a run towards the forest. James was quicker and reached the cover of the trees first. It wasn't long before Sirius came after. Quickly the boys weaved through the trees into a denser part of the wood. Once there the two began to strip down and transform.

Padfoot shook his body once transformed, and dashed off towards where Hogsmead was. Prongs dashed after him. As he neared the village two distinct scents caught his nose. Immediately his stopped and barked at Prongs who came quickly through the trees. Padfoot began sniffing around the area. Moony had definitely been there. But the scary thing was, another scent was close by, and there was no doubt of who it was. Frantically Padfoot circled the area and tried to find any traces of blood. Prongs caught on to what was occurring and did searched him self.

Yipping Padfoot sprinted back to where the boys left their clothes and brought them back to the spot where Moony's scent was strongest. Sirius then shifted back and pulled his clothing on. James followed suit.

"What do you think happened?" James asked nervously looking around.

"I don't see blood and didn't smell any." Sirius replied folding his arms. "But that doesn't mean anything."

"Wow, I m glad you two have such great faith in me," A sarcastic voice drawled. Jumping both James and Sirius turned around and saw Remus standing behind them, fully clothed and leaning against a tree.

"That was all Padfoot." James said quickly pointing to his best friend.

Sirius spun open mouthed to his friend. "Geez thanks mate. Way to take on for the team."

"You are the one who accused Remus of attacking Stella." James said tossing his hands up. "It was all you."

"Well if you two are just going to ignore me," Remus sighed shoving away from the tree that had been supporting his weight. "I think I'll just get going."

"Hold up!" Sirius shouted walking over to where his friend was. "What happened last night?"

"I could ask you guys the same question," Remus huffed. James joined the two and they began heading back to the castle. "I can't really remember anything."

"All I know is James started freaking out about something." Sirius said, "Then I took him back to the castle, and we um."

Sirius trailed off uncomfortably.

"You two left me in the forest as a full fledged werewolf." Remus finished for him. "I remember that much. But after that it all draws blank."

"Then how are you positive you didn't hurt Stella?" James asked. "We're pretty sure you're scents were back their at close to the same time."

"Yeah," Remus sighed running a hand through his light hair. "That stuff is sort of foggy. I think I recognized her and just ran away. I hope. Plus I didn't wake up bloody and close to a dead body."

Shivering the three boys continued walking through the trees.

"What I want to know is what was up with you James." Sirius said with a yawn. "You were spazing out last night."

"I honestly don't really remember." James muttered shaking his head. "I know that I wanted to see someone really, really bad. But that's just about it."

"That is weird," Remus decided. The boys reached the edge of the woods and stood looking out over the snow capped grounds.

"I don't see anyone," James said scanning over the grounds.

"Not on the grounds," Sirius agreed. "But in the castle if we made toward it now tons of people would see us."

"Why does everyone have to go to class?" Remus groaned.

"Mate your one of them." James said slapping his friend's shoulder.

"Shut up." Remus muttered shrugging James off.

"Why don't we head back to the village and use the Honeydukes passage?" Sirius suggested. "It should be easy enough."

"Lets hurry." James nodded in consent to the plan.

The boys backtracked through the woods moving quickly. Even when it was daytime evil creatures were probably still lurking around. As they walked, the trees grew denser and darker. But they kept their pace up and quickly made it to the train track dividing the school grounds from the village.

"Stop, look, and listen." Sirius shouted halting suddenly.

"Now isn't the time!" Remus hissed. He shoved Sirius over the tracks then ran over him self. James followed.

Making a B-line to Honydukes the boys got there quickly and slipped into the shop. Amazingly enough there were plenty of people buying sweets.

"We should have slipped the cloak on." Remus groaned.

"We just need a distraction." James rolled his eyes. He glanced around the shop checking out where the most people were.

"Stella." Sirius said confused.

"How is Stella a distraction?" Remus asked Sirius not understanding what was going on.

"Stella." Sirius said again pointing out a window of the shop to the snow clad outside.

"Stella!" James shouted dashing out of the candy store. Remus stared in relief and ran after James.

"I should get a gold star!" Sirius yelled before following them out of the shop. When he got out the door he saw Remus and James were trying to chase her down. She apparently did not want to be caught.

"Stella I swear!" James shouted.

"Losers." Sirius shook his head. He waited a minute then took of and caught up to where Remus and James were trying to get Stella to stop. "Sorry Stell!"

With that Sirius lunged him self at his cousin and tackled her into the snow.

"BLACK!" Stella screamed kicking from underneath him. "Get off!"

"Why aren't you home?" James asked confused as Sirius jumped up off his cousin. Stella scrambled up and tried to escape. "Nope! Not until you answer my question."

"I have no home." Stella hissed glaring at her cousins. As she gave them the death stare both Sirius and James saw how bloodshot her eyes were. Her hair was a mess up in a ponytail, and her skin was unusually dry, and her clothing was filthy, dirt was smeared over her jeans and jacket.

"Stella," James said in a softer tone.

"Don't!" Stella snapped cutting him off. "Just don't!"

"Ok." James said taking a step back with his hands up in surrender. "I m not doing anything."

"I don't want to go back." Stella whispered her eyes looking at the ground. Her words had so many meanings.

"You don't have to go back." Sirius said gently. "You can stay here. But why don't we get you some clean clothes and food?"

It just seemed to occur to Stella how awful she must have looked. Glancing down a small grimaced flashed across her face.

"Ok." She said quietly.

In the next hour the four teens were sitting in the Three Broomsticks with butterbeers sitting untouched in front of them. Stella sat staring at a knot in the table, her chest rising and falling was the only hint she was alive. Sirius and James were sitting across and watching her closely, silently trying to decide what to do. Remus sat on Stella's side with his chair edged away from the table.

"Stella," James said. He opened his mouth as if to say more, but thought better of it and closed it.

"He means," Sirius tried, but he was lost for words as well.

They sat in silence as the pub slowly filled as the day began.

"Stell," James said a little more firmly, it seemed more like he was trying to convince him self of what to do, "Everyone is worried sick about you. Why don't you come back up to the castle and see Alice, Sally, and Lily? I think that would be best."

"Plus Sally's in this catatonic state, and I have no idea what to do." Sirius said quickly.

"Idiot." Stella rolled her eyes. She stood up and began walking out of the cavern.

"Does this mean you'll come back to the school?" Sirius called.

oxoxoxoxox

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lily screamed in the middle of the Great Hall at lunch when Stella walked through the doors. Immediately Lily jumped up and tackled her best friend to the ground. Alice was right behind her.

"I cant breath!" Stella gasped from the floor.

"Like I care!" Lily squeaked.

"Where have you been?" Alice screamed shaking a finger at her friend. "You could have died! Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"Alice you sound like my sister." Stella smiled weakly. By this time the rest of the school had turned back to their meals, to used to this happening. "Where is Sally?"

"Um," Lily said in a small voice, pointed a finger towards where her sister sat motionless at Gryffindor table.

Stella scowled and stood up. Lily and Alice stood as well and followed Stella as she made her way to where Sally sat.

"Really?" Stella hissed slapping her hands on the table in front of Sally. The girl made no movement. Leaning closer to her friends Stella dropped her voice to a harsh whisper. Her tangled blonde hair hung over her shoulders. "Do you know what happened to me in the past twenty four hours? I'll tell you. My aunt and uncle told me my parents are dead." Stella faltered for a minute, Lily and Alice stood silent on either side of her. "I left and went to the place that I had always assumed was my home. No one was there. It was empty, everything was in its place, but it wasn't right. The place that I should have considered my comfort zone was my worst nightmare.

"So I left. I spent the night in the Forbidden Forest where my friend could have killed me." Stella stared into Sally's eyes, which were watering up begging to look away. "My parents are dead. You lost your first real boyfriend. If I can come back to school you can snap out of this crappy state your in and go to the boyfriend who wont take your heart and run with it, and be happy. So choose."

It was a stare down between the two girls until Sally broke down into tears and began shaking violently.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you!" Sally sobbed.

"I know." Stella agreed. "I know."

oxoxoxoxox

Three of the Marauders were sitting in their dorm staring at Remus trying to get him to talk. Or Sirius was while James stuffed his face with cauldron cakes.

"Sirius stop it." Remus snapped tossing a pillow at his friend.

"No," Sirius shouted tossing it back. "What is wrong with you?"

"I could have killed her." Remus said in a shaky voice looking at his hands. "I could have ripped her apart and, just, killed her."

"Ut u inint." James garbled with his mouth full.

"But I could have." Remus moaned understanding what James had tried to say through his full mouth, but knowing him for so long. "And what if I had. Could either of you have lived with yourselves?"

Swallowing hard James looked over to Sirius whom had his face scrunched up, telling James he had no idea what to say. The boys were silent for the longest time. Then James ran his tongue over his teeth, trying to get a feel for the taste left in his mouth, it was weird, sweet, bitter, just weird.

oxoxoxox

Stella was walking back to Gryffindor common room after speaking with the headmaster about what had happened over the past weeks. She had pretty much ordered for her aunt and uncle to stay away from her, and begged to be able to stay at Hogwarts. She had won and was slightly happy as she walked to the common room.

"Miss Prewitt!" A voice called after her. Turning Stella saw Professor Slughorn dashing after her.

"Professor." Stella acknowledged.

"I need to talk to you about your potion you made for the final." Slughorn said slowly.

"What about it?" Stella asked confused. "I thought you said it was really good."

"Oh it was," The professor assured her. "But it's illegal for you to have it in hand."

"You're going to dock me just for that?" Stella said slightly whiny.

"Oh no!" Slughorn burst out. "As long as you haven't used it."

"What?" Stella asked looking at her teacher. "Sir what are you talking about?"

"Well a fair amount of the potion was removed just before Christmas break, and,"

Stella cut him off quickly, "You think I took some? Who would I honestly want to make fall in love with me? And I wasn't anywhere near your room anytime before break. Except when I went in to finish my potion."

"Well some of it was taken." Slughorn said shaking his head.

"But," Stella said stumped. "I didn't."

She stood there, in confusion with Slughorn waiting for an answer. What was going on?

oxoxoxoxox

"I think I love her." James said suddenly staring out the window.

Sirius and Remus looked quickly at each other then to James.

"What?" Sirius yelled.

"You two have barely been going out a month." Remus said.

"Well he's known her forever." Sirius reminded him. "But, Seriously?"

"Wait," James said confused, "We're going out?"

"Yes." Sirius said slowly.

"But I haven't talked to her in so long.

"You talked to her yesterday." Remus rolled his eyes. "Are you really that stupid mate?"

"I talked to her?" James muttered rubbing his face.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "Lily yelled at you for eating so much sweets."

"Why are we talking about Evans?" James asked.

"Because she's your girlfriend." Remus shouted. He looked over at Sirius who was staring at James concerned.

"You just said Lena was." James whined.

"What." Sirius said blankly.

"James are you ok?" Remus asked.

"I m fine!" James shouted exasperated, "I think its you two who are crazy!"

"Your saying Lena's your girlfriend. Lena Inn." Sirius said.

"Because she is!" James groaned. "And I think I m in love with her!"

oxoxoxoxoxo

**LONG TIME NO CHAT! **

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**YOU HAVE NO IDEA! I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY AM! **

**My mom grounded me from the computer because I kept failing drivers ed quizzes so you can blame her! But I do love my mom so no being mean to her! Ummmmmmmmmmmmm SORRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I will try and get another chapter out tomorrow!**


	49. Spinning Out of Control

_Now floating up and down_

_I spin colliding into sound_

_Like whales beneath me diving down_

_I'm sinking to the bottom of my _

_Everything that freaks me out_

_The lighthouse beam has just run out_

_I'm cold as cold as cold can be_

_Be_

_I want to swim away but don't know how_

_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean_

_Let the waves up take me down_

_Let the hurricane set in motion . . . yeah_

_Let the rain of what I feel right now . . . come down_

_Let the rain come down_

_-Into the Ocean, Blue October_

Absolute silence filled a dormitory in Gryffindor Tower for the first time in a very, very long time. With wide eyes Sirius and Remus looked at each other then to James, who was not James. Something was very wrong, very, very wrong.

Remus made an odd noise in his throat then jumped up from his bed and began to pace.

"Kekekekekeke," Sirius said, the odd noise bubbling in his throat.

"See? You two are the ones that are crazy." James shouted.

"Did you not hear what you just said?" Remus hissed looking nervously at his friend.

"Yeah," James said as if Remus were stupid. "Lena is my girlfriend, and I think I love her."

More silence filled the room. Both Remus and Sirius were looking intently at James who seemed perfectly content where he sat licking the remains of the cauldron cakes from the container they had been in. Frowning Sirius watched his friend, this wasn't normal something had to be wrong. He caught Remus' eye and they had a silent conversation with much arm waving and pointing.

"Seriously," James muttered smacking his lips, "You two are the crazy ones."

"I hate you all!" The dorm door flew open, and a frazzled Stella burst into the room. Her caramel eyes snapped around the room at the three boys.

"I didn't do anything!" James shouted about to lose it. "Those two are the crazy ones who have lost it."

"You all have lost it!" Stella hissed pointing her finger harshly at the three boys. "Thanks to you all I failed on my love potion because Slughorn thinks I stole some of it and used it. James if you drugged Lily up I will kill you."

"Why is everyone talking about Lily?" James snapped. "What's the big deal with her?"

"What is he talking about?" Stella asked quietly closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

"Oh man." Sirius muttered and he began swearing under his breath.

"Stella," Remus said with realization. "I think I know where your love potion went."

"Where?" Stella asked impatiently.

"In James' stomach." Remus sighed. "I would distract Lily for a long, long time."

"Would someone just give me a straight answer!" Stella groaned.

"James thinks Lena is his girlfriend." Sirius told her.

"Say what?" Stella with unbelief, "Is this some sick joke?"

"Why would this be a joke!" James shouted, "She's my girlfriend and I would appreciate some support."

"Oh that is the last thing I would give you." Stella said disgusted. "I am going to go give Lena a piece of my mind."

"What did she do to you?" James said outraged, his face flushing.

"SHE FREAKING DRUGGED YOU!" Stella shouted narrowing her eyes at her cousin. "And she will not destroy your life and my best friend's life!"

"You know what Stella!" James yelled standing up pulling his wand out. With out blinking Stella pulled hers out as well. But before either of them could do anything James fell to the ground in a heap.

"Don't you just love family gatherings?" Sirius said blandly, tossing his wand back onto his bed.

"Thanks," Stella muttered looking down at James' knocked out form. "What do we do?"

"Go to the head master!" Sirius answered immediately.

"We have no proof Lena did it," Stella countered.

"The box was from her." Sirius rolled his eyes pointing to the empty carton lying on the ground next to James.

"He opened it on Christmas Day," Remus said shaking his head and choosing his words carefully. "The wrapping paper was probably thrown away."

"Teachers obviously would know it's a hoax though," Sirius reasoned.

"James isn't known for keeping a girlfriend." Stella shook her head and stepped over James' form taking a seat on his bed.

"He also isn't known for admitting he loves someone besides his mom." Sirius said desperately.

"I don't know!" Stella moaned lying back. "Lets take some time to think about what to do."

Scowling Sirius sat back down on his bed and looked at James petrified on the floor. The three were quiet as they tried to think of some thing to do.

"We should watch James incase he wakes up," Remus decided, "The other two will go and try to find a remedy."

"I don't hear the part about exposing Lena for what she is." Sirius said impatiently.

Stella shook her head, "She obviously isn't quite right upstairs, when Lark was killed she must have lost it somehow. Sally, Alice, Lily, and I can corner her when this is all over."

"Fine." Sirius huffed. "Who's going to keep watch over lover boy?"

"I will." Stella said waving a hand. "You two go to the library and try and find an antidote."

"You sure?" Remus asked watching Stella carefully.

"Go," Stella enforced waving them off.

Rising slowly the two boys headed to the door.

"I don't know." Sirius muttered as they left. "Twice in one year, Madam Pince may have a heart attack."

"Just go!" Stella snapped closing her eyes. It wasn't until the dorm door shut did she reopen her eyes. Staring at the ceiling Stella exhaled heavily. This wasn't how everything was supposed to be. Her parents weren't supposed to be dead, James wasn't supposed to be in love with Lena in, and she wasn't supposed to be wishing Death Eaters had found her wallowing in her grief. With a deep breath she kicked her shoes off and snuggled under the covers of James bed. She could at least be comfortable through this nightmare. And it wasn't long before her eyelids dropped lower.

oxoxoxoxoxox

As she sat in the common room tapping her foot quickly Lily kept her thumb up to her mouth chewing on the nail. Her nerves were on end. This was stupid. She was being totally stupid. Nothing was wrong, it was probably all having to do with Stella and what had been up with her. But something had to be wrong. He wouldn't hurt her.

With an ugly growl Lily jumped up from where she had been sitting in front of the fire. The common room was empty, most students were at their afternoon classes or out in the snow playing. She didn't know him. She thought she had, but she really didn't. He had said all those things, just because. She was an idiot. Why had she gotten her self so deep?

"Lily you're making odd noises." Alice's soft voice interrupted Lily's stressful train of thoughts.

Turning Lily saw most of the common room had now emptied, and Alice stood by the portrait hole she had just come through with Frank trailing behind her. Sally had a plate full of desserts from lunch, and was eyeing an éclair sitting on the edge of the plate.

"Did I do something?" Lily asked frantically, her voice getting higher with each word. "Was it something I did?"

"Your pathetic." Sally rolled her eyes picking up the éclair. "You didn't do anything."

"But he hasn't talked to me in nearly two days." Lily muttered mainly talking to her self, "He has been avoiding me!"

"Oh boy," Alice muttered. She turned to Frank and whispered quietly with him. After a moment, he kissed her then headed back out of the common room. When the portrait swung shut Alice sighed and looked at her friend. "Lily."

"What did I do?" Lily cried, her green eyes filed with tears and she threw her self onto the closest armchair. "Sirius and Remus came running down from their dorm and they pretended I wasn't even here yelling at them to tell me where he was. I don't know what to do!"

Alice looked at Sally who was licking creamy filling from her fingers.

"First," Sally said with a swallow, "You need chocolate," She walked over to her sister and plopped the plate of desserts on Lily lap. "Second, who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"What?" Lily sniffled confused.

"Why would care about a stupid boy?" Sally asked shaking her head. "The sister I know wouldn't care."

"People change." Lily muttered wiping at her eyes. "And ob-b-b-obviously he has."

"Lily I think its highly unlikely he would get bored of you in a month." Alice rolled her eyes. "You're a catch."

"A rare catch at that." Sally added. "Have you eaten?"

"No," Lily mumbled with tears still crawling down her face.

"Lets see if we can get you some food." Sally said standing up. She looked at her sister expectantly. "Come on."

"No," Lily said pathetically.

"Lillian Evens!" Alice hissed looking sternly at her best friend.

Blinking up at her friends, Lily sighed in defeat and stood up holding the plate of desserts in one hand.

"There we go." Sally sighed happily reaching out for the sweets.

"No," Lily barked softly pulling the plate away, "Mine."

"You dork." Sally laughed throwing her head back. "Lets get you something to eat."

Silently the girls exited the common room. When the portrait hole slid shut, another door opened and a figure rushed down the stairs.

oxoxoxoxo

With an upturned lip Sirius scanned the bookshelf quickly. Nothing. Nothing was on love potion antidotes.

"I can't find anything!" Sirius hissed to Remus, who was standing on the other side of the bookcase.

"Me either." Remus muttered coming around from the other side of the case.

"What are we going to do?" Sirius groaned.

"Seriously?" A high-pitched voice shrieked.

"Miss Inn be quiet!" Squawked back Madam Pince. "No yelling in my library. Now I need those books back today!"

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look then ran between bookcases to the front of the library. A large gap in the shelves revealed Lena Inn with balled up fists and a horrible expression on her face. Madam Pince had an outraged expression on her face and looked ready to blow. Before they could be spotted Remus yanked Sirius behind a bookcase on Unicorns.

"I m not finished with them." Lena said. There was a pounding sound on the ground and the two boys realized Lena had stomped her foot Remus had to cover Sirius mouth to hide laughter.

"To bad!" Shouted Madam Pince, "Others would like those books!"

"They can wait a little bit longer." Lena whined.

"Don't make me get the headmaster." Warned the vulture of a librarian.

"UGH!" Lena shouted dramatically and stomped her way out of the library. When the loud boom of the door sounded Remus yanked Sirius back away from the bookcases and they ran for the door after Lena.

"I thought we weren't going to confront her?" Sirius whispered as he and Remus ran down the hall after Lena.

"She had the books we are looking for." Remus replied quietly. And right now she is probably going to her accomplice to tell him or her they have a problem. Its just like the time Lily caught us trying to set a hippogriff on Snape."

"Good time," Sirius nodded. "But who would be stupid enough to help Lena?"

"Bones!" Lena's voice hissed. The boys looked around and saw they were at the third floor corridor that was nearly always abandoned. "Bones!"

"What?" Came Isaac Bones' annoyed voice.

"Hide!" Sirius whispered frantically shoving Remus towards a suit of armor. Calmly Remus side stepped Sirius and pulled his wand out dissolving himself and Sirius with a dissalusment charm. "Oh."

"Sh," Remus warned. The two looked to the doorway Lena was standing at. It opened slowly and Isaac Bones stuck his thick curly brown head out.

"What?" Isaac asked.

"We have a problem." Lena sighed, "The books need to go back."

"We cant send them back," Isaac shook his head.

"Madam Pince threatened me with the head master." Lena informed him.

"We need the books," Isaac said frantically, "Now that Slughorm disposed of the rest of Stella's love potion we have no way of insuring James or Lily will stay under the potion."

"I know." Lena snapped and she began pacing. "Do e need all the books?"

"Maybe." Isaac replied.

"Well check!" Lena ordered. "I m going to go pay a visit to our favorite Gryffindor's."

"Ok, I'll come find you once I've checked." Isaac muttered. His head ducked back in the room. A soft click emitted from the door. With a small sigh Lena walked away from the door and headed down a level.

"Go!" Remus hissed to Sirius. The two invisible boys scrambled after Lean, bumping into each other all the way. Before they headed down the stairs to the second level a voice shouted down the hall, a voice making both Remus, and Sirius freeze, causing their stomachs to drop.

"LENA!" James' voice echoed through the halls.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Remus shouted the last no with force and flew down the stairs. Sirius dashed madly after him. "Stella must have fallen asleep."

"Stupid secret passageways." Sirius cursed.

The boys reached the landing just in time to stand invisible, and watch Lena glom onto James, watch Alice and Sally make a run after a sobbing Lily, and Stella come panting from the way James had come. Outside the wind began to pick up, snow turned to hail rain, and a bang of thunder exploded through the afternoon day.

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

The covers were warm. Nice and toasty, secure and comforting. They were a beautiful place, to hide, and keep warm. Except they were crusty from all the salty tears. That was a set back. Other than that, everything was perfect under the covers. No one could see through them, and no one dared disturb the pathetic lump beneath them. For a while at least.

"It's been a week." A voice murmured softly. "A complete full week. Five days of missed classes."

"Alice shut up!" A different voice hissed. "Let her sleep."

"Seriously though." Alice muttered.

"She will get up when she wants to." A third voice said.

"Sally, you should try to talk to her." The second voice said.

"Stella," Sally said, "When Carter cheated on me I wanted to be left alone. So leave Lily alone."

"Yeah but Carter was perfectly lucid." Stella pointed out, "James is under the affects of a love potion."

"Try telling Lily that." Sally said. There was a click of heels and a door shutting. Silence filled the dorm. With a sigh Alice tossed something onto her bed. It landed with a ploof and Alice walked to the door and went down to the common room.

Stella stood in silence listening to her own breathing and the wet teary breathing of Lily.

"He was under a love potion. And most likely still is. Lena is resourceful." Stella then left the room.

oxoxoxoxoxox

"Two weeks." Alice muttered and she left the dorm.

"You would think someone would run out of a love potion." Sally muttered following Alice out of the room.

With a sigh Stella walked to the door of the dorm.

"You can really tell it's not him. Something could jog his memory." With that the blonde left the room.

The covers grew colder, and colder. They were no longer nice and toasty, or secure and comforting. Tear stains left memories of why she was hiding underneath them. Tear stains also held her bound to where she was. It wasn't healthy lying there day after day, and she knew it.

She didn't cry anymore. She just laid in bed staring into the darkness the covers created, the darkness that was like a vacuum. She realized how much she hated vacuums. They never picked up all the crud off the floor. Something was always left over, just like she was.

Shakily Lily pushed the covers off of her. With a gasp she shielded her eyes. Morning light burst into the room. Amazingly enough her roommates had kept the room spotless. Three other beds were made, the red covers pulled taunt over the mattresses, wardrobes were shut neatly, and vanities cleared off. As she stood Lily groaned. Her muscles were stiff and sore. Tear stains ran all over her arms, and dried snot from her running nose. With another gasp, Lily forced her self to walk to the bathroom and turn the water on.

Water ran thick and heavy over Lily's frail body. She had barely eaten anything for a long time. According to Alice it had been two weeks. Two weeks of water and bits of croissants. Furiously Lily scrubbed at her body washing away all the memories.

Stella's words forced their way back into Lily mind. Something that would jog James' memory. What was she talking about? What could she possibly say or do?

A flash dripped through her mind.

A moonlight night, a brilliant Stag walking through the trees toward her. Standing in the astronomy tower. Butterflies flittering and sparkling around her. Lying in the snow not feeling the snow because of him. Washing those hundreds of windows. Dancing behind masks. Everything that had happened, it had all been those moments.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Ummmmmmmmm. **

**I always do this 'ummmmmmmmmmm' thing don't I?**

**Ha, lets see, yay chapter 51! Chapter 52 should be coming up! Maybe Monday!**

**Read the one shot in Stella's POV! Check my profile for the link thingamabob.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	50. Won't We Try?

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay  
Your Gaurdian Angel, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

It was Wednesday January 22 when Lily finally got up and ready for school. No comments were passed around when she shoved her covers off, and slipped into the bathroom to brush her teeth. No comments were made when she began getting dressed either. As Lily was looking at the pile of shirts in her dresser she paused. Something to jog his memory.

Butterflies.

Quickly Lily peeled off her plain white tank top and sifted through her drawers until she found her green tank top with butterflies printed all over it. Shuffling through her drawers she found one of her shirts she hadn't worn in a while. It was a silky black material with silvery butterfly print. Pulling on her best pair of jeans, Lily ignored Alice, and Sally, who were watching her slightly afraid.

"Good for you Lily!" Stella said cheerfully coming from the bathroom, her hair freshly straightened.

"She looks like butterflies attacked her." Sally muttered.

"Shut up!" Stella rolled her eyes.

Without saying anything Lily went to the bathroom and began magically curling her hair. After the curls were in place she began tearing apart the drawers until she found a hair band with small little butterfly clips attached to it. Slapping the band around her head Lily applied some makeup before dashing back out of the bathroom to her bedside table.

"Ok," Sally shouted throwing her hands in the air. "Lily this is crazy."

"Let her express her self!" Alice scolded. "She brushed her teeth and showered, she gets to wear whatever she wants!"

"No, no, no, no, no." Lily chanted pulling the drawers of the small table out and dumping the contents of them out onto her bed. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Stella asked calmly.

"The necklace James got me." Lily breathed. Her green eyes were wide as she dug through the junk now piled on her bed.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked watching her friend.

"The freaking necklace James got me for Christmas!" Lily shouted looking between her three friends.

Sally and Alice looked at each other unsure of what to think. Then Alice spoke in calm tones, "Lily, w-w-why do you need the necklace?"

"Because," Lily hissed, now pulling her trunk onto her bed, "He gave it to me."

Gaping at Lily, Alice was about to say something but Stella touched her arm shaking her head lightly. With a sigh Lily pulled a black box from her trunk. She flipped the lid open and gently ran her index finger on the cool emerald. Carefully she pulled the jewel off the velvet it rested on, and pulled the chain across her neck.

"Let me help you." Stella said taking the ends of the necklace from Lily and clipping them together. "Beautiful."

All four girls were quiet for a moment looking at the necklace hanging on Lily's neck.

"Well!" Sally said loudly. "Breakfast time!"

"Yes, lets go!" Alice sang. Grabbing her bag she walked to the door with Sally following after.

Stella hummed lightly to her self as she shoved a few more books into her bag zipping it shut she walked to the door. "Ok Lily. Are you ready?"

"No," Lily said quietly a hand flying up to the butterfly on her neck. "No, I m not."

"You can wing it." Stella said. "Winging it helps."

"All right." Lily nodded absently.

Adding a small smile to her face Stella walked to the door and headed down to the common room. As the door swung shut Lily felt a panic rise over her. Doubts slithered through her mind. Everyone would be talking about what had happened. There would be a million stares, a million whispers. This must have been what Sally went through. The betrayal, leading to lying in bed forever, then the stares, and the whispers when she finally had plucked up enough courage to drag her self out of bed.

Closing her eyes Lily breathed in deeply and slowly walked to the door. With a shaky hand she held onto the doorknob hardly. It took her a minute to realize she needed to twist the knob for the door to move. Quenching the need to let out a cry Lily twisted the knob and felt the warmth of the common room seep up towards her. Just a few steps. Only a few steps.

Below her, Lily heard soft whispers of others in the common room. Shaking her head Lily tried not to focus on them, instead she counted the steps leading down. She had the number memorized. Everyday last year she had counted the steps, dreading to go to class. That had been before the perky eleven-year-old Alice had realized Lily was a fun girl, and before the both of them realized Stella was nothing like her idiotic cousins.

One. The soft snap of her shoes on the hard wood floor. Two. Hushed silencing throughout the common room. Three. Footsteps headed to the portrait hole. Four. Harsh whispers threatening someone. Five. A gush of air wit the portrait swinging open. Six. Absolute silence. Seven. Gold and red erupted before her.

"Ready?" Stella asked cheerily coming from the direction of the portrait hole.

Lily stared wide-eyed at her friend, either hand clutching the railings.

"Come on." Stella persisted grabbing one of Lily's arms carefully. "Lets get some breakfast!"

Alice skipped over to the girls and took Lily's other arm. "Frank said they had muffins! Lets go get some!"

Swallowing painfully Lily nodded. Both Stella and Alice pulled Lily's hands free from the railings and hooked arms with her.

"Sally already went down to reserve seats for us!" Alice continued quickly. She kept chattering away happily and Lily tuned her out.

Easily Lily translated that into Sally going down to threaten the whole school to shut up and not say anything or stare, or else they would wish they had never been born. As they walked Lily could hear Alice's voice babbling on about something, but the red head couldn't bring her self to pay attention. Her stomach was twisting, dropping, and convulsing begging Lily to go back to bed and never get up. Nearly convinced Lily was about to open her mouth and say something, but they had reached the great hall.

Silence.

With her mouth suddenly dry Lily felt her self being dragged forward by Stella and Alice.

"Try not to look like a zombie." Stella muttered under her breath. "Lets pretend you said something funny and burst out into laughter."

"I cant." Lily gasped trying to control her breathing with all the silent stares focused on her.

Ignoring Lily's comment Stella threw her head back and started laughing uncontrollably. Slowly Lily cracked a weak smile.

"Why am I always left out of the loop? Alice shouted with a whine. "You two always do this to me!"

"He! He!" Stella giggled. "Sorry Alice!"

"I highly doubt it." Alice huffed, playing along perfectly. "See! Someone loves me!" She gestured down Gryffindor table to where Frank sat waiting for her. Sally, Sirius, and Remus sat also, a few open spot around them.

"Your so silly Alice." Stella sighed taking a seat next to Remus. Slowly Lily lowered her self into a seat next to her sister and stared at her plate.

All eyes in the hall swiveled over to her.

"HEM! HEM!" Sally shouted loudly, her wand was in her fingers, with her elbows on the table, the long wood of the wand gently swung from side to side. Immediately conversation broke out with a roar. Only a few eyes lingered at Gryffindor table for barely a moment before snapping away. "That's what I thought."

"You amaze me," Sirius said with a grin watching Sally.

"I know." Sally said simply with a sweet smile before turning to look at Lily. "Eat. Food. Now."

Without a comment Lily dragged a piece of toast onto her plate and glanced at it for a moment. Her stomach was still trying to convince her to run back to her bed, that was now cold and dark and the enemy.

Normal conversation broke through the hall, and conversation veered away from the obvious gossip point. That is until the Great Hall doors were pushed open once again. Once again all eyes snapped to the large oak doors. Collective gasps slipped through the room.

"Oh no she 'aint." Stella hissed as she began to stand up. Quickly Remus grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back down, ignoring the evil glare she shot at him.

Walking confidently down the aisle way was Lena Inn, and hanging obediently on her arm was James.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Alice whispered quietly leaning over to where Sally and Stella were, her eyes flicked over to Lily, who's face was nearly as green as her eyes.

"Well we can't leave now or else her self esteem is down the drain." Stella muttered glaring at Lena as she walked by with James in tow as they made their way to Ravenclaw table.

"Stella." Sally said appalled. "This isn't some little game. Look at Lily she's a mess! Where'd she go?"

The groups eyes snapped to where Lily had been sitting, but she wasn't their anymore, just a could empty chair. Wildly their eyes snapped around until they landed on the red head who was making her way to Ravenclaw table.

"What is she doing?" Remus asked confused.

"She has lost it." Alice muttered.

"Why did you let her leave the common room with so many butterflies on her outfit?" Sirius muttered.

"Because." Stella said simply.

"I thing we should stop her." Sally said standing up.

"Nope." Stella sang and shoving Sally back down in her seat.

"I think she's going to kill someone though." Sally hissed at Stella who was watching Lily advance closer to Ravenclaw table.

"Shush." Stella held up a hand in front of Sally's face.

"Well, then." Sally grumbled.

"Oh man." Alice moaned as Lily approached Lena.

"What do you want Lily?" Lena's voice said icily. Most conversations halted, and attention was diverted to the center of the Ravenclaw table.

"Hi!" Lily said quite shrilly. "I just wanted to say, hi and yay. Well, looks like you got what you wanted. You get a fresh start."

"Are you like obsessed with butterflies or something?" Lena sneered, ignoring what Lily said.

Suppressing a smile Lily frowned, "Butterflies are so happy and perky. Right James?"

"What?" James asked stupidly. His eyes seemed glazed over from the effects of the potion. He looked at Lily slightly confused.

"Butterflies." Lily said again breathlessly, "Aren't they so pretty?"

"LOOK AT THE TIME!" Sally shouted loudly jumping up from her seat. "WE HAVE TO GET TO TRANSFIGURATION!" With lightning speed Sally was out of her seat and grabbing Lily's arm. "This was just dandy. Bye Lena! See ya James!"

Looking at each other Alice and Stella tried to think of something to do to get the attention off of Lily and Sally, who wasn't helping.

"Butterflies." Stella breathed.

"What is this huge obsession with butterflies?" Alice asked exasperated.

"Its how James asked Lily out." Stella replied quickly as she discreetly pulled her wand out. Under her breath Stella muttered a spell and immediately dozens of butterflies exploded throughout the room.

"See," Lily muttered, "their beautiful."

Everyone in the hall started talking pointing out all the different colors of butterflies as Sally dragged Lily out of the hall. Stella and Alice were close behind with the other boys.

Back in the hall butterflies gracefully fluttered through the room some disappearing after a while, but one fluttered next the James and landed on his arm. Carefully the small critter would fly casually up his arm before disappearing in a puff of glitter.

"Ouch." James muttered rubbing his head and blinking rapidly. He had felt a shock of some kind, something wasn't entirely correct.

oxoxoxox

During the rest of the day nothing quite as exciting as the butterfly explosion happened. Lily toned down her missions to try and get James out of his stupor of the potion, but she would look for as many opportunities as possible to try and talk to James.

The rest of the week went something like that. Every morning Lily would get up and wear a different funky outfit and mutter weird things under her breath before going down to the common room. Classes were crazier as teachers would try and get students to focus when it was clear no one wanted to learn anything while the Evans/Potter Drama Spectacular was playing.

Friday night Lily was mess, as nothing she was trying was working for her in getting James back. Instead of sitting in the common room trying to get her homework done she would pace the whole room, shaking heavily, until Sally sent her to bed.

"We need to do something." Sally said taking a seat next to Sirius after she had shoved Lily up the stairs to the dorms.

"You would think Lena would run out of Love Potion." Alice agreed as she sat in Frank's lap on the floor scribbling one last answer onto her homework.

"You would think," Stella muttered rubbing a hand through her hair.

They all sat in silence trying to think of what to do and what might be going on. Suddenly Remus jumped up.

"That's it!" He shouted excitedly. Those who were left in the common room stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "I know!"

"Remus you're scaring us." Sally said looking at him worriedly.

"Stop looking at us!" Stella barked at the kids that were still in the common room. Quickly the kids grabbed their stuff and ran to their own dorms.

"You going to be such a good mother." Sirius said shaking his head.

"Shut up!" Remus silenced Stella's objections to Sirius' comment. "I know how Lena s doing it."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked with a frown.

"Sirius, remember when we went to the library to find out all we could about love potions?" Remus asked quickly.

"Yeah, but that did some good, thanks to little miss sleepy head." Sirius muttered glaring at Stella.

"My parents are dead." Stella said coldly.

"Ok," Remus said soothingly. "My point is Sirius and I followed Lena a little and she went to a room on the third floor where Isaac Bones was doing something, and Lena told him that 'Madam Pince wanted the books back.' Remember?"

"They're brewing their own batch of love potion." Sirius said with his eyes wide.

"Exactly." Remus nodded.

"That little," Alice cursed.

"What are we going to do to her?" Stella said jumping up. "I can think of a million things off the top of my head."

"We'll take care of it." Remus and Sirius said at the same time.

oxoxoxoxoxo

"Get up you!" Alice shouted jumping into Lily's bed Saturday morning

"No!" Lily moaned from beneath her covers.

"We are going to Hogsmead, just us girls and we are going to make ourselves sick off of candy!" Alice said forcefully. "Now get up!"

Feeling a shiver run down her spine Lily took a breath. She needed to get up. Get up and try again. Pushing the feeling of breaking down and crying away Lily shoved her covers off and swung her legs over the side of her bed.

"Happy?" She mumbled.

"Not until your dressed." Alice grinned.

It too a while but Lily got her self-presentable and she and Alice left to the Great Hall. Stella and Sally were already waiting looking fabulous as always.

"Why do I even try with you two around?" Lily sighed looking the two up and down.

"Ah!" Sally scolded shaking a finger at her sister. "No down talking yourself."

The girls were just started down on the path to Hogmead when a voice shouted after them.

"What is your problem?" A girl screamed from behind.

Turning around quickly Stella snarled as she saw Lena Inn stomping her way through the slushy snow toward them.

"Excuse me?" Stella countered squaring her shoulders to Lena, a death glare in her eyes.

"Yeah I m not talking to you." Lena snapped at Stella. With a glare to the blond Lena turned to Lily. "What is your problem?"

"I believe the real question is, 'What is _your _problem?' Lena." Alice hissed.

"Still not talking to you." Lena rolled her eyes at Alice then returned her gaze to Lily.

"You have no right to talk to me." Lily told Lena. "You stole my boyfriend, shot him up with love potion and created a fake relationship in your own little world. You have no right to talk to me."

"Just give him back." Lena ordered balling up her fists.

"Did you not hear me?" Lily shouted in Lena's face. "You have no right to freaking talk to me, go away."

Jutting her chin out Lena gave each of the girls a glare then turned on her heel and went back to the castle.

"I hate that girl." Sally muttered under her breath.

"I wonder what Lark ever saw in her." Stella added.

"She's been through enough." Lily sighed continuing down the path.

Three sets of eyes stared after the red head in shock. Barely a moments hesitation later the three other girls ran after Lily.

"Do you not remember she faked being your friend?" Alice asked.

"And you do know she has been so rude to you and your real friends?" Stella added.

"She freaking stole your boyfriend." Sally said shaking her head. "And yet you're defending her."

"She also lost everything she knew." Lily said softly. Silently Lily continued on leaving Alice, Sally and Stella standing looking at each other.

"Let's get some candy." Stella suggested and she ran ahead after Lily.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Between twenty pounds of candy, the girls laughed and talked with each other as if everything was back to normal. As they would go into different shops Alice would squeal over something cute she would see, and Stella would glom onto a knew outfit that was advertised.

"You two are over obsessive." Sally would say shaking her head. After Sally would say that Stella would mutter something under her breath about not being fashion sensitive.

When the girls stopped by the three broomsticks for lunch Lily brought up a question that had been bothering her. "What do you think Lena meant about what I did with James? She made it sound like I took him back and locked him up somewhere."

"Umm," Alice muttered shooting glances at Stella and Sally. "Maybe she lost track of him?"

"Hmmm," Stella hummed thoughtfully. "I don't know."

The girls all looked ot Sally who was staring at her drink. "No comment."

"You are all horrible liars." Lily scowled. She took a sip of her pumpkin juice she had and looked around. "I m ready to head back to the school."

"Oh!" Alice whined, putting on a pouting face.

"A little longer!" Stella begged.

"No." Lily said sternly. She averted her eyes from her friends, she didn't want to say why she wanted to go back. Regret filled her for bringing up the Lena subject; the talk of it opened a huge whole, a cold, dull, empty hole.

"Why can't we stay here?" Stella persisted.

"Because." Lily said quietly.

"Ok." Stella sighed standing up. "I'll go pay."

In the next five minutes the girls were out in the chilly mid January air heading back up to the castle. When the walked through the castle doors Remus was the first person to catch them.

"We lost him." He said quickly, wincing slight at Sally, Alice, and Stella's reactions.

"You idiots!" Stella shouted. "Seriously?"

"Can you do anything right?" Alice yelled from next to Stella.

"Sirius got hungry." Remus said dully as Frank came running down the Grand Staircase.

"You didn't feed him?" Sally hissed. "You are idiots! I told you lunch break at eleven!"

"Remus was in charge of lunch break." Frank huffed trying to catch his breath. "Geez who knew running down three flights of stairs could be so hard?"

"Well Remus where were you?" Stella accused, "You should have been there to make sure-"

"JAMES!" Lily shouted cutting Stella off. Sure enough James was running down the Grand Staircase looking wildly around. Without a thought Lily took a step toward him.

"What?" James said annoyed glaring her. "Haven't you bothered me enough?"

"No." Lily said defiantly. "I am not done bothering you. I know you know who I am and what we've been through." She took another step toward him, trying to stop the tears that threatened to come crashing down.

"Give it a rest already!" Another voice snapped. Strutting through the front doors, Lena walked to where James was standing. "He chose me, and dropped you. Let it be."

Drawing her self up Lily stared shrewdly at Lena, "I know what you did, and that is low. You lost your boyfriend, did you ever stop to think what it must be like for someone else to lose theirs? Drops this and give me my boyfriend back."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Lily." Lena said with a laugh. "Sweetie just get over the rejection."

"You drugged him with a love potion!" Lily screamed, tears forming in her eyes. An audience has grown in the past five minutes, and at Lily's words everyone froze. Jaws dropped open and eyes flashed from Lena to Lily. James stood rubbing his head, eyes scrunched up as if in pain.

Lena gave a short laugh looking highly uncomfortable. "Prove it."

"I shouldn't have to prove my love for someone." Lily nearly growled. Off to the side, both Alice and Stella were hyperventilating as the scene unfolded, and Sally stood shocked looking back and forth between both of the girls.

"What?" James slurred looking at Lily oddly.

"You are such a little liar." Lena said quickly flicking her blonde hair behind her shoulders, "You just can't stand someone being better than you, and having someone better in their life. Come on James."

At that moment an odd swishing sound filled the whole hall. Erupting form the tip of Lily's wand was a brilliant white spectral form. A brilliant doe whipped around the room then charged in front of Lena and James. The patronus stood defiantly before dispersing in a clash of light.

"What?" James mumbled before groaning and bringing a hand to his mouth. "I don't feel good."

"No," Lena shook her head taking a step away from James. "Dang it no!"

"What just happened?" James asked squeezing his eyes shut.

Stella let out a squeal. "James! Oh please tell me you are back to normal!"

"You have never referred to me as normal before in your life." James said shaking his head looking at Stella. "Why is everyone looking at me weird?"

"Just please say Lean isn't your girlfriend." Sally said tiredly.

"Why, why, why, why, why, would she be my girlfriend?" James stuttered looking at Sally.

A squeak sounded behind them. James turned and saw Lily standing with her hand over her mouth and tears flowing freely down her face.

"What did I do?" James hissed to anyone who would answer.

"Just go hug her!" Stella, Alice, and Sally yelled at the same time, starting to cry on their own.

"Ok," James said uncertainly. He walked to Lily and wrapped his arms around her as she began to sob violently. "Shhhhhh. I m here."

"Miss Inn!" A voice boomed. Another high-pitched squawk echoed through the hall. Everyone turned and saw a very mean looking Professor Slughorn, McGonagall, and Dumbledore standing at the base of the Grand Stair case, a disgruntled Isaac Bones stood between them and Triumphant Sirius Black behind, taking a bite out of an apple.

Don't kill me until after thanksgiving!!!! Please!!!!!!! I really like food and its really yummy and I pinky promise I will have another chap up soon with a real explanation on why I haven't updated!

**I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY!**


	51. Impossible

With a shrill shout Lily sat up with a gasp. Her arm flailed about tossing wool covers around. Another scream exploded and a loud crash followed. Startled more by the scream and crash then her freaky dream Lily looked over the side of her bed at Sally sprawled out on the floor.

"Sally?" Lily asked fairly confused.

"Next time you decide to wake up, warn me!" Sally hissed picking her self up. Brushing her hair out of her face Sally glared at Lily.

"My head hurts." Lily wondered aloud relaxing back into the pillows behind her.

"I would assume so." Sally laughed. "You hyperventilated then fainted, it was quite amusing."

"Oh," Lily muttered frowning. She looked around at windows letting light into the room, and all the white clean beds. "I m in the hospital aren't I?"

"Congratulations!" a perky voice shouted loudly. Smirking Sally looked to the large wooden doors opening into the clean hospital. Alice skipped into the room with her hair bouncing in fresh curls. Stella was running madly to beat her to Lily's side.

"You could have died!" Stella cried throwing her self on top of Lily.

"Shut up Stella," Alice said rolling her eyes. "How are you Lily?"

"Very confused." Replied Lily still frowning. She patted Stella gently on the back as the blonde stood up.

"Isaac and Lena are busted," Sally said holding back a laugh. "The boys are ratting them out right now."

"No, no, no, no, no." Lily moaned sinking under her covers.

"Please tell me something hurts and you aren't having sympathy for those two." Stella said tearing the cover off of Lily.

"Of course I don't have any sympathy!" Lily snapped. "Do you not remember any of what I babbled on about?"

"Which time?" Alice asked as Stella started jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"I DO!" Stella squealed.

"Ugh!!" Lily grumbling, groping around for her covers that Stella flung somewhere.

"Oh, my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" Stella kept repeating.

"I need to go lock myself up somewhere." Lily muttered swinging her legs off the bed.

"I am so confused." Alice said.

"She said she loved James." Sally told Alice. "And she is scared to face the consequences."

"Could you say it any louder?" Lily shouted at Sally as Alice's eyes grew wide and a grin crept onto her face.

"I could try." Sally shrugged taking a breath.

"That's not an open invitation." Lily hissed at her sister.

Rolling her eyes Sally took a seat on the foot of Lily's bed. "Just relax, he might not even remember what you said."

"You all did." Lily pointed out wringing her hands. "Can't I get out of here yet?"

"Oh by the way," Stella said ignoring Lily question. "Beautiful patronus."

With wide eyes Lily gasped and began cursing under her breath. "No. Oh no. Oh crap no."

"I think she needs more meds." Alice muttered looking for Madam Pomfrey.

"He saw my patronus." Lily whispered her eyes still bugging out of her head.

"Yeah so?" Sally asked not understanding, and then it dawned on her. "Oh,"

"I never woke up." Lily muttered covering her face with a pillow. Her voice came muffled, "I m going to change my name and dye my hair platinum blonde."

"You're a wimp." Sally said tearing the pillow from Lily's face.

"Don't make me face him," Lily begged, "I can't do it! I can't do it!"

"They're going to force him to stay in the hospital after all the love potion Lena pumped into him." Stella said. "Your going to be able to avoid James for, well not that long, he'll probably break out of the hospital in search for you."

"Man I wish I had that great a boyfriend." Sally sighed.

"He face freaking Death Eaters for you." Lily said shaking her head.

"Oh, he did, didn't he?" Sally said with a smile. "Aw, he's so great!"

"Somebody knock me out." Lily groaned snatching her pillow back from Sally.

"Sally is right," Stella said shaking her head, "you are a wimp."

"Go away!" Lily cried pathetically.

"She's awake!" A guy shouted. With a squeak Lily pulled her covers over her head.

"Its just Frank," Alice giggled.

"Nobody's home." Lily replied.

"Is she ok?" Frank asked trying desperately to fight back a snort of laughter.

"You know what." Lily snarled swatting the covers away, trying to sit up.

"Fiery red head." Stella muttered under her breath.

"Just do something useful and get me out of here!" Lily hissed. Her bright green eyes glared into each of them.

"Could teachers ask anymore questions?" Sirius shouted loudly bursting into the hospital. In two seconds flat Lily was back under the covers trying very hard not to peak and see what was going on.

"No yelling!" James shouted. "My head still hurts."

"James you do realize you are yelling yourself." Remus said with a laugh.

"Shut up!" James shouted.

"Mr. Potter, over here." Madam Pomfrey said dully coming out of her office.

"You look like crap James." Stella grinned watching as James followed Madam Pomfrey to a bed, conveniently the bed just to the right of Lily's.

"Is she still not awake?" Madam Pomfrey asked looking at the pathetic lump that was Lily beneath the covers.

"Uh," Stella muttered.

"She's asleep." Alice said sweetly.

"She's still asleep," James said frantically.

"Well hello!" Sally shouted. "What would you expect?"

"Jamsie doesn't want any yelling." Sirius said quietly.

"Oh, he can deal with it." Sally reassured him.

"Let my patients sleep please." Madam Pomfrey insisted.

"We'll be back!" Stella sang pulling Alice and Sally from the room.

"Nighty night!" Sirius called as he Remus, and Frank followed after the girls.

When the wood doors swung shut James moved his eyes to Lily's bed watching her motionless form. It was impossible to tell how long he stared at her bed. Impossible to tell if she really was asleep. Impossible to tell how many tears were flowing once more. Simply impossible.

**AT LEAST I UPDATED!**

**WHO MISSED ME!? Honestly? I know some of you did at least.**

**Ok! Ok! I am freaking unbelievably sorry! I am a sophmore playing High School basketball, can you blame me? Plus I m on JV when I want to be on varsity so freaking bad its not funny! **

**Ok deep breath. Basketball doesn't end until March, so every other week will be a chapter, no that I have some time to think. Its Christmas break. YAY! No school! OMG A Miley Cyrus song came up on my Itunes!! I love this song! (Its see you again btw). I am ubberly hyper. Ok I should get three chapters out in the next two weeks, maybe, don't hold me to it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WORTH IT!**

**HUGS! (I would say kissed but that would be a little weird.) HUGS!**

**Oh! Suggestions as well, I am at the awkward stage of what I should do with James and Lily. I have never had a boyfriend, and the guys I have had as Just friends. I have totally screwed up and one of them moved half way across the US I really hope I wasn't the reason. Ummm so suggestions on what need to happen? Or what I should do?**


	52. Comfort Me

_I m tellin' you these words and I don't know why_

_I m talkin' to you but it seems not to help_

_Wont you listen to me?_

_Wont you listen to me?_

_-_

_We're spinning in circles_

_Running back to the beginning_

_Why can't we hit play and move on?_

_Why can't we hit play and move on?_

_-Are You Listening?, _**MY OWN LYRICS***

She knew he was awake watching. She knew any movement would send him stumbling to her bedside. But underneath the covers Lily felt the claustrophobia sink into her like it had for those many weeks earlier. Taking deep breaths Lily tried to gain a hold over her self and stop the tears flooding down her cheeks. Outside her cocoon, Lily heard Madam Pomfrey bustling around. There was no way she could tell who was out their and who wasn't.

After another moment the large doors of the hospital opened with the usual loud creak. The loud smack of heels told Lily it was most likely Stella coming to pay a visit. As the sound of the heels came closer, the footsteps also appeared to slow down.

"Have you even moved yet?" Stella's voice asked. After a minute of no response Stella changed her position apparently coming around to the other side of Lily's bed. "James?"

"Hmm?" James' voice mumbled.

"Seriously?" Stella sighed. Lily felt the foot of her bed weighed down as Stella took a seat.

"What are you talking about?" James questioned, though only half-heartedly.

"Do you really think she's going to just jump up and fall into your open arms?"

No response.

"James," Stella sighed. Lily felt the weight on the bed shift; Stella was probably leaning forward, her blond hair layering over her shoulder.

"I m not stupid Stella," James snapped back after a moment. "She'll probably never talk to me again."

"She was a wreck," Stella told him. To Lily, it was easy to picture the conversation. Stella was shaking her head pursing her lips. James, sitting up making his already messy hair messier looking frantically at Stella for any advice she could offer. "If you do everything correctly and don't flood her with emotion things could go back to normal."

"What do you mean?" James asked his voice eager.

"Do you remember what she said?" Stella asked quietly. It took all the red head had to not jump up and slap Stella very strongly across the face.

"I think so," James whispered, Lily strained catch his words.

"What did she say?" Stella asked, "I want to make sure we are on the same page."

"It seems like a dream. She said Lena drugged me with love potion." James said hollowly. "And Lena said something about how Lily was lying." James stumbled uneasily over her name, causing Lily to cringe. "Then Lily said she shouldn't have to prove her l-l-love for someone."

Outside of her warm cave Lily felt Stella shift her weight again, no doubt ducking her head between her knees.

"Yeah," Stella said, "yeah."

"What do I do?"

"Don't mention it." Stella answered with out missing a beat. "She was so upset James. Don't say a word about what happened. She is still healing for what you did. Hey shut up and let me talk." There was a squeak of springs. James had most likely tried to interrupt and when Stella told him to shut up he laid back down on his bed. "Lily cares for you, and it is very weird for her to think this because she has hated you for ever. You can't act like nothing happened and say 'Hey lets just go back to normal!' that wont work. But you can't just be totally awkward."

"I don't think your helping." James muttered.

"Sleep on it, that might get your brain to work faster." Stella replied. Her weight completely left the bed. "Get some rest."

"Ok," James yawned. "And tell Remus I said hey."

"Shut up." Stella shouted and her heels clicked all the way out of the hospital and echoed in the long hallway.

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Apparently Lily had fallen asleep, the next thing she knew someone was shaking her awake.

"Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily," Alice's voice chanted happily.

"Mmmmmm," Lily groaned flipping to her other side.

"Its dinner time!" Alice sang, the sound of quick footsteps told Lily Alice was running to the side of the bed Lily was facing. "And Madam Pomfrey is sick of you. And Stella and Sally are fighting and it is making my head hurt. Oh my goodness you will have no idea what its over! It is so intense. So you have to get up!"

"Alice," Lily groaned stretching. "It is so good to hear you ramble on about something."

"Yay!" Alice cheered. "Lily Pie is up!"

"Who else is here?" Lily asked hesitantly as she kicked her covers away.

"Just us!" replied the skinny brunette as she brought Lily's shoes over to her. "Oh we cannot go anywhere unless you fix your make up."

"You are just so nice," Lily rolled her eyes. "Can I borrow your make up bag?"

"Way ahead of you sister." Alice assured her as she pulled out a large plastic bag from her regular school bag.

"Thanks," Lily said as she took the bag from Alice. "So, am I the talk of the school?"

"Pretty much," Alice shrugged pulling out a tube of lip-gloss from her pocket for herself. "I should have lied there huh?"

"Yeah," Lily sighed. "You should have."

"Well if it helps, you're tied with Stella and Sally of attention. They are so mad at each other."

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Curiosity killed the witch," Alice scolded, "but I'll tell you later."

"Of course you will," Lily rolled her eyes rolling eyeliner against her eyelid.

"I promise I will," Alice assured her, "Because you will kill me if you find out before I tell you or something like that."

"Alice you're confusing." Lily said shaking her head as she smeared some dark shadow over her eyelids next. "Lets go."

"Wahoo!" Alice laughed, "The dead shall rise again!"

"I wasn't dead." Lily said shaking her head.

"It felt like it," Alice said seriously, "McGonagall made Sally, Stell, and I go to class the rest of the day, and you weren't there raising your hand at ever movement the professor made."

"Shut up." Lily laughed shoving Alice slightly as they walked to the staircases.

"I m serious, and you weren't there to talk some sense into Sally with her, ah never mind." Alice shook her head.

"What?" Lily asked. "What could possibly be so horrible that happened in the past four hours or however long it has been?"

"We need to be alone where no one can eavesdrop." Alice muttered looking around. A couple of Hufflepuff girls were talking quietly with each other sending a glance Lily and Alice's way.

Lily stuck her tongue at their backs as they walked down the stairs in front of her and Alice. Snorting Alice covered her mouth. Lily started laughing her self and the two went into a giggling frenzy as the reached the Entry Hall.

"Composure." Alice said suddenly as they reached the doors to the Great Hall. Barely making it a foot into the room the two burst out laughing when the two Hufflepuff girls sat down at their table with ridiculously straight backs.

"I don't know why." Lily gasped.

"Because their dorks," Alice sniggered. Alice led Lily along Gryffindor table and seated her next to Sally who sat looking very sour. Stella was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you Ok?" Lily asked quietly. Sally made no response but just shook her head tersely.

"Ok," Lily muttered, "whatever."

"Oh look ham!" Alice said loudly pulling the large platter over to her plate.

"You hate ham." Lily said, "Don't you?"

"Way to ruin my attempt at trying to break tension," Alice hissed.

"What tension is there?" Sally muttered shaking her head some more. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Where are the boys?" Lily said changing the subject.

"I don't know," Alice said frowning.

"Ok," Lily nodded, "That doesn't help."

"Lily relax," Alice soothed shoving the ham away and grabbing a roll. "He probably doesn't remember anything."

"That's not helping either," Lily groaned pushing her plate away and running her hands through her hair.

"Small talk," Alice suggested, "You can do small talk right?"

"Alice," Lily whined.

"Shut up," Alice hissed sitting straight up, "Here they come."

"Hello ladies!" Sirius called happily, James, and Remus, and Frank trailed behind. Sally stared evilly at her empty plate as Alice raised a hand in hello while chugging some water. Sirius looked at Sally worriedly. "Did I do something?"

"I hate your cousin." Sally said shaking her head. "I hate her."

"What did she do?" Sirius sighed sidling next to her.

"You think I am being stupid." Sally gasped looking at him.

"What no," Sirius said quickly shaking his.

"Whatever." Sally muttered shaking her head. "I am leaving."

She stood up and walked down the aisle leaving the room.

Sighing Sirius looking down at his plate. Feeling eyes on him he looked up. Alice and Lily were glaring at him.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"Go after her!" the two girls shouted at once gesturing to the departed Sally.

"I m going," Sirius said quickly jumping up.

"I don't get it," Lily muttered.

"Tell me about it," Remus said amused talking Sirius' seat. Frank took a seat next to Alice, as James awkwardly sat next to Lily.

"Where's Stella?" Lily asked quickly.

"Uhhhh," Alice mumbled looking around. "I don't know."

"The common room," Remus replied, "Though I would stay away from her, she's in a bad mood."

Lily considered this for a moment before sitting down in a huff.

"I think that's the first time she had ever listened to someone." Alice muttered slightly amazed.

"Don't tempt me," Lily snapped taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"One would think you had gotten enough sleep, but no." Alice said shaking her head. "You have to be a red head."

"Just because I m a red head doesn't mean I m always in a bad mood." Lily shot back.

"Is that contention I hear?" Alice asked raising a hand to her ear.

"Why of course not Alice," Lily said in a sickly sweet voice.

Rolling her eyes Alice took another roll and looked at the three remaining boys.

"You three do know how to talk don't you?"

"What we have to say is way to important to be wasted upon your ears Alice," Remus said smartly.

"Upon?" James asked with a grin.

"Wasted?" said a shocked Alice, "Thanks Remus, thanks, I really appreciate that."

"I meant that you wouldn't value what we had to say."

Alice glared at him shaking her head.

Coughing Frank sat up, "Well, changing the subject. Have any of you finished that Potions essay?"

"Crap," Lily muttered, "I have two weeks of homework to catch up on."

"Ha! Sucks to be you!" Alice giggled. Lily shot her a glare. "I mean, I'll help you out with that just ask."

As Lily said something in retort to Alice James leaned over to Remus looking quite pale, "It's been tow weeks?"

"Yeah," Remus replied grimly. "Two weeks."

"All right." James replied his hazel sparkling.

oxoxoxoxox

A large crash filled Gryffindor Tower later that night. With the slam of a door Sally charged down from the dorms. In a second Stella was charging down after her.

"Sally!" Stella shouted. The common room had deserted hours earlier when the first shouts had rattled the paintings.

"Go away Stella!" Sally yelled back. "It doesn't concern you."

Sally marched to the portrait hole, but Stella dashed forward cutting her off.

"Oh this concerns me."

"No," Sally growled her eyes diverting from Stella's.

Behind the two girls Lily, Alice, Remus, James, Sirius, and Frank stood on the stairs watching anxiously.

"Then look my in the eyes Sally," Stella taunted in a low voice where the others couldn't hear she continued, "Look me in the eyes and tell me it doesn't concern me. I've grown up with her, and where have you been?"

With a crack Stella stumbled backward.

"Ok!" Sirius shouted running across the common room coming between the two girls. "Stella go away, just go."

Looking Sirius shrewdly up and down Stella stepped around him and Sally leisurely taking her time to head up to the dorms. Lily caught her eye and looked at her friend questioningly. Shaking her head Stella continued up. Alice, Frank, and Remus averted their eyes and headed back up to their rooms.

Shooting a glance at James Lily watched him questioningly. Opening his mouth and closing it James shook his head and went back up the stairs. Very confused Lily slumped down on the stairs watching Sirius try and calm a fuming Sally down.

She sat until Sally stormed out of the room and Sirius ran back after her. Eventually she heard someone come down the stairs behind her. Heat radiated off his body as he came and sat down next to her. They sat for a short while before Lily took a shuddering breath. Dipping her head between her knees Lily forced her self to calm down and not burst into tears once more. His warm hand gently settled on her back and moved in slow comforting circles. With one more deep breath Lily sat up.

Slowly she looked over at him, "Hey."

"Hey," James replied.

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

NO they are not back together

* **Please don't copy them (my lyrics) and use them in your stories with out my permission. This goes for all of my lyrics I have posted in any of my chapters. Please don't use them in a band your part of either. THANKS!**

**You thought it was going to be another month huh? NOPE!**

**I m listening to my Red Jumpsuit Apparatus CD! AAAA! I love them, or at least most of their songs.**

**JSYK! No they are NOT back together I am repeating in case people don't read the author's note like you all should! Plus I don't want people getting their hopes up. My mind is twisted, you should read the stuff I m planning on writing for Twilight stories and other HP stuff.**

**Yeah Lily is freaking out a little, but I may not have had a boyfriend but my older sister have and I have seen them go through break ups, it's like your own personal roller coaster.**

**UUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM I think that's it. Review! They make me want ot update faster!!!!!!!**


	53. Back a Step

**I dislike having a/n at the beginning but I will most likely forget what I have to say so . . . **

**BEFORE I FORGET! Lizzle09 I heart you! You gave me help with this chapter and the last chapter from your review! Thank you so much! Super Cara, thank you for pointing out my many mistakes, and putting up with them by still reading.**

Also I haven't revealed why Stella and Sally are mad at each other because its not time, and its called mystery, I have a plot believe it or not, so hang in there! BTW everyone but Lily knows what is going on between the two.

Yeah Lily freaks out a lot, you need to be in my head to truly understand it. I see her as a little insecure, she's a little love struck, and it's hard for her to go through with this. Try and get in my head it'll help.

It was amazing. No dried tears salted her cheeks. Breathing in fresh air Lily slithered out of her covers and looked to the window. The sun was beginning to rise over the mountains, and clouds began to depart. Spring was well on its way.

Turning back to the room Lily saw that both Stella and Sally hadn't returned the previous night. Shaking her head Lily decided she would interrogate Alice as soon as she woke up. Which wouldn't be for a little longer. Feeling fatigue wash over her Lily gathered a fresh set of clothes and her towel and set for the bathroom. Once she was done getting ready Lily opened the bathroom door.

"You done?" Alice asked happily. She bounced off her bed and grabbed her own things headed to the bathroom, trying to sneak behind Lily to avoid farther interrogation.

"Wait." Lily demanded. Alice's shoulders slumped slightly. "What is going on with Sally and Stella?"

"Um," Alice mumbled avoiding Lily's eyes. "Well, Sally got some news and Stella came in freaking out about what the news was and they are disagreeing on what Sally should with news and Stella doesn't think Sally is going in the right direction with the news. I am remaining neutral because I don't want to lose my friends but I cant elaborate any more."

Lily watched her friend take a deep breath, stepping aside Lily let Alice enter the bathroom and lock the door behind her. Frowning slightly Lily went to her bed and dumped her dirty clothing on top of her messed up sheets. Why did things have to get so complicated?

Sighing Lily put her wand to her hair and dried in out before putting it up in a bun. Reaching under her bed she grabbed her boots that she hadn't put on for so long and zipped them up over her dark skinny jeans. A new day. It was a new day.

As she waited for Alice to finish in the bathroom Lily pulled out the homework she needed to make up and began to work on it. After half an hour Lily heard the water shut off in the bathroom. After another few minutes Alice came out clad out for the day in a bright red scarf and creamy white shirt, her black pants hugging her curves.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Lily smiled shoving her things back in her bag. "Lets go."

When they reached the common room it was mainly empty. It was still early so as the two girls made their way to the Great Hall they didn't encounter anyone.

"I am so hungry," Alice gushed as they sat down. "I couldn't eat last night because I was so tense with what had happened. But, TOAST!"

Alice shut off from her rant and grabbed a few slices of toast and began loading them with butter and raspberry jam.

Laughing Lily served her self some oatmeal and began to eat, watching the large doors for the boys or her sister. The hall began to fill up with more people, none of which Lily cared about. Eventually Frank came and sat next to Alice and they began their flirting session as Lily continued to eat. Soon James came and sat silently with Lily.

"Where are the others?" Lily asked him quietly.

"Well we don't want Sally or Stella committing murder so Remus and Sirius are keeping them far away from each other." James said equally quiet.

Lily nodded and finished a piece of toast.

"Oh joy," Alice groaned, "We have double Transfiguration this morning."

"I hate Transfiguration," Lily whined. "Why does life hate us?"

"When life give you lemons," Frank muttered.

"You cut the lemons in half and squirt life in the eyes and laugh as you watch it die." Alice said evilly looking a plate of lemon slices for tea that sat next to James. Quickly James took the plate and slid it far down the table.

Scowling Alice stood up, "Lets get this over with."

Sighing the group stood up and headed to Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"Maybe she won't notice if I start to fall asleep." Alice said hopefully falling into her seat.

"Maybe she'll forget about the homework she assigned us." Lily groaned sitting next to Alice.

"Or give us a new seating arrangement." Alice whispered in horror staring at the two seats where Stella and Sally sat side by side.

"Crap." Lily hissed. "I don't know what exactly is going on, but if Sally would attack Stella its bad."

"Yeah," Alice nodded going pale.

Alice and Lily stared intently at the two seats until a slightly calmed down Sally took her seat. Sirius took the seat next to her laying a hand over the back of the seat.

"This could work," Alice said relaxing a little.

"Hopefully McGonagall will go for it." Lily muttered.

"Please oh please," Alice begged looking to the ceiling of the room.

At the last minute Remus entered the room a hand on Stella's back leading her to the seats he and Sirius usually shared. McGonagall came right after. It crossed Lily's mind that Remus probably had a word with the Professor over the issue.

Sure enough McGonagall said nothing at the change of seats and started into her lesson, by collecting homework.

A sniggering Alice earned a kick from Lily as their homework was collected and laid to rest on the Professor's desk.

The rest of the class period went uneventful. Until it came time to practice transforming animals into other animals. It was supposed to be a frog into a rat.

"Frog are my favorite animal though," Frank muttered quietly as he looked at his slimy frog fondly.

"You can transform it back sweetie," Alice said kindly trying to convince him it was ok.

"Miss Prewitt stop levitating your frog!" McGonagall had to bark more than once.

Lily could also hear Sirius telling Sally her frog was sprouting wings with Sally hissing at him to be quiet.

Thankfully the period ended and Lily ran out of the room before flying amphibians began to be used as ammunition.

"Please tell me we don't have potions." Lily said to Alice when they both were safe.

"We have Charms then a break before lunch." Alice sighed with relief.

"Good," Lily said. "That make's me happy."

Charms was gratefully just a lecture day and wands were not needed.

"All we need to get through is Arithamcy and we are done today." Alice informed Lily when they reached the common room for their break.

"This deserves chocolate." Lily said. Neither girl moved.

"Well?" Alice said loudly. "Go and get it."

"I m to tiered."

"Weak link." Alice sighed staying put.

"That settles that."

The two grinned at each other and kept sitting where they were. After a moment the portrait hole was opened.

"Is it safe?" James asked as he walked in with Frank.

"For now," Alice grumbled. "Stella and Sally both have this as a free period as well."

"So no one is safe?" Frank asked with a grin coming to sit with his girlfriend.

Alice laughed, "Pretty much."

"Antarctica might be safe," James shrugged.

"Its to cold their," Lily objected, "South America should be decent."

"Oh!" Alice squealed, "They have yummy food their!"

"I vote we escaped to South America." Frank decided raising a hand.

"Here, here!" Alice agreed.

Grinning Lily shook her head, then something occurred to her. "Have you guys seen my owl?"

The other three were silent looking at each other before all replying as one, "No."

"Why do you ask so suddenly?" Alice asked blinking quickly.

"I haven't gotten any mail, and I just realized my owls been missing for a month."

"My dad lost his watch for three months and he seems fine with it." Frank said awkwardly.

"Frank its you dad." Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'll check the owlry," James said jumping up.

"You will?" Lily asked perking up slightly.

"Of course," James said and then he was gone. As he walked through the halls swear words tumbled around. This wasn't good. Not good at all.

oxoxoxoxo

All through Arithamcy Alice had to keep pinching Lily to keep her awake. Two weeks away from the subject was to long.

"That class drags a lot out of you." Alice yawned as she and Lily made there way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"I cannot wait to go to bed," Lily groaned taking a seat at Gryffindor table.

Alice agreed as she scooped a serving of casserole onto her plate.

The smack of heels against the granite floor caused everyone to look up as Stella walked dutifully down the aisle to an open seat along Gryffindor table. A few seats of people separated Stella from her friends. Remus entered the hall after her and took a seat beside her.

"Should we say something?" Lily muttered under her breath.

"I don't know." Alice whispered back in a high-pitched voice.

"You're not helping." Lily said wringing her hands together underneath the table.

Sitting in silence for a few minutes Lily and Alice stared at their food trying to decide what the right move would be.

"Are you two ok?" A voice asked causing the two to jump. Looking up Lily saw both James and Frank were sitting across the table from her and Alice.

"You were staring at your food for a long time," James muttered.

"Oh," was all Lily said her eyes flicking down to Stella and Remus.

"He's trying to talk some sense into her." James said quietly.

Nodding mutely Lily cautiously looked back at James, "Did you see Chocolate up in the owlry?"

"Um," James said fumbling slightly for words, "No I didn't, she must be out hunting."

"I haven't seen her in so long," Lily frowned, "weird."

Alice, Frank, and James all exchanged a look.

"PUDDING!" Alice squealed. "Yummy!"

The four friends burst out laughing.

oxoxoxoxoxox

I was going to add more but then it would have taken me longer to get this out. Sorry I have been ubber busy and stressed out. But I don't have anyone I can trust to talk to so its all bottled up. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing it means a lot to me!

Next chapter will have all the answers. I did forewarn you only one chapter a week. Basketball ends at the end of February jsyk.


	54. The Letter

**DON'T KILL ME! **

When she woke up at twelve-o-one in the morning Lily knew it was going to be a bad day, especially when she couldn't get back to sleep. She knew it was going to be a bad day when her throat was killing her, scratchy and dry. The fact that it was freezing in the dorm didn't help either.

After lying wide awake in her bed staring at the dark brown ceiling for five hours Lily got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom to take a warm shower. Twenty minutes later as she was pulling a shirt on over a tank top a fist banged on the bathroom door.

"Alright Princess let's go!" Sally's voice shouted.

"I m coming out." Lily grumbled opening the door.

"Oh," Sally muttered seeing her sister's face. "I thought . . . you can take as long as you like."

"You thought I was Stella?" Lily said blankly trying hard not to roll her eyes. "Oh my goodness."

Sally opened her mouth to make a protest then thought better of it and shut her mouth, stepping around her sister and slipping into the bathroom.

Scowling to her self Lily walked over to her bed and dumped her dirty laundry on top of her sheets. Another day to get through. Rubbing her face Lily turned to her wardrobe and began to pick out an outfit. Somewhere along the line Alice slithered out of bed and kicked Sally out of the bathroom to get a shower in.

With her wet hair pulled in a bun Sally pulled on her black skinny jeans with a black tank top and black-and-white stripped cardigan. Giving a small farewell she departed down to the common room. No sooner had she left, Stella slipped into the dorm and went straight to her wardrobe and rummaged through it for some clothing.

"Where have you been?" Lily asked confused.

"No where." Stella muttered pulling a wool skirt on and a black sweater that rested just below the waist.

"You had to come from somewhere."

"Lily I don't want to talk about it." Stella sighed looking at her friend with a sad expression.

"Please?" Lily pleaded, "I need to know what is going on."

"Its between you and your sister." Stella said uneasily. "Apparently I can't get involved."

"Say's who?" Lily frowned. Why would Stella not get involved? Getting involved was what she did.

"Say's Sally." Stella said tightly. With that she tied her hair off in a low ponytail and left the dorm.

"Well then." Lily sighed and took a seat on her bed staring at the edge of her nightstand.

Quietly Alice exited the bathroom, tiptoeing to her bed.

"You can make as much noise as you want." Lily sighed once more. "I don't care."

Grimacing Alice looked at her friend. "Cheer up, blondes and red heads have the worst tempers, it will be fine."

"Sally doesn't trust easily." Lily reminded her friend.

Alice nodded once and began to get ready.

Once both girls were ready they headed down to the common room together. Frank and James were waiting patiently sitting in two of the armchairs.

"You two look wonderful," James commented brightly.

"And so do you." Alice laughed at James' usually messy style. Lily also couldn't help but grin, for the longest time he hadn't been him self when he got dressed, and this was the first time he really looked like the real James Potter.

The four went down to breakfast. In the hall mostly everyone was already there eating and talking amongst each other. Sally and Sirius were grouped fairly closely to Remus and Stella, and it was easy to see neither girl quite liked the arrangement.

"This will be interesting." Alice said cheerfully taking a seat next to Remus. "Hey guys!"

"Interesting indeed." Frank muttered so lowly Lily had the feeling the words where only meant for James to hear.

"They have English Muffins." James said putting a cautious hand on the small of Lily's back leading her to the table.

"Yum!" Lily said trying to make it seem she had no idea what was going on.

"Oh the mail's here." Alice said, distantly waving a hand toward the ceiling.

"Chocolate." Lily said pointing to her brown owl that was coming down to the table.

"I love chocolate!" Alice said searching the table.

"No!" Lily rolled her eyes, "My owl!"

Seven bodies tensed. Gracefully Chocolate landed in front of Sally a letter in his beak.

"Why isn't my owl landing by me?" Lily asked confused.

"Uhhhhh," Seven voices said together.

Abruptly Sally yanked the letter from the owl's beak and made a mad dash for the doors.

"Hold up!" Lily shouted jumping up and running after her sister.

"Uh oh." James muttered. He looked around at the faces of his friends who all had the same expression: Crap. After a moment they all jumped up and took off after the two girls.

In the Entrance Hall Sally was running up the stairs taking two at a time, with Lily yelling at her while trying to catch up.

"Sally!" Lily yelled one last time trying to catch her breath. "Give me the letter!"

"How do you know it's addressed to you?" Sally gasped collapsing on the stairs.

"My owl brought it." Lily said plainly. "And I want it."

"So that doesn't mean anything." Sally said trying to stand up subtly.

"Just give it to me," Lily demanded.

"Are you trying to sound like a three year old?" Sally yelled back. "'Cause that's what I m getting."

Frowning Lily glared at her sister. Sally stood and began walking carefully up the stairs. Lily followed suit and the stairs after her.

"Seriously?" Sally shouted stopping. "This is ridiculous!"

"Your right," Lily nodded her head. "So you should just give me the letter."

"No!"

"Accio letter!" Lily shouted. Without her sisters noticing she had pulled her wand from her pocket and was getting in the stance to cast a spell.

Besides Lily reaching for the letter no one moved. Sally's eyes were wide flashing from her sister to her friends at the foot of the stairs. A triumphant smile eased its way on Stella's mouth as she watched Lily study the letter. James looked horrified at what was happening.

"Lily please, please give me the letter back." Sally muttered. "It's addressed to me."

"In Petunia's writing." Lily frowned deeper. "You two hate each other."

"We have currently reached an impasse." Sally replied talking a step down the stairs.

"Yes all the ink splotches from her pen, and exclamation points really add to that."

"Lily," Sally began to beg. "Please don't read it."

Giving no response Lily continued to study the letter. Moving at inhuman speed Sally was at her sister's side trying to snatch the letter away. By this point Stella had ran up the stair.

"Just let her read it." Stella insisted glaring steadily at Sally.

"Shut up." Sally hissed through clenched teeth.

"No." Stella shook her head, "She needs to read it."

"This doesn't concern you." Sally's voice was venomous as she turned from her sister to Stella.

"She is my best friend."

"I m family."

"You've been out of her life for more than six years."

"I was forced and you know it."

"OK!" James had come up the stairs and was trying to get between the two fighting witches. "Just stop it, technically you both are right."

"Go away James." Both girls shouted together.

"No you guys are acting like kids!" As James tried to scold them Stella started verbally attacking Sally who retaliated with a few choice words of her own.

Back at the bottom of the stairs Alice was rubbing her temples while Remus and Frank kept glancing at each other unsure of what to do.

"Shut up!"

Everyone stopped and looked to Lily who stood shaking, the letter in a little clumped ball at her feet.

"What is going on?"

Sally and Stella looked at each other. A smirk planted on Stella's lips.

"Tell her." The blonde said taking a step back.

"Tell me what?" Lily said evenly looking at her sister. "Tell me dads shaken up over the attack? What attack? Tell me mother is worried sick? What should she be worried about? What is going on?"

"Lily." Sally's voice softened.

"What's going on?"

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

SHE'S ALIVE! I really am! Wahoo! I have nothing to say about not updating for like ever. I really am sorry. This chapter is shorter so I can get it out, and I know what exactly is happening in the next chapter! I am so excited to start writing it!

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**


	55. Comming to Terms

**Authors Note: It is about early March, if it were around Valentines Day this story would be longer than the Lord of the Rings. And sorry if I used this song already but I just really like it and I think it fits.**

_And I´d give up forever to touch you_  
_´Cause I know that you feel me somehow_  
_You´re the closest to heaven that I´ll ever be_  
_And I don´t wanna go home right now_

_And all I can taste in this moment_  
_And all I can breathe is your life_  
_And sooner or later it´s over_  
_I just don´t wanna miss you tonight_

_-Iris, The Goo Goo Dolls_

Lily began to pace in the seating area of the train station. Her mother was late, this never happened. Before she had left for the train to head home for the next few days Lily had forced an explanation out of Sally on what she knew.

"Tell me." Lily said forcefully. She was standing in front of the fireplace in Professor McGonagall's office. After the debacle at breakfast the Professor had forced the two girls in the same room to discuss matters.

"Petunia sent a letter using your owl a few days after you sent the letter telling mom we were going to Stella's." Sally said. "Dad had stayed late at work and about five men in dark cloaks and masks came in and tore the place up then threatened him. They were Death Eaters and were using you as bait."

"_But dad's ok?" Lily asked, anger completely gone._

"_He's just bruised up." Sally shrugged. "I don't think that's what we need to worry about. Death Eaters know how to find our family. Petunia is blaming me. Well the both of us that we brought danger to home. Using her own choice words she threatened us both to stay away."_

"_Is that what you were yelling to Stella about? That it was none of her business?" Lily asked dragging a chair out from McGonagall's desk to take a seat._

"_I didn't feel it was her place to get involved." Sally admitted. "Then she retaliated saying she knew you better since I had been in France for so long. Then she wanted to tell you what had happened, but I just couldn't. I knew how much you still love Petunia, and how you hated that she didn't except you for who you were. Plus you would be so worried over dad, and then James screwed up."_

"_I've forgiven him." Lily snapped. She glared at her sister with her emerald green eyes. "I can't say as much for you."_

"Lily!" A familiar voice broke Lily from her thoughts. Looking up she saw something that made her burst into tears.

"Mom!"

"Oh sweetie!" Lily mother cried embracing her daughter in a strong hug. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." Lily said into her mothers shoulder. "What about you? Are you OK?"

"Of course." Mrs. Evans pulled away to get a better look at her daughter. "Oh, you've grown up so much."

Grinning Lily whipped tears from her eyes. "I m still me."

"You're still you." Mrs. Evans agreed.

oxoxoxoxoxox

"You two still aren't going to talk to each other?" Sirius groaned at dinner.

"Nope." Stella and Sally said at the same time. Scowling Stella turned her head away from Sally and looked up at the head table. Sally stuck her tongue out and shoveled food onto her plate.

"It's done and over with." Sirius whined. "Come on."

"She hurt my feelings." Sally snapped. "I am waiting for an apology."

"You're going to be waiting a long time." Stella muttered grabbing her goblet.

"Would you two stop it?" James hissed, thumping a fist on the table.

"Mr. Crabby-Pants." Stella mumbled.

"Just because Lily went home doesn't give you an excuse to be mean." Sirius reminded his friend.

"What ever." James rolled his eyes. "I can do what ever I want."

The four sat in silence eating their food.

"Where's Remus?" Sally asked taking a spoon full of potatoes.

"Hospital Wing." Sirius, James, and Stella answered together. Surprised James and Sirius looked at Stella.

"How did you know?" Sirius asked surprised.

"None of your business." Stella hissed. "And why would you care were he is _Sally_?"

"I don't like it to be quiet when I am angry." Sally said through clenched teeth.

Shaking her head Stella stood and left the hall.

"She makes me so mad." Sally said bitterly. James and Sirius shared an uncomfortable look. "Where's Alice?"

"She is sitting at the opposite end of the table." James replied.

"Why?" Sally asked looking down to where Alice sat with Frank.

"She can't stand your fighting." Sirius told her. The group was quiet for a moment, silently eating.

"I m not hungry anymore." Sally muttered and got up from the table. "I have homework."

Sally left the hall and headed up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. All she wanted to do was sleep. If she could get the nightmare that had been going on out of her mind for a while, she would be able to focus on school better. But then her friends were scattered. Alice couldn't stand the fighting, Stella was to stuck up, and Lily was being Lily.

An ugly twisting cramped Sally's stomach. Memories of her old school life back in France began to flash in her mind. Rubbing the corners of her eyes Sally took a breath and walked faster. She didn't need to think about her old life. It was different now, she was happy, in a way. She didn't have a cheating boyfriend, besides Stella really, none of her friends were stabbing her in the back

No.

She wasn't going there. Focus on something different, she told her self. But what was there?

A warm hand slid into her own. Looking down at her hand Sally frowned slightly then glanced up. Sirius walked besides her staring down the corridor. Feeling her bottom lip begin to tremble Sally bit down hard on it, and tightened her hand around Sirius'.

He either didn't notice the increased pressure or he didn't care, Sirius brought the back of Sally's hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Are you ok? He asked against her skin.

"Maybe." Sally sighed, not looking at Sirius.

With his other hand Sirius cupped Sally chin and brought her face closer to his.

"What would make you perfect?" He asked looking into her eyes.

Meeting his gaze and holding it Sally knew the answer immediately, "You."

She wrapped her other arm around his neck and pulled her self closer to him crushing her lips against his.

oxoxoxoxoxox

Lily burst through the front door of the simple house she had grown up in. Familiar and comforting scents of home swirled around her as Lily rolled her trunk into the living room and collapsed on the couch.

"Aaaaaaa," She sighed. Her mother laughed coming in the house behind her daughter, shutting the door. Lily looked at her mother with a smile on her face. "Where's dad?"

"Up stairs in his bed," Her mother replied. "Go talk to him."

"Is," Lily trailed off looking at her mother.

"No," Her mother shook her head, "Petunia's at her boyfriends house for most of the evening then she's going to Marla Hoak's house for the next few days."

"Does she know I m here?" Lily whispered quietly.

"No," her mother replied. "I thought it would be best not to tell her."

Absent-mindedly Lily nodded leaving the room. As she walked up the stairs to the second floor Lily ran her hand along the railing attached to the wall remembering the times she and Petunia would slide their stuffed animals down to the main level. Fighting back the tears Lily walked past Petunia's door then her own reaching her parents room. Knocking softly she entered.

"Hi daddy," She spoke quietly.

"Lily!" Her father said happily. He sat in his bed the covers all around him. A lamp was on sitting next to the bed, a book laid across his lap. White flecks were becoming more pronounced in his light red hair. "Come here darling."

With a small smile Lily ran across the room and hopped onto the bed happily snuggling closer to her dad.

"I m so sorry." She muttered with out thinking, her head leaning on his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Lily's dad said with a frown looking down at her.

"This is all my fault." Lily insisted, "The Death Eaters wanted information about me and went to hurt you to get it."

Her father sighed running a hand through his hair. "Lily, I don't want you blaming yourself."

"But," Lily tried to interrupt.

"Ah, let me talk." Her father scolded with a small smile on his pale lips. Lily looked up at him and tried to hide her shock. Large purple bruises ran down both sides of his face, and a long scratch stretched from his jaw line to the base of his neck. "Oh don't worry about me. This is not your fault. I would take it as a compliment."

"Your getting hurt is a compliment?" Lily said in horror looking at her father.

"Your to smart." Her father chuckled. "They wanted me to hand you over to them because you knew so much." Mr. Evans lifted a hand and stroked his daughter's hair. "But I knew you wouldn't forgive me if I gave you away to them. I knew they were evil men and you are to good to want anything to do with them."

Lily felt tears prick her eyes. "I m glad your safe."

"So am I." Her father agreed. With a sigh Mr. Evans looked to his table clock, "Well, I suppose we should see what your mother has planned for dinner."

"I'll go." Lily said instantly sitting up. "You just rest."

After a brief argument, Lily won and sprinted downstairs to help her mother with a potato casserole. As Lily peeled the potatoes her mother sliced them up and laid them in a pan.

"So," Her mother pressed, "tell me how's school?"

Laughing, Lily ran a new potato under the faucet and began cutting away the peels.

"I don't know." Lily sighed. "Slughorn thinks I m a little dolly."

"Of course he does." Her mother laughed, "And that doesn't count you always tell me that. How are Alice and Stella?"

"Stella's parents were murdered." Lily muttered quietly. "Death Eaters, like the ones who attacked father killed them."

"Oh," Mrs. Evans said. "That's not to good is it?"

"Not entirely." Lily agreed. "Alice is good though, she and Frank are still together."

"Good," Lily's mother nodded fervently. "Whenever Alice would be over she would talk none stop about him."

"She would wouldn't she?" Lily laughed. "They are happy."

"What about Sally?" There wasn't a big need to elaborate on the details wanted.

"Sirius is good for her." Was all Lily said.

"Sirius Black?" Her mother asked, "As in one of those Marauders or whatever you called them?"

"Yep," Lily shook her head grinning. "I don't know how it happened."

"What about you?" Mrs. Evans looked deeply at her daughter. No more potatoes were left for peeling. Staying quiet for a minute Lily collected the potato peels and put them in the garbage.

"I don't know." Lily sighed.

"Oh yes you do." Mrs. Evans insisted. "I can tell."

Not answering Lily jumped up on to the counter next to the sink and avoided her mother's eyes.

"James Potter." Lily said quietly.

"I thought you hated him!" Mrs. Evans cried looking at her daughter with wide eyes.

"He changed, a little." Lily muttered. "I don't know mom. I thought everything was perfect but then a really rude girl slipped him love potion making him fall in love with her. I couldn't convince myself he was spelled and it hurt seeing him with her. I tried everything." Lily looking down at her hands not wanting to see the expression on her mothers face. "Then I said something about loving him, that was awful. And I revealed my Patronus, which is a doe, and you know he can transform into a Stag? A really pretty one?"

Her mother was quiet for a moment then walked in front of her daughter forcing her chin up. "Do you?"

"Excuse me?" Lily asked.

"So do you love him?"

"I think so." Lily whispered. Knowing she needed to Lily looked her mother straight into her beautiful almond shaped blue eyes. In those eyes she saw knowledge, and love, compassion and years of experience.

"Well Lily let me tell you a little about your father and I." Her mother said. "We grew up together for years and played as little children in the street. Then I moved. A few years later we met again and I knew. It's a gradual thing; separation makes the heart grow fonder. What really got me was hearing his laugh. When I heard him laugh it was as if a peace overcame me. I knew for a long time now that I think of it, but I was to stubborn to admit it."

Lily watched her mother walk away and wrap foil around the potato pan and stick it in the oven. Watching her mother leave the room Lily stayed in her position on the counter. The silence that came unsettled Lily. She missed the loudness of her friends, always laughing at each other, or yelling at the other. She missed the feeling she got when her hand touched James', or when their lips met. She missed the joy of being around him constantly. Licking her lips Lily hopped off the counter and went over to the refrigerator to pull things out for a salad.

oxoxoxoxox

That evening when Lily sat in her old room she hadn't been in for so long she knew what she wanted to do. Sitting neatly in the drawer of her desk by her window was parchment, quill and inkbottle. Carefully she wrote seven words.

_James,_

_Will you come and visit?_

_Lily_

oxoxoxoxoxo

**That's a good place to leave off wouldn't you think?**

**Guess what it hasn't been a month! AAAAA! Celebration!**

**Ummmmmmmmm yeah! I haven't been able to sleep so I will work on the next chapter right after I post this. I know what is gonna go down so get ready!**

**-HEARTS AND STUFF! REVIEW!**


	56. Strike One

**I haven't done one of these in a while; DISCLAMER! If I were JK Rowling this would be so much better and published as James and Lily's story. So yeah I am not JK Rowling, and don't own any part of Harry Potter.**

**CRAP! I FORGOT A RECAP IN THE LAST CHAPTER! OOPS!**

_**READ ME! RECAP!**_Chapters 55-Now- Well as Sally and Stella's feud continues Lily and James are still pretty rocky after he gets some sense knocked into him. Lily realizes she hasn't seen her owl for a while and has a feeling her friends know something she doesn't. When the owl does come it goes to Sally, not Lily. After a scene Lily gets the letter and finds out her fathers been attacked by Death Eaters, specifically looking for Lily. We also learn Sally and Stella were fighting over whether Lily should know what had been going on at home with her dad. Stella's being pretty nasty about it. Lets see. Lily goes home to see her father, and has a heart to heart conversation with her mother about love. Lily has a revelation on the subject. Sally is torn up between what is happening and turns to Sirius which in this chapter reveals as either a bad thing or a good thing, but you'll have to read it to find out! XD

The stuff in italics is when I reference to the 7th Harry Potter book.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

_Cause it's you and me_

_And all other people with nothing to_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me_

_And all other people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_-You and Me, Lifehouse_

"Don't take this the wrong way," Stella said to Sally at breakfast the next morning, Sally had large dark circles under her bloodshot eyes. The circles were even more pronounced due to the odd paleness of Sally's skin "But you look horrible."

"Thanks," Sally said acidly. "I really appreciate that."

"Would you two please stop it?" Alice whined banging her fist on the table. "I can't stand all this contention!"

"Then if you will excuse me?" Sally asked. Without waiting for an answer she stood and practically ran from the room.

"Sally!" Alice tried yelling after her, Sally paid no attention. Narrowing her eyes Alice swiveled in her seat to glare at Stella.

"What?" The blonde asked innocently as she stabbed her spoon into a grapefruit half.

Shaking her head Alice began to get up when the boys entered the Great Hall.

"What's up with Sally?" Sirius asked looking to where Sally had exited.

"You tell me," Alice replied as Frank took a seat next to her. "She didn't sleep at all last night and kept me up with her pacing in the dorm."

"Huh," Sirius muttered, something else seemed to dawn on him then, "Have you guys seen James?"

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was about seven o'clock in the morning when Lily left the house to walk to the park. She hadn't been to that park in years, and in truth she didn't entirely want to go back. But the need to feel wind on her face and the comforting sensation of floating was overpowering. She wanted to go on the swing.

As Lily walked she tried not to think about anything. Not about the letter she had sent the previous night. Not about if Death Eaters were watching her right now. Not about Sally or Stella. As she walked Lily focused on her breathing and the sound of her steps on the pavement.

She stopped when the toes of her shoes touched the edge of the grass leading to the park. A perfect green color, the grass stretched all over to the sand box, the edge of the jungle gym area, and to the gravel where the swings sat. The picnic tables were just the same as they had been years ago, and the trees were still growing.

In a daze Lily walked to the swing set. Slowly she raised an arm, and her fingers stretched to the cold metal rod. A wove of sobs wracked Lily's body and she fell onto one of the swings.

_"Lily don't do it!" Petunia shrieked on her swing. Lily wasn't paying any attention though. She felt free as her legs pumped beneath her. It didn't feel like she was on a swing anymore but soaring high in the air. So she let go._

_Lily shrieked in delight as she launched herself through the air. Her beautiful green eyes were closed as she flew high in the air. Her body felt light as a feather as she felt air rush around her, her red hair danced in the wind. Triumphantly she landed lightly on the ground._

_"Mommy said not to!" Petunia stopped her swing and stood in front on Lily, hands on her hips. "Mommy said you weren't allowed Lily!"_

_"But I'm fine," said Lily, still giggling. "Look at this!"_

_The pretty little red head ran over and picked up a flower that had fallen of a bush, and cupped it in her hands. As it sat in Lily's hands it opened and closed like an oyster.** (See Deathly Hallows pages 663-664).**_

Tears slipped down Lily's cheeks as she began pushing her self through the air.

_"It's obvious isn't it?" A young boy around her age stepped out from the bushes._

_Petunia shrieked again and ran back to the swings. Lily remained where she was. She looked at the pale-faced boy, his dark hair hung to his shoulders, greasy from not being washed. Lily saw a blush rise on his cheeks when she didn't look away._

_"What are you talking about?" Lily asked._

_The boy shifted in excitement. Glancing to Petunia by the swings he looked at Lily as he spoke quietly._

_"You're a witch."_

_"That's not nice," Lily said slightly offended. Glaring at the boy she stuck her nose in the air and marched off to her sister._

_"No!" the boy shouted more color rising to his face. He stepped out farther from the bushes, a ridiculously large coat hung on his shoulders. Taking a step to the sisters the coat swirled around him, like a bat and its wings._

_The two girls looked at each other with the same disapproval in their eyes. They clung to swing poles like it were the safe spot in a game of tag. (**See** **Deathly Hallows pages 664-665). **_

Dragging her feet on the ground Lily took a shaking breath. The swing came to a stop and Lily sat there like a rag doll, hanging onto the chains desperately. Standing up her legs felt like jelly. To steady herself Lily grabbed onto one of the swing poles like it was base.

Squeezing her eyes shut Lily hugged the pole hard and cried freely pressing her forehead on the cold metal. She had no idea how long she was there, wanting to forget. But then she heard someone come stand next to her, she felt their body heat encase her, his musky scent filled her. This caused Lily to start on a fresh wave of tears. He wiped away the tears as they fell, the fingers warm on her skin. Slowly Lily opened her eyes. Relief flooded through her as she vaulted herself from the swing set and into his arms crushing her lips against his.

Wrapping his arms around her, James kept Lily pressed against him absorbing every part of her. Lily broke off first, when she did she buried her face in James' chest enjoying the feeling of being with him.

"Lily," James breathed, resting his cheek on her head. "Lily, Lily, Lily."

Clutching the front of his shirt Lily took deep breaths trying to remember this moment.

_POP!_

_POP!_

_POP!_

_POP!_

_POP!_

_POP!_

_POP!_

"Well, well, well." A sickly cold voice laughed lightly.

In an instant James had Lily behind him so he stood blocking her from the seven forms that had apparated a few feet in front of them.

"James Potter." The man in the lead said. A dark robe covered most of the features of the figures, but with the early light it was easy to see the hideously pale features of the leader.

"Voldemort." James said coolly. Hisses erupted from the six other forms. James glared diffiantly at them. Lily not really appreciating being hidden stepped around James to stand at his side.

"And Lillian Evans," A cool smile slid over Voldemort's face.

"Lily," James muttered quietly, "Get out of here."

"No," Lily said frowning, "I am not leaving you."

"Yes, James," Voldemort said airily, "Let Lily stay. I have a question for the both of you."

Quickly James pulled his wand out. "And why would we want to listen?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth then seven other wands were brandished. Voldemort made no movement. Confused James looked at Lily who was sending death stares to the six Death Eaters and their master.

"I don't want to hurt you," Voldemort said innocently, "I would just like to offer you a, job you could say."

Lily gave a bark of laughter. "You would expect us to accept a job from you? You nearly killed me, my sister, and father."

"A mere incident." Voldemort shrugged. "My colleagues don't really listen to my instruction all to well."

The six Death Eaters shifted, quietly muttering to themselves.

"Silence," The Dark Lord hissed. Long pale fingers stretched from the sleeves of the robe and went to the hood of the cloak. As the hood fell Lily felt bile rise in her throat. It wasn't a man standing in front of her it was a creature. The eyes were a sickly bloody color, mouth a thin line, and nose flat on the white face. "I can offer you so much. I have power, such great power. You two can enhance that, and I can share it with you, if you join me. You can be feared, and envied. But you must join me and help me on my way to be the greatest."

Lily slipped her free hand into James' instantly knowing what he was thinking.

"Why would we do that?" James asked lowly. "Betray our friends just of power, if that's what you call it? Kill those who are innocent?"

"Think of the glory!" the snake like creature insisted, "The riches!"

"No," James and Lily whispered together. With quick speed James pulled Lily close to him, and immediately they were swept away into a tight tunnel transferring them somewhere.

Lily kept her eyes shut until she felt the suction feeling leave her. Carefully she opened her eyes. The surroundings seemed distantly familiar. Then it hit her. The Potter home. The green grass and blooming flowers had thrown her of, she had been used to seeing snow everywhere.

"Come on." James said pulling Lily to the house. It wasn't until they were inside James released Lily's hand.

"Master James!" Squeaked a small voice. Gizella the house elf stood in the entryway, a small apron tied on her waist and feather duster in hand.

"Where are my parents?" James asked quickly, his eyes sweeping the house.

"James?" Mrs. Potter's voice called from the living room. James took off for the room, Lily close on his steps.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Potter asked standing from the couch. A teacup sat on the coffee table, and the Daily Prophet ruffled on one of the cushions. "Hello Lily."

"Hi," Lily mumbled.

"Auror's need to go to Spinners End, now." James blurted out. Mrs. Potter looked between her son and Lily. Sighing she gestured to the couch.

"Tell me everything." She said.

oxoxoxoxoxox

Hogwarts was alive with all the talking that was going on at dinner that evening. With James disappearance, and Sally's sudden need to take a daylong bath no one could find anything else to talk about.

"Where is my redhead?" Alice whined stirring her potatoes on her plate.

"Where's my James?" Sirius asked frowning.

"Your girlfriend has been missing all day," Remus said frowning, "You knew that right?"

"Yes," Sirius muttered looking at his carrots. "Where's my girlfriend?"

Rolling his eyes Remus began eating his food. Still frowning Sirius skewered a carrot and began munching on it.

Skipping lightly into the room Stella took a seat across from Sirius.

"Hey," Sirius muttered dully.

"What did you do this time?" Stella snapped getting right to the point.

"Excuse me?" Sirius asked confused.

"Why has Sally been in the bathtub all day with a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door?" Stella asked pulling Sirius' plate away from him before he could shove another carrot in his mouth.

"How should I know?" Sirius shook his head.

"Sirius?" Stella growled. Alice pushed her plate away from her finding the conversation to be much more enjoyable than what Isaac Bones was talking about to George Thomas.

"Don't you hate her?" Sirius asked edging back from the intense blonde.

"You are avoiding the subject." Stella stared at Sirius, not believing they were having this conversation.

"What subject is he avoiding?" A tired voice asked.

"The subject that Sally locked her self in the bathroom." Stella snapped to the person who took a seat next to her.

"Sirius what did you do?" a girl's voice moaned.

"Lily!" Alice screamed vaulting up from the table to pull her friend into a bear hug.

"What are you talking about Alice?" Stella asked looking away from Sirius. Sure enough Alice was squeezing the life out of the redhead. "Lily!"

"Cant breath." Lily gasped trying to get Alice to let go.

"My turn!" Stella whined.

"James!" Sirius said happily. He slapped his friend on the back as he pulled his plate back towards him. "Where have you been?"

"It's a long story." James sighed grabbing a clean plate and loading it with food.

Once both Alice and Stella had squeezed Lily enough, the redhead looked at her friends questioningly.

"Why has Sally spent the entire day taking a bath?" she asked.

"Ask him!" Stella shouted pointing to Sirius.

"I don't know." He protested.

"Lies!" Stella accused.

"Shush," Lily said trying to calm the blonde down. "Lets just go and talk to her ourselves."

"Fine." Stella said. Her voice was shrill as she marched to the doors.

Lily shot a glance at James biting her lip.

"Lily," Stella whined. Sighing Lily walked to her friend, Alice trailing behind her.

oxoxoxoxoxox

**I don't think its been a month. Or I really hope not.**

**Um there was a state wide test this last week, extremely stressful and I had to register for my Junior year classes, which is seriously depressing. Though I am excited for AP English. **

**IF YOU REVIEW I WILL GIVE YOU A PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**AND! Spring break is coming up which entitles lots of hours of writing! Yay! **


	57. Delicious

**See 58 for recap **

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me here_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen without your touch_

_Without your love_

_Darling, only you are life among the dead_

_All this time I cant believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_(Don't let me die here, there must be something more)_

_Bring me to life_

_-Bring Me to Life, Evanescence_

The water felt so good washing over her. Warm and secure. The bubbles were a nice addition to. Lavender was such a nice smell to breathe in, especially after sobbing for hours on end. Sally was finally beginning to enjoy her self after such a horrible afternoon. Why was she such an idiot? Those words had just come out on their own, no stopping them. The look on his face, it was the same as her nightmare she wanted to put behind her.

"SAFFRON!" Lily's voice shrieked through the bathroom door.

"Leave me alone to die." Sally moaned ducking her head under the waters smooth surface.

With a loud bang the bathroom door burst open and Lily marched into the steamy room and bent over the full tub.

"Get out of there!" Lily shouted. Sally exhaled sending a trail of bubbles to the surface of the tub. "Don't make me come in after you."

More bubbles.

Stella and Alice stood at the door watching anxiously. Both were on the edge, Lily wouldn't wait to long before dragging Sally out. But would Sally come up before running out of air. It was confusing; something must really have bothered her.

"You idiotic git." Lily spat throwing a hand into the water where Sally's head should have been. Apparently Sally didn't want to get out of the water though, no sooner had Lily flung her hand into the water she yanked it out cursing. "She bit me!"

Alice snorted covering her mouth. "Um, maybe she just needs to sort it out her self?"

"Lets go before she drowns her self." Lily suggested with a sigh.

Stella stood motionless at the door. She let Lily and Alice pass to the bedroom, but stepped into the bathroom and closed the door and took a seat on the counter.

"I m not leaving until we talk," She said loudly enough that Sally would hear her from beneath the water. Stella crossed her legs on the counter and began examining her nails. No more than thirty seconds later Sally emerged from the water with a gulp of air.

Neither girl said anything as Sally caught her breath. Finally getting a grip on her breathing Sally leaned her head on the tub with her eyes closed. Lavender scents swirled around her, so nice and comforting, like having everything you could possibly want. And with that Sally began to cry again sinking beneath the waters surface.

_"You."_

_Something was off in the kiss. It wasn't like the others; sure it still sent tingles to her toes, and was like her ecstasy being near him. But the kiss was off. It was forced, harsh in a way. A horrible feeling then crept through Sally, it was too much at once._

"_Oy!" A shout caused them to break apart. Sirius avoided her eyes, but Sally saw the scared edge in them._

_Sally saw James and Remus were coming from the direction of the kitchens, their robes bulkier than usual._

"_Sorry Sally we need to barrow Sirius." James said coming towards them._

"_Ok." Sirius said immediately. Without another look back he followed his friends leaving Sally in the corridor. _

"Bloody!" Stella shouted yanking Sally from the water. The blonde was crouched on the floor in front of the tub hands tight on Sally's shoulders. Gasping Sally clutched her friend's robes, more sobs escaping her. In a softer tone Stella continued, "Do you have any idea how long you were under there?"

"I-I-I," Sally stuttered her eyes snapped shut. "I ruined it!"

"Sh," Stella soothed patting her friend's wet head. "Breath. Tell me what happened."

Slowly releasing her pale hands from Stella's clothes Sally sank back in the water. The quality of bubbles was lowering.

"Can you hand me my towel?" She whispered.

Nodding Stella grabbed the white towel from the hook on the back of the door and held it to her friend. Sally stumbled out of the tub and took the towel, patting herself down.

"Sorry you have to see my body." Sally muttered wrapping the towel underneath her shoulders.

"Its fine," Stella grinned, "We're girls, it's almost a law we see our friends without their clothing on at least once. Sally tried to smile but broke into sobs once more.

"I m sorry." She blubbered sinking onto the edge of the tub. "I am so sorry!"

"Hey," Stella said calmly. "I should be apologizing to."

The two girls stayed that way for a while not saying anything. Sally's dark hair dripped down her arms and to the floor, a small puddle forming. Her bloodshot eyes were staring at a knot in the floor, arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"You need to get dried off," Stella commented finally. "We don't want you getting sick."

Slowly the two girls headed out to the bedroom part of the dorm. When they emerged from the bathroom Alice and Lily who had been talking shut up and watched the two other girls.

"You two ok?" Lily asked referring to the raised voices.

"Yeah," Sally said hoarsely as she went to her wardrobe.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lily asked quietly as Stella went to sit next to Lily.

"Sure." Sally said quietly pulling on a sweatshirt and sweatpants. Slowly she wandered to Lily bed and lay down at the foot of her sister's bed staring at the dark wood ceiling. "I am so stupid!"

"Hey!" Lily scolded, but Stella silenced her immediately.

"No I am," Sally moaned covering her face with her hands. "I can't believe I did that. I ruined it. He's not coming back."

"Babe we need details," Stella prompted.

With a breath Sally explained how she had been having an all time low feeling pathetic about herself when Sirius had come to try and comfort her. He had asked if she was ok, and she hadn't been sure.

"I pretty much told him I loved him," Sally sobbed, "And he left. James and Remus needed him and he left."

Lily, Stella, and Alice all looked at each other unsure of what to do. Alice began biting her lower lip looking at Sally who now had covered her face with her hands. Stella unable to restrain herself began biting her thumbnail looking at Lily who had her mouth wide open, gaping at her sister.

Stella was utterly confused. She very badly wanted to slap Sirius and comfort her friend, but she wasn't sure if Sally would appreciate it. Not caring Stella jumped off the bed and ran for the door leading to the common room.

"Stella," Lily called after her. But the blonde paid no attention as she bounded down the stairs bursting into the common room. Her eyes snapped around the room to a particular corner.

"BLACK!" She shouted stalking to the table the Marauders were sitting at. The four jumped at Stella's voice and cringed when she reached to table.

"Prewitt?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Are you kidding me?" Stella hissed slamming her hands on the table leaning closer to him. "Do you not know?"

"Know what?" Sirius muttered trying to back away, but only running into Remus who rolled his eyes already knowing what was going on.

Stella gaped at him shaking her head slightly," Seriously? Seriously?"

"Stella what is your problem?" Sirius groaned turning back to his work.

"Oh no!" Stella yelled, shoving Sirius' shoulder so he looked back to her. "You are not just going to turn away from me like that. I sat in the bathroom for twenty minutes waiting for Sally to say something." Stella lowered her voice edging closer to her cousin who once more began shrinking away. "She didn't do anything but cry and nearly drown herself."

Sirius stiffened at Stella's words, "Is she ok?"

"Yes, because I pulled her out of the water on time." Stella snapped. "What is your problem?"

"I really don't want to talk to you about this." Sirius muttered closing his eyes and bowing his head.

"Wait, Sally tried to," James asked trailing off not wanting to finish the sentence.

"I have no idea." Stella said, still staring daggers at Sirius, "She is to freaked out right now because someone here is an idiot."

"I don't need this." Sirius said standing up. He was a good five inches taller than Stella, but her glares were enough to make a giant cower. Avoiding her eyes Sirius shoved past her and went up to the boys' room.

"This so is not over!" Stella shouted to his retreating form.

"Stell," Remus said quietly, "let us talk to him."

"You better." Stella responded. Shaking her head once more, she headed back up to the girls' room.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sirius sat on his bed staring across the room at the window that held a slight view of the Quiditch pitch. Stella was right. She hadn't really said anything to be right about, but she was right. He should have stayed and told James and Remus to go away, but he didn't. He left her in the hall. Why had he done that?

Groaning Sirius leaned back so he was staring at the ceiling. What would have happened? He knew what her words, or word, really meant. It was all her trust and he had blown it way. Swearing Sirius jumped up from his bed and paced. Would he have said it back? Of course not. Commitment creeped him out. Nothing good usually would come from it.

"Sirius." James' voice cut through his thoughts. Looking at the doorway Sirius saw Remus and James standing their like they wanted to talk. Shaking his head Sirius sat back down on his bed. It should be a law men shouldn't talk about stuff like this.

"We know what happened." Remus said. He and James had interrupted the hallway snogging of course. "But why did it happen?"

"I don't know." Sirius muttered looking back out the window.

"So she loves you." James said tossing his hands up and going over to his own bed. "I love Lily."

"Prongs you've loved her for years." Sirius reminded him bitterly.

"And you've loved Sally a few months." James said like it wasn't a big deal. But of course it was.

"What?" Sirius barked snapping his head to his friend. "I never,"

He didn't continue though, both Remus and James were looking at him like the idiot he was.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Remus asked Sirius.

Sirius didn't say anything. He leaned back on his bed staring at the ceiling. James and Remus watched him for a while.

"Why don't you tell Stella you like her?" Sirius said turning his head to where Remus sat on his bed.

"This isn't about me," Remus said quickly, as James let out a snort of laughter. It was easy to see the blush crossing his cheeks.

Shaking his head Sirius closed his eyes.

oxoxoxoxoxo

She lay under her covers trying not to seem awake. She didn't want to be awake anymore. Why couldn't sleep overtake her for the next hundred years? Sally listened to her friend for the next few hours, and listened as the crawled into bed. It had to be really late, or really early, one or the other.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep Sally kicked her covers off of her. None of the other girls stirred from their sleeping states. Slowly easing herself out of bed Sally fell to all fours and pulled her broom out from under her bed. Lightly tossing it onto her bed she went around to her wardrobe to get her jeans.

When she was ready to go Sally grabbed her broom and walked slowly across the floor not wanting to wake Alice, Stella, or Lily. Carefully she eased open the dorm door and eased it shut when she was through. With a sigh of relief Sally took a step forward.

_CREAK!_

Cursing Sally didn't move. Not a sound. Slowly she walked down the stairs to the empty common room. Why was it so dark? Stepping carefully Sally walked to the portrait hole. After she had thought she was in the clear her foot rammed into a table leg.

"SON OF A-" Sally shouted before cover her mouth. She mouthed the final word and many other profanities as she opened the portrait and slowly shut it.

Broom in hand Sally carefully and quickly navigated down to the Entry Hall.

The outside air felt good on her skin. Sally quickened her pace as she headed to the Pitch. Why she wanted to fly at the exact moment, she had no idea. It was a need that had to be settled. A light caught her eye. Looking around Sally swore. A light in Gryffindor Tower was on. Hopefully they wouldn't see her, whoever it was.

In no time at all Sally was walking through the arch that opened to the large Pitch. Taking a satisfactory breath Sally mounted her broom. The cool air beat on her, molding with her, and leaving her as she made a few laps around the stadium. Flying calmed her easily, giving her a delicious feeling. Breathing in deeply Sally drifted back down to the ground.

When her feet touched the ground Sally felt everything return to her in a rush. The calm, feeling, the delicious feeling, it came back and weighed her down. Frowning Sally stared at the ground. Evil thing, it was. A sound made her eyes snap up. Someone shuffling through grass. And they were coming this way. Cursing herself for forgetting her wand Sally gripped her broom tightly. As the person grew closer, Sally's heart beat faster, and she knew who it was. Knowing they could see her now Sally took a step back, her bottom lip beginning to tremble.

"Hey," Sirius said huskily, as he watched her carefully. Sally bit her bottom lip hard, not trusting her voice. "I honestly have no idea what to say."

"Obviously." Sally whispered. She averted her eyes from his face as they began to water.

"Sally," Sirius sighed taking a step toward her. She shook her head taking her own step back. Groaning Sirius ran a hand through his hair, "I know I m an idiot. I can screw things up easily. And I did. You gave me your trust and I threw it away like _other _people have done before, and I just tossed it away. I am such an idiot."

Sally closed her eyes, tears dripping down her cheeks. She had no idea of what to do, so she stood there not moving.

"Please?" His voice made her eyes snap open. He was closer than before. A lot closer. Averting her eyes from his face Sally focused on his chest. The sun was beginning to peak over the mountains, pink light littering the sky. Sirius looked around, running another hand through his hair. "Ok."

He began to walk away.

Sally felt it all pushing harder and harder on her. Her breath was short and ragged. It killed her to see him walking away once more.

"Sirius," She gasped. Hoping, wishing that he would turn back.

He stopped. The pain in her voice was sure. He hated that he was the one that had caused it. Turning he watched her have a battle within herself. Finally she met his eyes and ran to him, her broom forgotten on the ground. Sirius pulled her to him and crushed his lips to hers. With a gasp Sally pressed herself harder against him wrapping her arms around his neck. This was absolutely better than flying. Even more delicious.

Sirius broke off first and pressed his forehead against Sally's looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you." His voice may not have been more that a whisper, but it was oh so powerful. Sally watched him carefully. He seemed to mean it, to mean everything. Biting her lip Sally spoke slowly.

"I thought I had ruined it. I wanted everything to be perfect. I needed to need you, and have you. It hurt so badly." Sally took a breath and continued, "I felt myself sinking lower in the water and didn't stop it. I-"

She was then cut off by another beautiful kiss.

"Don't ever do that to me again," Sirius mumbled against her lips. "Don't you ever."

"You didn't let me finish," Sally said a small smile on her lips. Sirius pulled back watching her. Grinning Sally pulled him as close as possible, "I love you."

oxoxoxoxo

**I LOVE EVANESCENCE!I haven't written a chapter this long in forever! WOW!**

**Tell me what ya think! And next chapter I promise is Lily and James fluff!**


	58. It's a Sickness

**Disclaimer and recap in chap 58!**

_When I see your smile_  
_Tears run down my face_  
_I can't replace_  
_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold_  
_And breaks through my soul_  
_And I know, I'll find deep inside me_  
_I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_-Your Guardian Angel, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

Flipping over on her stomach Lily buried her face into her pillow and focused on the sounds of the dorm. Bed springs groaning as bodies tried to get comfortable, soft snoring, birds chirping, someone sneaking back into the dorm.

Frowning into her pillow, Lily tilted her head to look out at the semi dark room. From the morning ray of light coming through the window Lily saw Sally's dark form slipping into her bed trying to be discrete.

"Hold it!" Lily shouted sitting up quickly. Black spots filtered her vision from sitting up to fast as she focused on Sally's bed.

"David Beckham!" Stella muttered groggily. Sitting up she looked around groggily. "Awww, Lily this had better be good."

"Sally been out all night," Lily accused while rubbing her nose, "And I couldn't sleep."

"Well that's your own problem isn't it?" Sally groaned from her bed. The covers were already pulled over her body.

"Where have you been?" Lily inquired sweetly before sneezing loudly.

"Oh do tell!" Stella cheered now fully awake. The blonde looked over to Alice's bed, "Alice! Sally has gossip."

"I don't want gossip," Alice wined writhing in her covers, "I want pudding."

"Then go get breakfast and leave me alone." Sally muttered.

"No," Stella and Lily said together. Lily got out of her own bed and went to crawl next to her sister. "Where have you been?"

"No where," Sally mumbled.

"Liar," Stella said. She jumped out of bed and ran to Sally's bed to yank the covers back from Sally's legs, "you have jeans on. Lily she has jeans on."

"You can't let this go," Lily said pulling the covers away from her sister's face. "You are flushed, have swollen lips, and are slightly sweaty. What have you been doing?"

"Secret, secret." Sally yawned trying to roll away from her interrogators.

"Sally," Alice said as she sat up and stretched, "yesterday you spent the whole day in the bat tub and now you've been snogging people. You have to tell us what happened."

Lily and Stella nodded profusely, their eyes wide. Sally looked at all three of them and sighed, "I hate you all. Lil's, your nose is running."

Groaning Lily raised a hand to cover her nose, "This is what I get for not sleeping; a runny nose and scratchy throat."

"Just get a tissue," Sally ordered. She sat up and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. As Lily dashed to the bathroom Alice walked over to Sally's bed and sat at the foot of the bed. When Lily returned, tissue in hand, she, Stella, and Alice looked at Sally expectantly.

"Oh all right." Sally sighed. "I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep last night. I finally gave up with just laying there got up and got dressed, grabbed my broom and headed down to the Quiditch Pitch. After flying for a while I came back down, and he was there."

"Sirius was there?" Stella yelled sitting up straighter, "Oh please tell me he apologized!"

"Shut up!" Alice and Lily smacked the blonde on the shoulder. Lily glared at her, "Let her finish."

"He did apologize," Sally said, a small smile played on her lips, "he said he was sorry, that he was an idiot, and he abused my trust. When he began to walk away I called him back. He looked back at me. I totally couldn't control myself. Oh, that kiss was so good."

"And?" Stella pressed bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Yes," Sally rolled her eyes, "I told him I loved him."

"I knew it." Stella grinned, "I totally knew it."

"Congrats," Lily said with a yawn as she stood up to return to her own bed. "Now if you will excuse me, I want to go back to sleep."

"Wait a minute sistah," Sally ordered pointing a finger at Lily, "you went back home for a few days, and James disappeared. What's this all about?"

Plopping down on her bed Lily began fiddling with a corner of her blanket. "I went home to check on dad. Mom and I talked. James showed up, and Death Eaters attacked. Night!"

"What?" Sally, Alice, and Stella all shouted at once. The three girls scrambled over to Lily's bed. Sally began shaking her sister; "You can't just leave it at that!"

Whining pathetically Lily sat up. "Fine. I did see dad, and did talk to mom. Yesterday morning I woke up and decided to go for a walk. I ended up at the park."

"Oh why did you do that to your self?" Sally gasped.

"What?" Alice asked confused.

"We would always go there," Lily sighed. "Petunia and I loved the swings. Once we were there and we met a little boy. He told me who I was."

"Yeah then betrayed you." Sally added under her breath.

"Snape?" Alice said wrinkling her nose. "You grew up with Snape?"

"Yeah," Lily said hollowly. "I was a wreck. I just stood at the swings crying, and then James was there. I had sent him a letter asking him to come, and he did. He wasn't the only one though. Seven daemons form the pits of evil apparated to where we were. Voldemort was one of them."

"What?" Sally, Alice, and Stella shouted again.

"He wanted us to join him, James and I." Lily whispered, her beautiful eyes wide with horror. "We didn't of course. How could we? James then apparated us to his house. His parents were able to hook something up with the ministry so Auror's are watching mom and dad."

"Your ok though?" Stella asked quietly.

"Yeah." Lily gulped and nodded. "I just don't feel the greatest."

"We'll go," Sally said standing. "You want us to bring you anything to eat?"

"Nah," Lily said with a smile, "I don't have much of an appetite."

"At least it's a Saturday," Alice said happily, "You aren't going to miss any more classes."

"Yay." Lily cheered before snuggling into her covers.

oxoxoxoxo

"Pudding!" Alice squealed taking a seat at Gryffindor table and shoveling rice pudding onto her plate. Sally and Stella snorted as they sat down across from her.

"You are an odd child." Stella snorted.

"It took you seven years to figure that out?" Stella looked around and saw Remus, Sirius, and James walking toward the table.

"Remus, Stella is blonde," Sally said smirking at Stella.

"I no longer know you." Stella said turning her head to Remus. "Hi Remus!"

"Hi Stella," Remus grinned.

"Oh shut up." Sally hissed.

"Yeah you guys shut up." Sirius said sitting down next to Sally. Sally perked up immediately.

"You guys are going to make me sick," Stella said with a roll of her eyes.

"Where's Lily?" James asked loudly before a small debate could break out between Sally and Stella.

"She doesn't feel good." Alice replied between a bit of pudding.

"She's probably asleep by now." Stella said as she began to butter some toast.

"See you guys later," James said jumping up from his seat and heading to the doors.

"Where you going?" Sirius shouted after him. Without answering James continued on his way.

Twenty minutes later James was coming out of the kitchen portrait with a little sack full of food and he made his way up to Gryffindor Tower. Giving the Fat Lady the password James quickly ran across the common room and up to the girls common room entering into Lily's room.

"Stella you look fine, go and get something to eat!" Lily's muffled voice called from her bed.

"While I am flattered," James said with a grin as he walked to Lily's bed, "I am not Stella."

"James!" Lily groaned sitting up. "Go away, I m sick!"

"I m not just going to let you sit up here all alone." James said shaking his head. "Now scoot over."

Rolling her eyes Lily scooted over so James could sit down next to her. Quickly Lily pulled her hair into a ponytail so the frizzy mess wasn't so obvious. When she looked back to James he was holding some cinnamon applesauce out to her.

"Eat." James told her slipping a spoon into one of her hands.

"Your so pushy." Lily teased, though she did began eating the sweet food.

"No," James said shaking his head, "I just want you to get better."

They sat in silence for a moment as Lily ate the applesauce.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Lily asked James looking over at him. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks when she noticed his eyes hadn't left her.

"I m fine," James said. "

"I m not going to let you starve yourself," Lily said with wide eyes. "You are going to eat something. You have tons of food, so eat."

"Fine, fine," James grinned pulling a peach out of his bag. He took a bite out of it, "Happy?"

"Completely." Lily said with a smile.

"Good." James replied still watching Lily.

Blushing again Lily looked out the window across the room. Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw James was still watching her. Glancing over at him Lily watched him carefully.

"Why are you watching me?" She asked him.

"Because," said James simply.

"That's not a real answer." Lily complained with a pout.

"Yes it is." James said with a laugh, enjoying how cute she looked.

"Come on," Lily begged. "Why are you watching me?"

"Because, it's you." James said giving in. He watched as Lily opened her mouth to say something, and then shut it again deciding otherwise. James continued to watch Lily stew over his words. Eventually she opened her mouth again to say something.

"Can I ask you something?" She said quietly.

"Of course." James said leaning back on Lily's pillows.

"Why did you come?" Lily asked, her voice a small whisper.

James could have said 'because' again, but that would probably have earned him a slap. "You needed me. And I needed to see you."

Lily sat silent for a moment. "Why did you want me to leave without you?"

"Do you honestly think I could have lived with myself if something had happened to you?" James asked watching Lily carefully again.

Sighing Lily put her applesauce on her bedside table, "Would you really have attacked Voldemort?"

"Of course." James said instantly.

"What?" Lily gasped in horror. She turned and looked James in the eyes completely shocked. "James he is one of the most powerful wizards in the world!"

"Yeah, and he has threatened everything that means the world to me." James watched as Lily snapped her head back to the window. "What would you have done?"

"I," Lily muttered quietly. "I would have done the same thing."

It was James' turn to gasp in horror, "Why, why, why would you do that?"

Before Lily could answer she let out a little sneeze, and James was quick to get a tissue from his little sack.

"See!" Lily said loudly as she dabbed at her nose, "You're always there! You were there in the hospital all the times, you were there when the Death Eaters attacked Hogsmead, when I needed you yesterday, and, and I love you."

Avoiding James' eyes Lily ducked her head down so she was staring intently into her lap. It wasn't long before James reached a hand over and pulled Lily's face close to his.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to here you say that. I have loved you for so long." James leaned in and kissed Lily softly on the lips. Lily smiled lightly against his lips before breaking off.

"I don't want you to get you sick." Lily laughed when she saw James' face.

"I don't care if I get sick or not." James assured her.

"To bad," Lily said sliding down in the bed so she was lying down. "I don't think Sirius would appreciate you being sick."

"Fine." James sighed, "then you are going to get some sleep."

"James," Lily groaned as he scooped her up and draped her across his chest.

"Shush." James scolded playfully. Slowly he began to stroke her hair back. "Just sleep."

"You won't leave?" Lily asked softly before closing her eyes.

"Of course not." James whispered back. "Of course not."

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

**I can't think of what else to write. I have stupid school Monday. Gross. **

**You know what song you all should listen to? The Story by Brandi Carlile. That song is awesome, my mom and I have been listening to it non-stop for the past week.**

**Apparently the power is supposed to go out, gross once again. **

**OH! The title for 58, there is significance. Ummm yeah! NIGHT!**

**Well it is night for me 9:29 PM to be exact! NIGHT! **


	59. All We've Got

"Two more months baby!" Stella shouted enthusiastically upon entering the great hall at breakfast. It was a clear, sunny, mid April morning, and most students were finding it harder and harder to concentrate in their classes.

"Who gave Stella caffeine?" Alice hissed slamming her bag onto Gryffindor table. She glared around at her friends who were slightly taken aback. Stella was happily bouncing in her seat trying to decide what to eat first.

"Why would anyone want to do that?" Sally asked not at all understanding why Alice would assume such a thing. "Its barely eight o'clock in the morning?"

"Yeah we're not that stupid." Sirius muttered under his breath. He reached for his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"You are all mean." Stella frowned. She grabbed a spoon to a breakfast cake and loaded her plate. "And why aren't you excited for the end of the year? We will be, like, complete official witches and wizards!"

The friends all looked around at each other.

"Uhhhh," Lily muttered. "'Cuz that's a scary thought."

"Yeah especially since Sirius will be out there." James added. Snorts of laughter erupted from the table section.

"Hey!" Sirius warned. "I take offence to that. And I am pretty nifty with a wand."

"Of course you are," Sally soothed patting his back. The group snorted out laughter, which grew harder at Sirius' scowl.

"I enjoy all this love I m getting." He muttered grabbing an apple that James had been reaching for.

The rest of the group looked at each other and began throwing bits of bread at Sirius.

"REALLY ENJOYING IT!" Sirius shouted trying to fight back laughter.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Later that evening after classes Lily, Alice, Stella, and Sally sat in the common room doing homework the teachers had piled on them. Since it was staying lighter out many students were still roaming the grounds, or just laying in the last of the sun. A small fire occupied the fireplace.

"Why do we have to do homework?" Stella complained loudly staring daggers into her potions essay.

"Its to help us retain what we learn." Lily answered monotonously. The red head dint glance up from her potions essay.

"What good is that going to do?" Alice asked frowning at her friend.

"What if a Death Eater comes up to you all like 'Patrificus Totalus' and you're all like frozen because you forgot what spell most effectively protects from the jinx?" Lily retorted. She put her quill down and looked at her two friends, waiting for an answer.

"I don't thing I've ever heard you say 'like' that many time's in one sentence." Stella said in awe. Alice nodded, her brown eyes wide. Sally rolled her eyes and dipped her pen in her inkbottle.

"Just finish your homework." Lily snapped. Stella and Alice grinned at each other.

After thirty minutes Lily capped her inkbottle and set her quill down. Leaning back on the couch she looked around at her friends. She tried to stop her laughing when she saw Stella glaring at her parchment and ramming her quill over the page. Alice looked about ready to flip off her paper. Sally beat her to the punch.

"Aren't you all such lovely, sweet tempered lady?" Lily smirked.

"Suck it!" Sally shouted at her paper before cramming it into her bag.

"Two months." Stella groaned slumping down into her chair.

"I need pudding." Alice said. She stretched her arms above her head and looked to the portrait hole as the boys walked in, "No pudding no entrance!"

"Alice what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't have your favorite food group?" Frank asked his girlfriend. Giving a small squeal Alice jumped up and ran to Frank, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I brought you chocolate," Sirius said looking at Sally.

"Yeah, no, no." Sally said shaking her head. "Just give me the chocolate."

"Burn," James whisper-shouted, making his way to sit next to Lily.

"Shut up," Sirius said. He glared at his friend trying to kick him.

"To slow Joe," James laughed reaching the safety of the couch, out of reach of Sirius' foot.

"What did I get myself into?" Lily groaned leaning her head back against the couch.

"Trust me Lily," Remus said taking a seat next to Stella on the floor, "you don't want to know."

"Great," Lily muttered dragging the word out.

"Don't listen to him." James assured her, glaring at Remus. "Moony's just annoyed he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Whatever Prongs." Remus said shaking his head. The friends sat it silence for a few minutes.

"I m bored." Stella finally announced.

"You would be." Sirius said nodding his head. Stella scowled and tossed her quill at her cousin. "Hey!"

"You deserved it." Stella scowled. Everyone else rolled their eyes as Sirius tossed the quill back and Stella stuck her tongue out.

"What do you guys want to do when we're out of school?" Alice asked suddenly.

"I want to go into wizarding fashion." Stella said excitedly. "That would be so cool! I would get ride of these horrible uniforms first off."

"You would want to do that." Sirius said with a smirk, hoping to get a rise out of Stella.

Stella raised the quill threateningly. Lily jumped in quickly, "Being an auror would be cool!"

Stella dropped her quill and stared at Lily. Everyone else did as well.

"You know you are muggleborn right?" Sirius asked her.

Lily rolled her eyes, "No I always thought I was pureblood all the way back to Godric Gryffindor. Of course I know I m a muggleborn! Besides I m not scared of silly little Death Eaters."

"Lil's," Sally said looking at her sister, "Death Eaters most definitely do not know how to be silly."

"And some of them definitely are not little." Sirius added.

Lily rolled her eyes once more, choosing to ignore Sirius' comment. "I don't care. And if you're so scared of them what do you want to do?"

"I never said I was scared of them." Sally defended herself. "I just don't want to give them a clear shot of killing me. And I don't know what I want to do."

"Being an Auror would be cool." Frank said trying to break the tension that had occurred. He placed a arm around Alice's shoulders. Alice nodded her head while licking pudding from a spoon.

"That would be cool." The brunette agreed.

"What about you Sirius?" Sally asked glancing over at him. "What do you want to do once we're out of school?"

"Um," Sirius said awkwardly. He knew exactly what he wanted to do, but he was afraid of the reaction it would earn. "I was kind of wanting to be an Auror to."

The room was silent as Sally stared at him wide eyed. "A what?"

"An Auror." Sirius said again keeping his voice quieter.

Sally stared at him a moment longer then gathered her things and stood up. "I m feeling tired. G'night."

"Sally," Sirius tried to grab her hand but she was already at the stairs and walking up to the dorm rooms. Sirius looked over at Lily, "what did I do?"

"Nothing," Lily said with a small smile. She kissed James and stood up, patting Sirius on the head she headed to the stairs, "she loves you to much."

Sirius groaned as Lily left. "I need to go to bed."

Sirius stood and headed up to the boys' rooms.

"Well this is just cheery." Alice frowned. She put her left over pudding in her bag and stood up. She held a hand out to Frank. "Lets go for a walk."

Frank smiled and took Alice's hand. "See you guys later."

James, Remus, and Stella waved good-bye and sat in silence. Stella yawned and began putting her own things in her school bag. Remus shot a look to James. James was utterly confused. _What? _He seemed to be asking. Remus jerked his head to the boys dorms.

"Oh," James said understanding. "I m tired, and should probably check on Padfoot. Night!"

"Huh?" Stella asked looking up. "Oh night James!"

"Night!"

Stella sighed and stood up walking to the couch. She slumped down into the cushions.

"I never thought this would be happening." Stella laughed picking at her hair.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked standing up to take a seat on the couch.

"Sally caring so much about Sirius, Lily and James dating."

"It is weird." Remus shook his head.

"What are you going to do when we get out of here?" Stella asked looking over at Remus.

Watching Stella, Remus inwardly sighed. She was beautiful. She was smart. She would be loved. She would be accepted. But Remus was bound to a rejected life. Werewolves couldn't be trusted according to the world. They were evil creatures, creatures of the Dark Lord.

"Stella," Remus sighed out loud this time. "I m a werewolf."

"So." Stella pouted drooping her gaze. She began fiddling with her hair once more.

"There's nothing for me." Remus tried to explain. He was lost for words. He always was with her.

"How do you know?" Stella asked. She gained enough courage to look him in the eye. "You could have what ever you wanted. There's plenty if you just look for it."

"Stella." Remus tried, "I, you, we."

"Please," Stella begged. She dropped the hair she was holding and looked desperately at Remus. "You knew it was me. You knew it was me and ran. I saw it in your eyes. You knew, you knew. Your not like the others, what everyone expects." Her bottom lip was trembling now. Everything was displayed on her face, the pain, the tears, the hate, the love. "Remus."

Remus reached a hand out and caressed Stella's cheek whipping away the tears. "Stella, that was only one time. I could hurt you the next time. And if I did that."

Stella shook her head not letting him finish. She batted away his hand and stood up. "I need to go."

Remus watched her go. He wanted to call to her, he wanted to hold her and not let her go. But he backed down and watched her walk away.

**I should add more, but then this wont get out. I cant even begin to tell you all how sorry I am. Please for give me and please review! PREVIEWS FOR THOSE WHO DO!!!!!!!**


	60. Some Sort of Order

This chapter deals with more older teenage stuff. Or at least in my opinion. You've been warned.

Songs- Cant be Tamed- Miley Cyrus, and Never Say Never- The Fray

The week passed in tension. No one knew what had happened in the common room between Remus and Stella, but it was obvious something had happened. Stella was up to her old habits from sixth year and early seventh year. This mainly consisting of broom closets.

"Bye Brandon!" She called cheerily to a Ravenclaw boy as she and the others girls headed to Charms.

"So Brandon today." Sally said, "Who will it be tomorrow?"

Stella said a choice thing as she strutted into the Charms room.

"Sally?" Lily asked her sister. "You couldn't have held out on that one?"

"Nope." Sally said popping the 'p'. She followed Stella into the classroom.

Lily sighed and looked to Alice.

"I dunno," The brunette said shrugging. "Sally's still mulling over what Sirius said, and Remus pissed Stella off somehow. I dunno."

Alice shrugged again and entered the Charms room. Sighing once more Lily followed her friends hoping the lesson would go by fast. Carefully Lily took her seat next to Stella, worried the blonde would explode over something. After a few minutes James, Sirius and Remus entered the room. James took a seat behind Lily and leaned forward to talk in her ear.

"Is Stella ok?"

Lily shook her and turned to talk to him.

"Miss Evans forward please! Class is to start!" Professor Flitwick squeaked.

Sighing Lily turned forward's again and listed to Professor Flitwick dully. He went on about finals and how everyone should study getting ready for the tests. He then talked about different careers and how Charms was important in any job choice. The class finally ended.

As everyone began dispersing to his or her next class Remus tried to catch Stella and say something. She kept walking as if she hadn't heard anything. Exhaling loudly Remus stood in the center of the room as everyone exited except Sirius, James, and Lily.

"You alright mate?" James asked walking to his friend patting him on the back.

Remus shrugged it off. "I m fine. I'll catch you guys later."

Lily stayed silent until he was gone. "What happened last week?"

"Well apparently nothing if Stella isn't hanging off him." Sirius muttered slinging his bag higher on his shoulder.

"What?" Lily asked looking at James.

"Um," James muttered leading Lily from the room, Sirius snickering behind them. "Remus was going to talk to Stella about something."

"About being a couple?" Lily asked, jaw dropping.

"Something like that." James agreed not meeting Lily's gaze.

"And you didn't tell me?" Lily shouted smacking him upside the head. "How could you?"

"Ow!" James complained as Sirius exploded in laughter. "Shut up Padfoot. Remus would have killed me."

Lily frowned, "So something not according to plan happened?"

"Obviously." Sirius sighed shaking his head.

Lily scowled at him, "Shouldn't you be trying to get my sister back?"

"Probably." Sirius nodded. He kept walking with James and Lily for a minute before dashing down the corridor and down some stairs to the Transfiguration room."

"He's new to this whole thing isn't he?" Lily asked James.

Grinning James took Lily's hand in his. "Lily you've known him since he was eleven and this in just now occurring to you?"

"No." Lily said shaking her head.

"Mmmhmm." James hummed.

"Oh shut up Potter!" She laughed shoving him.

James grinned again and pulled Lily to the Transfiguration room.

oxoxoxoxo

McGonagall lectured the class on basically the same thing Flitwick had then gave an assignment from their transfiguration book. Everyone grumbled then quietly began to get to work. Lily began to get started on the assignment, not wanting to have to deal with it for the weekend. Beside her James started his work, every once in a while peeking at Lily's answers. Shaking her head Lily went back to her work. But scribbled underneath one of Lily's answers was Sally's handwriting.

_Where's Stella?_

**I thought we were above passing notes. I don't know I thought she had come here.**

She hooked up with Brandon. Alice's handwriting scribbled beneath Lily's.

_WHAT?_

**Like broom closet, getting hot and heavy hook up?**

LILY! 

_LILY!_

**I take it that's a yes?**

The classroom door burst open and Professor Slughorn stick his whiskery head into the room interrupting the girls.

"Professor McGonagall." He barked at the Gryffindor head. "I need to speak with you, and Miss Evans. Perhaps Mr. Lupin as well."

Professor McGonagall looked as confused as Lily felt. She glanced back at Remus who was just as confused. Standing up Lily magicked away the notes on her parchment and walked up to the front of the room, Remus behind her. McGonagall assigned James ot keep the class in order. Lily and Remus then followed McGonagall and Slughorn out of the room. Slughorn led them down to his office.

Lily felt her stomach drop upon entering. It shouldn't have surprised her though. Stella sat on one end of the room arms crossed over her stomach, hair heavily disheveled. Brandon, the Ravenclaw, was on the other side his robe's messy. Flitwick, the Ravenclaw head, was pacing in front of Slughorn's desk.

"Stella," Lily sighed heavily. The blonde shot a nasty look at Lily. She then saw Remus and dropped her stare.

"Oh don't tell me this is about what I think it is." McGonagall muttered.

"Oh it is." Slughorn said bitterly.

"Um why am I here?" Remus asked quietly, looking as though he desperately wanted to get out of the room.

"I think they think you and Stella are, or were, dating." Lily muttered. Slughorn was about to open his mouth when Stella snorted in laughter.

The blonde flicked her hair back shooting a look at Remus. "I am not dating anyone. Okay professor's we've learned our lesson. Now can I go, I would love to find my panties."

Lily felt her eyes widen. She watched Stella's face, it stayed stoic. None of the Professors said anything.

"Hello?" Stella asked averting her eyes once more from where Remus stood.

"Maybe I should take care of Stella." Lily said quietly feeling enough embarrassment on Stella's part.

"Thank you Miss Evans." McGonagall said with a sigh. "Mr. Lupin head back to class please."

"Yes ma'am." Remus said quickly. He left the room very fast.

"Stella come on." Lily said holding out her hand to her friend.

Silently Stella stood and walked past Lily and out the door. Lily began to head out as well. She glanced behind her and saw the three teachers converging on Brandon. Lily went out into the hall and ran quickly to catch up with Stella.

"What were you thinking?" Lily hissed in Stella's ear. "Seriously tell me! That was the stupidest thing you could ever have done. During classes! Seriously Stella."

The blonde remained silent as they reached the first floor landing. Remus was already long gone. Stella took a left to a broom closet and opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked exasperated.

"I want to find my panties." Stella answered quietly. Pulling out her wand Stella lighted it and glanced around. "Dang I loved those."

"Did you hear anything I said?" Lily asked looking at Stella. The blonde ignored her and began walking to the stairs, quickly climbing up them.

"Stella!" Lily shouted. "I am not done with you."

The blonde continued to pay no heed. Silently Lily followed her friend up to the seventh floor and to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Shouldn't you two be in class?" The moving picture asked in a bored tone.

"Fiddlegig." Stella said impatiently.

"Fine then." The Fat Lady huffed and swung open.

Lily muttered a thank you and followed Stella into the Gryffindor common room. The blonde went to the girls' room and began stripping looking for some clean clothes.

"Are you not going to say anything?" Lily asked growing irritated. Stella remained silent as she pulled some clean undies on and her pants back up. Lily threw her hands up then sat down on her bed waiting for Stella to finish.

As Stella wrapped her hair in a bun she glanced at Lily. "Are you still here?"

"Yes." Lily said as if Stella where stupid. "You are not acting like yourself. I m worried."

"I m fine." Stella laughed. Her voice cracked towards the end. "You weren't this worried last year or earlier this year, so why should you be now?"

"Stella," Lily began.

Stella shook her head and pointed at her watch. "We're going to be late for potions."

Lily stayed silent and watched her friend leave the room.

oxoxoxoxox

Lily poked at her mashed potatoes as she sat in the Great Hall at dinner. Sirius and James sat across, and Sally and Alice were on either side of her, trying to keep conversation light. But Lily kept glancing down the table at where Stella sat with a gaggle of other girls and boys.

"I know right!" Sally shouted loudly. She and Alice had been trying to get Lily to join in their conversation. So far nothing was working.

"Lily," Alice tried, "Frank asked me to marry him."

"I did what?" A large crash came from Alice's other side. Sally and Alice looked over to where Frank had dropped his plate into a vat of gravy.

"Don't worry sweety I m just trying to get Lily's attention." Alice laughed.

"You ain't doing it right." Sally said. She coughed lightly and looked at Lily. "Lily I m pregnant."

Sirius who had been sipping pumpkin juice sprayed it down his front and looked at Sally. James, Frank, and Alice burst out in laughter. Lily turned to look at Sally.

"Oh you are not." Lily rolled her eyes. "Your still a virgin. When I cant tell that will be the day Alice stops eating pudding."

"Never!" Alice gasped pulling a bowl of it closer to her.

"Point proven." Lily smiled. Everyone was quiet for a minute until Alice burst out in laughter.

"I can't believe you are still a virgin!"

"Shut up!" Sally hissed.

"Hehehe." Alice giggled dipping the large serving spoon into the pudding and licking some of the pudding off.

oxoxoxoxo

Later that evening everyone was back in the common room either doing homework or nothing at all. On the couch Lily had her head in James' lap reading a book while he sat watching her. Sirius kept trying to get Sally to talk to him, and Remus dutifully did his homework on the floor.

The portrait hole opened and Stella walked into the room. Her book bag over one shoulder. Quietly she headed over to a table to work on homework. Behind her came a fairly small first year. Her brown hair pulled into pigtails.

"Um Professor Dumbledore wanted me to deliver some letters." She squeaked. The common room was quiet watching her expectantly. "Um, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Stella Prewitt, Sally Evans, Benjy Fenwick, Alice Green, Frank Longbottom, and Caradoc Dearborn."

The girl trembled as the students filled up to get their letters. James got his, Remus', Lily's, Sirius', and Sally's letter. Stella had gotten hers.

Silently they all read their letter. Sally immediately ripped hers up and tossed in the fire before heading upstairs.

"What is this?" Lily asked quietly reading her letter over a second time.

"This has to be a joke." James muttered. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at his friends.

"It must be," Remus said. "I mean even Sirius got one."

"Hey," Sirius grumbled folding his letter up again.

"What do you guys think?' Benjy Fenwhick asked walking over to where the four sat. He had scruffy white blonde hair and light blue eyes. Caradoc Dearborn followed behind him.

"Sounds interesting." Lily muttered. "It might be good to go."

They all nodded silently agreeing.

oxoxoxoxo

The next morning was a Saturday. So at nine 'clock after breakfast, just as the letter that several choice students got, a large group of all seventh year students began to head toward the Headmaster's office. Slytherin's, Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's, and Gryffindor's alike.

"Why are Slytherin's coming?" Sirius muttered bitterly to James. They were standing in front of the large gargoyle that protected the Headmasters office waiting for the old wizard to arrive.

"I don't know." James muttered back.

"Not to special anymore." Sirius said shaking his head.

Lily elbowed him in the gut when the few Slytherin's that were there glared.

"Ow!" Sirius whined. "James your girlfriend is abusing me."

"Way to go Lily." James cheered wrapping an arm around her waist. Sirius stared mouth wide at his friend than at Lily. Lily stuck her tongue out. Remus snorted and shook his head. Alice and Frank laughed as well.

"Pardon me." A voice spoke from behind the group. Everyone turned and saw Dumbledore make his way through them to the Gargoyle. McGonagall following behind.

"Tootsie Roll!" Dumbledore told the stone creature. With a grating sound the statue moved aside. Dumbledore and McGonagall headed through. The few Hufflepuff's went next, followed by the Ravenclaw's. Staying in the corridor the group of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's glared icily at each other. Sirius looked about ready to say something when Dumbledore poked his head back out.

"I would come along now!" He smiled brightly before his head disappeared once more.

James glared at the Slytherin's and pulled Lily the entrance to the Headmasters Office. Lily glanced back and locked eyes with Severus Snape's horrified one's. Snapping her head back around Lily leaned into James who hugged her comfortingly. Remus came after, pulling Sirius who was muttering a few choice words.

After a few minutes everyone was situated in a chair facing the Headmasters desk. All in all there was no more then twenty students.

"I see we are missing a person or two." Dumbledore acknowledged. "No matter. You all read the letter I sent to you I assume?" Everyone nodded his or her head glancing nervously around. "I have an exciting proposition. As you all know there is a dark wizard rising. Voldemort. There are those, my self and Professor McGonagall included, who feel this wizard must be stopped.

"You all are smart, and able students. Professor McGonagall and myself feel you would be a great influence to our cause. But the cause is not only to stop Voldemort but also to protect those he may be after, or seek to harm. You will work together, will face horrors beyond what you could ever imagine. Some of you may not want to take part in this, but trust me it will be worth it."

"Will we need training?" Frank asked. He held Alice's hand in his. Alice looked awed but pained.

"Extensive." Dumbledore said. "You will go through a few years of Auror training. The best will continue to work for this cause. But I am sure you all will be able to continue."

"Is there a chance we could die?" a Hufflepuff girl named Emmeline Vance asked nervously.

"There always is." Dumbledor replied. Lily clasped James' hand in hers. Would it be worth it?

"Where do we sign on?" Lily heart dropped at Stella's innocent voice.

Dumbledore regarded her over the top of his spectacles. "You are already convinced?"

"My family is dead because of the men who support Voldemort." Stella responded firmly. She looked briefly at Lily, James, Sirius, Alice, Frank, and Remus. "I don't have mush else."

Dumbledore nodded and Stella bit the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming.

"Sir," Lily asked. Her voice was wet, slightly scared. James squeezed her hand reassuringly. "What is this organization called? You didn't mention."

"The Order of the Phoenix Miss Evans. The Order of the Phoenix."

oxoxoxoxoxo

**Did you like it? I hope so, I actually had a lot of fun writing it. Ummmm yeah!**

**Dang it there was something I was going to add. . . . . . . . . **

**Hummmmdiddle dee dummm. REVIEW! I will love you forever if you do!**


	61. It Goes On

**There are a few things that happen in this chapter that have to happen. I am proud of myself for how it worked out. So please review! I think I will give a preview to those who do. And I promise it will be a lot better than the last one.**

Something was wrong. The house was deathly silent when the air conditioning should have been running; dark shadows were stretched over the walls. Where the moon should have been bleeding in through the window were only shadows. Soft steps echoed from the downstairs of the house. At the front door a woman shut the door silently and began advancing towards the living room where an old fireplace was. Soft flames flickered over the charcoaled wood, close to extinguishing.

_Holding a bundle to her chest the woman only stopped when whoever it was downstairs did. They knew she was here. They knew when she would enter the house. They knew she would be alone. Suddenly the woman realized she wouldn't get out alive, she had to make a choice. Cold tears began to slide down her pale cheeks, her hair feeling thick and heavy on her neck. Carefully she set the bundle on the couch that sat next to the fireplace. Her hand reached for a pot that sat on the ledge above the fireplace. A cold laugh stopped her. _

_Turning the woman saw a man gliding up the stairs illuminated wand in one hand. Holding back a sob the woman moved so she stood in front of the couch where the small bundle sat. Keeping her head held high, the woman watched the man advance. His black eyes dancing with wicked delight as he raised his wand._

"WAY- CUP!" Alice screeched in Sally's ear. Bolting out of her bed Sally looked around the room breathing heavily. Sunlight sprinkled across the floor of the room, easily showing it was morning.

"Finally," Alice grumbled pulling on a vest to go over her white shirt. "You're going to be late for breakfast."

"Whatever," Sally muttered collapsing back into her pillows. A light sweat made her shirt cling to her back. That dream had creeped her out, whoever it was about, and whatever it was about, it made her want to hurl. She caught Alice looking at her slightly concerned. "I m fine!"

"Could have fooled me." A sarcastic voice muttered. Sally snapped her gaze to Stella who swung her blonde hair over her shoulder and exiting the dorm.

"Aren't you supposed to be hating us?" Sally called after her.

The bathroom door slammed shut and Lily walked into the room tossing a towel onto her bed. "Really?"

"What?" Sally moaned rolling onto her side so she could watch her sister.

"I want her to know she can come to us for anything, but your messing it all up."

"If she would want to talk to us she would." Sally replied

Lily didn't reply, instead she put on her flats and asked Alice if she was ready to go.

"Sure," Alice said brightly, eager to get out of the tension filled room. "I'll meet you in the common room."

"Okay," Lily said. She watched Alice leave the room then turned her attention back on Sally.

"What?" Sally asked getting annoyed.

"Severus was at that meeting." Lily said quietly. Sally looked up at her sister, watching her little movements carefully. "It was about fighting against Voldemort, and he was there and Stella was all for what Dumbledore was saying, about dying and practically saving the Wizard World, and it was amazing. What Dumbledore said was brilliant, fascinating, what I need to do."

Sally was silent for a moment then she sat up, "why are you telling me this?"

"I don't want you to hate me." Lily said quietly. Sally looked away from her sister's piercing green eyes. They were pained and close to exploding into tears.

"I m not going to hate you." Sally muttered looking away from the green eyes.

"Then why are you so mad at Sirius?"

"You're going to miss breakfast." Sally said loudly, ignoring the question.

Lily opened her mouth to insist her question, but Sally flipped over onto her other side ending the conversation. Breathing through her teeth Lily turned and went down to the common room where James, Alice, and Frank were waiting.

"Where's Sirius?" Lily asked slipping her hand into James'.

"He already headed down." James replied.

"Where's Remus?" Lily asked as the group headed down the stairs.

"He went chasing after Stella." Frank answered.

"Thank Merlin." Lily sighed. Alice burst out laughing followed by James and Frank. Lily shook her head grinning. Once in the Great Hall conversation's picked up quickly as everyone talked about the next week of school and how close it was to the end of the year.

"You would think Remus would have found Stella by now," James muttered piling bacon into his plate.

"Blondes are master minds at hiding." Alice rolled her eyes.

"They are?" Frank asked confused. "I thought the were the masterminds at being the butt of a stupid joke."

"They have to be good at hiding when they've offended someone." Lily explained. "With Stella, I wouldn't be surprised if she knew this castle better then you, James."

"I highly doubt that." James muttered taking a bit of some bacon.

"Care to elaborate?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows.

"Nope," James replied shaking his head.

oxoxoxox

The rest of the day past on slowly, it was mainly spent by students catching up on homework, or spending it outside in the sun. Remus however spent most of his Sunday running around the castle checking everywhere for a certain blonde. Things would have gone so much smother if Sirius hadn't been hogging the Map for whatever reason he had. So Remus moved blindly room to room looking for Stella.

Eventually Remus decided to sit in front of the Library. It was the last place Stella would want to spend all day, so most likely the place she had been hiding out in all day. As it grew closer to eight, when Madam Pince locked the doors to the Library, Remus watched students trickle out talking amongst one another carrying a freshly checked out book, until finally a certain students eased out of the room quietly staying close to the wall. Pushing off from his own wall he was leaning on Remus took off after Stella. She was going to long way back to the common room, taking the less traveled corridors.

Clearing his throat Remus raised his voice, "I knew I should have checked the Library first."

Yelping Stella jumped and spun around. She stared at Remus wide eyed for a minute before spinning back around and taking off down the hall once more.

Remus ran after her. "Stella, please wait!"

Something in his voice almost made her stop, but just as soon as the thought had come it left. Picking up her pace Stella ducked through an abandoned corridor quickly finding a little known secret passageway. When she was in the dark of the passage she pulled out her wand and whispered 'lumos'. The small passage lit up. Checking behind her Stella heard no notion Remus had followed her. Wiping her eyes from the threatening tears Stella moved quickly to the other side of the passage. It should spit her out somewhere on the fifth floor. At the end Stella pushed on the wall that creaked open slowly. Slipping out quickly Stella began to run towards the stairs to get up to the seventh floor.

Ahead of her Stella heard someone. Stopping Stella listened carefully. Whoever it had been most likely had gone into the bathroom or empty classroom. Stella began walking again passing the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. She had just passed a suit of armor when someone grabbed her wrist and yanked her around. She was about to scream when the person's mouth crashed against hers.

Shock then pleasure rippled down Stella's spine. His lips moved with hers as the kiss deepened. Despite the sensible part of her, Stella found herself pulling closer to him. The sensible part was screaming at her how wrong this was. He was one of her best friends, the person she could go to for whatever reason. The less sensible side of her had one good reason. He was Remus.

When he broke off, Stella felt a little bit of reality come swinging back at her. And to her embarrassment she felt tears slide down her cheeks. Looking tenderly down at her Remus whipped the tears away and kissed her again, lips barely touching hers. Heat throbbed through Stella and she threw her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

"Stella," Remus whispered, gently pushing her back.

"No," She said shaking her head. "I m no letting you talk me out of this."

Remus smirked slightly, "I m not going to talk myself out of this either." He dipped his head and kissed Stella again. It could have gone on forever Stella was sure until someone coughed lightly. Reluctantly the two broke apart and looked around.

James was shaking his head trying not to grin. "You two are out after hours."

"Finally doing your rounds for yourself?" Remus asked raising his eyebrows.

"Unless you want Lily to find you." James replied not hiding his grin this time. Stella paled slightly.

Remus glanced over at the wall across from the tapestry of Barnabus. A door flickered across the wall. "Then don't let us bother you."

James shook his head as Remus pulled Stella over to the magically appearing door. After a minute the door disappeared. Laughing quietly to himself James began walking again.

"Definitely not telling Lily that one." He muttered quietly.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Something about this seemed familiar. Sally was splayed out across the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. James and Lily had come back in from patrols probably an hour ago, but stayed out on the couch. She watched the small flames that flickered in the fire. Shivering she remembered the dream that had haunted her all day. That woman had seemed so frightened, wanting to protect what ever it had been and knowing she wouldn't live. Sally had a sickening feeling the bundle had been a small child and the woman had been her.

That was ridiculous. Visions were ridiculous. No one had visions, well the Divination teacher maybe, but not anyone else. Sally had spent most of the day in her room and part of the afternoon in Hogsmead. She had mainly tried to convince herself the dream was just that. A dream. Though she was pretty glad Alice had woken her up when she did, Sally wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know how the dream would end.

Feeling her eyes droop Sally turned away from the fire and snuggled closer to the couch. She slipped into a dream. Nothing made sense as images flashed through her mind. But she knew something wasn't right yet again. An unexplainable fear gripped Sally as she saw cold red eyes pierce her.

"Sally!" Someone called to her.

Gasping for air Sally bolted up, a hand flying to her chest. Sobs escaped through her clenched teeth.

"Shh, shh, shh." That voice was familiar. Taking a deep breath Sally let Sirius pick her up and hold her in his arms. Shaking violently Sally tucked her arms against her chest and buried her face into Sirius' chest. "Your ok."

Carefully he sat back down on the couch and held her as she cried. After a minute Sally gained her composure and wiped her face. She didn't fight his arms that were still around her, but instead leaned tiredly against him.

"Sirius?" She asked pathetically. All she really wanted was to hear his voice again and know he was there.

"I m here." He whispered, his lips warm on her ear. "I m right here."

"Ok," Sally squeaked. "Ok, ok, ok. D-don't go anywhere."

"I don't think that's an option." Sirius muttered quietly. Sally snorted weakly.

"Ha, ha." She said sarcastically. Slowly she slid off Sirius' lap. Not knowing what else to do she leaded her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You ok?" He asked her. Sally nodded not opening her eyes. She was finally relaxing from the effects of that dream. "You want to tell me what happened?"

Sally sat up and cupped her chin with her hands, elbows resting on her knees. "I had a bad dream." Even without looking up she knew Sirius was biting his lower lip trying not to laugh. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything," Sirius said tossing his hands up.

"You were thinking it." Sally grumbled. Sirius shook his head trying to hide his laughter. "Sorry."

The word came out barely more than a whisper, Sirius wasn't even sure he had heard it. He looked over at her and watched the only part of her face that was visible. Tears were sliding down none stop.

"You don't need to be sorry," Sirius told her. "You just need to tell me what's going through your head when I tell you I m going to be an Auror."

"I don't want you to not come back." Sally said her voice cracking eyes trained forward. "I don't want you to not come back."

Sirius was quiet for a minute then reached a hand over and pulled on Sally's chin so she was forced to look at him. "I m always going to come back. That's a promise."

oxoxoxoxoxo

**THIS IS ONE OF THE FINAL CHAPTERS! Seriously I am pretty sure the next one will be the last one of 'Only in a Moment'. So pretty please review as I said reviewers get a Freaking Awesome Preview!**

**And the Barnabus the Barmy feel free to correct me; my Internet is down as I write this, so, sorry this didn't get out sooner.**


	62. Observant Much?

**THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER! SEE AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM FOR FURTHER DETAILS!**

Lily looked across from her at Stella who was buttering her toast way to happily that Monday morning. Earlier that morning the blonde had entered the girls' dorm skipping lightly and humming to her self, and instead of barking a snide remark to Sally's glaring eyes she said a perky good morning and grabbed fresh clothes from her wardrobe. Narrowing her eyes Lily watched her friend carefully.

"Are you okay Lily?" Stella giggled looking at her friend.

"I should be asking you the same question." Lily accused pointing her fork at Stella. "You are way to happy."

"I think I prefer this to her dark and twisty side." Alice put in as she took a seat next to Lily. She and Sally had just entered the Great Hall.

Sally shuffled down one side of the Gryffindor table stopping beside Stella, she glanced over her shoulder looking frightened. "Is Remus ok?"

Lily and Alice snapped their heads back to the entrance where Remus was walking in with the other Marauders. He was walking a little more animatedly, robes slightly ruffled, a small smile on his lips. Lily gasped then turned abruptly back to Stella.

"Stella," Lily hissed pulling Alice's head back around, "why is Remus' virgin glow gone?"

"Men have virgin glows?" Alice said a little to loudly.

"Alice shut up." Sally said urgently. She slid into the seat next to Stella and leaned in close to hear the response.

"I 'unno." Stella muttered quietly not looking up.

"Why did you come back so early in the same clothes as yesterday?" Sally pressed.

"Why didn't I know men had virgin glows?" Alice said still confused.

"Eat your pudding sweetie." Lily said shoving a spoon into Alice's hand. "Stella, why are you so bouncy and happy?"

Stella didn't respond. Instead she kept wolfing down food to avoid talking.

"You know Lily," Sally sighed turning quickly away from Stella. "We're probably wrong."

Lily looked ready to protest when a foot kicked her. Frowning she looked up at Sally who inclined her head meaningfully. Catching on Lily nodded quickly.

"Your right Sally," Lily said sadly. "I mean why would Stella ever to that? She has to good self control."

"Yeah," Sally agreed shaking her head. "Stella doesn't like him anyways."

"Oh what do you guys know?" Stella scowled looking at her friends. Realizing what she said, Stella clamped a hand over her mouth and looked at Lily then Sally with wide eyes.

"I love reverse psychology." Sally grinned grabbing her goblet.

"Me too." Lily laughed.

"I hate you all." Stella groaned shoving her plate away from her and laying her head down.

The boys, after stopping to talk with some other Gryffindor's, came over to where the girls were sitting.

"Is Stella okay?" James asked confused sitting on Lily's free side.

"Oh she's fine." Lily answered smiling pleasantly. Sally nodded fervently biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing. Alice was just confused.

"I m going to Transfiguration." Stella said standing up. Sally had to put a hand over her mouth, her shoulders shaking with laughter. Alice's mouth formed an 'o' as she pieced everything together.

"I'll come with you." Remus offered, walking around the table to meet her. In another minute they were out of the Great Hall. Sally then threw her head back laughing loudly, clutching her sides.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked slightly worried. Lily began to crack up shaking her head, as Alice sniggered next to her.

"Dude they know." James said with a sigh.

"Oh." Sirius said slowly. "About Remus and Stella?"

"Yeah." James said nodding his head, hands clasped beneath the table.

"Oh." Sirius said again. "Everything?"

"I m done." Sally said standing up.

"Yep." Lily agreed pecking James on the cheek as she stood up.

"Right behind you." Alice said grabbing her bag.

The three girls left the Great Hall, arms linked together. James turned back to his friend glaring at him.

"What?" Sirius asked confused. Rolling his eyes James stood up and left the hall. "Well fine then."

xoxoxoxox

That night as the girls were getting ready for bed Lily and Sally kept shooting glances over at Stella who silently changed into her pajamas. The two girls followed Stella with their eyes and she went into the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth. When the blonde emerged and found now three pairs of eyes watching her, she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine." Stella groaned sitting on the edge of her bed. "It was amazing. Happy?"

"No." Sally, Lily, and Alice said together.

"Come on we're your best friends!" Sally reminded her. She walked over to Stella's bed and flopped down onto it. Lily and Alice followed her lead.

Stella pouted slightly then sighed again. "I don't really want to tell you."

"What?" Lily shouted. "You have to. It's a rule."

"Because, I can't spoil it." Stella said awkwardly.

"Try us." Alice challenged raising a perfect eyebrow.

Rolling her eyes Stella thought for a minute. "Fine. Think of the hottest kiss you've ever had, and imagine that feeling going everywhere, being everywhere at once." Stella paused for a moment. "That's the best I can do."

"That opens some windows." Alice muttered thinking.

"I m going to pretend I didn't hear that." Lily said standing up. "I m getting some sleep for classes tomorrow."

Having already changed into her pajamas Lily pulled back the covers of her bed and snuggled in. The lights went out in the room and everything was black for a few minutes.

"Hey ladies." Alice said breaking the silence. Groans and hisses answered her. "Less then three weeks."

The girls lay in the darkness letting Alice's words sink in. Each had their own thought filling their heads and dreams.

oxoxoxo

The rest of the week went by smoothly, besides the fact all the students were stressing over final exams. Every night that week Lily enforced two hours of studying on top of the regular homework she and her friends were assigned. By Friday night Stella, Alice, Sally, Frank, Remus, and Sirius were ready for a major Lily break.

Saturday morning when Lily woke up ready for some intense studying she was surprised to find that Sally, Stella, and Alice were all gone. The three had made their beds and set their books on top of the covers. Gaping Lily scrambled out of bed and checked the bathroom.

"They skipped our study party." Lily said shocked. "Oh they will pay."

Pulling sweatpants on over her short-shorts Lily headed down to the common room. James was sitting on one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. Still frowning Lily walked over to where he sat. Miraculously he was reading a book.

"Hey Lily." He said brightly when she approached him.

"Um, hi." She said confused. "Where is everyone?"

Suppressing a smile James looked up at her. "Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"They don't want to study anymore."

"But what about exams?" Lily asked not grasping the concept of to much studying.

"Lily." James tried again. "You're driving them insane."

"Oh." Lily muttered quietly. "Well then where'd they go?"

"Hogsmead." James replied simply. He was enjoying this conversation immensely.

"Why would they go to Hogsmead when final are starting Monday?" Lily half shrieked.

James looked at her meaningfully.

"Oh." Lily said nodding. "I m kind of driving some wedges aren't I?"

"Just a little bit." James agreed.

"Well now what?" Lily asked with a frown. "Stella, Sally, Alice, and I were supposed to have a study party."

"Study and party should never be used in the same sentence." James told her with wide eyes. "Never."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine. We were supposed to have a study gathering. Better?"

"Much better." James said with a nod. "Was there supposed to be food at this gathering?"

"Yeah." Lily shrugged not seeing the importance.

"Then we'll have our own study, er, gathering." James said.

"Okay!" Lily said happily she quickly ran up to get her books, notes, and candies left over from previous Hogsmead visits before James could change his mind.

For the rest of the day James and Lily sat on the couch in the common room studying. James didn't mind at all, Lily was to entertaining to be around. Small habits of hers kept him constantly watching her. The way she would twist a chunk of hair around one of her fingers without noticing, how she would bite her bottom lip while reading over some of her notes. He couldn't get enough.

"You're staring at me again." Lily giggled closing her Potions book. She and James had spent most of the afternoon shooting questions back at each other having to do with the context of their classes.

"Well why wouldn't I?" James grinned back at her. Rolling her eyes Lily began to put her things back into her bag. "Can I ask you one more question?"

Raising an eyebrow Lily looked at James. "Okay, shoot."

"Kiss me?"

Lily smiled slowly and leaned over pressing her lips against James'. His lips were soft and inviting. Wrapping her arms around his neck Lily pulled closer to him, grinning against his lips when he groaned lightly. Running a hand through his hair Lily broke off and leaned back.

"Happy?" Lily whispered looking into his eyes.

"Not quite." James replied pulling Lily back to him. Laughing again Lily let James kiss her. It felt so good. His lips on hers, hands caressing her face, the heat so intense. Somehow Lily knew what was coming next.

"James," She whispered.

"Rated 'G' please!" Sirius shouted as he burst into the common room. "I mean really."

James flipped him off continuing to kiss Lily.

"That is definitely not rated 'G'." Sirius muttered. Sally's laughter filled the room, along with Alice's.

"Get a room." Remus shouted as he and Stella followed the others into the room.

"We already are in a room." James said as a blushing Lily slid off of his lap.

"Well I m tired." Stella said with a loud yawn. She pecked Remus on the check and dashed up to girls' dorm room.

On shaking legs she shut the door and ran into the bathroom. Grabbing her hair in one fist Stella leaned over the toilet and vomited. Tears streamed down her face as it went on. Finally it ended. With her free hand Stella shakily wiped her mouth and tried to breath normally. Swallowing a sob she stood up and went to the sink.

"Not good." She barely whispered. "Not good at all."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Thanks mate." Sirius said closing the door to the boys' dorm. Quickly he ran down the stairs to the common room and found Sally sitting in one of the chairs by the fire reading a book. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey," She smiled up at him.

Sirius answered by kissing her passionately. Shocked at first Sally didn't react, than adjusting she kissed him back putting a hand on the side of his face, stubble scratching her palm lightly.

"Come with me." He whispered quietly. Giving a small yet confused nod Sally stood up and Sirius took her hand leading her out of the room.

The halls were dark as the two walked. Sirius seemed to stop every few feet to kiss Sally lightly on the lips. After a few turns they ended up at a large portrait. Sally turned to Sirius confused.

"What is going on?" She asked him confused. She remembered how at the beginning of the year Lily had pointed out this portrait led up to the head boy and girl dorm.

Sirius kissed her once more. "Do you love me?"

Sally looked into his gray eyes. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Another kiss. "Be with me."

Sally crushed her body against Sirius' kissing him intensely. Somehow they ended up in the dorm, the darkness of the room meaning nothing. Clumsily Sally fell on the couch that was pressed up against a wall. Sirius on top of her kissing trails on her neck.

"You are mine." He whispered in her ear.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**OKAY! I know I said I was pretty sure this would be the last chapter, but I was wrong. Several things had the happen first, as this chapter revealed.**

**And I know there are some who want to see more Remus and Stella, but I started to late with there relationship, and I m kicking myself because of it. Next chapter I will try to get some more of them going.**

**Ummmmmmmm yeah. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Oh and the future spells will be mention in the sequel I just couldn't fit them into Only in a Moment.**

**The ride was fun!- How soon do you want THE last chapter to get out?**


	63. It's All Smiles From Here

Sunday morning Lily woke up with bright sunlight flashing across her face. Something had woken her up; she just wasn't sure what it had been. Sitting up she looked around the dorm. Alice was curled on her bed sleeping soundly. Sally's bed was empty still made from the previous morning. The bathroom door opened and Stella walked shakily out of the bathroom.

"You ok?" Lily asked her friend.

"Yeah. I just had a bad dream, its still freaking me out I guess." Stella shrugged and walked over to her wardrobe pulling out an outfit for the day.

Lily shrugged it off and got out of bed heading for the bathroom.

Stella waited until the door was closed before really breathing. Wiping her hair out of her face Stella tossed a pair of old jeans onto her bed and found the loosest shirt she owned. Quickly before Lily finished in the bathroom Stella changed. As Stella pulled the shirt down Lily emerged from the bathroom dragging a brush through her hair.

"Where's Sally?" Lily asked with a yawn. She tossed her brush to her bed and opened her own wardrobe.

"With Sirius." Stella replied with a smirk.

"Ah," Lily said grabbing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. In a few minutes the girls were ready to go and headed to the common room together. The boys were already waiting for them and they all headed down to the Great Hall together.

The Sunday breakfast seemed to pass with some normality. Most of the students were discussing how excited they were that it was the final week of school and what their plans were for the summer. Others, mainly the seventh years, were staring at their food shell-shocked.

"I don't understand how you boys can eat." Alice said while watching as Frank, James, and Remus ate their food.

"Um, we're hungry?" Frank said like it was a question.

"This is the last week of our lives!" Alice half screamed. "Yet here you boys are stuffing your faces."

"We're hungry." Frank said again.

Sighing Alice looked around the Great Hall. Her jaw dropped when she saw Sirius and Sally enter the Great Hall.

"Well they look happy." She muttered.

Lily looked around and saw what Alice meant. "Why is her virgin glow gone?"

"Oh my gosh Lily seriously?" Stella groaned. "I don't want to explain this to you."

Lily glared at Stella for a minute before looking over to Sally who was talking to Sirius. She was about to say something when she saw how they were looking at each other, they way they still clutched each other's hand. Closing her mouth Lily went back to deciding of she was hungry or not.

oxoxoxoxox

When Monday came around Lily was stressed over exams that would begin first thing after breakfast. Transfiguration and Charms took place on the first day for the seventh years. When the exams were finished for day Lily finally relaxed and went back to her usual self. Until Tuesday came with more tests.

"I m going to fail all of them!" She moaned at breakfast on Tuesday.

"Lily you're going to do fine." Stella rolled her eyes. "The rest of us should be the ones worrying."

"Hey I didn't skip out on the study gathering." James reminded everyone.

Wednesday night finally came marking the end of exams. Besides the Marauders, Frank, and the girls the common room was empty. Stella had collapsed tiredly onto Remus lap, the other girls followed her lead.

"Stella you look awful." Alice told her friend.

Stella shot a nasty look at her. "Sorry for being to stressed out to sleep."

Remus rubbed her back lightly. "We were all stressed about it."

"I never want to look at a test again." Sally sighed. "I think my head would explode.

"That wouldn't be good." Sirius said shaking his head.

"Yeah I'd be dead." Sally rolled her eyes.

"No talking about dying." Lily moaned leaning her head back onto James' shoulder.

"Fine then what can we talk about?" Sally asked looking at her sister.

"I don't know." Lily sighed. "Graduation?"

"That's just like being dead." Alice said. "New subject."

The group sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Where's Peter?" James asked suddenly. They all looked around, but the small watery-eyed boy was nowhere to be seen.

"I haven't seen much of him lately." Remus muttered.

"He's probably been studying a lot lately." Sirius shrugged. "We all know he needs it."

Sally smacked his shoulder. "Be nice."

"What? He was the main reason it took us so long for us to get our animagi." Sirius said.

"Nice." James said shaking his head.

"They already know." Sirius said defensively.

"Yeah and we're still not to pleased." Lily reminded him.

"Sorry," Sirius muttered.

Stella covered her mouth with a hand, yawning. "Well I m tired. Night!"

Giving Remus a kiss Stella headed up to the girls' dorm.

"I think she's hiding something." Alice muttered quietly so only Frank could hear.

He shrugged, "you never know love."

Alice smiled and snuggled closer to him.

oxoxoxoxoxo

"It's the end of the world!" Alice screamed Saturday morning. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!"

"Shut up." Sally groaned rolling over in her bed. "I want to sleep."

Lily was sitting up in her bed staring straight forward unable to really make the connection it was done.

Stella who was still in bed tossed her covers back and ran to the bathroom. Three sets of eyes followed her and widened when they heard what was going on.

"Stell?" Lily called worriedly. "You okay babe?"

"Fine." Stella replied huskily. "I think its just nerves."

Alice walked into the bathroom and rubbed her back consolingly. "Its ok sweetie. It going to be fine, life after school is going to be so much fun."

"Oh, oh!" Sally shouted jumping out of bed. "You know what we should do? We should all get an apartment together in London!"

Lily gasped. "That would be so cool! What do you think Alice?"

"Um," Alice muttered uncomfortably as she rubbed Stella's back while she heaved again. "That would be kind of cool."

"Kind of?" Sally asked shocked. "It would be freaking amazing!"

Alice shrugged and helped Stella stand up to wash her mouth out. The toilet flushed and Alice walked to her wardrobe fishing around for a skirt to wear for the day.

"Your avoiding the subject." Lily said narrowing her eyes at her friend. Quickly she scrambled over to lie on Alice's bed, watching her carefully.

"No I m not." Alice muttered almost inaudibly.

"Yes you are." Sally agreed taking a place next to her sister. "I also think your hiding something."

"No." Alice said in a high voice. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her towel for a shower.

"Yes." Lily said in the same tone. "Out with it."

"I m good thanks." Alice said with a sweet smile. She grabbed her things and disappeared into the bathroom.

"I still think she's lying." Sally muttered. Lily nodded her head in agreement.

After two hours of showering and outfit changes the girls were ready and heading down for breakfast. Lily kept shooting glances at Stella who looked sickly pale. But every time the blonde caught Lily's stare's she would just smile happily and continue on in whatever conversation was taking place. As students began finishing their meals Dumbledore stood up to address the school.

"Good morning!" He said brightly. "As you all know today is Graduation day for our dear seventh year students." Many cheers erupted through the hall. Only when they silenced did Dumbledore continue. "On behalf of the other teachers and myself we are very proud of how you all have succeeded this year. Graduation will commence at five o'clock this evening at the Quiditch Pitch."

More cheers roared through the hall; mainly form all the seventh years.

"That's in less then ten hours!" Alice squealed excitedly.

"Ear drum broken," Frank murmured covering his right ear.

"I don't feel good." Stella muttered putting her head down in her arms. Lily eyed her carefully. "It's so nerve wracking." Stella added.

"It will fine." Remus said consolingly rubbing her back.

"We're going to be old." James muttered staring off into space.

"Oh seventeen and out of school." Sirius mocked waving his hands.

Sally looked at him oddly. "What are you doing?"

"Making fun of him." Sirius said earnestly. "Its fun!"

"Hey!" James pouted. "That is slightly offending."

"Its actually quite fun." Sirius said shaking his head. Narrowing his eyes James looked ready to say something, and chances were it wasn't going to be nice.

Alice who was frowning waved a hand in the air trying to get everyone's attention.

"See!" Sirius said happily. "Alice is getting into it."

"No," Alice snapped. "I was getting your attentio0n. While this is fun and all, I think we should go outside. I mean it really is our last day as students here."

The group was quiet for a moment.

Remus nodded, taking Stella's hand in his. "Sounds good with me."

"And it's sunny." Stella gushed excitedly.

"Then lets go!" Alice giggled standing up skipping out of the hall. Frank followed loyally after her.

"Woop, woop!" Sally shouted pumping a fist in the air.

"Sally your hair looks like feathers!" Stella gasped excitedly getting a gleam in her eyes. Remus and Sirius exchanged an eyes roll and followed the two girls out.

Lily looked over at James. "How on earth did we ever become friends with those guys?"

"I honestly have no idea." James laughed shaking his head. "I have a bad feeling for our sanity."

"I've been worried since I first agreed to go out with you." Lily admitted with a wink. She let the comment sink in before quickly leaving the hall.

"Hey!" James shouted running after her.

oxoxoxoxox

Most of the morning was spent with laughter and shared memories. The group sat underneath a tree at the edge of the lake, everyone content.

"No we didn't!" Sirius said firmly, shaking his head. His head was in Sally's lap as she kept insisting upon it.

"Oh yes you did." Sally pressed grinning. "You did and I will never let it go."

Sirius, James, and Remus shook their heads.

"An all day shopping trip isn't so bad." Stella giggled. She sat in the crook of Remus' arm head leaned against his chest.

Sirius continued to shake his head.

"It was in the name of Christmas," James defended, "so it technically doesn't count."

The girls rolled their eyes shaking their heads.

"But you all have done plenty of things wrong." Remus said. The girls raised their eyebrows. "Ditching us so we nearly got left behind at the castle over Christmas break."

"Oh yeah we did." Sally chuckled at the memory. "That was funny."

"Oh yeah simply hilarious." Sirius muttered. Rolling her eyes Sally absently flicked some of Sirius' hair out of his face.

"What time is it?" Alice asked suddenly. She had a pile of flowers in her lap and she made little chains of small white daises.

Frank took out his pocket watch, "Uh, its three."

"What?" the four girls said as one.

"Why didn't you say something sooner!" Lily gasped jumping up.

"What?" James asked confused.

"We have to get ready." Sally said as Sirius sat up, and Stella yanked her to her feet.

"Oh." James said.

"Do you really need two hours?" Sirius whined.

"No," Stella said. "We needed four."

"We'll see you soon." Lily said giving James a kiss and following her friend up to the castle.

Once at the dorm the girls got changed. Stella forced everyone into either a dress or a skirt insisting on decorum. Lily had on a yellow sundress, her hair straightened and a yellow ribbon in her hair. Alice had on a knee length black skirt and bright blue top; her hair was twisted into a relaxed bun. Stella had on a hot pink dress with her hair wavy. Much to her dismay Sally ended up in a red flowing dress keeping her hair in its natural curls.

"I can't believe it." Lily muttered. She was pacing around the dorm while Stella finished helping Alice put on makeup. "We are done with school."

"Don't start getting all mushy on us." Sally groaned. She was seated on her bed examining her nails.

"We're done and have to move on with our lives!" Lily said starting to get agitated. "I mean this is all I've done go to school and classes, hate James. But now schools done and I don't hate James anymore, and I don't know what to do with my life!"

Sally glanced up at Lily, slightly bored. Lily was twisting her hands together and shaking her head slightly. "Isn't that half the adventure?"

"Huh?" Lily squeaked she stopped and looked at Sally.

"Part one is over, and part two begins." Sally said simply, going back to her nails.

"What if I don't like what part two has to offer?" Lily asked as she began pacing again.

"If you are worried about James dumping you it's not going to happen." Stella said as she and Alice emerged from the bathroom. "He's crazy about you."

"Crazy in love." Alice added with a smirk. She grabbed her small purse and headed to the door of the dorm. "Ready?"

The four girls looked at each other with the same look on their faces. Fear, love, joy, sadness, anticipation. It was all there. Everything they had been through.

"Lets get this over with." Sally said loudly standing up. Alice headed down to the common room Sally following her. Lily headed over next and glanced at Stella.

"I know something's up." She told the blonde. Stella looked at Lily amused.

"Oh do you?" Stella laughed lightly. "I m not so sure."

"I may not know exactly what it is, but I do know its something," Lily replied. She eyed Stella carefully then headed down after Alice and Sally. Stella stood in the center of the dorm looking at the door where Lily had departed. Taking a breath she walked to the door and slowly descended the stairs.

o

"Today marks a magnificent day." Dumbledore spoke loud and clear with his voice magically magnified. "We send another class out into the real wizarding world. They have been through seven years of schooling and know sacrifice. It is easy to believe that not one will fail. It is easy to believe that they will succeed in whatever manner. It is easy to believe that they have earned this. These students leaving this school today will never be forgotten."

Cheers erupted through the stands of the Quiditch pitch, which had been magically modified so they stood in ten neat rows facing a floating stage. Dumbledore raised his hand and continued when it was quiet. "Many of these students will become Aurors, and I cannot name any who would be better for the honor. Many will face pain and death. Many will fall in battle. But I do not shed tears over this, for they have chosen a path of life to protect many, and save another life. All of these students leaving this school one final time have earned the right to be here and earned the right to be called a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. They have earned that right and it can never be taken from them." At that time Dumbledore's eyes locked with a certain boy who twitched uncomfortably in his seat. Moving his eyes onto other Dumbledor smiled. "Congratulations."

Deafening shouts of joy echoed through the school grounds as all the seventh years cheered. Younger students and family members clapped and cheered along with them. Lily gripped Alice, Stella, and Sally in a fierce hug tears streaming down her cheeks. Disentangling herself from her friends she hugged Remus and Sirius before wrapping her arms around James and burying her face in his chest.

"We did it." He whispered in her ear.

"I don't believe it." Lily muttered. "It doesn't seem real."

"It definitely is." James said with a smile. Lily tilted her head back and James kissed her lightly.

"Lily's hogging James!" Sirius whined loudly running over to where they were. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were there laughing and enjoying the craziness of their 'son'.

"I never thought I'd hear that in the same sentence." Remus laughed shaking his head, one arm around Stella's waist.

"Seriously." She grinned.

"Photo op!" Mrs. Potter ordered holding up a wizard camera. After much objection and shoving eight smiled illuminated the day letting a flash capture the moment.

Sixteen hours later the eight smiles had disappeared, replaced by eight faces of pure shock.

"I don't wanna go." Alice muttered clutching her trunk in one hand.

The eight witches and wizards stood in front of the Hogwarts express waiting to step on and leave the school for a final time. All eyes snapped to Alice as she stood biting her lower lip, eyes distant.

"What about all that stupid stuff about part one of life was over?" Lily asked with a weak smile.

"That was Sally." Alice said.

"And it was not stupid." Sally added.

"We should probably find a spot." James sighed his hand in Lily's. Slowly the group headed to one of the train doors.

"I need another minute." Stella said quietly as the others got on the train. Remus kissed her on the cheek and nodded. Quickly the blonde walked out of the station standing on the edge of Hogsmead. Feeling her stomach churn Stella made sure no one was around before she doubled over retching. With a final cough she stood up and pulled her wand out making the mess disappear. Sighing She turned and came face to face with Lily.

"Stella." The red head said eyeing her.

"Lily." Stella replied smoothly. Quickly Stella tried to ease past Lily, but she grabbed her friends sharply.

"I have an idea now." Lily whispered pulling Stella closer. "And the nerves excuse won't work again." Lily watched Stella's face but it remained stoic. "Your pregnant."

Stella remained still for a minute before she began to shake with tears.

"Lily," she whispered her voice wet, "I don't know what to do."

Fighting back tears of her own Lily wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her. "Sh, its ok. It'll all be okay."

"N-n-no it w-w-won't." Stella cried. "He will hate himself. You know what he is, you know he will hate himself, b-b-but I love him, I love him and don't care, but he can't seem to understand that!"

"I know," Lily whispered. "But he's a man its what they do."

"I don't know what to do." Stella said again calming down slightly. "I just don't."

"Then wait a little longer." Lily told her. "Wait a little longer when your head is clearer. It will be okay. I m here, Sally and Alice are here. You just need to talk to us."

"Ugh," Stella said whipping her face, "how am I going to tell my aunt?"

"Yeah good luck." Lily muttered. Stella cracked a smile then burst out into laughter. She and Lily walked back to the train still giggling when they entered the compartment everyone else was in.

The beginning of the train ride was quieter than usual, until Lily burst out laughing.

James looked at her slightly worried. "Are you okay?"

"I was just remembering our ride here at the beginning of the year." Lily said still laughing. "It seems like a life time ago."

For the rest of the ride the group laughed at the old moments, and began new ones. When the train finally slowed they all sat silent. Others in different compartments filled the halls bursting out onto the station. Yet the eight remained.

"Here we go." Lily said with a smile.

**oxoxoxoxoxox**

I would like to thank all the reviewers and readers, those who have favorited this and me, and added alerts and all that good stuff. Thanks to those who gave me advice, I don't remember specific name but I appreciate everything you all have said. It has been so fun with this story and I can't wait to start the sequel and editing this one, and starting other Lily and James stories.

You all are amazing and I hope to see some familiar names in the future!

oxoxoxoxPatronusCharmBabe


	64. Behind The MomentsAuthors Note

Behind the moments!

Hi!

I bet you all thought you were done hearing from me for a while! NOPE!

I just wanted to explain a bit about Only in a Moment. When I started writing it I was still very immature. I was still mad about Sirius being dead (I cant quite get used to writing that), still wanting Lily and James to be alive. Also when I was a little younger, maybe 12 or 13, my neighbors and I would sort of act out Harry Potter. We would be the characters pretending what would happen in the next book.

I had this weird obsession with Lavender Brown and wanted her and Harry to be related. I have a very odd mind. Thus Lily having a twin.

Basically Harry had two siblings- Lavender and a girl named Violet. (Violet was created so all us kiddies were involved in the game). But no one wanted Harry to know he had siblings, so Sally took them in, got remarried to a guy named Something Brown.

Only in a moment was a Prequel to my alternate to the sixth Harry Potter- it hadn't come out yet when all this was going on. I hated that Sirius had gone and I wanted something ot happen that he would come back. So Only in a Moment started. That is mainly why it is so weird. So now I am editing the crap out of it. I may revisit it and make my alternate 6th Hp but mind you it would be very, very, very odd. And very, very, very, very AU. I m not to sure what AU stands for but probably Amazingly Unbelievable.

Once again I have a very twisted mind.

And finally –

I have edited Falling- the companion chapter to Chapter 49!

I have started editing Only in a Moment!

I have started the sequel- Simple Seconds!

I am quite impressed with how the editing has gone for Falling so please check it out.

I am so grateful to all those who have reviewed and stuck with me- thewandofdestiny, wisegirl2772, Joelle8, Lizzle09, Super Cara, cia777, SecretlyAGryffindor, SilverLily1, xXthenextbookwormXx, Marauderett96, Tinkerbella24Gerf.

Those names have stuck out to me over the year- and yes I think it has been exactly one year from when I posted the first chapter to the last chapter. Thank you to everyone!

I will be intouch by reading some of your stories!

Watch my profile for updates on the stories and important polls!

PatronousCharmBabe


End file.
